Ever After
by SleepyHollow 5
Summary: It has been five years since the war of the Ring and Legolas is journeying to Minas Tirith to be reunited with the fellowship. Along the way he meets a woman who has run away from home and left a miserable life behind her. Will Legolas finally find love? or will her past come back to haunt her? New rating as I felt the M wasn't really necessary, but M in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter in the forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story except for the characters I make up. The world of Middle Earth and everything in it belong to the incredible J.R.R. Tolkien, which means that unfortunately Legolas is not mine :( After reading a bunch of the fiction in the LOTR category, I felt the need to write my own and to give Legolas his own love story. I mean to stay true to his character and to the world that Tolkien created. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Chapter 1**

It was the fourth age of Middle Earth, 5 years after the fabled Ring of Sauron was destroyed and the war had been fought and won. It was a beautiful June day and the sun was shinning, its rays filtering through the tree branches to reach the forest bed. The world was once again peaceful and the forests of Eryn Lasgalen as beautiful and serene as ever. The only sound to be heard was the chirping of birds and the running of brooks and streams.

The only disturbance was the slow canter through the trees of a horse and his elven rider. He was clad in green and brown, his tunic fastened with a leather belt, and armed with a bow and knives. The top half of his golden hair was pulled back and and adorned with small warrior braids on each side. His skin was fair and beautiful, almost as if he'd been carved of a white marble and his his soft, gentle eyes were of a striking greyish blue. Our rider smiled as he rode through the trees and felt the sense of calm the world had not known since the defeat of the forces of Mordor. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm of Eryn Lasgalen was making the journey to Minas Tirith to visit old friends, he had not seen Aragorn since his wedding to Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Gimli the dwarf was also going to be there; Legolas had missed his friends dearly.

He journeyed for several days and crossed the Anduin River, travelling by the Emyn Muil until he reached Rohan. When he arrived to a lightly wooded area, he was satisfied that this would be a good place to stop for the night. He wanted to rest his loyal companion Arrod, although Legolas himself needed not any sleep. Legolas set up a small camp and fire over which to cook a small meal and he sat thinking. He thought of the long overdue reunion with his friends and of the many celebrations that would take place in Minas Tirith, for he had heard by letter from Aragorn that Arwen was with child and she felt certain that it was to be a boy. Aragorn had invited his friends from all over Middle Earth to take part in the celebrations he had planned and all the members of the former fellowship were also expected to attend. This would be quite the reunion.

He was pulled out of his day dream by a rustling in the trees. He stood up, listening with his keen ears, his sight slightly hindered by the dark of the woods. Legolas heard the sound of footsteps and he slowly reached into his quiver and soundlessly strung an arrow onto his bow, readying himself for what was moving towards him in the trees. "Don't kill me," said a female voice as it got closer, "I mean no harm." Legolas, still unsure of himself eased his bow, but kept a firm grip on it should he need to use it.

A figure emerged from the trees, Legolas could plainly see that it was a woman as she stepped forward, more accurately, she appeared to be human. Her hair was a rich brown, loosely tied back for her journey, and her skin was pale and milky. Her eyes appeared to be golden brown in colour, but even Legolas' keen eyes could be deceived in the night.

"who are you?" said Legolas, still clutching his bow as he advanced. The woman looked at him, she was frightened for he did not seem to be lowering his weapon.

"My Lord, I will gladly tell you anything you wish to know, but it is a bit hard to speak when you have your bow drawn out. I mean you no harm, you won't be needing your bow. Please" she said.

Legolas looked at her, trying to read her, and finally after what seemed like an eternity to the woman, he nodded and lowered his bow completely, putting the arrow back in his quiver. He sat down by the fire and he motioned for the woman to sit as well. She took her place near him, but at a safe enough distance. The light of the fire danced over Legolas' face and she could now see how handsome he was. His eyes were studying her, trying to observe all that he could.

"You don't have to fear me," he said after a few moments. "I am sorry I scared you, I was not expecting to encounter another soul out here. What is your name, lady?"

"My name is Ariel," she said. "I come from a small town about two day's journey from here."

"How did you come to be so far from your home?" he asked. "The wilderness is no place for a maiden to be travelling on her own"

"I ran away from my home and I never wish to go back. My parents died when I was very young and I was entrusted to the care of my uncle. He is a very cruel man and I have lived as a prisonner in his home most of my life. If I disobeyed him, he hurt me and locked me up as punishment. Sometimes I would spend days locked away in my bedroom, and I hoped that someday I would escape my nightmare. As my 21st birthday approached, he made it quite clear that he intended to sell me off like chattle as a bride to a man who was just as cruel as he was. I told myself that if I didn't escape then, I would never be free and I would be held prisonner once more by the man I would be forced to marry. So I left in the night and did not stop until I felt I had gotten far away."

"I am truly sorry for your troubles my lady," said Legolas. "Where do you make for? I can point you in the right direction if you wish. I noticed that you are also wearing riding clothes, but I see no horse."

"I know not where I am going, I gave no thought to it when I left, I just wanted to get away from my uncle. Now I will go where fate leads me, I suppose. As for my horse, it got spooked and he ran off, so now I journey on foot. I saw the light of your campfire and I was curious. In hindsight, that was very foolish, I don't know what I would have done if I had stumbled upon someone of a less friendly disposition." she said with a laugh.

Legolas smiled, "Although my reception was less than friendly, and for that I apologize", he said.

"No harm was done, my Lord." said Ariel.

"Please, call me Legolas. Formalities are not needed," said Legolas with a smile.

"If you insist," she said, "and you may call me Ariel."

Legolas stood up and walked over to his pack. He took out his bed roll and laid it out near the fire "You may stay the night. Take my bed for I am not tired." she nodded her thanks and within minutes she was asleep while Legolas watched over the camp. His glance travelled to her slender sleeping figure. The light of the fire flickered over her brown locks and her pale skin; she was quite beautiful for a human.

Ariel was only pretending to be asleep and she could feel the elf's eyes on her from time to time. She felt safe for the first time in a long time, a small smile came to her lips. Slowly she drifted off into slumber, dreaming no dreams that night.

Ariel awoke to the sound of the birds. She slowly rose up from the bed roll and looked around her; it was a glorious, sunny morning. Her eyes drifted over to Legolas who was tending his horse. In the full light of morning, she could see how truly beautiful he was. His long golden hair shone in the sunlight and his skin was radiant. She watched him as he whispered something to his horse and continued to pack up the camp. She smiled to herself; he was magnificent and she could not tear her eyes away.

Legolas realized that Ariel was awake and he turned towards her. She blushed and averted his gaze, hoping he hadn't seen her staring at him.

"Good morning," he said, walking over to her. "I hope you slept well."

Ariel approached him and smiled. "Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay."

"I would not have let you on your own Ariel, as I said, this is no place for a younng woman to be alone" said Legolas returning her smile. "You must be hungry, but I'm afraid I have naught but elven bread to give you but it will give you strength."

He handed her a piece of lembas and she looked at it curiously, unsure of whether to try it or not.

Legolas laughed , "Ariel, try it. Trust me, it is good".

She began eating the bread, finding that it was not as bland as she had expected it to be. As she sat eating near the remnants of the night's campfire, she asked Legolas where he was journeying to.

"I am making for Minas Tirith to see a good friend, King Elessar," he said. "His wife is with child and there is to be a celebration."

"That sounds truly wonderful, I am sure you will enjoy yourself." said Ariel.

"Will you come with me?" asked Legolas, "I know we have only just met, but I would feel responsible if something happened to you because I left you on your own. I can escort you wherever you wish to go once the celebration is over."

Ariel looked Legolas in the eyes, she couldn't see why he would want to be responsible for her, she would only slow him down. But she didn't want to leave him, he made her feel safe. She resolved to go with him, after all, she had never been to Gondor, or anywhere far outside her small village and she was determined to see the world.

"I would love to Legolas, I promise not to be a burden," she said unable to keep from smiling.

"Good, I am glad," he said and he held out his hand to bring her to her feet. Ariel's hand made contact with his and she could not believe how smooth it was. His hand lingered and he looked into her eyes for but a brief moment until he let go of her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

"We will both have to ride Arrod, but he is strong and he can carry us," he said. "Hold onto me and I will lift you, he has no saddle so it may be difficult."

"There is no need," Ariel said laughing, "I am not completely helpless you know,". With that she hoisted herself up onto Arrod, smirking as her eyes rested on a surprised Legolas.

Legolas returned her smirk and hoisted himself up gracefully infront of her. "Hold onto me, Arrod will not let you fall, but it does not hurt to be cautious."

Ariel slowly wrapped her arms around Legolas and he smiled, turning his head to give her a reassuring look. With that, they set off for Minas Tirith, still at a few days ride.

For the first few hours, they said nothing. Legolas was concentrated on the road ahead and Ariel found herself thinking about how warm his body felt against hers. Finally it was she who broke their long silence.

"Legolas?" she said. "I realize that I know nothing about you, except your name. You have been very kind to me and I wish to know whom I am endebted to."

"Ariel, you are not indebted to me, you are a friend and I was helping a friend in need. But seeing as you trusted me enough to tell me your story, I will tell you mine. My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am a Prince of Mirkwood. My father is King Thranduil."

Ariel Gasped. "A prince? And I have been adressing you so casually. That was hardly proper of me, my lord."

"Ariel, I asked you to call me Legolas. I refrained from telling you who I really was, for I did not want to be treated differently."

"Alright, if you insist", she said. "How came you to know King Elessar?"

"We met many years ago in Rivendell, but we became fast friends when the Fellowship of the Ring was formed by Lord Elrond. Aragorn, myself, a dwarf named Gimli, a man from Gondor named Boromir, the wizard Gandalf the Grey and four halflings; Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin formed the company. Although the fellowship was ended with the destruction of the ring, we all remain fond of each other."

"an elf and a dwarf fond of each other? Well that is a surprise" she mused.

Legolas laughed, "It was not always so, but he has become one of my closest companions. He is quite...uh special, if you will. You will have the chance to meet them all in Minas Tirith."

"I am looking forward to it," she said with a smile. "Would you tell me of your tale with the fellowship? You have peaked my curiosity."

"We certainly have the time, we are still a few days from our destination." said Legolas, and with that he began his tale. He told her of the council of Elrond and the journey through the mines of Moria, all the way to the great battle of Minas Tirith. Laughing when she shuddered or pausing to explain what she didn't understand.

_Let me know what you all think! Next chapter is already written and I will post when I have received some feedback :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Minas Tirith

A/N: I made this chapter quite a bit longer, I hope you all enjoy it. It was quite a bit of fun for me to write. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2:**

After several days of journeying, they finally arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith. Ariel had never seen anything like it. The high walls rose up as far as she could see and she felt so small, so far from where she had come, but she was overcome with awe for the spectacular architecture.

"It is beautiful", she whispered. Legolas smiled to himself, he would show her the city when he had spoken with Aragorn and the rest of his dear friends.

When they arrived at the palace gates, a guard approached them and nodded to Legolas. Legolas descended from his horse and helped Ariel down.

"Good day your highness, the King is expecting you." he said.

"Thank you," said Legolas. "Tell me, has any of the fellowship arrived yet?"

"Only Master Gimli, my Lord. He is with the King in the hall. The rest will be arriving for the ball in two days," said the guard. He looked curiously at the yound woman beside the prince.

"Forgive me, your highness, but I was not told to expect a woman with you," he said.

"Of course," said Legolas. "This is Lady Ariel of Rohan, we have been travelling together for some days."

"Very well, my Lord. The King awaits you in his hall. I will see to it that your horse is stabled," said the guard. Legolas nodded in thanks and the guard led Arrod away.

Ariel was surprised when Legolas took her hand and led her up the stairs. It seemed to her that the elf had new life breathed into him.

"I have not seen you so happy," she said smiling.

"I have not seen my friends for a long time. I am also anxious for you to meet them." he said, unable to hide his excitement.

"If you hold them in high regard, then I am sure I will too," she replied as they reached the doors of the hall. "Although I am nervous, I have never been to a king's hall before."

The great oak doors opened before them, and the guard's announced their arrival. Aragorn, who was sitting by a fire with Gimli and his wife Arwen, stood up and hurried over to greet his friend. Legolas gave Ariel's hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement as he sensed her nervousness. She looked up at him greatfully, but was surprised to feel disappointment as his hand left hers.

"Legolas, my friend!", said Aragorn, embracing his comrad. "Welcome. It has been too long."

"_Mellon nin _(my friend)," said Legolas, putting a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "it is good to see you."

Gimli could be heard not far behind, "It is about time you showed your face, Master elf!" he said laughing as he too came to embrace Legolas.

Legolas laughed, "I see you have not changed one bit Gimli." he looked over to Lady Arwen who was standing beside Aragorn. Her rich dark hair fell down her back and she was as radiant as ever. Ariel thought she truly lived up to the tales of her beauty.

"Lady Arwen, You grow more beautiful with every passing day. I believe congratulations are in order," said Legolas smiling.

"_Guren glassui_ (Thank you from my heart)," said Arwen smiling, she looked at Aragorn fondly and he kissed her cheek.

Ariel was astounded at the beauty of Legolas' voice when he spoke in his own tongue; the words were smooth and soft. She was wrenched from her daydream when Aragorn turned his attention towards her.

"And who might this young woman be," he said with a smile. Aragorn certainly did not look as graceful or beautiful as Legolas, after all, the beauty of elves was unrivaled, but he was a handsome man with brown hair growing down to his chin and a beard that gave him a rugged look, it suited him. He had a very kind face and he was not intimidating as she imagined he would be, but she could see he was strong.

Legolas moved to speak on Ariel's behalf, but she spoke first. "It is alright, Legolas. Your highness, my name is Ariel. The prince found me in the woods and offered to take me with him to your beautiful city. It is an honor to stand before you," she said curtsying.

"You are most welcome, Ariel. Any friend of dear Legolas is a friend of mine," said Aragorn. "Come, you both must be weary from your journey. Arwen will show you to your rooms.

Arwen moved to lead them out of the hall but Legolas did not follow.

"Go on ahead of me, Ariel," said Legolas turning towards her. "I have much to discuss with Aragorn and Gimli, and I am not yet weary. I will meet you soon."

Ariel nodded, and flashed him a sweet smile before leaving the hall with Arwen.

"So elf, what's the real story then? Who is she?" asked Gimli with a smirk, as the three friends sat down by the fire.

"I hate to disappoint, but it is as she said Gimli," said Legolas amused, "She came across my camp a few nights ago, she was lucky she spoke before I let my arrow loose or I might have killed her,"

"Always a charmer," laughed Gimli, "but there has to be more to it than that."

"She was running away from home, her uncle was cruel to her and before he could marry her off she fled. She was lost when she found me and I couldn't very well leave her in the wilderness. I offered to take her with me to Minas Tirith and to escort her wherever she wished," said Legolas.

"Legolas cannot refuse a damsel in distress," laughed Aragorn. "She is beautiful, and I can see that you are fond of her." Legolas blushed slightly, something not lost on the dwarf.

"An elf blushing, not something you see something everyday, eh Aragorn," mocked Gimli.

"Alright, the two of you have had quite enough fun at my expense," said Legolas. Had it really been that obvious that he was fond of Ariel? He wondered if she had picked up on it as his friends had.

"Aragorn, how are Arwen and the child?" he finally asked.

"She is good, though she complains of my protectiveness, she says I will drive her mad," said Aragorn laughing. "She feels that it is a boy growing inside of her and she told me of a vision she once had in the woods. She saw me holding our son and that in part is what gave her hope for our love while I was away fighting Mordor."

"A boy! That is splendid news my friend," said Gimli. "Let us hope his looks take after her." Legolas chuckled at Gimli's remark and Aragorn broke into a smirk.

"You were right Legolas, he has not changed at all," he said.

The companions conversed for hours as if no time had passed. At sundown, Legolas retreated from the hall to find his room and change for diner. His thoughts drifted to Ariel and he hoped that was alright for he had been away longer than he expected.

Arwen showed Ariel to her room. It was large with high ceilings, the walls made of white stone. Ariel had never seen such a beautiful room and she could not believe that this one was hers for the duration of their stay.

"It's beautiful, Lady Arwen," she said, taking in the beauty of the room.

"I am so glad you like it, and please it is just Arwen," she said with a smile. "I am glad to have another woman in the palace, its population is overwhelmingly male. I think we shall be fast friends."

"Can you tell me about Legolas?," asked Ariel, now blushing as Arwen gave her a knowing smirk.

"He is a very honorable elf, and he is a dear friend to my husband, a most loyal companion. He is very gentle and kind, as I am sure you already know. He will fight to protect what he loves, that is why he joined the fellowship, because he wanted to protect his homeland and his people. I know he is fond of you, my dear."

"I do not think so, Arwen. He is courteous because he is a prince. We are friends," said Ariel.

Arwen smiled, for she recognized herself in Ariel, she had been the same way when she met Aragorn many years ago. "Only time will tell what the future holds," said Arwen as she walked over to the wardrobe. "Now, let us find you a dress to wear."

Ariel walked over to the wardrobe as Arwen sifted through several gowns. Finally she pulled out a beautiful saphire coloured gown, with a square neckline. At the waistline was an embroidered gold design which plunged down the front of the dress.

"This one is perfect," said Arwen. "It will bring out your eyes. You should wear it to diner tonight."

"It is beautiful," said Ariel standing in front of the mirror and holding the dress against her.

"I will leave you now," said Arwen as she walked to the doorway. "I will look forward to seeing you at diner."

"Arwen," said Ariel with a smile. "Thank you."

Arwen smiled back and left the room.

When Ariel had dressed herself, she went over to the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. The dress was flattering and brought out her soft curves. She had brushed her long brown hair for the first time in days and it was now cascading like a waterfall down to the middle of her back.

She was still not used to the idea that she would be dining with the King of Gondor and his friends or that his lovely wife had helped her pick out a dress fit for royalty, or even that a handsome elven prince had invited her on his journey. She found her life was drastically altered from what it had been, and it was time to leave that all behind. She would start fresh somewhere else, and hopefully her friendship with Legolas would not end with their journey.

She emerged from her chamber and made her way down to the hall, where a long table was now placed . Seated at the head of the table was Aragorn, with Arwen on his right. Gimli was to his left and next to Gimli was Legolas. There was another man and woman that Ariel had not met and they were seated by Legolas. Ariel watched the company for a moment, there was a joyous atmosphere and everyone was engaged in conversation. Suddenly, Arwen spotted her and waved from the table.

As Arwen waved, the rest of the company looked over to see who it was. "Ah, Ariel," said Aragorn. "please come and join us."

Ariel walked over to the table to take the empty seat next to Arwen, and as she did so, Legolas caught her eye. He smiled and she smiled back, holding his gaze for a few moments.

Arwen spoke and pulled her out of her trance, "Ariel, the dress is ravishing, as I knew it would be."

"I am lucky I had you there to pick it out, you have excellent taste," she replied with a light laughter. Then turning to the man directly across from her and his lady she said, "My Lord, and Lady, I do not believe I have have the honour of making your acquaintance." She was feeling bold. Arwen's friendship gave her confidence and made her feel accepted among the group.

"My name is Faramir, Lady Ariel. I am the Steward of Gondor, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." said Faramir. Then motioning to the woman beside him, he said "This is my wife, the Lady Eowyn of Rohan."

"I am also pleased to make your accquaintance Lady Ariel. I hear you are also from Rohan," said Eowyn.

"I am, it is nice to meet someone from my homeland, I have heard much of your strength and courage in facing the Witch King," said Ariel.

From across the table, Legolas watched her and smiled to himself. He was proud of Ariel and how she displayed such confidence as she conversed with Faramir, Eowyn and Arwen. Faramir said something and she laughed, he thought it made her look even more beautiful. The saphire dress that Arwen had chosen for her was exquisite. He had not realized how truly beautiful she was before, and how her long hair cascaded down her shoulders. The golden embroidery in the dress brought out the color of her golden brown eyes. Her lips were pink and appeared so soft, he found himself staring at them, not knowing why he found her so captivating.

_What a strange turn of events, _he thought, _We met only days ago and yet I feel as though I've known her much longer. _

Aragorn observed his Elven friend. He had never seen Legolas act this way. It was a nice change to see his friend taken with a woman. Gimli nudged Aragorn and winked, for he too had been observing the scene. They were both hoping their friend could find love at last and Aragorn longed for his friend to feel the same happiness that Arwen had given him. Whether Ariel was the one remained to be seen, for Legolas himself couldn't explain the things he felt. He never preoccupied himself with thoughts of love, nor was he looking for it. He had told his friends many a time that he did not think he would ever be in love, that he had not yet met a woman who made him want to settle down and have a family.

_Perhaps, _thought Aragorn, _he has met his match._

When the meal ended Aragorn and Arwen retreated to their chamber, bidding goodnight to their guests. Faramir and Eowyn followed close behind after giving their new friend Ariel a fond fairwell.

Legolas waited with Gimli by the stairs for Ariel and as she walked over to them, Gimli decided he had better give them some time alone.

"So elf, I think I've had my fair share of wine. Tomorrow is another day," he said. "Will I see you on the training grounds tomorrow?"

"Of course Gimli," laughed Legolas. "Someone has to knock your ego down a size or two, it is getting too big to fit through the door."

"That settles it, elf! I think you need a reminder of the power of my axe. You're lucky I don't sneak into your room at night and chop off that hair of yours," joked Gimli. Legolas and Ariel laughed. Turning to her he said, "How you deal with him, I will never know. Goodnight, lady Ariel."

"Goodnight Master Gimli," she said stiffling a laugh.

Gimli turned to leave the hall, but he stopped and yelled back "Bright and early tomorrow, Legolas, we will see who the better warrior is!"

As Gimli left, Legolas turned to Ariel. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. Now you see what I meant when I said Gimli was a special character," he said with a smirk.

"I enjoyed myself very much Legolas, I think I should like to be present tomorrow morning when Gimli knocks you off your high horse," she laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Not you as well Ariel," said Legolas laughing as well, "The last thing I needed was to provide Gimli with an ally. But I have not told you how beautiful you look tonight," he said. "The color suits you."

"Quite the charmer, aren't we Prince Legolas," she said. "You look quite handsome as well."

And he did, devastatingly so. That was the first thing she had noticed upon entering the hall. He had traded his black and green tunic and leggings and was now clad in white; he truly looked like a prince and he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Her heart quickened as he held her glance with his perfect eyes.

"Would you walk with me to the gardens?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She took his hand and his skin tingled at her touch. This was a foreign feeling to Legolas, he had kissed women before, but never had they made him feel this way. The worst part was that he didn't know what these feelings meant. Was he simply attracted to her or was there something more? And if there was, how could he possibly feel this way about a woman he had only met days before? He decided to put these questions out of his mind for the evening, and he led Ariel out into the gardens.

He was glad to see her smile as she took in the beauty of the gardens. Her happiness had become so important to him and he allowed himself to wonder if she also felt that way about him.

"Legolas, look at the stars," she said walking to the balcony. It was a cloudless night and the sky was covered in stars that shone like crystals.

"You would like Mirkwood," he said coming to join her, "The sky is always clear and bright."

"I wanted to ask you something," she said turning to him. He simply looked at her and nodded , "Anything," he said.

"I have been alone my whole life, I am used to loneliness and in time I have come to depend only on myself, but you are surrounded by people and friends," she said. "Do you ever get lonely Legolas? We have such different lives, but I can't help wondering if you ever feel that way sometimes."

He thought for a moment of what to answer. No one had ever asked him that before and truthfully, he had never thought about it.

"To be honest, I have never really thought of it," he said. "But sometimes, I suppose I do. I feel restless and then I go away from home for a while. I get a case of wanderlust, if you would like to call it that. For the last few years I have never stayed at home for very long before setting off again. Ever since the end of the war of the Ring, I feel that I am always searching for new excitement and purpose because I cannot get it at home."

"I hope you find it, Legolas," she said. "You deserve happiness."

For a reason completely unknown to her, with a boldness she never knew she had, Ariel reached over to him and took his hand covering it with both of hers. "You are my dearest friend, and I thank you for everything you have done for me. I only wish there was some way I could do something for you."

Legolas smiled and lifted her hand up to kiss it. As his mouth grazed her knuckles, she shivered ever so slightly.

"You have made me happy just by being here in this city with me," he said finally. She smiled.

"Eowyn and Arwen tell me you are quite the impressive archer," she said releasing his hand.

"Do they?" he laughed, "It is my weapon of choice, and I have been shooting a bow since I was an elfling. I suppose a few thousand years of practice would have something to do with my level of skill."

At that she laughed, "So modest, my prince." she said, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"I could teach you, if you like," he said. "Maybe tomorrow at the training grounds. Of course that will have to be after I have shown up Gimli," he said with a grin.

"I would like that very much," she said.

Ariel yawned, trying as best she could to hide it, but Legolas noticed right away.

"I'm sorry, how careless of me." he said, a concerned look in his eyes. "You must be exhausted."

"I will live, Legolas," she said reassuringly, for truthfully she did not want to leave. She was having an amazing night. Unfortunately, he body betrayed her and she yawned once more.

Legolas laughed, "I am not so sure of that," he said. "Come, I will walk to you to your room."

Legolas led her through the palace back to her chamber. Coincidentally, his were right next to hers. Once they reached the door of her chamber, he turned to face her and lifted up her hand to kiss her knuckles once more. This time he lingered for a moment and when his lips left her skin, she yearned for his touch.

"Goodnight Ariel," he said, smiling. "If you need anything, my room is the next one."

"Goodnight Legolas," said Ariel. Reaching up on her toes, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well," she said, looking back at him, before disappearing into her room.

Legolas lingered for a moment, smiling, his heart beating fast. He hadn't expected her to kiss his cheek, but found himself wishing she hadn't stopped. He wondered what it would feel like to wrap her in his arms and hold her.

Slowly, Legolas retreated to his own room, unsure of whether he was going to be able to sleep. He had too much on his mind, his thoughts consummed with Ariel.

Ariel thought of Legolas and his lips on her skin and a shiver ran up her spine, slowly she drifted into sleep, but it was not a peaceful one. The nightmares still sometimes haunted her sleep and it was always the same scene. She always found herself transported back to her uncle's home in the village, still a prisonner of his cruelty. She found herself back in the little cottage, where she had suffered so much pain. She was chained to the wall, her uncle had caught her trying to escape.

"_So you thought you could escape me?" he said menacingly. She shuddered. "There is no escape Ariel, you are mine to do with as I please." _

_Tears ran down her eyes and she pleaded with him, "Please uncle, I am sorry, please do not hurt me."_

"_Do not think that your actions will go unpunished you stupid girl," he said pulling a hot iron from the fire. "Uncle, please!" she pleaded again, but the man's heart was so black and he enjoyed her pain. He took her and pushed her up against the wall, tearing the back of her dress open, "We will see if you ever try to run away after this," he said._

_She felt the hot iron on her back and she screamed from the pain. _

"_Ariel!", she heard. "Ariel, you must wake up!" _

Finally she awoke from her nightmare with a start. The room was dark and she could see Legolas' soft eyes staring at her with concern, his hand was on her shoulder and he was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Ariel," he said worried. "I heard you whipering and screaming."

"I'm sorry Legolas," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "it is this recurring nightmare that I keep having about my uncle torturing me. It is always same, I am always so helpless and frightened..." she trailed off.

"shh," he said taking her in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright,"

Legolas was at a loss of what to do. He felt helpless to protect her from her night terrors, all he could do was hold her until she felt calm enough to sleep some more. He stayed with her until she had calmed down, stroking her hair, whispering soft words to her in elvish that she didn't understand. She felt safe in his arms, he had a way of calming her and soothing her.

"Legolas?" she asked, after what seemed like an eternity.

"mmm?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?", she asked. "I realize what this will look like to everyone but.."

he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "They will think what they want, that matters not to me." he said. "I will stay with you if you wish me to."

She nodded and Legolas kissed the top of her head. Ariel moved over to make room for him in her bed. Once inside, Legolas pulled the blankets over them stroked her hair until he was sure she fell asleep. He stayed awake that night, watching over her, protecting her.

_I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! Please Review, they mean a lot! I will be posting the next chapter soon._


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and Revelations

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3, I'm really happy with it and I hope you will all like it. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it truly means a lot!

**Moviegirl46 **and** Scarlette Shizuru:** Thank you for the lovely reviews, I am so glad you like the way I have portrayed the characters. I want to stay as true to them as I can and I will do my best to keep doing that throughout the story.

**Chapter 3**

Ariel's eyes fluttered open as the light of morning bathed the room. After rubbing her eyes, which were still slightly puffy from having cried that night, she looked around the room and her eyes focused on the empty spot in her bed next to her. Had it been a dream? She could have sworn Legolas had spent the night, but this morning he was no where to be found.

Frowning and thinking she must have surely been imagining things, she slowly rose out of bed making her way over to the dresser to brush her long brown locks. Sitting in the chair, she began to run her brush through strands of her hair, humming slightly to herself.

"I hope you slept well." said a voice coming from behind her.

Ariel, who hadn't been expecting any company, jumped a little at the sound of the voice, startled. She turned in her chair to see Legolas standing in the doorway, his grey blue eyes capturing hers.

"It was fitful at first," she said. "But then I felt much better. Where you here last night? Or was that simply part of my dream.." she asked.

Legolas smirked, and she blushed realizing that her words made it sound as if she dreamed of him.

"Although it would be an honor to be a part of your dreams, Ariel, I was indeed here last night," he said with a grin. "I heard you screaming and I rushed in to check on you. You'd been having night terrors and I stayed to calm you."

"But I did not hear you leave," she said. "How did you-?"

"You forget my lady, elves can be silent as a mouse when we wish to be," said Legolas amusedly, walking further into the room. His eyes soon looked apologetic, "Forgive me for not being here when you awakened, I simply did not want to give anyone a reason to question your virtue."

Ariel stood up from her chair and smiled at him. She liked that Legolas was such a gentleman and cared about her honor.

She noticed that he was dressed for the training grounds and remembered his meeting with Gimli. Instead of his usual green and brown outfit, he now wore clothing similar to Aragorn's ranger outfit, with dark leather shoulder pads and a brown cape fastened with a gold pin around his neck. He donned several elven knives and their sheaths, which were strapped onto him with the help of a brown leather belt.

"Someone is dressed for battle," remarked Ariel rather amused after looking him over.

Legolas took her hand and kissed it, "Well if I am to be your champion, I must look the part." he said smiling. "Do you still wish to attend?"

"Of course Legolas. I will meet you on the grounds for I must make myself presentable and worthy of my champion. I fear that my nightgown will not do." she said laughing.

"I will see you on the grounds then," said Legolas giving her hand a squeeze as he left her room.

He paused for a moment at the doorway to give her a shy smile.

_If only I were worthy, _he thought before walking away.

As soon as he left, Ariel allowed herself to sigh contentedly, falling backwards on her bed and releasing all the emotion she had been guarding in his presence. She smiled to herself at the thought of Legolas kissing her hand and at the thought of his beautiful, heart melting smile.

When she finally arrived at the training grounds, Legolas and Gimli had already begun their competition. Arwen and Eowyn were sitting on a bench, watching them as they had been conned in to judging the whole affaire. Gimli had wanted witnesses; should he defeat the elf in combat he would never let him forget it. Seeing Ariel they waved her over to sit with them and she quickly ran over to the bench, not wanting to get in the way of Legolas and Gimli as they lunged at each other and parried blow after blow.

"You giving up yet elf?" cried Gimli.

"Why? Are you getting tired already?" smirked Legolas as he took the second knife from its sheath and lunged towards Gimli.

"Ha! Not a chance!" cried Gimli and he turned to address the women. "Take a good look lassies, for this is the face of a winner!"

With that Legolas knocked him to the ground, laughing "I think the memory of your stunned face at this very moment is more likely to be embedded in their minds, dwarf."

Arwen, Eowyn and Ariel erupted into laughter as Gimli's eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed as he quickly picked himself up.

Legolas looked over at Ariel who was still giggling with Arwen, when she returned his gaze he winked and turned his attention back to Gimli, who was now red in the face.

"That's it elf! I was going easy on you before, now I won't let you off so effortlessly!" he said lunging at Legolas who successfully deflected the blow. Ariel thought he needed encouragement, and she would gladly give it after he had been so ready to care for her through her nightmares.

"Legolas!" said Ariel. He turned his head to face her. "come", she said.

"Now wait just a moment here! There are no pauses!" whined Gimli.

"I promise Master Gimli, this will only take a second," said Ariel as Legolas curiously approached her. Arwen and Eowyn looked at each other wondering what she was up to, they smiled knowingly to each other.

Legolas stood in front of Ariel but before he could ask her why he was called over, she reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, not far from the corner of his mouth. Her lips lingered for a moment and Legolas wondered what it would be like to taste her lips and caress them with his own. It was almost too difficult to resist the temptation with her lips so close to his mouth. When she pulled away, she was blushing and Legolas was not sure how to react next.

"I wanted to wish my champion luck," she said timidly. He smiled at her and slowly it turned into a smirk as he lunged towards Gimli, attacking with a new found energy.

When Ariel sat back down on the bench she was met with looks of amazement from both Arwen and Eowyn.

"You sly fox you!" whispered Arwen with amusement.

"I'm surprised he didn't kiss you right then and there," said Eowyn when she had made certain that Gimli and Legolas were too busy fighting to hear anything.

"He would not have," said Ariel blushing. "He doesn't feel that way about me."

"You are jesting right?," said Arwen. "You should have seen the look in his eyes. It was as if he were trying with every fibre of his being to control himself. I've never seen Legolas struggle to maintain control. Ever."

"Are you in love with him Ariel?" asked Eowyn, in an excited but hushed tone so that they could truly not be heard.

"I think I am," she revealed, "Its only been a few days, but I feel as if I've known him my whole life. My heart flutters each time he looks at me."

"This is so exciting," said Arwen hugging her "I am so happy for you my dear friend. Love is the greatest feeling in the whole world."

"What if he does not feel the same way about me?" asked Ariel.

"I think you are blind if you are still asking that question," said Eowyn with a smirk.

Ariel smiled to herself, turning her gaze towards Legolas and Gimli, who were still going at it.

As for Gimli, he had been just as intrigued by the moment shared between Ariel and Legolas; he was not prepared for the sudden revival of his opponent and was knocked to the ground once more.

"That's twice now Gimli," said Legolas amused.

"I think we have a winner!" said Eowyn. Gimli scowled, and one could see his face turning red behind the beard that consumed nearly the whole of his face.

"I let you off easy laddie," he said turning to Legolas.

"That's what you said last time Gimli," responded the elf. "Come now, we need not ruin our friendship over a competition."

Gimli took a few moments to mull it over and with a huff he nodded and all was forgotten.

Legolas turned to observe Ariel, who was saying her farewells to Eowyn and Arwen; both women longed to join their husbands and had grown tired of the training grounds.

"We will come to your room in the evening Ariel," said Arwen with a smile as she departed with Eowyn and Gimli. "We will help you dress for tonight's ball."

Ariel's face paled slightly and Legolas laughed as he joined her. "I had completely forgotten about the ball," she said slightly uneasy.

"Everything will be alright," he said. "I am sure Arwen will take care of everything and you will look more beautiful than you do now, if that is possible."

Ariel lowered her eyes and blushed, quickly changing the subject. "Would you still like to teach me to shoot a bow?" she asked.

"Of course," said Legolas taking her hand and walking her to the archery targets. Ariel once more felt her heart pounding uncontrollably, his touch sending shivers up her spine. She could no longer deny that she loved him, but the question of her mortality weighed heavy on her mind. How were they supposed to be together if she was destined to die one day while he went on living forever?

_Arwen and Aragorn have found a way to make it work_, she thought to herself. _But I am getting carried away, he has not even let on that he feels anything for me. Arwen and Eowyn may be reading too much into his actions. _

Ariel decided not to think of what their union would mean for the moment, they would approach the problem when or if he reciprocated her feelings.

Legolas could sense a small shadow coming over Ariel's face as they walked hand in hand. He had looked for any excuse to make contact with her skin and he had hoped to see her smile but all he could see was the worry in her eyes.

As they reached the targets, Legolas let go of her hand and reached for the bow leaning against the wall. He decided to put her reaction out of his mind for the time being; he would address it that evening at the ball if they had a moment alone.

"You can use these," he said handing her a bow and quiver. "Show me how you hold the bow, and I will correct your stance and position."

Ariel took them from his hands and struck up the best archery position she could. Legolas pinpointed the error right away.

"Your stance is too wide, bring your legs slightly closer together," he said as she shuffled her feet into the proper position. "Also, you must relax your arms, you are too stiff," As he said this, Legolas put his hands on her arms in an attempt to ease them.

Ariel attempted to shoot a few arrows, but many of them fell to the ground before even reaching the target.

"I don't know if I'll be able to hit the target Legolas," said Ariel, looking dispirited.

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked, trying to encourage her. When she nodded he came up behind her and placed his hands over hers, helping to nock the arrow and pulling it back. Ariel could feel his warmth against her back and noticed he smelled of pine.

"The harder you pull back, the further your arrow will fly," he said feigning concentration, for he was only too aware of their closeness and how Ariel made him feel. "We are not very far from our target so we will not pull back very far."

"Tell me when to release," said Ariel. Legolas steadied the bow, making sure Ariel understood the positioning of her hands, his eyes concentrated on the target.

"Release," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her. As they released the arrow, it found its way to the middle of the target.

Ariel smiled, amazed that it had actually hit the target. _But then again..._she thought _It was all Legolas, and if he hadn't guided me, I wouldn't have come close._

She slowly let the bow drop and threw her arms around Legolas' neck in a hug, catching him by surprise. His surprise faded and he smiled, snaking his arms around her to reciprocate the hug.

"Thank you for being such a patient instructor." she said as she pulled away slightly. Her arms still around his neck and she couldn't help but look up into his eyes, wanting to see what emotions they betrayed, searching for some sign in those tender blue pools that he felt the same way, all the while trying to push away her negative thoughts that elves and humans were not meant to be together.

Legolas' eyes could not hide what he felt. He could no longer deny his heart, deny that he was in love with her. He hadn't thought he was capable of falling in love after two thousand years of life, but Ariel challenged all of that. She slowly reached her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his golden locks, playing with his braids. Legolas began to lower his face towards hers so that his lips were but an inch from her own and Ariel's breath hitched.

"Legolas!" they heard a voice further behind them and sprang apart, as if coming out of a trance.

Legolas turned around only to see Sam, Merry and Pippin running straight for him. Legolas' surprise turned into pure joy as they tackled him to the ground. Right behind them was a smiling Aragorn with Gimli by his side.

_These must be the halflings_ thought Ariel amused. She was momentarily distracted by what had almost transpired between them. She wondered if they hadn't been interrupted what would have happened.

The three hobbits soon decided they'd had enough of tackling Legolas and he gracefully pulled himself up.

"Mae G'ovannen (well met) my friends." said Legolas smiling down at his companions, "Nae saian luume' (It has been too long)"

"We are glad to be here," said Merry. "It was about time we were all reunited!"

"Those little rascals tackled me to the ground as soon as they entered the palace," grumbled Gimli. "it was far more entertaining to watch it happen to you master elf," a grin worked itself onto the dwarf's face.

"I thought you'd have heard us coming Legolas," said Pippin amused. "I gathered elves could hear a hair fall to the ground."

"I must have been distracted, I was teaching lady Ariel to shoot a bow." said Legolas, trying not to blush as he looked at her.

"Peregrin Took at your service my lady, but everyone calls me Pippin – or Pip." said Pippin turning to Ariel and kissing her hand.

Ariel giggled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Pippin, your reputation proceeds you." she said with with a laugh, and then turning to Merry she said "and you must be Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Pleased to meet you my lady" he said smiling at her. "Call me Merry, all my friends do."

"Then I must insist you call me Ariel," she replied joyfully. Ariel slowly walked over to Sam, who was attempting to go unnoticed behind Merry.

"And is your name Sam Gamgee?" she asked kneeling down in front of him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sam nodded before timidly replying, "Yes m'am. I'm pleased to meet you."

When all the formalities were dispensed with, Ariel dismissed herself both to allow the members of the Fellowship to catch up and talk amongst themselves as well as to bathe before readying herself for the ball. As she left, Legolas watched her retreat back into the palace, Ariel gave him a quick smile before walking out of his line of sight.

As Ariel walked back to her room she could not stop smiling, still trying to savor the feeling of Legolas so close her. She could hardly believe that they had been so close and if they had not been interrupted... her heart fluttered just to think of it. As she reached her room, she found Arwen and Eowyn sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Alright, now tell us what happened," said Arwen with a sly smile as she looked upon her friend.

"What do you mean?" asked Ariel looking from Arwen to Eowyn, both of whom were observing her.

"You're beaming Ariel. You're smiling from ear to ear," said Eowyn.

Ariel blushed "I think he was going to kiss me," she said unable to hold in the happiness she felt.

"That's wonderful! But why didn't he...?" asked Arwen frowning.

"He was ambushed by Sam, Merry and Pippin before anything could happen," said Ariel.

Both women stood from the bed and Arwen said "Well then, we must make you irresistible tonight, I'll be right back!" with that she quickly left the room, leaving a confused Ariel.

"She's gone to get your dress," said Eowyn, "Come, lets run your bath and I'll help you wash your hair."

In the meanwhile...

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the three hobbits spent a wonderful time laughing and talking together on a wide range of things. They were happy to be reunited again, though their joy was slightly tainted by a mutual, unspoken sadness that Frodo and Gandalf could not be there to share the moment with them.

"I am so happy that my dearest friends could be here to celebrate my becoming a father," said Aragorn proudly. He was ecstatic that he and Arwen were finally having their first child, and Arwen's certainty that the baby was to be a boy made him all the more elated.

"Aragorn, _mellon nin_, we would not have missed this day for the world," said Legolas placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

The companions all proceeded to congratulate Aragorn once more.

"So, Legolas, what's going on between you and lady Ariel," asked Pippin after a few moments of silence, to Legolas' sheer embarrassment.

Legolas did not know what to say, or whether he should say anything at all. Sensing his discomfort, Gimli spoke up. "Laddie, you can't hide it from us. We've all seen the way you look at her."

"Gimli's right," added Merry with a smirk. "We've only just got here and even we could see it. "

"You have to be blind not to notice," added Pippin. Sam simply nodded in agreement.

Legolas was caught. It appeared his emotions had betrayed him after all, though he was hoping he had been more stealth. He appeared to be calm and collected, but his perfectly controlled exterior was deceiving. His pale, alabaster skin turned slightly pink, barely noticeable, as he contemplated how to address the situation.

"I do care for her, I daresay I might be in love with her," he said cautiously. "Though I do not know what she feels for me. She smiles when I take her hand in mine and she has embraced me...but earlier she looked troubled as I held her hand. Perhaps I was too quick to assume that she returned my affections, for she may only see me as a friend."

"Well she's not going to guess how you feel princeling," laughed Gimli. "You need to man up and tell her that you care for her."

"It's not so simple Gimli," said Legolas, his tone taking on a certain gravity. "I am an elf and she is human. One day she will depart this world and I will continue on until I fade away with my broken heart."

Aragorn moved to interrupt, but before he could say anything Legolas turned to him "I know what you will say Aragorn. I realize that you have made it work with Arwen and I wish you both nothing but happiness. Yet, I do not know how Ariel feels about this or even about me..."

"_Mellon nin_," said Aragorn sympathetically. "I know that this is a difficult position. Even so, I promise you that love is the greatest gift one could ever give or receive. It is the most powerful force, and it conquers all... even death. I promise you that the pain of walking away from love would be far worse than losing Ariel when her time here is ended."

Aragorn had never seen Legolas so perplexed, his friend was always so confident and knew what to do in almost every situation, yet Ariel had managed to break down his defences. _Love makes a fool of us all..._ he thought.

Legolas smiled thankfully. "I will tell her." he said looking to his friends. "But only when I can feel the time is right."

"That's my boy!" cried Gimli slapping Legolas on the back.

"The ball is going to start in an hour lads," said Merry, looking at his pocket watch. "We should go and make ourselves presentable."

With that the companions left for their rooms, looking forward to the night of festivities ahead.

...

A/N: Hmmm...wonder what the ball has in store for us ;) I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I am almost finished the 4th one so I will see if I can get that posted tonight or tomorrow. Please review, it honestly makes my day and motivates me to keep going. There is nothing better than knowing people like your story.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Amin mela lle

**A/N: **As promised here is chapter 4! Here we will see what the ball has in store for us. Will Legolas finally tell Ariel how he feels?

Once again, a big thank you to those who reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

When Ariel, Arwen and Eowyn had finished dressing, the ball was in full swing. Arwen had wanted to make a grand entrance, to the great annoyance of Aragorn who had come knocking on Ariel's door to see when they would be ready. He had been left with the task of greeting all of the guests alone as Arwen took her time preparing.

As the three women emerged from Ariel's chamber, it was certainly a sight to behold. Arwen was dressed in a silver white gown with a skirt that began at the waist and flared out. A beaded bodice and sheer sleeves completed the dress. Arwen was only two months into her pregnancy and she knew this was the last time she would be able to wear a gown until the child was born. She wore a diamond pendant and earrings and her hair was curled, the top half held back with sparkling pins.

Eowyn wore a deep blue gown that hung off the shoulders with a silver beaded design on her tulle skirt. This was accented by a gold necklace and her hair was braided and twisted into a chignon. The dress that Arwen had chosen out of her own collection for Ariel was to achieve the effect of awing every single male at the ball; especially a certain elf. Her ballgown was a strapless white with a wide princess skirt, which was made of a tulle and glitter net over taffeta. The bodice was criss crossed with white silk and featured white beading. To accent the dress, Arwen had lent her a white gold pendant with crystal earrings and had her hair curled and pinned back into a loose updo.

"We all look perfect!," said Eowyn smiling as she admired her two friends.

Arwen smirked "I can't wait to see the look on Aragorn's face, or Legolas for that matter."

Ariel smiled, but her heart was pounding and the the closer they approached the ballroom the more nervous she got; she had never attended a ball in her life.

Arwen, sensing her friend's distress, stopped walking and turned to her. "You look beautiful Ariel, there is nothing to fear. Just keep your eyes on Legolas as you enter the room, pretend it is only you and him and the rest of the world will fade away along with your nerves."

"We are here to guide you Ariel, everything will be alright," said Eowyn with an encouraging smile.

They could hear the sound of music as they slowly approached the ball room and the guards made to open the doors.

Arwen smiled at Ariel, "ready?"

Ariel nodded and took a deep breath as the doors opened. She could see crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and many of the guests were already dancing. Standing on the other end of the room were Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir and Legolas who abruptly ended their conversation as the three women entered the room, unable to keep from staring in wonder. Upon seeing his wife, Aragorn smiled. _This was undoubtedly worth the wait_, he thought already looking forward to moment they would retire to their chambers.

Ariel felt her nerves coming on once more and decided to take Arwen's advice. Her eyes found Legolas and she found herself breathless. He was dressed in a silver tunic fastened with a silver belt over black leggings. A white gold coronet adorned his head, his hair retaining the usual braided style. Ariel decided he was the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on, he looked like something out of a dream.

Legolas watched as Ariel followed Arwen and Eowyn down the staircase. He could not keep his eyes off her and his heart threatened to burst. For once in a very long time, Legolas was nervous though he tried his best not to show it. Their eyes met as she approached him and he smiled, looking more confident than he felt.

"You look stunning," he said as Ariel stood in front of him.

"So do you," Ariel's voice shook slightly as she looked into his eyes.

Aragorn looked over at the pair and smiled, turning to face Arwen he said "You look wonderful my love."

"I knew you would think so dearest. Which is why a man must not rush a woman when she is dressing for an occasion," she said with a small laugh as she turned to look at Ariel, making sure her confidante was enjoying herself. Arwen smiled as she observed Legolas escorting her friend to dance. "They make a lovely couple, do you not think?"

"They do," said Aragorn before kissing his wife. "He told me he is in love, Arwen. I never thought I would hear Legolas utter those words, but I am overjoyed for him."

"I am glad. Legolas is a dear friend and he deserves happiness."

"He showed some apprehension this afternoon about what her mortality will mean for their love," said Aragorn sadly. "I told him that he should not let fear stop him and that love is worth every sacrifice. I managed to talk some sense into him."

Arwen reached up to touch Aragorn's cheek, "Do you ever worry about us, my love?"

"I did... but now I know nothing could ever tear us apart and I am so happy that we are going to have our first child. I cannot wait to hold him," said Aragorn smiling as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Come Arwen, let us dance."

Ariel had to remind herself to breathe as Legolas led her in a slow, beautiful dance. Legolas smiled down at her and she found herself forgetting about everyone else. There on the dance floor it was just the two of them and Ariel lost herself in him.

She was not a dancer and she had a bit of trouble with the steps, missing her footing every once in a while.

Legolas laughed "It will be a miracle if my toes survive the evening."

"If you continue to make fun of my dancing, you will be lucky if you survive at all, my prince." Ariel said playfully.

Just then Legolas dipped her down, catching her by surprise. He held her there for a moment and a smirk played on his lips. "We will see," he said slowly pulling her back up and Ariel raised her eyes brows; her gaze offering an unspoken challenge.

As they continued to dance and laugh together, Aragorn signalled for the music to fade and he walked with Arwen to the staircase to address his guests.

"My dear friends," he said as everyone turned to listen to his words. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all this evening on such a special occasion."

The guests clapped and Aragorn smiled at Arwen, taking her hand in his. "My queen and I are proud to announce that she is with child, and we believe it will be a boy."

Cheering could be heard around the ballroom and soon the happy couple was surrounded by well wishers wanting to offer their congratulations.

Ariel rushed over to hug Arwen, who was happy and glowing. Legolas embraced Aragorn, offering his congratulations once more. The four soon made their way over to Gimli, Merry, Sam and Pippin, who had been sitting in a corner of the room with flagons of ale. Gimli handed each a drink and lifted his own to toast the king and queen.

"To the future heir of Gondor!" he cried "and here's to hoping he does not look like Aragorn." The companions laughed and clinked their flagons together.

...

The evening wore on and Legolas began looking for an opportunity to get Ariel alone. He wanted to ask why she had looked so troubled earlier that day in the training grounds. She had been deep in conversation with Arwen and Eowyn for some time, looking back at him occasionally. Her lips would lift into one of her beautiful smiles as their eyes met and Legolas was unsure how much longer he would be able to control himself.

He had heard many of the men talking about her, wondering who she was and Legolas could not help but feel proud that he had been the one to dance with her all night. He had been trying to carry on a conversation with Faramir, but Legolas found he had only been half heartedly listening for his attention was consumed by Ariel. She was beautiful, though she plainly didn't believe so. Legolas had glimpsed her self-consciously looking down at her dress or running a hand to the back of her hair to make sure it was still in place. He smiled to himself_. If only she knew how beautiful she is. If only she knew what I would give to hold her in my arms..._

After what seemed an eternity, Ariel finally made her way over to Legolas. She noticed he had been watching her and she smiled.

"A smile should always grace your lips, for when you do even the sun is in awe of your beauty.", he said. Lightly he ran the back of his hand over the cheek. "I must speak with you."

Ariel waited for him to say more, but he remained silent waiting for her answer. She nodded and they quietly slipped out of the ballroom. Gimli watched the pair as they left the room and he felt happiness for his friend "That's my boy," he said before taking another swig of ale.

...

Legolas and Ariel reached the inner courtyard and he led her to a stone bench. He was willing himself to come up with the courage to ask her about that afternoon. After a moment of silence he decided that it was now or never.

"This afternoon... did I upset you?" his voice strained.

Ariel looked at him with worry, afraid she had unintentionally hurt him "Legolas..."

"When I took your hand in mine, you looked...troubled, worried. Forgive me if I was too forward, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable..." he said his gaze shifting to the ground.

Ariel was soon overcome with dread. She foolishly believed that she could keep her fears hidden from him, but he had noticed her worry. Now he believed he had hurt her and it was all her fault.

She placed her hands on his and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You did nothing to upset me Legolas..the truth is I am afraid."

Legolas furrowed his brow, his eyes questioning hers.

Ariel hesitated. If she revealed her feelings, she risked finding out that he did not feel the same way. Her fragile heart would shatter.

"Ariel, please." he said it so softly she barely heard him.

"I am afraid of the way you make me feel. I am afraid that if I surrender my heart to you, my mortality will tear us apart." she said tears forming in her eyes. "I would never forgive myself if I were the reason you faded and yet I cannot live without you..." and before she could stop herself, she bared her heart to him "I love you Legolas." she whispered. Fear overcame her as the words left her lips and before Legolas could say anything she quickly got up from the bench and ran away, unwilling to face him, terrified that he would say he didn't love her in return.

She ran until she reached the palace gardens, until she could not run anymore, and broke down. Ariel felt herself weaken and clutched the stone railing of the balcony as tears streamed down her face.

An eternity seemed to pass, and the tears kept on falling. She soon felt a presence behind her and slowly turned around to see Legolas; his blue eyes grieved to see her so. Ariel looked at the ground, unable to stop her tears from flowing. He stepped closer to her and slowly lifted her chin while the other hand gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Legolas couldn't bear to see her cry and every tear she shed broke his heart. Slowly he lowered his face brushing his lips against her own before gently kissing her. Legolas poured his heart into the kiss and Ariel slowly kissed him back. He pulled her closer and wrapped her in his strong arms, his kiss becoming more passionate as Ariel began to run her hands through his long silky hair. Legolas pulled away slightly to catch his breath, but she would not let him, capturing his lips in another long, slow kiss.

Their tongues caressed each other and Ariel moaned as the sensations filled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible, running her hands over his chest. Legolas was ablaze, his desire filling him, if they didn't stop soon there would be no turning back and he wanted to wait until the moment was right. He reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Ariel," he whispered. "My life means nothing without you. I would gladly give up eternity to spend a lifetime in your arms."

Ariel reached her hand to stroke his cheek and kissed him softly. "From the moment we met, my heart was yours. I will always be yours." She tucked a fallen strand of hair behind his ear.

"Amin mela lle (I love you)." whispered Legolas kissing her once more and she smiled against his lips, unable to contain how happy she was. He sighed contentedly and pulled away to look into her eyes.

Ariel lay her head against his chest and Legolas held her for a long time, whispering words of love in elvish.

They stayed in the gardens until the sunrise, wrapped in each other's embrace and kissing passionately. For the first time in a long time, Legolas' heart was at peace and he willingly surrendered himself to love.

**A/N: **Aww! I'm such a hopeless romantic. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please review! It makes my day. I will update as soon as I can. Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5: Where Danger Lurks

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I am always so happy to read them and I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far!

There is a bit more intrigue in this one. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5**

Legolas looked lovingly at the woman sleeping in his arms. She had eventually fallen asleep and he had carried her to her chamber, laying her on the bed and wrapping his arms protectively around her. He had managed to get a few hours sleep, but mostly he watched as Ariel's chest rose and fell with her slow breathing. She was still wearing her ball gown from the night before and her carefully pinned hair now fell along her sides; Legolas had let it loose thinking she would sleep more comfortably without the pins jabbing the back of her head.

He was content and had not known this much happiness in a long time or even that he could love so much his heart threatened to burst. Of course he had no idea what would come next for them, he eventually had to go back to Mirkwood and she no longer had a place to call home. He thought about asking her to come with him, but Ariel seemed to have found a place in Minas Tirith. She, Arwen and Eowyn had become inseparable and she seemed content, Legolas did not want to ruin such a good thing for her.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Ariel stirred in his arms. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at him, a smile appearing on her face as all the memories of their night together flooded her mind.

Legolas smiled tenderly. "Good morning, Melamin (my love)"

"mmm, it is a good morning when I get to wake up and see your face," she smiled, bringing her lips up to his for a sweet, slow kiss. "I assume I fell asleep and you carried me here."

"I figured that you would rather wake in a bed, but if I figured wrong I could always arrange to leave you outside next time," a smirk played on Legolas' lips and his hand reached over to brush the hair from her face.

"I would rather not," she said playfully. After a moment she sat up and examined the dress she still wore. "I must get out of this gigantic dress."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Do not tempt me, or I shall oblige." He pulled her in for another kiss.

"You are incorrigible!" said Ariel, playfully hitting him on the arm.

She rose from the bed and went to the wardrobe. Picking out an emerald green dress, she disappeared behind the changing curtain.

The thought that she was unclothed in such close proximity to him made Legolas' desire flare, but he willed it away, it was not the right time. _If elvish self-control is as renowned as I have been told, now is the time for it to live up to its reputation. _

Finally, Ariel emerged wearing the dress. She turned around, gesturing to the open clasp of the dress which she could not reach. His hands slowly fastened them, his contact on the skin of her back sending shivers through her body.

When Legolas had finished, she turned around. "How do I look?"

"Bewitching," he said kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful in green."

Ariel smiled, the feel of his lips lingering on her skin. "Shall we go and find everyone?"

"I imagine we will have some explaining to do, our absence would not have gone unnoticed."

"I don't mind," she said taking his hand in hers and kissing it.

When they entered the hall hand in hand, they were met with grins and knowing smiles. Legolas blushed slightly and he gave Ariel's hand a light squeeze.

"Ready yourself," he said, knowing all too well they would be teased to no end.

"So they have decided to grace us with their presence!" shouted Gimli from across the room.

"Gimli..." Aragorn's voice took on a warning but slightly amused tone.

Arwen smiled as her friends approached the fireplace. "I trust you enjoyed the ball Ariel?"

"It is not the ball she enjoyed, but what she got after it!" said Gimli with a grin as he patted Legolas on the back. Legolas scowled.

"I am sorry to disappoint Gimli, but nothing happened last night, aside from a few kisses. Legolas is an honorable elf," said Ariel winking at Legolas.

Gimli grinned. "Well it is only a matter of time before you can no longer resist him I am sure. We will all know when it has happened when we see the giant grins on your faces!"

Aragorn chuckled "I have heard that elves have incredible stamina, am I right Legolas?"

The tips of Legolas' ears turned pink and he smiled at Ariel apologetically. "Well Aragorn, maybe we should ask Arwen how little stamina you have."

Eowyn burst out laughing along with Arwen. Aragorn watched his wife in disbelief but he couldn't help but laugh at Legolas' comeback. "I thank you for the support dearest. I can't be that bad if you are with child."

"I was only jesting Aragorn," said Arwen as she still fought to control her laughter. "I am happy for both of you regardless of what these fools may say."

"Yea...We may pull your leg laddie but its all in good fun, I swear it. I'm glad you're happy, she's a fine woman." agreed Gimli.

Ariel nodded her thanks "As one of his best friends it means a great deal to hear that from you Gimli."

Pippin stood and cleared his throat. "Well now that the sentimental stuff is over with, I think we should have some breakfast..."

The room filled with laughter.

Merry taped his hand to his forehead "Just stop talking Pip."

"What? What did I say?" asked a confused Pippin as the group made for the dining hall.

...

That night, a less formal gathering was held in Aragorn's halls. At this one there was merrymaking, singing and dancing and of course plenty of ale to go around. The hobbits busied themselves with the singing of songs from the Shire and danced on table tops, while many of the guests listened and clapped along to the music. Ariel, Arwen and Eowyn were lost in conversation. Both women had many questions about where she had disappeared to the night of the ball and they were fully engaged as she excitedly recounted the event.

Legolas, Eomer, Faramir and Gimli found themselves around a table. "Alright lads," said Eomer handing each a flagon of ale, "You know the rules. Last one standing wins."

"Ha! This is one competition I will win Princeling!" cried Gimli before greedily downing his ale. Eomer quickly poured him another one.

Legolas smirked as he brought the flagon to his lips. "You mean like last time?"

"That was a technicality!" shouted Gimli. "I will show you what it means to hold your liquor!"

Faramir quickly finished his ale and handed the flagon to Eomer. "You still have me to contend with dwarf."

Eowyn looked on the scene with pure amusement "Look at those four! Hard to tell which one will pass out first."

"Legolas has a slight advantage, alcohol has a lesser effect on elves," said Arwen. "I think poor Faramir does not know who he is dealing with between the elf and the dwarf."

Ariel watched cheerfully as they finished drink after drink and resumed her conversation with her friends.

After an hour Gimli was starting to look worse for wear. Faramir had already fallen asleep in one of the chairs and was snoring loudly.

"Its starting to affect me." said Legolas as he reached a hand up to feel his face. Eomer laughed and finished his drink. He was struggling to pour another one as his body swayed back and forth.

"Elf, you can't hold your liquor," slurred Gimli as he finished another.

The gathering was coming to an end, but Legolas and Gimli were still going head to head, with Eomer struggling to stay on his feet.

"I think I'd better fetch my husband," said Eowyn with a smirk. She got up from her seat and went over to Faramir, putting one of his arms over her and dragging him back to their chamber.

"I will take my leave as well Ariel," said Arwen embracing her. "Aragorn is anxious for some privacy" she winked as Aragorn led her from the room.

Ariel laughed as she witnessed Eomer fall into a chair, unable to keep going. _Another one bites the dust._

She decided to retire for the night and left the gathering. The hallways were dark as she climbed the many staircases to her chamber. The staircase winded further and further up until she reached her own hallway, the light from the torches casting shadows onto the floor and the walls.

She squealed as she felt a hand on her waist and before she knew it, she was being twirled around to face Legolas. Her racing heart slowed and she put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Was Gimli defeated?" she asked.

Legolas smiled "Lets us just say he will not remember passing out on the table."

Ariel reached out to touch his hair, he closed his eyes contentedly as she ran her hands through it. "I missed you tonight."

He raised his eyebrows amusedly "We were in the same room."

"You know that is not what I mean Legolas..." she said before capturing his lips with hers. Legolas kissed her back with equal fervour and slowly guided her backwards until she was pressed against the wall. She ran her hands over the strong muscles of his chest and over his arms. Legolas laced their fingers together and pinned her hands above her head, nipping her lips, tasting her tongue with his. Ariel moaned into his mouth and Legolas smiled before bringing his lips to her neck, planting soft kisses. She arched against him, reaching up to play with the tip of his ear. He groaned, closing his eyes to try and retain some kind of control over his desire to make love to her then and there. Ariel smirked as she realized the effect this was having on Legolas and she continued to caress his ear, nearly driving him over the edge with need.

"We have to stop," he said in between kisses, "There will be no turning back if we do not stop now."

He pulled away panting, resting his forehead on hers. "I want to Ariel, I just think we should wait. These feelings are new and I want to make love to you when we both feel it is right."

Ariel kissed him "You are right. It is easy to let passion carry us away."

Legolas smiled and pulled away from her, though everything in his body protested against it. He led her into her chamber and she lay down on the bed patting the spot next to her.

"In a moment, I have something I must do first," he said.

Ariel arched an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

"I need to use the bath..." he said feeling slightly embarrassed. Soon Ariel heard the splash of water and she smiled to think that she could awaken such desire in him.

...

The stranger in the shadows stepped out of hiding, his mid-length raven hair and a beard that he hadn't shaven for days made him look all the more sinister. He had been watching her at the gathering, the way she laughed and seemed so content, the way she looked adoringly at that golden haired elf... The thought of it all made him shake with anger.

She had dared to run away; thinking he would never come to find her, thinking she could truly escape. But he had his ways. The morning after she left, he followed her trail until he came upon her horse grazing in the tall grass, from there he had thought the trail went cold, but it would not remain that way for long.

Soon he caught word that a pretty young woman was gaining favour with the King of Gondor and his friends. No one seemed to know where she had come from or how she had so mysteriously shown up at court, she had no history that anyone could truly tell. The only thing they knew was that she had come from a small town in Rohan and she had no family.

He had made his way to Minas Tirith as soon as he heard, he suspected it was her but he wanted to make sure.

Sandor of the small village of Windharrow had been pleased, very pleased when he realized that Ariel was indeed the maiden that had been the subject of the gossip he had heard. He had joined the gathering, keeping hidden in the shadows and watching her from afar; finding pleasure in her false sense of security within the palace walls.

Sandor pulled his fingers through his mid-length dark hair, he would take her back if it was the last thing he did and he would probably have to kill the elf to do it. He could not risk her finding out what he had worked so hard to keep from her, she had learned after a while never to ask him or anyone about her parents.

_She thinks she can run and start a new life, that I won't come looking for her_ he thought with a sly smile, _Good, let her build up her life and find happiness, it will be all the more sweet to watch her pain as I rip it all away and drag her back to her miserable existence. _

She would recognize him in a heartbeat, so he would have to be careful until the time was right to strike. He needed to kill the elf and then find a way to get her when she was alone and vulnerable. One thing was certain, he would take back the girl who called him 'uncle' and drag her home. This time his punishment would be far worse than anything she had ever endured at his hands, he would make sure of it...

**A/N:** uh oh...When things seem too perfect, they usually are I guess. Danger lurks close behind. Let me know what you think! Reviews = love :) Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Cold as Ice

**A/N:** To all my readers, I am SO sorry it took this long to update. I started a new semester at school in mid-January and things have been so hectic the last few weeks. I made this chapter long, so hopefully that KIND OF makes up for it.

As always thank you to everyone who reviewed, It is truly appreciated!

Let's begin!

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few days, Ariel felt an overwhelming sense of unease hanging about her. She couldn't explain it, but it was there. The constant feeling that something was not right was ever present and it was driving her mad with worry. She should have been happy, after all she had found love with a prince no less, and this was supposed to be a time of bliss.

Ariel shook the thoughts from her head and walked down to the gardens to meet Merry, Pippin and Sam. Perhaps she was feeling this way because she had spent way too much time living in fear with uncle Sandor and was unused to having love and security in her life. She would focus now on the good times that she had ahead of her. The hobbits had taken a liking to her and Sam, being a gardener, was eager to inspect the flower plots and the perfectly manicured shrubs.

What Ariel didn't know was that her instincts had been correct. Sandor had been watching her for days as he managed to keep out of sight. He moved expertly within the shadows and his presence was never detected. Once or twice his cover had nearly been blown when he had underestimated the keen abilities of the elf. Legolas had thought he sensed a presence more than once, but Sandor had disappeared by the time he arrived to inspect the area. He concluded that he had simply been hearing things and thought nothing more of it.

Sandor watched Ariel interact with the hobbits and he resolved that within the next few days, he would find a way to make his move. The longer he stayed in Minas Tirith, the greater his risk of being discovered.

"These are orchids, aren't they beautiful?" explained Sam as he pointed to beautiful pink and white flowers in one of the plots. "and these lovely things, well they remind me of my Rosie," he said sadly as he knelt down beside a rose bush and ran his fingers over the petals.

"Why did Rosie stay behind?" asked Ariel.

"We have a daughter, she is still young and I'm afraid the travel would be hard on her miss Ariel." Sam sighed. "I miss them so."

Ariel smiled, and her heart went out to the normally timid hobbit. She knelt down beside him and touched his cheek. "You will see them again soon Sam and hopefully next time we meet, I will have the pleasure of meeting your lovely wife and daughter."

Sam smiled back at her and they continued through the garden. The four companions came to a large bench and sat amongst the vibrant colours of the plants.

"Ariel, if you don't mind my asking...where is your family?" asked Pippin looking up at her. This earned him a jab in the ribs from Merry who shot him a warning look.

"It's alright Merry," she said, having seen his reprimand. "I don't have a family. Before Legolas found me, I was held captive by my uncle who was cruel and abusive of me. My parents died when I was only three years old so I do not remember much of them...and my uncle refused to ever tell me anything about them."

Pippin took her hand in his and squeezed it. "What a sad story, my lady. But you have friends here and we will be your new family."

"And you have Legolas, right?" added Merry with a grin.

Ariel nodded with a slight smile, the thought of Legolas pulling her out of the darkness.

"But how will that work? If you don't mind my asking," said Sam as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...with him being immortal and all...don't elves die of a broken heart?" asked Sam.

"They do Sam, which is why it is difficult sometimes. Right now we just want to be together and enjoy it. We will face this when the time comes." said Ariel tenderly.

An uncomfortable silence followed, with Merry and Pippin looking out into the horizon. Sam could not meet Ariel's gaze and stared at his palms, ashamed that he had brought up something so sensitive.

"You would have liked Mr. Frodo and Mr. Gandalf," said Sam breaking the long silence. "Mr. Frodo was always kind and he was so strong. I would never have been able to carry such a burden. Gandalf was so wise and always knew the answer to everything. He could be a bit scary sometimes though."

"A bit? Speak for yourself Samwise," said Pippin with a laugh as he remembered how angry Gandalf had been when he realized the hobbit had looked into the Palantir. "If you stepped out of line you never forgot it, Gandalf made sure of that."

Ariel saw Gimli and Legolas walking towards them from a distance and she smiled. The elf and the dwarf were deep in conversation, or rather argument, and Gimli's animated hands were flailing as he tried to explain that axes were much more effective for killing large numbers of orcs than a bow. She and Merry chuckled as Legolas shook his head in response to what Gimli was saying.

Legolas' gaze met hers and his lips turned up in a smile; one that never failed to take her breath away. Gimli turned towards her "Good day lass. Just tryin' to get some quality time with the elfling here, before I depart in the morning."

"You are leaving us so soon, Gimli?" said Ariel with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Never fear, we will meet again soon if I have anything to say about it." Said Gimli. "Now laddie" he turned to Legolas, "Aragorn wishes to speak with you for a moment. The hobbits and I will take good care of her while you're gone."

Ariel looked up at Legolas confusedly. He approached and took her hands in his "I wish I could tell you what this was about, but as of yet I know as much as you. Do not fear, it can be nothing too serious." Legolas brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them and with a grin he added "I hope that Gimli will not have poisoned you against me by the time I get back."

"I can take care of myself master elf," she said with a mischievous smile. Legolas bowed and walked out of the gardens towards the throne room where Aragorn waited for him.

"So…what now?" asked Pippin. "I'm bored and no offence Sam, but if I hear you name one more shrub I think I am going to take Gimli's axe and lop my own head off."

The companions laughed and Sam blushed furiously.

…

"You wanted to see me Aragorn" Legolas approached the table at which his friend was sitting across from Faramir.

"Yes _mellon nin _(my friend)," said Aragorn patting the seat next to him. "Please sit."

Legolas sat down and his attention was drawn to a map on the table. With a closer look he could discern that this was a map of the realm of Gondor.

"You must be puzzled as to why I have called you here," said Aragorn spying Legolas' intrigued look.

Legolas nodded and he looked to Faramir who wore the same expression of confusion as he studied the map.

Aragorn took a quill and circled the area just across the river from Osgilliath. "Can you tell me where this is?" he said clearly knowing the answer.

"This is Ithilien, your highness." Said Faramir, looking up to meet Aragorn's gaze.

Legolas looked at his friend "What is this about Aragorn?"

Aragorn sighed and after a long minute of silence he spoke "I need someone to take care of these lands for me. Faramir, as Steward of Gondor your position is not as needed because Gondor has a king, but I would like to propose that you take on the rulership of Ithilien."

Faramir gaped, not completely processing what he had been told. "But Aragorn, how is this possible? How can a steward have rulership of these lands when they are under your rule?"

Aragorn gave a slight smile "My friend, this is where things get interesting. I would like to make you and Eowyn the Prince and Princess of Ithilien to rule over these lands in my stead. Of course you would have to report to me as Ithilien still remains part of the realm of Gondor, but it would make me happy to have such a good friend rule that which I do not have time for. My hands are tied. I am rebuilding my realm bit by bit and Arwen is with child so I do not have as much time as I wish to take on such a project."

Faramir could only stare at Aragorn in wonder and disbelief.

"What say you Faramir? I am asking not only as your king but as your friend."

"It would be an honor, my Lord" said Faramir with a smile after he'd gotten over the shock. He could not wait to tell Eowyn, he knew she would be pleased for she had grown bored with palace life. She had been very patient over the last five years and he was happy that he would finally be able to give her some adventure.

Aragorn turned to Legolas, who was pleased for Faramir but still confused as to why he had been summoned. What was his role in this?

The king laughed as the elf raised his eyebrows "My friend, you are always thinking. Of course there is a reason I have summoned you. Faramir will rule those lands in my stead but he will have his hands full as well, so I need someone to rebuild it for me. I remember you confided in me many years ago that you had thought of settling a colony of elves somewhere after the war. Ithilien seems like a place you would be happy to call home, my friend." Legolas moved to speak but Aragorn held up his palm to stop him "I know this is not an easy task. You would rule over the elves of Ithilien as a Lord and it would mean leaving your home but alas I remember you said you no longer found comfort in Eryn Lasgalen. I believe that together you and Faramir could restore Ithilien to its former glory, but I will not force you to do anything that you do not wish to Legolas."

Legolas contemplated the situation. He ran a hand through his golden locks and his blue eyes stared intensely at the map on the table and the area which Aragorn had circled. It was true he didn't feel at home in Eryn Lasgalen and his father showed no signs of readying to sail into the West. His father would wait until the last of the elves had departed and therefore his homeland had no official need for their prince, he would never be needed to assume the throne. The thought of a new task, a new adventure pleased him. He would focus his energy on rebuilding Ithilien and making it the most beautiful place anyone had ever seen, now that the glory of the elven kingdoms was ended. He could start anew, with Ariel if she would have him.

He was wakened from his reverie when Aragorn nudged him "What say you my friend?"

Legolas smiled, and Aragorn saw brightness in the elf's eyes that he hadn't seen since the war of the ring. He knew his friend had spent the last few years restlessly wandering Middle Earth, looking for some new purpose.

"I will do it Aragorn, with great pleasure." He said finally.

"Fantastic!" said Aragorn. He got up from his seat to pour each of them a glass of wine and he raised his own in a toast. Faramir and Legolas followed.

"To the rebuilding of Ithilien, may the days ahead be blessed!" he said. The three companions clanked their glasses together.

"I must return to Eryn Lasgalen as soon as I am able. I must tell my father of my decision, though I know not what he will say" said Legolas after taking a sip of his wine.

Faramir nodded "It seems you may also have to discuss with the lady Ariel, for your relationship is most certainly far passed friendship. Eowyn would have my head if I made a decision without knowing how she felt about it, but this is the opportunity she has been waiting for these many years."

Rising to his feet he said "I must tell my wife the news, good day to you my friends" and with that Faramir disappeared to find Eowyn.

Aragorn faced Legolas. "Do not worry my friend. If she loves you she will follow you to the ends of the earth."

Legolas nodded but he had concerns nonetheless "This is the first time in a long time that she has been happy, Aragorn. She suffered unimaginable cruelty at the hands of her uncle and she knows not about her parents or who they were. I do not wish to take her away from her new friends or the city she has grown to love, I will not force her to come with me."

"You must remember Legolas that you may be her lover, but you are her dearest friend as well and I do not think she would so easily be separated from you." Said Aragorn pensively, "What would your father say to your relationship with a mortal woman?"

Legolas was taken aback, he hadn't thought about what his father would say or whether he would bless their union. He would have to tell his father that his only son had fallen in love with a mortal woman, destined to fade from a broken heart when she passed and then he would break the news of his business in Ithilien. Surely, this would not go over well at all.

The elf sighed "I feel this will not bode well with him at all. But I will disobey him if I must."

….

The sun was setting and Ariel has just finished brushing her hair. She attempted to braid it, but could not seem to make it look nice. She groaned in frustration as she let her mahogany tresses fall to her shoulders. She heard a soft knock at the door "Come in!" she said as she attempted once more with the braid.

Legolas slipped quietly inside and gave a small smirk at the difficulty she was having with her hair.

"Let me, melamin" he said as he walked over and took the brush from her hands.

"How do you make yours look so perfect? It takes me half an hour to get a passable looking one" said Ariel in mock frustration.

She sighed contentedly as he pulled the brush through her long hair.

"How was the meeting with Aragorn?" she asked.

"He has asked me to take an important decision," said Legolas as he twisted the strands of her hair into a braid "he made Faramir the Prince of Ithilien to rule over the lands in his stead and he asked me if I would settle a colony of elves. I would rule as a lord and help Faramir rebuild Ithilien."

He finished braiding her hair and it fell to the middle of her back. Ariel turned to look at him with a surprised look. "What did you say?"

"I told him I would do it. I have been longing to find purpose since the war of the ring and this is a chance for me to do something honorable and of worth." Said Legolas, hoping she wasn't angry that he had made the decision without her.

"I can see this means a lot to you, Legolas," she said with a frown. "I would not have been opposed to going with you but I am hurt that you did not consult me. If we are to be together, I would think this is something that we should have discussed…"

"I am sorry melamin, it was not my intention to hurt you. I long for a chance to start over somewhere new and I had hoped that you would come with me." He said sadly, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

She turned into his touch and her frown turned into a small smile, "Damn your charming ways, Prince Legolas, for you make it impossible for me to stay mad at you."

Legolas closed the distance between them and smiled mischievously "Does this mean you will come with me?" he whispered.

"I will, my love." She said kissing his lips softly. "You will make a kind, strong leader for your people."

"It means everything to hear you speak those words," he kissed her forehead. "We must leave at first light for I must inform my father of my decision."

Ariel smiled and nodded "I will say my goodbyes tonight then. Now leave so that I can change into something more suitable for diner," she said with a laugh.

Legolas smiled "I will see you in the dining hall" and with a bow he exited the room.

…

Sandor had overheard their conversation. He waited until the elf had walked back down the hall; he needed to make his move now for he could not risk Ariel going to the elves. They would tell her about her heritage and this was the last thing he wanted.

When he knew the elf was far enough that he wouldn't hear anything, he slowly opened the door to Ariel's chamber.

Ariel had just pulled her dress on behind the changing curtain when she heard someone come into the room. "You just could not stay away could you?" she said with a laugh.

Soon she felt herself being grabbed from behind, a hand on her mouth and a knife at her throat. Her heart beat fast as she struggled to get out of her captor's grasp. Sandor turned her around to face him, his hand still on her mouth to muffle her screams. Ariel's eyes widened in horror.

"I imagine I am the last person you expected to see here," he said menacingly. Ariel began to tremble, she had sensed something was wrong for days and let her guard down. She cursed her own stupidity as tears fell from her eyes.

"I will take my hand from your mouth, but if you scream or do anything to draw attention to this room, I swear I will kill you here and now." Said Sandor. "Do we understand each other?"

Ariel nodded slowly and he removed his hand. "You did not truly think you could escape me did you?" he said his grip on her arm tightening.

"H-how did you f-find me?" she said trying to hold back sobs.

"I have my ways, did you really think I was just going to let you get away? I followed your trail as soon as I realized you were gone. I came here with the intention of dragging you back to Windharrow with me and I will have what I want. Don't think I will go easy on your punishment either" he said with a sinister smile.

"I will fight you, I will not go with you to that cursed place!" she screamed. Sandor clamped his hand over her mouth once more.

"Did I not say 'no screaming'?" Now he was getting angry and his fingernails dug into the skin of her arm, the knife was still at her throat cutting shallowly cutting her skin. "Now listen to me. You will tell that elf that you care nothing for him and that you will not go with him. Tell him that he should forget you and move on without you."

He removed the hand from her mouth to allow her to speak. Ariel's eyes were puffy with tears as she processed what he was telling her.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then rest assured that I will kill him as slowly and as painfully as possible. You know I can," he said his piercing eyes penetrating her very soul with their malice. She shuddered.

…

Legolas watched as the diner table was cleared by the servants. Ariel had not come down for diner and he worried that she had not been truthful with him. Had she been angry and not wanted to say anything to him?

Gimli saw the faraway look in his friends eyes "Lad, I'm sure she was just tired." He tried reassuringly.

"No Gimli, I fear I have upset her. She would have told me if she were too tired to come down."said Legolas as he got up from the table "Excuse me, I must check on her" he said to everyone as he withdrew from the hall. As he left, the friends exchanged concerned looks.

As Legolas made his way to Ariel's chamber, he could not help but feel something was terribly wrong. He took one deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and after a few seconds Ariel answered holding the door only slightly opened. He could see that she had been crying and his heart broke, he had done this.

"Ariel…" he said reaching out to touch her cheek. She recoiled from his touch and he looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Ariel…Tell me what is wrong. Please." He whispered.

"I…I don't want to go with you Legolas, I will not go with you," she said trying to choke back sobs, but she could not stop the small tear that made its way down her cheek.

"I don't understand," he said pleadingly. "You could have said something melamin, I do not wish for you to be unhappy. I love you and I will not do this if it is not what you want." He would make the sacrifice for her.

"No Legolas, it is more than that…"

He looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything to tell him that everything would be alright between them, but all he could see was sadness and he was afraid of what words she would speak next.

"I don't love you," she whispered, her heart breaking with every word.

"What?" he looked at her disbelievingly. Suddenly he found he couldn't breathe, his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"I don't love you" she repeated a little louder. She avoided his gaze, knowing what her words were doing to him, but she had to keep him safe.

"Ariel, I don't believe you," he said taking her hands in his. His touches made her want to jump into his arms and tell him she was lying. He was her life and she was breaking him. She would live with the guilt forever. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He said again, willing her to look at him.

She looked up from the ground and their eyes met. She hesitated, knowing that the next few words to come out of her lips would change everything.

"I don't love you Legolas." He flinched at her words. "You must go on without me. I will find somewhere to start my life anew, but I will not do so with you. Find someone who loves you the way I cannot."

"You wish me to leave then," he said, his eyes were cold, his face was hard. If she could discard him so carelessly then he would not let him see how her words pierced his heart. His hurt quickly turned to anger. How could she let him think she was in love with him? He had been ready to ask her to marry him once he had approached his father. Clearly he had been no more than a passing fancy for her and he was deceived.

Ariel gasped for she had never seen Legolas so. She had only ever seen his tenderness and playfulness. He had only ever been gentle and loving with her but his warm blue eyes had become icy and cold, and it frightened her. She felt Sandor press his knife into her back and she knew what she had to tell Legolas. He would hate her and she would break her own heart, but at least he would be safe. She could endure anything Sandor did to her if she knew Legolas was safe.

"I wish you to go," she said, tears forming anew. "I do not think we should ever see each other again."

And with those words she sealed her fate. Legolas gave her one last look, filled with hatred and anger.

"It is done, my lady." He spat. Legolas turned from the door and walked away from the woman who had deceived him, who had let him fall and made him believe that she loved him back.

Ariel closed the door and sunk down to the floor, with her face in her hands as she let out all the sobs she had been holding in. "What have I done?" she whispered. She was doing this to save his life, but this hurt more than she could possibly imagine.

"Get up!" Sandor hissed. "We leave tonight. You will never see him again."

**A/N:** Phew… I hated writing that scene, It breaks my heart, but it was necessary for the progression of the story. The next chapter is going to take place several years later.

Please review! They make my day and encourage me to keep going, after all this is for the readers and its nice to know when your work is appreciated. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, maybe within the next week or two. Until next time everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry about all the time it took to update and thank you once more to everyone who reviewed, I cannot tell you how happy they make me! This chapter is really about setting the stage for all the events to come, there is a lot going on and multiple points of view that I am exploring. I really wanted to show the events from other character's perspectives and I also introduced another character into the story who will prove to be very important. A big thank you to Tlcatlady who pointed out that her friends would not just let her go without feeling something, and I completely agree, which is why this chapter was necessary. Let me know what you think, I can only hope I am doing this story justice. **All italics are flashbacks and memories.**

**Chapter 7**

Eowyn sat upon the large stone steps alone in the large hall of Ithilien's palace. She had been busy enough over the last few years as she adjusted to life as a princess and Faramir has less and less time on his hands. Although she missed him, this suited Eowyn well enough for she had a project, one that she would not dare reveal to her husband and she had carefully selected a few people to help her see it through. Now whether her efforts were in vain, she did not know, but she clung onto a flicker of hope.

Eowyn remembered everything as if it were yesterday. The way Legolas stormed into the throne room after checking on Ariel and marched right outside into the garden, his eyes colder and angrier than she had ever seen them. She had seen the prince angered before, especially in battle, but the look of his eyes on that day haunted her still. The relentless rain on that night only served to make everything more gloomy. She remembered the strained looks of Aragorn and Gimli as they helplessly watched their friend walk away from them. She remembered asking Arwen to come and check on Ariel with her and to the surprise of both women, they found the room empty. It was as if she'd never been there at all.

...

"_I've never seen him like that," whispered Arwen as they made their way to Ariel's room. _

_Eowyn's heart pounded in her chest like a drum, she knew not what they would find, but she was wary. "Neither have I. He looked...terrifyingly angry and yet he looked broken as well. That was not the Legolas we know, he has been angry before, but I've never seen him show it like this."_

_Arwen nodded gravely, her lips forming a thin line as they approached the door to their friend's room._

"_Ariel, its Eowyn. Please open the door. I am here with Arwen," her knocking was in vain for no answer came. _

_Arwen began knocking frantically, "Ariel please we are worried sick!" When she received no answer, she continued banging on the door as hard as she could, tears forming in her eyes. "Please! I'm begging you. We don't know whats going on and I'm afraid."_

_Seeing Arwen's distress, Eowyn hurried to calm her, taking her hands in hers. "Arwen, please calm yourself! You are pregnant and emotional. This is not good for the child." She sounded braver than she really was, for she too was worried._

_Arwen put her arms around Eowyn as she tried to slow her breathing. The other woman stroked her hair for a moment "shh, think of your son. Your emotions are all over the place. We are all worried but there is no need to get carried away."_

_Arwen nodded and pulled away from Eowyn's embrace "I am sorry, I know not what came over me, it must be the pregnancy." she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to the door. "I hear nothing."_

_Eowyn reached out for the door handle and turned it slowly, looking to see if it was locked. She slowly opened the door, pushing it slightly ajar and found that the creaking sound that escaped it filled her with a sense of foreboding. Eowyn gasped at what she saw when her eyes took in the sight, putting her hands to her mouth._

"_What is it? Eowyn?" Arwen pushed the door in further and could not believe what she saw. _

_Nothing. _

_The room was as it had been before Ariel had occupied it. There was no trace of the girl or her belongings and the bed was freshly made with all the dresses that Arwen had given her laid out at the foot. _

"_She's gone, she did not even say goodbye." whispered Arwen on the verge of tears once more._

"_We must tell Aragorn, she can't have gotten far. We can go after her." said Eowyn, recovering from her shock as the urgency of the situation set in._

_When they made their way back to the hall, Aragorn stood up suddenly a look of concern on his face at seeing the distress of Eowyn and Arwen. _

"_What has happened? Are you alright? Both of you?" he said rushing to his wife's side. _

_Arwen attempted to speak, but no words came from her mouth. "Aragorn, she is gone." said Eowyn finally. _

"_Gone! What do you mean she is gone!?" shouted Gimli springing up from his seat. _

"_Her room is empty and her belongings are gone as well. She can't have gone far Aragorn, we must look for her." pleaded Eowyn as Faramir came to wrap his arms comfortingly around her._

"_I will go, I can try to track her, but with the rain her trail will be hard to find. Faramir you can come with me." said Aragorn. "Gimli, try to speak with Legolas. He deserves to know." The dwarf sadly bowed his head and left to find the elf._

"_We will be back soon my love," said Aragorn, kissing Arwen's temple. He and Faramir made to leave the hall but they were stopped by a loud protest._

"_No!" shouted Eowyn as she ran towards them. "I am coming with you, She is my friend too and I worry for her safety. I can help you." _

_Aragorn looked at the shield-maiden, seeing the fire that burned in her eyes and the worry that consumed her. Her mind was made up and knowing he could not deter her, he nodded "Very well, come. We must not waste any time. Merry, Pippin and Sam, I leave Arwen in your capable hands. We will return as soon as we are able."_

...

Eowyn was startled from her reverie as the guards in the hall changed shifts. The three friends hadn't found anything that night. Even Aragorn, the capable ranger with his extensive skill in tracking, could not find a trace of her in the rain. She seemed to have vanished into thin air and they had all silently grieved for the loss of their friend and for Legolas' heartbreak.

"Excuse me, your highness," Eowyn looked up to find one of the guards standing in front of her. "Lord Gimli of the Glittering Caves is here to see you. He arrived this morn."

Eowyn nodded, "Thank you, please send him in."

The guard walked over to the strong oak doors and motioned for the dwarf to follow him. Eowyn smiled to see her old friend and walked over to embrace him. "Gimli, my friend how wonderful it is to see you."

"As it is to see you lady Eowyn," said Gimli. "How is he?"

"He is immersed in his work, Gimli. He hasn't been the same, he rarely laughs anymore." Said Eowyn as she led them over to the table for conversation.

"Damn that elf, if only he would listen to us. I knew something was amiss when she told him she didn't love him anymore. It can't have been as simple as he believes. I saw it in her eyes, she loved him!" said Gimli pounding his fist on the wooden table. "Now he is betrothed to a she-elf he cares nothing for! His father's choice no doubt. Poor lad didn't have the heart to fight it, he truly doesn't care what happens to him anymore, not when it comes to love and matters of the heart."

"I cannot believe it has been four years. Its funny how time swallows everything up." said Eowyn, her voice full of sorrow.

"Everything but the elf's bitterness and grief," said Gimli with a groan.

Eowyn sighed. The last four years she had dedicated to searching for her friend. She had enlisted the help of Gimli, for he also believed there was more to the story. Eowyn refused to believe that Ariel was capable of pretending to fall in love with Legolas only to discard him when she no longer needed him. That was not the woman she had come to call her friend. Arwen and Aragorn had also been part of the project, but when Eldarion was born and Aragorn's responsibilities claimed more and more of his time, they had been forced to put the issue of Ariel on the back-burner.

After his confrontation with Legolas the night Ariel had disappeared, Gimli joined forces with Eowyn and travelled Middle Earth when his time permitted for some word of the maiden. For four years he had used every resource he could spare and followed several leads that all went nowhere. Of course this was all done secretly, for if the prince had known he would have been furious. Instead they let him immerse himself into his work and the colony at Ithilien was thriving. He was a good leader, beloved by his people, but he was stiff and showed no emotion. Eowyn had also deemed it necessary to keep her husband in the dark. Although she hated lying to Faramir, she knew that he worked closely with the Prince. There was a chance that he could slip and ruin their plans and Eowyn was not willing to take such a gamble. They all wanted to see Legolas happy and Eowyn missed her friend, she and Gimli knew that they could not give up while there was still hope.

Gimli took out his pipe and sighed. That night had destroyed the elf and even now the memories still filled Gimli's heart with sorrow. For not only had Legolas lost the woman he loved, but Gimli had lost his best friend in a way. Legolas had not been the same since and he had vowed to seal up his heart forever.

_..._

_Gimli found the elf sitting on a bench in the garden, his hands cradling his face, completely soaked from the cold rain. The dwarf's chest tightened at the sight, for although they had their differences, Legolas had become one of his best friends and to see him this way heartbreaking. He was a kind, calm, loyal, brave friend who could stare death in the face without fear and now here he was; broken, bitter and hiding himself away._

_He knew not how long he stood there, but the dwarf knew that Legolas had sensed his presence; he was an elf after all. _

"_Gimli, you had best leave." he said, sounding defeated. Legolas' first reaction upon hearing Ariel's answer had been anger, pure unadulterated anger and it had slowly waned into heartbreak and hopelessness._

"_There is something I need to tell you," said Gimli taking a seat next to his friend. Legolas' palms fell from his face and he slowly turned to face the dwarf. Gimli was taken aback at what he saw; the elf's perfect features were stained with tears, his normally flawless hair was soaked and matted and he no longer glowed the way he used to. Never in all the years he had known him had Gimli seen the elf cry, in fact he had started to doubt he ever would until this night. _

"_I'm sorry to tell you this lad, but she's gone. She left." said Gimli with a heavy heart. He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder as if to say; I'm here for you. _

"_I know she is Gimli," said Legolas with a sigh. A small tear making its way down his cheek. _

"_What? How is this possible?" he said in shock._

"_She told me she didn't love me, that she never did." said Legolas. "She told me she was leaving and that she never wanted to see me again." _

_Gimli furrowed his eyebrows. How incredibly strange, he thought, that she would just throw away their love the way she had. He had seen her love for the elf with his own eyes, everyone had. He could not believe she would just renounce her love for no good reason._

"_There has to be a reason laddie, she loves you, I know she does. Something must have happened!" _

"_No Gimli, I heard her clear as day, she does not want me. She never loved me. Perhaps I was just a way out for her, a way out of her miserable life and now that she has her freedom she no longer feels the need to play her part." said Legolas sadly, starring out into the horizon, his fists clenching slightly. "I was a fool, I should have known and I allowed myself to be blinded. I will never make that mistake again Gimli. Mark my words, I never will." _

...

And he hadn't since that night. In all his visits to Ithilien since that day, Legolas had remained a closed book when it came to women, he was untrusting and it was a known fact that one did not ask Legolas about love or relationships. To one who didn't know him well, he had seemed content enough as the building of Ithilien presented a new challenged that the elf had only dreamed of since the War of the Ring, but Gimli knew that deep inside the recesses of his heart Legolas was lonely and still resentful.

To an elf, love was something to be cherished forever, not to be taken lightly and not to be toyed with and he had felt betrayed to the greatest depths of his being. Gimli remembered the days when Legolas had dreamed of falling in love and being happily wed. Now he was betrothed to an elleth he didn't love. Yes Vanya was beautiful, but she was cold and most certainly trying to advance her family's social standing through this marriage. Her father was the most important merchant in Eryn Lasgalen and King Thranduil had suggested the match between them, thinking it would make a good alliance. The thought that his friend would end up married to a woman who cared nothing for him infuriated the dwarf, fuelling his search for the one woman he believed Legolas was destined to be with.

"I think I may have found something," said Gimli hesitantly, surfacing from his thoughts and memories. Eowyn looked up at him, hope shone in her eyes. "I cannot promise anything. We may have another dead end on our hands, just like all the other leads."

"I know Gimli, I just want this to work out. I really do." her voice was barely above a whisper. "What have you found out?"

"A travelling group of dwarves reported back to me last month saying that they saw a young woman fitting the description of our Ariel is working in a tavern near Bree... It might be worth it to send the hobbits to investigate so we know for certain."

"I think, that is the most promising idea we have had in a long time," said Eowyn, hope re-surging in her, "I will send a message to Merry right this instant, the sooner we find out the better."

"Find out about what?" came a soft voice from behind them. A startled Eowyn and Gimli turned in their chairs and came face to face with Legolas.

Eowyn stood frozen in place for a moment before regaining her composure. "oh, ummm...well Faramir wanted to have a party of some sort and uh...I need to write to Merry to see if he, Pippin and Sam would be able to attend. It would be a waste to plan something if they could not attend."

Legolas observed her for a moment, and then much to Eowyn's relief he nodded in seeming acceptance of her tale. She quickly excused herself and ran off to begin her letter to Merry, leaving Gimli to deal with the elf.

"Elf! Do I not get a greeting?" roared Gimli. "It is good to see you my friend. It has been far too long."

"It is good to see you too Gimli," said Legolas, his face remained neutral, though he attempted a smile for the dwarf's sake.

"How have you been holding up laddie?" asked the dwarf.

"Busy," said Legolas. "The colony is thriving, and I cannot tell you how rewarding it is to see that Ithilien is finally to be restored to its former beauty."

"How is...Vanya." asked Gimli in growl, not bothering to hide his disgust for the elleth. He had met her once and she had been thoroughly infuriating, making demands like she was already mistress of Ithilien, and she had been extremely rude to him as well. Vanya and Eowyn had gotten into a spat during her last visit and Gimli was secretly hoping the shield-maiden would knock her out, she had come very close nonetheless. Gimli grinned as he visualized an enraged Eowyn punching out that horrid she-elf.

Legolas raised his eyebrow, "You certainly make no effort to hide that you dislike her. She is good. We are to be married next summer, therefore she will stay with her family until then."

Gimli shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Why are you doing this laddie? You don't love her. What about when you told me you wished to marry the woman of your dreams? What happened to that? You DESERVE that."

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line and his face became like stone, emotionless. The only thing that betrayed his hurt were his deep blue eyes. "I told you Gimli. Never again. Love does not exist, at least not for me."

The elf suddenly sat up, unwilling to let the discussion go further "Now if you will excuse me, I came to see Faramir about some important business."

Gimli watched sadly as his friend walked away, a ghost of his former self. He hoped their newest lead would help them find Ariel before it was too late.

...

"You know Ariel, if you keep doing that my father isn't going to be pleased."

Tom's laughter pulled Ariel out of her reverie and she looked down realizing she had forgotten to turn off the tap for the keg as the ale began spilling out of the full tankard.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Tom. I don't know what's gotten into me today," she said with a weak smile. That was a lie, she knew perfectly well what had gotten into her. She had been thinking about Legolas again, just as she had every single day since their confrontation four years earlier. She wondered if he was happy, if he a wife and children by now. Her heart constricted at the thought.

Much had happened to her since that fateful day in Minas Tirith. She and her uncle had escaped the city and he had dragged her back to Windharrow just as he promised. Sandor had always been a man of his word, and he had kept his promise of not harming Legolas. That at least had been worth all the pain and heartbreak she'd had to endure – knowing that he was alive and that he could have a chance at happiness, no matter how much she wished it was with her. She had cried herself to sleep every night for months and months on end, for the loss of the one she loved and for the loss of the only real friends she'd ever had.

Windharrow had been a cage; reduced to servitude once more and abused daily by her uncle, Ariel had almost nothing to live for – almost. That had all changed when she'd met Tom one day by the river. She was washing clothing in the stream and he'd come over to introduce himself.

...

"_Hello" said a man who looked but a few years older than she. He held a bucket in his hand and began to fill it with water. His shoulder-length flaxen hair brought out the deep green in his eyes._

_Ariel had never seen him before. A visitor perhaps? "Hello," she said. _

"_It's a fine day, don't you think?" he said with a smile as he pulled the bucket out of the river. Ariel nodded as she continued scrubbing the wet old garments. _

"_I'm Tom," he pressed on, holding out his hand. "May I have the pleasure of your name?" _

_With a hesitation, Ariel slowly reached up to shake his hand "Ariel." _

"_What do you say I help you with those?" he said coming to kneel beside her. "I've got nothing to do and I'm visiting relatives for a few weeks so I could use a friend."_

_Ariel smiled handing him one of the garments. "Thank you." That was one thing they had in common, she needed a friend too. _

_She'd found out that Tom's family owned a tavern near Bree on the East-West Road, a favourite spot for weary travellers and he was often sent to Windharrow by his father to check on an old aunt. They'd asked her to move closer to the family, Tom had explained, but the stubborn old woman had refused time and time again. Ariel and Tom became fast friends and he returned to Windharrow every few months, meeting her by the river as they had that first day. Of course Ariel kept her friendship a secret from Sandor, for her cruel uncle would have found a way to ensure she would never see Tom again. She could not risk losing the one thing that had given her any glimmer of hope since Minas Tirith. _

_Tom was kind, gentle and he made her laugh- something she had not done in a long time. He had become a brother-figure of sorts and she felt as though so could confide in him, she could trust him. Tom had been very disturbed when Ariel told him of the abuse she'd endured for years at the hands of her uncle. _

"_He's hiding something from you" Tom had said when she'd mentioned how the issue of her parents had been a very sensitive topic for her uncle. Once when she was very young, she'd gathered up the courage to ask about them and he had given her such a fierce beating that she never asked him about them again. The only thing she'd ever known was that they had died tragically in an accident of some kind, that was the extent of her knowledge. _

_Tom had been adamant that Sandor was up to something and, Ariel had to admit, she was perplexed by the whole thing. What could he possibly have to hide? Over two years he had visited frequently for Ariel's sake under the pretence of taking care of his relative, but when the old woman had died, he could not find a way to come back. _

"_I know you don't want to run away again...but if ever you get out of this place, come find my family near Bree, we would be glad to have you," he said before leaving. Ariel had been tempted to run away at that moment but again the events of Minas Tirith flashed before her eyes. If she wasn't safe in a King's court, she wouldn't be safe anywhere._

_One night just over three months ago, things had changed dramatically. Tom hadn't visited for months and she was beginning to despair. Sandor had come home drunk that night after spending all afternoon at the local tavern. He flew into a rage and began smashing things until his hands caught one of the lanterns on the table. As it hit the ground, the small thatched home began to catch fire and Sandor had tried to keep her from escaping the flames. _

"_This is my chance to finally kill you and make it look like an accident," he said slurring. With nothing to lose, Ariel struggled against him. Her life would not end here. She fought him off and ran towards the kitchen, arming herself with one of the pans. She heard his slow sloppy footsteps approaching her and without thinking she swung as hard as she could until the pan made contact with something hard. Sandor collapsed to the ground and Ariel covered her mouth in shock. She could not believe she'd knocked him out after all those years of merely dreaming of such a moment. Of course he'd been hindered considerably in his drunken state, or else he would have killed her. Ariel's eyes tore away from the body on the floor when she heard the licking of the flames, already they'd made their way to the thatched roof. If she didn't leave the place was going to burn to the ground with her in it. _

_After the destruction of the home, she'd made her way to Bree remembering Tom's invitation. The look of surprise on his face when he saw her at his door was enough to bring a grin to her face as she recalled the moment. Of course he and his family had taken her in without a moment's hesitation, given her shelter and she had grown to be a part of the family. She spent her days working with Tom at the tavern and life was good, or at least as good as it could ever be. _

...

Tom put his hand on her shoulder "I know you're thinking of him. Ariel I don't understand why you don't just go to him. You're free now, that horrible relation of yours perished in the fire."

She shook her head sadly and moved to scrub the dishes in the sink. "Tom, its not that simple. I broke his heart when I left. I told him I never wanted to see him again, he hates me."

"But if you explain what happened I am sure he would understand." he said hopefully. "Love conquers all right?"

"Its not that simple Tom, he's an elf and love is the most sacred thing to them. He gave me his love and I spat it right back out at him. I don't think he would be so easy to forgive me. I think in this case, love cannot conquer the rift between Legolas and I and I only have myself to blame for that. "

"But you were doing it to save his life!" cried Tom, taking her hand and covering it with his, "You did what you thought was right Ariel and surely he cannot punish you forever. You made a big sacrifice for him and forced yourself to endure many many months of torture at Sandor's hands all because you wanted the prince to be safe. I cannot see you this way, I care about you and I can see that you are torn up over this."

Ariel gave him a long hard look and deciding she'd had enough of the conversation, left the room. Tom did not press further, although he was frustrated. She had become like a little sister to him over the last few years of their friendship and he yearned to see her happy.

He was distracted by a hand on his shoulder "Leave her be son. She is still licking her wounds. I'm afraid pressing the issue will only make her more frustrated with you."

Tom looked up at the older man behind him, he knew his father was right and with a sigh of resignation he walked off to clear some of the clean plates Ariel had left in the sink.

...

Ariel was frustrated with Tom, did he have to be so damn observant? Did he always have to corner her?Did he always have to give her false hope? If she was being honest with herself she was more upset that she had been daydreaming about Legolas again. No matter what she did she could not forget about him and this time it was so vivid she was sure he'd truly been there in front of her. Not that she wasn't grateful for everything Tom and his family had done for her, but with no Legolas and no hope of ever feeling his lips on hers again or finding herself wrapped in his arms, she felt nothing but despair. She knew she would never love another.

With a sigh, she sat down at her dresser and resigned herself to the truth; a life where she would never marry the man she loved or give him children. Though she was tempted to take Tom's advice, she knew Legolas probably never wanted to speak to her again and she could imagine Arwen and Eowyn were probably furious with her as well. She had no desire to crawl back over there and profess her love for Legolas only to be rejected and even more heartbroken than she already was.

As she began to brush her hair, she painfully recalled her last happy conversation with the elf before she broke his heart and her own. She could practically feel his hands in her hair, weaving the strands into a braid. She'd kept her hair in a that braid for days after she left Minas Tirith, because as silly as it sounds that was really all she'd had left of him, this creation made from her hair. She had ceased crying a long time ago, her tears spent years ago from so much sorrow.

...

Merry sat at his dining table, enjoying a wonderful breakfast. The sun was shining and he had plans to go for a nice long walk later in the company of his pipe.

"Merry! Don't you ever check the mail anymore?"

Merry looked up from his plate to see Pippin holding a stack of letters in his hands. Well... there went that quiet afternoon he'd been so looking forward to. Rolling his eyes, he motioned for Pippin to sit.

"Yes Pippin I check the mail. How did you get in here anyway?" Merry was borderline annoyed at this point.

"Spare key my friend. You always hide it under the rock at the front door. I mean you REALLY should consider putting it somewhere else. Someone unwanted could take advantage at any moment." said Pippin taking out his pipe.

Merry stared back at his friend incredulously "Indeed they might, and i daresay they already have."

Pippin continued to stuff the pipe with longbottom leaf, completely oblivious to Merry's jab at him.

Rolling his eyes once more, Merry took the stack of letters into his hands and began sifting through them

"Invitation, invitation, oh look Pippin, we've finally received the invitation for Sam and Rosie's babyshower..."

The other hobbit glanced up at him "What was that?"

"Nothing Pip, never mind." Merry continued through the letters "Well this one is interesting," he said taking it in both hands and recognizing Eowyn's seal. He broke the wax and began to read.

"Pip, stop what you're doing. You might want to pay attention for this."

When he saw that he had Pippin's attention Merry began to read the letter aloud.

"Dear Merry, I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for this will be rather short and concerns a matter of great importance, I am writing because Gimli believes we have another lead..."

The two hobbits looked at each other. "Another lead Merry? You mean Ariel? Are they still searching?" asked Pippin. "Keep reading!"

Merry cleared his throat and resumed anxiously "A group of dwarves known to Gimli have informed him that they have seen a young woman fitting Ariel's description at the Merryvale tavern near Bree..."

"But how can they be sure? Wouldn't many girls fit her description?" interrupted Pippin looking utterly confused.

"I do believe if you stopped interrupting me we would get to that part," said Merry. "Alright now where was I... yes, alright the Merryvale tavern near Bree... Merry this is of utmost importance and we want to explore this lead without arousing suspicion from Legolas. I fear if we send a rider your way, he would start asking questions and our plans would be revealed. I ask, as a friend to a friend, if you could please go and investigate and report back to us with your findings. I dare not hope too much Merry for all of our leads thus far have led to dead ends, but I can only pray that things will finally work in our favor. Legolas loses more of himself everyday and I fear for him. He had resigned himself to marrying the most horrid woman and he does not love her, I hope something can be done before it is too late. Much love, Eowyn."

Merry and Pippin stared at each other and after a moment of silence Pippin let out the breath he was holding in.

"Well that IS a surprise," he said.

"Yes it is."

Pippin looked curiously at his friend "What are you going to do about it Merry? Will you go?"

Merry grinned at his friend "Yes I am Pip, and you're coming with me." With that he left the table to start packing for his journey.

Pippin looked dubiously in Merry's direction. "I? But Merry!"

"No buts Pip, its time for another adventure. Things have been far too quiet around here for my liking. We leave tomorrow!" said Merry with the biggest smile on his face. He wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but he had a feeling deep down inside him that everything was going to work out for the best this time.

**A/N:** This was such a difficult chapter to write. I had so much going on in just one chapter, but it had to be done. It was really about setting the stage for all the events to come. For those of you who wish that I had gone into more detail about Ariel's life after Minas Tirith, well I honestly feel the most important parts of the story take place years later, when she finally escapes the clutches of that monster and now she had Tom as someone who looks out for her. I expect the next few chapters will not be as fast paced as this one, it really was just to set the stage and get all the background out of the way. I also wanted to show how all the other characters were reacting to Ariel's disappearance. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. Review always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: We are not Clowns!

**A/N:** Finally another update! I'm pretty happy with this chapter actually. Character building is important to me, as well as showing the relationships between characters. I hope you all like it!

Just as a side note, If I had to cast an actress look-a-like for Ariel it would be Keira Knightley and Chris Hemsworth for Tom, because that's exactly how I pictured them looking. It also helps that Chris Hemsworth is gorgeous.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Tom slowly crept up the stairs to Ariel's chamber. He was about to knock when he heard soft crying from inside the room. He sighed and leaned up against the door, unsure of whether to knock anyway or leave her be. After a long moment he resigned himself and knocked slowly on the oak door.

"Just a minute!" he heard Ariel cry from inside the room.

Tom did not wait and slowly, gently pushed the door open. She was desperately wiping away at her tear stained face, not wanting anyone to see her state. She now stood in front of the mirror looking at her puffy red eyes, sniffling as she tried to stop the last of her tears from leaving them.

Tom walked over and closed the distance between them, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She clung onto him as if her very life depended on it and her tears began to fall freely.

"I miss him so much," she sobbed.

"Shh, little one, it's going to be alright." He said as he stroked her hair. Tom's heart sank, knowing she would never find true happiness unless it was with Legolas, but this stubborn girl would never feel courageous enough to face him after what had passed between them.

He held her for a long time until she had spilled all her tears, finally she looked up at him smiling apologetically.

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry your shirt is all wet"

He took her hand in his; giving it a gentle squeeze "It is no matter, Ariel. You know you can always cry on me and I will comfort you as best I can. You are like my little sister and I will always protect you."

Ariel smiled faintly, "it was a blessing that I met you all those years ago, I would be much more lost than I am without you. Your family has been so kind to me, I am so grateful for everything."

"Well we could not very well leave you, now could we?" said Tom with a grin. "But with all the ale you spill, I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth. We had quite the mess to clean yesterday and that customer was getting rather impatient with you."

Ariel gave a small laugh and playfully smacked his shoulder "You truly are horrid, Tom Merryvale."

He grinned, running his hands through his flaxen hair. "I am, aren't I, but at least I made you laugh!"

"Come, my parents are worried about you. Let's finish up the day and then mother is preparing a wonderful supper. She's making your favourite, thought it might cheer you up some." And without giving Ariel a chance to reply, he took her hand and led her down to the tavern where his father awaited them.

"Ah! There's our little beauty!" said John Merryvale with his arms wide open. Ariel embraced him and smiled, he was like the father she never had. Strong and wise, Tom was a spitting image of him with his shoulder length flaxen hair, his tall build. Tom's laughing green eyes, though, belonged to his mother Eliza.

"Oh dear, come here! Let me look at you!" she heard as the woman embraced her as well. "Sweetheart, if you keep crying you will ruin your beautiful complexion."

Ariel laughed as Eliza fussed about with her hair and began dabbing a wet cloth at her face to relieve the puffiness. "This elf prince of yours, if he's as wonderful and kind as you say he is, I'm sure he will give you another chance. I can't believe he has closed his heart to you completely. It may take time, but he will forgive you sweet one. No one is perfect and you only did what you thought was right at the time."

"You're right about one thing, I am certainly not perfect. Even if he did forgive me, he's probably married with children by now; if I were to go to him it would be a fool's errand," said Ariel.

"Come, Ariel, no more sorrow today. Let us serve the last of the customers and then we will sit down to a lovely diner," said John putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! You're going to love it Ariel! I'm making your favourite. Now don't tarry too long John, I'll be setting the table soon," said Eliza kissing her husband. She disappeared into the kitchen, humming to herself.

When the last customer had paid, the dishes had been washed and the tables had been cleaned, the three made their way to the family dining room where Eliza had laid out a wonderful meal of roast chicken with rosemary, potatoes and greens. Ariel breathed the heavenly scent in; as it brought back memories of her first night with the Merryvales. Eliza had made the same meal that night and it was the first good food that Ariel had had in a long time, the first time she'd felt anything but sorrow in years. From that moment on, this would be her favourite dish and it had become a comfort, stirring up happy memories.

The family sat down at the table and helped themselves. A comfortable silence hung over the room as they enjoyed the meal and Eliza silently congratulated herself on a job well done. She knew this was just the thing to cheer up the poor girl.

"You know, I don't believe you've ever heard the story of Tom's first day working at the tavern," said John breaking the silence. Mischief twinkled in his eyes and Tom nearly choked on his food.

"Father we don't have to delve into that, it isn't that interesting Ariel, it really isn't."

Ariel grinned "I'm very interested Tom, I mean you must have been a natural seeing as you always tease me about spilling the ale." As Tom squirmed she smiled at her victory and turning to John she added "Please do tell."

"Well, he was about sixteen years of age and after months of his begging I decided to let him work for me." He paused and Tom cringed, knowing he would never hear the end of it from Ariel once the cat was out of the bag.

"So anyway," continued John with a smirk "Tom was pouring his first ever flagon of ale and he managed quite well but when the time came to serve it to the customer, he tripped and the flagon flew out of his hands, spilling all over the customer. Tom began to cry as the customer yelled at him, it was really quite something."

Everyone was laughing at this point, except Tom whose ears had turned a bright pink.

"Well now Tom," said Ariel struggling to contain her laughter, "We're not so different you and I. I can't pour ale and you can't serve it. Quite the pair we are."

"That's right, laugh it up," Tom grumbled as he pushed the food around the plate with his fork.

Eliza stood up once the laughing stopped and raised her glass of wine, then looking to Ariel she said "Just months ago, fate brought you to us and for that we are so blessed. John and I tried for a daughter after Tom was born and alas it was not meant to be. I was distraught and bitter for a long time because I wanted a little girl and I felt I was being robbed of that joy. But now I know why it was not meant to be for us. You were meant to come into our lives and I love you like I would love my own daughter, I am so happy to have you with us. We would be the happiest people in all of Middle Earth if you would let us adopt you as our own."

Ariel had tears in her eyes and John smiled at her, raising his glass to meet his wife's. "Now, now, didn't we say there would be no more tears? My wife is right and we would be honored to call you our daughter."

"What do you say sis?" said Tom with a grin, raising his glass also.

Ariel could hardly contain her happiness and nodded, not daring to speak for fear she might cry again. She raised her glass to meet those of her new family, as they clanked together.

John reached out for Eliza's hand and squeezed it, looking at his wife lovingly before turning to Ariel "Welcome to the family, my daughter."

"Thank you, father, mother and my dear brother," she said smiling and loving how the words sounded now that she had someone to say them to. For the first time in a long time, the hole in her heart didn't feel so large and she finally felt like she had somewhere to call home.

They spent the rest of the evening celebrating their new addition to the family. When everyone moved to retire John began walking towards the tavern.

"I forgot to lock up, I'll be right back."

Ariel put her hand on his arm to stop him and she smiled up at him "No, I'll do it. You look exhausted and you've all done so much for me, it's the least I can do."

"Alright, thank you little one. Sleep well." He said with a smile before leading Eliza up to their chambers.

Tom, however, wasn't leaving. "I'm coming with you, there's no telling what could happen at this time of night."

She laughed and began walking, with Tom following close behind. When they got to the tavern, they were startled to see two little men sitting at one of the tables.

"I'm sorry my good sirs, but we are closed," said Tom, putting himself in front of Ariel as he approached the two strangers.

"I'd love some ale if you have," said the first little man.

"I don't think you understand, we're closed," said Tom, he was impatient now.

"Hey now, no need to get your panties in a bunch," said the other little man. "We're here on specific business. We don't want to cause trouble."

Ariel thought the two voices sounded familiar, but she couldn't place them. She left Tom's side to fetch a candle as the three went back and forth, arguing. When she lit the candle she gasped at who was sitting in the tavern in front of her. It was like seeing a ghost.

"Hey! Merry, look it's Ariel!" said Pippin with a wide grin.

As recognition set in, Merry smiled "I knew it! I had a feeling this time Pip. Eowyn is going to be so pleased!"

Ariel looked from one hobbit to the next, staring in disbelief as these two creatures brought her past back to haunt her. She began to back away from them.

"Ariel who are these clowns?" asked Tom, "How do they know you?"

"We are NOT clowns! We are hobbits! Big difference you know." Merry was not impressed "I'll have you know we part of the Fellowship of the Ring, so if it weren't for us you wouldn't even have a tavern!"

Tom arched his eyebrow and looked over at Ariel who was pressed up against the wall, breathing fast.

"What do you both want?" she said finally looking over at the two hobbits.

"Is this how you normally greet old friends Ariel, because I must say it needs work," said Pippin.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just in shock. I can't believe you're really here."

Merry got up and walked over to her "We're here because your friends care about you."

"What friends? I abandoned everyone when I left, they probably hate me."

Merry took her hand and squeezed it as Pippin hoped off the stool and walked over to join them, but not before sticking his tongue out at Tom, who scowled in return.

"Ariel, everyone was worried sick the night you disappeared. Eowyn, Gimli, Arwen, Aragorn and the two of us have been looking for you for years. We never gave up; we knew there had to be something dreadfully wrong that night for you to just walk out on all of us, on Legolas…"

Ariel flinched as Merry said his name.

"Will someone tell me what is going on and why this concerns my sister!?" demanded Tom and they all turned towards him.

"Sister?" Pippin looked positively confused. "But Ariel you said you didn't have a family."

"They've become my new family Pip. They took me in when I had no one and they've adopted me as one of their own," said Ariel with a smile. The hobbits nodded their understanding and then she turned to Tom.

"Tom, this is Merry Brandybuck and Peregrin Took of the Shire," she said pointing to each hobbit, "They were part of the Fellowship of the Ring, I met them in Minas Tirith at the King's court. They are good friends of his Majesty and they are good friends of…Legolas." She nearly tripped over the name.

"Your Legolas?" questioned Tom. Ariel's face fell, she wished with all her heart that he was hers, but he wasn't.

"He's not mine Tom, he could be married by now."

"He's not!" shouted Pippin and it was so loud that soon all eyes were on him. "Sorry…that was much louder than I expected. He's not married, yet."

Merry gave her a sad smile "This is why you have to come back with us Ariel. He's betrothed to this awful she-elf and he doesn't love her."

"He doesn't want me anymore, Merry. I'm not going to get in the way, I've caused enough damage." She said, as her chest tightened. He was not married! But he was going to be soon and she truly felt in that moment that as awful as the uncertainty had been, it was far worse to know that he was going to spend the rest of eternity in someone else's arms.

"But Ariel, he still loves you, I know he does. He's been a ghost of himself since that night. What you said, it broke his heart… Elves only love once for all eternity and when you left we thought for sure he was going to fade. It took a lot of effort on all our parts to make sure he didn't, but he's not the same. He doesn't care what happens to him now and he's ready to marry that horrible elf because he thinks he's lost the only woman he's ever loved," said Merry urgently.

At that moment Ariel burst into tears. She had caused Legolas so much pain and now he was marrying someone he didn't love because of what she'd done to him. Tom walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. He gave Merry and Pippin a warning look.

"Now look what you've done. She's spent years crying over him, her heart broke just as much as his when she left. She had no choice but to do what she did!"

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, not knowing what to say or what to make of the situation.

"Tell us what happened. Why did you have no choice?"

Ariel was sniffling and Tom looked at her with worry in his eyes. She didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to. She squeezed his hand letting him know it was alright and motioned for the hobbits to take a seat.

"You'd both better sit down… It's a long tale."

…

They talked through the night and the hobbits were shocked when they heard that Ariel had actually been taken captive by her uncle, and that she'd been forced to tell Legolas she didn't love him because Sandor had threatened to kill her. It was difficult for her to relive those moments and Tom had been like her rock, encouraging her and comforting her through it all.

It was her turn to be shocked when Merry and Pippin recounted their memories from that night. She was saddened to hear about Legolas, but a sense of pride filled her when they told her how his colony at Ithilien was thriving. She was surprised to hear that Eowyn and Gimli had been searching restlessly for her all these years and it made her feel that perhaps there was hope afterall. If not for her and Legolas, at least she could salvage her friendships.

"Come with us to Ithilien!" said Merry, "Legolas needs you. He won't admit it but he does."

"But I cannot show up unannounced" protested Ariel. "Legolas is not going to be pleased, no matter what you think."

"Please Ariel; you're the one he loves. He may be upset for a while but when he hears about what happened to you, he will remember that he loves you and everything will be alright."

"I don't know…"

"If not for us, do it for Eowyn. She misses you, everyone does." said Pippin.

Tom put his hand on her shoulder and smiled "You see? I'm not crazy. I've been telling you all this time that you need to go. Ariel you will be forever heartbroken if you don't go and tell him the truth. I'm sure he will forgive you with time and if he doesn't he is not worthy of your love. I know you're afraid, but I will be there with you every step of the way."

Ariel weighed her options. If she went there was a chance Legolas would not want to see her, maybe she'd hurt him too deeply for him to ever forgive even though he still loved her. But if she didn't take a chance, she would never know what could have been and she would be disappointing all of the people who spent years searching to bring her back. She couldn't do that to Eowyn and Arwen, if Legolas wouldn't hear her they deserved an explanation as well. She'd been relieved to know they had been more worried and sad at her sudden departure than angry. That Tom would be there was also of great comfort, she could always count on him and she knew he would be there for her if things went wrong.

Finally resigning herself she said with a smile "alright, I'll come with you."

"We leave first thing in the morning. Mother and father are going to be so pleased when they find out you've decided to go," said Tom.

Suddenly she found herself being tackled to the ground by two happy hobbits and Tom stood back watching the spectacle in front of him with a grin.

…

The four companions set out the very next morning after a tearful and emotional farewell to Eliza and John Merryvale filled with long embraces. They were proud of Ariel, but worried that they were losing their daughter when they'd only just been blessed with her. Ariel too was sad to leave her adoptive parents and dreaded the moment she would come face to face with Legolas again.

They rode for days stopping only to rest at night, or for second breakfast which the hobbits could not seem to live without.

On their tenth day of travel, the companions finally reached Ithilien. Both Ariel and Tom were awed by the splendour of the palace with its high white walls and beautiful stone carvings. They reached the palace gates and were accosted by a guard.

"What business do the four of you have at the palace?" he asked.

Tom dismounted his horse, helping Ariel and the hobbits down after him. Merry walked over to the guard.

"I'm Merry Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took of the Shire," he said gesturing towards Pippin. "These are our travel companions. If you would please announce our arrival to the Lady Eowyn, we are good friends of hers."

The guard nodded and after he'd arrange for the horses to be stabled, he led them up to the great hall of the palace. Ariel began fidgeting with her hands out of nervousness, what if Legolas were to catch her off-guard? She wasn't ready to face him, but he could be anywhere. She silently prayed that he was far away for the moment and that she would have time to prepare herself.

"Lady Eowyn, Master Gimli," said the guard bowing, "Masters Merry Brandybuck and Peregrin Took are here to see you."

Gimli put down his ale and Eowyn looked up from her sowing "Send them in."

Eowyn began speaking as Merry and Pippin walked into the hall, she did not notice Ariel and Tom following closely behind.

"Merry, what have you-" She stopped herself abruptly as her eyes found Ariel. Eowyn put her hand on Gimli's arm, willing him to see what she was seeing.

"Lass, they did it," whispered the dwarf in awe. Before he could say anything else Eowyn jumped up from her seat and ran over to Ariel, catching her in a tight embrace.

"Where have you been? We were so worried all these years!" she cried as she hugged her friend.

Ariel smiled and hugged Eowyn. She had missed her friend every day since the day she left. Before either of them knew it, they were being hugged by a dwarf.

"You owe us an explanation young lass," said Gimli as they broke away from each other.

Gimli was right and Ariel knew he was. She nodded and they all made to go by the fireplace so she could begin her tale.

When Ariel finished recounting what had happened to her, Gimli slammed his fist on the wooden table.

"That slimy rat! If he weren't dead already I would kill him myself! No I would do much worse than that, he would beg for death when I got through with him!"

Eowyn wiped the tears from her eyes and took Ariel's hand in hers "I am so sorry for everything you have had to endure my dear friend." and then looking to Tom she added "and I thank you for everything you have done, for keeping my friend safe all these years."

Tom nodded and smiled "I would do anything to protect her. She is my sister, perhaps not by blood but in here she always will be" he said putting his hand over his heart.

Ariel was so happy to see her friends she could barely contain herself, she almost forgot that she would be confronting Legolas at some point.

"I never thought I would see any of you again" she said. "I am so happy. I just hope Legolas and I can resolve what happened between us."

"Sweetheart, he loves you. Give it time and I am certain everything will work out for the best. Love has a way of finding its way into our hearts and if that isn't a force to be reckoned with, I do not know what is." said Eowyn, "Now, my friends you are all weary, allow us to show you to your rooms."

With that the companions followed the dwarf and shield-maiden out of the hall.

...

Ariel's room in the palace of Ithilien was very similar to the one she had in Minas Tirith, the only difference was that this room had a beautiful balcony. As she had expected, Eowyn left a wide selection of dresses for her to wear and after her bath she chose a beautiful, but simple, deep purple one.

Deciding she was going to go down to the hall to meet Eowyn, Ariel made to leave her room. As she stepped out into the hallway, she ran straight into someone and two soft, strong hands steadied her.

"Oh! I'm so sorr-" Ariel's heart stopped and her breath caught as her eyes caught a glimpse of long golden hair and icy blue eyes.

Legolas.

**A/N:** Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry guys, but I couldn't resist. I hope you like this chapter. Please review so that I know how I am doing with this! It means a great deal. I'll be updating within the week, and next chapter we find out what happens between Ariel and Legolas!

Much love,

Eva


	9. Chapter 9: There is no Us

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! I couldn't resist updating, I was just so excited lol and I KINDA felt bad about that cliffy. You can thank **XxNaiXx** because after that review I was motivated to update today, even if I was called an orc :p.

Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed:** Aranel Mereneth**, **Tlcatlady**, **KD Skywalker **and **Being**. It means so much to hear your feedback and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 9**

_I'm dreaming_, thought Legolas as his eyes took her in. The shock of seeing Ariel again was plainly written on his face and he froze. His heart pounded in his chest and he almost reached out to kiss her, but stopped himself as memories of the pain she had inflicted on him came rushing back. She didn't love him. The stunned look on his face was gone in a second, his eyes became cold and he wrenched his hands away from her arms, as if her skin was made of hot embers.

Ariel bit her lip nervously and fidgeted with her hands as she waited for him to do something, to say something. The dread in her heart set in as she saw his face harden, she saw hatred and anger.

"I, uh..." Ariel felt her throat closing up. He was just as beautiful as she remembered, if not more, but the light no longer shone in his eyes and no smiles lit up his face as he saw her.

"Hello," she said finally.

Legolas said nothing for a moment, clenching his jaw.

"Hello," came the curt reply.

"How are you?" she asked, barely breathing under the scrutiny of his gaze. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under. His was lethal.

"Fine. Never better," and with one last disapproving glare he brushed past her and walked down the hall as if the very fires of Mordor were after him.

Ariel stood rooted in place as all her fears were confirmed. He hated her. He had every right to, but she had been hoping they could at least speak about it. As it was, he refused to even make light conversation with her. She heard footsteps behind her, whoever it was came up the hallway fast. She briefly allowed herself to hope it was Legolas coming back after realizing he wanted to speak with her. Those dreams were shattered when she felt Tom's familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Was that _him_? With the long golden hair running down the hallway?" he asked in awe.

Ariel nodded slowly.

"What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?" came Tom's concerned voice.

Ariel turned to face him, a look of worry flashed in his green eyes.

"No. At least not physically, but it is nothing I do not deserve for everything I did."

Tom reached his hand to cup her cheek and stroked it. "He will come around Ariel. Just give him time. True love doesn't just go away and he will realize that eventually. Now come, Eowyn is waiting for you in the hall."

"But what if _he_ is there?" protested Ariel. All she wanted to do was duck into her bed and stay there for eternity.

"Then I will protect you. I'll be right there with you," said Tom before taking her hand and dragging her down the hallway.

…

Legolas strode into the hall in a fury. He hadn't been this angry in a long time; in fact he hadn't felt much of anything since that night.

He spotted Eowyn, Gimli and Faramir and quickened his pace.

"How could you?! I know you had something to do with her presence here! Explain yourselves!" he thundered.

"Watch your tone in my court Legolas Greenleaf!" retorted Eowyn, "I do not take kindly to aggression."

Gimli stepped in between Eowyn and Legolas "Lad, we just want you to be happy. We know this is a shock, but it will pass, you love her."

"_Loved_, Gimli, _loved._ And if you knew what would make me happy you both would have had the good sense not to invite that _demon_ here!" shouted Legolas, not realizing that Ariel and Tom had entered the room.

She flinched; his words were like a slap across the face.

Legolas watched as the anger died in Eowyn's eyes only to be replaced with regret.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so sorry you have to see this," she said walking past Legolas to see her friend.

Legolas didn't dare turn around. He knew that seeing the hurt on her face would make him regret what he'd said and feel bad for her. He was resolved to remain calm and unfeeling- that is until he heard a male voice he didn't recognize.

Legolas abruptly turned to face Ariel only to see her locked in Tom's embrace as he stroked her hair. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier, and he was sure his ears had turned red by this point. How dare she show her face herself here, and with her new lover no less? Was she hoping to rub it in his face? To show him she had moved on like she said she would?

The elf clenched his fists and slowly walked towards Ariel, Tom and Eowyn.

Feeling the need to protect her, Tom put himself in front of Ariel. "Don't come any closer. You've done enough already," he said.

"And who are you to be ordering around the Lord of Ithilien?" spat Legolas.

"I am the one who took care of her all these years, and picked up the pieces of her broken heart as best I could! We've only been here a few hours and it looks as though you've done a fine job

of shattering it again!" said Tom, his eyes offering an unspoken challenge.

"I shattered _her_ heart? She is the one who left and told me she cared nothing for me. _My _heart was the one shattered!"

Ariel had enough and stepped in between Tom and Legolas. She felt like crying. She didn't know which was worse; seeing him and knowing he hated her or never seeing him again.

"Stop it both of you! I'm right here Legolas so if you have anything to say, have the nerve to say it to me instead of to my brother."

Legolas stared at her. Her_ brother_? She didn't have any siblings.

Seeing the confusion on his face, Ariel clarified "Tom – that is his name by the way- is my adoptive brother. He and his family took me in."

Legolas let the information sink in and suddenly he felt stupid. He was so enraptured in his anger that he had jumped to conclusions and accused her of taking a lover.

For a moment, Ariel did not know what he was going to do. Then she saw his face resume its stony, cold demeanour.

"What on earth is going on here?" said Faramir in shock after watching the whole display. "Ariel, where have you been? What-". He looked over at Eowyn who smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry my love, it is my fault. I've been searching for years and Merry only brought her here at my request. I was just trying to help my friends." She said.

"Ah my wife, the hopeless romantic," he said tenderly before turning to the elf. "Come Legolas, stop this madness. Whatever it was that happened, give Ariel a chance to explain."

Legolas remained immobile, his face revealed nothing of the inner turmoil he felt at having the woman he loved so close to him. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, her hair had grown a bit longer, and her rich hazel eyes still managed to captivate him. He was torn, she had broken his heart and he held so much anger, but some part of him deep down inside wanted nothing more than to hold her. He quickly snapped out of it and turned to her.

"What could you possibly have to explain?" he said to Ariel. "You explained it well enough when you said you did not love me and that you never wanted to see me again. Now if you will excuse me."

As Legolas walked out, an air of silence hung about the room and all anyone could do was stare at each other. There was nothing to say.

Ariel was numb. That was twice he walked away from her and he'd called her a demon no less.

…

Legolas was not at diner that evening, in fact no one was quite sure where he'd gone off to but they knew they had best leave him alone.

The diner turned into a kind of celebration of Ariel's return and Faramir was promptly brought up to speed on the situation by his wife.

"I'm so glad you're back Ariel," said Eowyn. "Do not worry about Legolas, he will come

around. I'm afraid it is my fault he is so angry, I should have known better than to spring this on him."

"I hope you're right, my heart aches to think that he hates me so much," said Ariel.

The days went by and she had a few more run-ins with Legolas, through which he remained cold and curt with her. Most nights he did not show up to diner and when he did it was a most awkward affair until he decided to get up and leave again without so much as a word of parting to anyone.

As she sat alone in her room that evening, Ariel felt the urge to seek out Legolas. He needed to know once and for all what happened all those years ago and if he still hated her, then she would have to live with it, but she could not let another moment pass without him knowing the truth. She was tired of being vulnerable, she was tired of being sad and she was tired of being without the one she loved. She had endured years of abuse and torn her own heart in two to make sure he was safe and she could no longer let him think she'd actually meant the things she said so long ago.

No, she would not let him demonize her. It was at that moment that Ariel made a crucial decision; she was going to fight for their love until she could not fight anymore, until he made it absolutely clear to her that he no longer loved her.

Gathering all of her courage she marched up to his room and took a deep breath before knocking. She was secretly relieved when there was no answer and began to walk away; she would try again another time. Just then the door opened and she froze in her tracks. She turned around to

see Legolas standing in the door frame, his hair was unbraided falling over his shoulders, as if he'd just bathed, and he was wearing his usual green tunic and leggings.

"Hello Legolas. Can I speak with you?" she asked.

Legolas said nothing but continued to stare at her.

"Please. I have something I must say," Ariel begged.

Legolas turned to walk back in his chamber and motioned for her to follow. This was it, the moment of truth. Ariel followed and closed the door behind her. His room was quite a bit larger than hers, and it was completely Legolas, everything in the room was so…him. She could see the weapons hanging from the walls, the large oak canopy bed with carved designs depicting a forest, a stack of arrows in one corner and the large stone fireplace whose warmth offset the cold stone floors.

Legolas sat down in one of the chairs and motioned to the one across from him. He just sat there and waited for her to say something. He was not sure what to feel, he'd had time to come to terms with her presence in the last few days but the void in his heart was still very real. She could not see it, but he was afraid she was here to hurt him even more, he would not let her see his weakness.

"Legolas, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you," said Ariel abruptly, avoiding his gaze. "What I said to you that night was a lie. All of it was a lie."

Legolas frowned, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying I lied when I told you I didn't love you, I lied when I said I didn't want to see you again, I lied when I said I could move on. I was forced to lie."

"I don't understand…why would you lie to me?" said Legolas, he was fighting a hard battle to keep his emotions in check. They were all over the place and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He saw the pain in her eyes and his heart went out to her for a brief moment before he caught himself.

"That night, after you left my room, I was changing and I heard someone come in. I thought it was you and then I felt a dagger at my throat. My uncle found me somehow, Legolas, he threatened me and he told me that if I did not do as he said he would not only kill me but he would kill you too. When you came back to my door, he was there behind me with his dagger pressed to me as I fed you those lies. I knew I was hurting you, I was hurting myself as well, but it was either lie and give you a chance at happiness without me or risk that he would kill you. I could not be responsible for the death of the one I love," Ariel took a deep breath, willing herself to look into Legolas' eyes. "He took me back to Windharrow with him and for years I just wanted to die, Legolas. My heart was broken, I was back in the prison I'd escaped from and I'd abandoned everything I cared about."

Ariel stopped to gage his reaction and Legolas nodded for her to continue.

"Tom and I became friends years ago when he visited Windharrow. Several months ago, my uncle came home drunk and he accidentally knocked over a lantern, setting the place on fire. He threatened to kill me but I ran and knocked him out when he tried to follow me. I left him to perish in the fire and made my way to Bree where Tom's family runs a tavern; they took me in and adopted me."

Legolas stared at her; he could no longer hide the shock he was feeling.

He ran his hand through his hair and continued to gaze at her "I – I don't know what to say."

"Oh, Legolas. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just can't do this anymore…" she was crying now. So much for not being vulnerable; the moment their eyes had met her strength had been zapped.

Legolas helplessly watched her cry in front of him but he made no move to comfort her. "What can't you do…" he said guardedly.

"I can't sit here and pretend my heart doesn't ache at the thought that you hate me. I can see it in your eyes Legolas. I can't pretend that it doesn't break my heart to know you are betrothed to another, knowing she will get to hold you and cherish you forever. I thought of you every moment of every day since the night I left and the only thing that made everything bearable was that you were safe." Ariel no longer cared that the tears stained her face.

All Legolas could do was watch her. In his thousands of years, he'd never been so lost. So she had not thrown their love away because she never loved him, she did it _because_ she loved him and wanted to save his life. Everything he thought he knew about that night, every conclusion he'd come to and every possible reason he'd ever come up with shattered around him as she told him her tale. Though he was relieved to find out she had really loved him all those years ago, he did not trust her, his heart was too fragile and he meant to keep the promise he made. There was also the matter of Vanya, he was honorable and would not break their engagement to indulge in uncertainty. No, he could not give in.

"I am sorry that you went through years of such pain but I cannot give you what you want. I am betrothed, Ariel and I do not think the damage can be repaired sufficiently between us to be together. I have a colony to run and a wedding to think of. I can offer you friendship, but nothing more. What we had...it cannot be."

He watched her face fall as he said the words and his heart willed him to take her in his arms, kiss her senseless and tell her he still loved her, but he would not let his heart lead him. He had done it before and it had nearly destroyed him. The fortress he had built around his heart would remain; it was for his own good.

Ariel watched him for a moment. She had hoped they could rekindle their love, but he was guarded and fearful – not that she blamed him. She would settle for friendship if that was the only way to be near to him and if it was meant to be, fate would bring them together. She would fight for him.

"I would like it if we could be friends," she said forcing a smile.

Legolas nodded. "Agreed then, we are friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Well, I am going to change for diner..." said Ariel as she stood from her chair. "I hope I will see you there."

She let Legolas lead her to the door and when she had gone, he leaned against it and slid to the floor, putting his face in his hands. He was emotionally taxed, it had taken a lot out of him to conceal what he was feeling and only now did he allow a single tear to fall down his cheek. She had done it to save his life, she had suffered unimaginable horrors and he was not certain how to feel about it all.

As he thought about her confession, Legolas hoped he hadn't made a mistake by agreeing to be friends with Ariel, he did not know how he was going to survive this.

...

"We agreed to be friends," said Ariel, taking a seat at the diner table beside Eowyn and Gimli, "Although it hurts that this is all he wants for us, I can just happy he does not hate me anymore."

"There is also the matter of his...betrothed, Vanya," Gimli huffed.

Eowyn grimaced at her name "Do not even speak of that horrid witch!"

"Well at least the lad agreed to be friends with ye lassie, that's got to count for something don't it?"

"It is a small victory Gimli," agreed Ariel. _Very small._ "Now hush, Legolas is coming."

Legolas entered the hall and sat beside Faramir and Pippin, first giving a polite nod of acknowledgement to Ariel.

This was not lost on Eowyn who turned to Gimli and whispered "Perhaps they need a shove in the right direction."

"Oh no lassie, I'm not getting involved. You saw the look on his face last time that happened," said Gimli shaking his head.

"Come on Gimli, it is for their own good. We simply have to make sure they see quite a bit of each other and then let their bond take care of the rest."

Eowyn could not help but smile as she occasionally spied Ariel and Legolas sneak a glance when they believed the other was not looking. With a sly smile she turned back to Gimli "For example, he takes a walk in the gardens and she just happens to be there. As I said, a _shove. _It is quite harmless._" _

Gimli let out a small chuckle as he spied the same exchange of secretive glances. "They won't last a month as mere friends. Count me in lassie."

**A/N:** So there is chapter 9! The situation has gotten interesting of course. I wonder how our favorite couple will do with just being friends... and of course leave it to Eowyn and Gimli to meddle lol. I'll be updating within the week. Review! Let me know how I'm doing :)

Love you all!

Eva


	10. Chapter 10: Axe Sharpening

**A/N:** Here is another chapter, as promised! I hope you all like it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited or placed my story on their alerts, it means so much!

**Silver Ashlotte: **I'm glad you decided to give the story a chance :) Thank you so much for the review.

**Tlcatlady: **As always, thank you so much for your review. I love that Eowyn and Gimli are meddling, it just sounds like something they would do lol.

**Moviegirl46: **I know, Legolas is going through a really tough time and its frustrating to watch him go back and forth, but if you're having that kind of reaction, it means I'm achieving exactly what I want to be achieving ;) If you like the meddling, you're going to like this chapter!

**Aranel Mereneth: **I think its going to be a lot harder to be friends than they think, especially with Eowyn and Gimli on the scene ;)

**KD Skywalker: **There is definitely going to be a lot of shoving in the coming chapters, this should be fun.

**Chapter 10**

"Gimli!" hissed Eowyn, "hide!"

The dynamic duo was in the palace library when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Eowyn rushed to hide behind one of the bookcases, but the dwarf froze in place, his eyes widening at the prospect of being caught by either Ariel or the elf. Suddenly, he felt a hand pull him by the beard and drag him behind the bookcase.

"Ouch! How many times do I have to tell ye! Never pull the beard lass!" he belowed.

Eowyn clamped a hand over his mouth "Shhh! Someone will hear us."

Gimli grumbled.

Ariel walked into the room, Eowyn had asked her to help find a book that she needed. She couldn't fathom why Eowyn would need a book on plants, she did not even garden, she would more than likely accidentally kill a plant than take care of it.

Seeing that her friend had not yet arrived, she sat down in one of the large chairs by the fire place and picked up the first book she saw. Someone had been reading about elven courting practices.

"Nice touch there lass," said Gimli as he spied the book in Ariel's hand.

Eowyn grinned, "I try. Just wait until he sees her reading it. That is certainly going to be an awkward moment."

Eowyn couldn't help but laugh to herself at the ridiculousness of the situation. Here she was hiding behind a bookcase with a dwarf, spying on a situation that they had set up. If Faramir could see her now, he would most likely shake his head and accuse her of having too much time on her hands.

They could hear a second set of footsteps down the hall and the pair braced themselves as their plan came together. They had the shock of their lives when they saw Tom, rather than Legolas, enter the library.

"No! He's going to ruin everything!" hissed Eowyn. "Gimli, you must do something!"

"I? But what can I do? The lad is on his way to meet me, what if he sees me in the hallway, then everything will be ruined."

"It is already ruined as long as Tom is there," said Eowyn as she quickly thought of a way to get rid of their intruder. "I've got it! Gimli, just ask him to accompany you to the brewery to help inspect a batch of ale. Get him out!"

Before Gimli could protest he was being shoved from behind the bookcase to face a pair of surprised humans. Ariel and Tom looked curiously at the dwarf who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Gimli? What were you doing?" said Ariel, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh uh, nothing lass, just looking for a book on axe sharpening techniques. Complicated business really." Gimli groaned internally at his own stupidity. Axe sharpening techniques? Was that honestly the best thing he could come up with?

From behind the bookcase, Eowyn put her palm to her face in exasperation. Axe sharpening?

"Oh alright then" said Ariel, not entirely convinced. But who was she to question the strange activities of dwarves.

Tom stared at him rather amusedly. He sensed the dwarf had been caught in some kind of lie, but he was far too entertained by this scenario to expose him.

"Master Tom," said Gimli after a brief recovery period. "I uh, am in need of your expertise in the brewery, you see I trust no one's judgement but yours when it comes to testing ale. Tis a very urgent matter."

Tom shrugged and with an apologetic look at Ariel, he and the dwarf quickly set out of the library in the direction of the brewery. Tom was certain that there was another motive for Gimli's request, for the dwarf never conversed with him unless it involved pleasantries was over diner, but he followed nonetheless.

"My, that was strange," said Ariel, slowly shaking her head before she continued her reading.

From behind the bookcase, Eowyn sunk to the floor in relief. A crisis had been averted and she could expect the elf to walk in very soon.

Legolas was utterly confused. The dwarf would normally not go within a hundred leagues of a library unless he was chained up and dragged there. Making his way into the library he stopped at the entrance as he saw Ariel calmly reading a book. Against his will, the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin as he saw the book she was reading. _Elven Courtship: A History_. That was certainly an odd subject for her to be reading about. Legolas felt strange observing her as she sat there oblivious to his presence, almost as if he were intruding on a private moment.

After an intense internal debate, he finally decided to make his presence known. Noiselessly, he walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair across from hers.

"Are you enjoying that book?" he asked. Ariel jumped as a soft voice brought her out of her concentration. Her eyes widened to see Legolas sitting right across from her.

The elf wore a slight grin as Ariel's face continued to turn a deeper shade of pink. She could tell he wanted to laugh, but he did not. It was as if he were trying to conceal his amusement, remain neutral in front of her.

"I am, actually," said Ariel, marking her page and setting the book down on her lap. "I never knew that elven engagements lasted a full year. That seems like a long time to have to wait to marry the one you love."

"For humans, it is undeniably long, but for elves a year is but a fleeting moment." said Legolas. "I am sorry if I am intruding, I was supposed to meet Gimli, but it seems the dwarf is nowhere to be found."

Ariel smiled "I saw him moments ago, he and Tom went down to the brewery for an urgent matter concerning ale."

Legolas laughed before he could stop himself "Gimli and his ale, there is no separating one from the other. I am not surprised."

"It is strange that you were supposed to meet Gimli here, for I was to meet Eowyn as well and it seems she has forgotten me." said Ariel furrowing her eyebrows.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well it seems we have quite the rude pair of friends."

"Indeed."

Ariel could feel her heart race as they looked at each other, not knowing what more to say. Legolas' eyes had lost all trace of amusement, returning to their usual neutral demeanour. At least that was usual when he was around her. Although they had agreed to friendship, their encounters over the last few weeks had retained somewhat of an awkwardness usually accompanied by superficial conversation, followed by uncomfortable silence and ending with one of them excusing themselves from the room before things got worse. This was the routine.

"Are you sure you want to be friends?" she asked before she could stop herself. Had she truly said it out loud? She had meant for it to remain in her thoughts.

Legolas looked at her, surprise registering on his face. He certainly hadn't been prepared for that.

He ran his hands through a strand of his long golden hair "Why do you ask?"

"Because," said Ariel trying to hide the blush that was invading her cheeks.

"Because...?" Legolas pressed, "Do not ask a question if you are not comfortable with retaliation."

"I thought I was the one asking the question," she huffed. "I just wanted to know if this is too difficult for you. It is a most awkward affair every time we see each other and I believe friendship is supposed to be easy and natural."

Legolas dropped his gaze to the ground. The truth was, he knew being friends after what they'd shared before was easier said than done. Being lovers would come more easily to them than anything in the world and to go from that to simply friendship was almost counter-intuitive. He had made his decision and now he was going to live with it, because once he said he was going to do something he always stood by his word. He had told her they were going to be friends and that was the least he could give her if there was no hope of regaining what they had.

"Legolas?", he looked up from the ground as he heard her soft voice calling him. "I hope I did not offend you."

He shook his head "No, I am glad we are friends. I am sorry I have been cold as of late."

Ariel smiled and with a new found boldness, she moved her chair closer to where Legolas was sitting. She laughed as she saw his eyes widen and his jaw clench. "Relax you silly elf, I just felt that the distance was daunting for making conversation."

Upon seeing her reassuring smile, Legolas suddenly felt foolish at his reaction and relaxed slightly.

"Tell me about your colony," she said, happy that he appeared more comfortable.

"I can do better than that, I can take you there and show you myself if you wish it." Legolas was not sure why he said it, but it was too late to retract the invitation now.

Even if he wanted to, he did not have the heart to retract it as he saw the excitement in her eyes. It was enough to make his heart burst and Legolas knew he was treading on dangerous territory by offering to take her to his sanctuary. He was to be married in less than a year! His father was sure to think it dishonourable behaviour towards Vanya. There was also the matter of his still fragile heart, but he felt it was becoming more and more difficult to keep a neutral appearance around Ariel.

Ariel recovered from her shock and smiled as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes "Could you? I would love to see it Legolas."

She could not believe he was inviting her to his colony, after all, he'd seemed so uncomfortable around her for weeks and they had not really spoken much until this moment.

Legolas stood up and motioned for her to follow him as he made to exit the library, "Come. I do not think Gimli or Eowyn are going to be missing us."

When she knew the pair were far enough away, Eowyn let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yes! Gimli is going to be so pleased," she mused. Everything had worked out better than she could have possibly imagined, she had expected them to have a nice conversation at the most but she had been delighted and shocked when Legolas asked Ariel if she would like to see his colony. Anyone well acquainted with Legolas knew that his colony was his safe haven, his pride and joy, his life; for him to invite Ariel was a big step forward, especially since he had harboured so much hatred for her but a month ago.

Eowyn left the library to find her attendants, they had much to prepare for the feast that night. Aragorn, Arwen and their infant son had been invited in secret to surprise Ariel. _No doubt,_ thought Eowyn, _This will be the perfect opportunity for Gimli and I to push Ariel and Legolas closer together._

...

Ariel and Legolas rode side by side through the forest. The elf could not help but smile as she marvelled at everything around her. It was so lovely and innocent and yet, she had no idea of the inner turmoil this caused within him.

"Have we almost arrived?" she asked.

Legolas grinned "Impatient are we? We are nearly there, the colony is very close to the palace. I am going to scout ahead."

With that he kicked his horse into a small trot to observe their surroundings.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and Ariel could not tear her gaze away from the perfect elf riding ahead of her. His beautiful golden hair appeared almost white and he looked surreal as the sun bathed him in its rays. She saw him stop just a bit further than she was and look around. She loved the intensity in his eyes when he was concentrated. As Legolas turned to look at her, he smiled one of his devastating, heart melting smiles. Ariel felt her knees weaken and she was sure that they would have buckled underneath her if she hadn't been riding a horse. How was she going to do this? How was she going to be his friend when she was so hopelessly in love with him?

"No sign of danger," said Legolas playfully as he waited for her to catch up to him. "Are you alright? You looked unwell just a moment ago."

All she could do was nod, mortified that he had caught her. She quickly regained her composure and kicked her horse into a trot "Come on Greenleaf."

Legolas laughed before setting off after her.

It was not long before they came to a beautiful glade with dozens of talans built high up into the trees and an elaborate system of large staircases that wound around the tree trunks. She could see elves working on new building projects while others were clearly building a beautiful garden. As they slowly rode through the colony, Ariel was in awe and she was only more surprised with everything she saw. She gasped when she saw what looked like a large stone residence just a little distance away.

"It is not finished yet" said Legolas.

"Is this your home?" asked Ariel, her eyes widening as she took it all in.

Legolas smiled, mortals were so easily amazed by everything around them. "It will be in a few months. Until it is finished, I am living at the palace."

"Legolas, this place, its breathtaking." she said with a smile. "I knew you would do great things."

"_Hannon le_" said Legolas returning her smile, "It means 'thank you'."

Legolas descended from Arod, holding out his hand to help her off her own mount. Ariel timidly took his hand and both of them felt their skin tingle as he helped her down. This was the first time they had made any kind of physical contact in years and even the slightest touch was electrifying. It scared Legolas that he could still feel this way, when he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't.

"_Hannon le_" she whispered trying to control her racing heart, blushing at her awful pronunciation. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've butchered it."

Legolas laughed in an attempt to remain calm "That was not the worst I've heard. It was a ghastly sight to behold when I first tried to teach Gimli to speak Sindarin."

"Well at least then I can say I am better than Gimli." she responded.

Legolas grinned mischievously "Which is not saying much."

Ariel gasped "Legolas Greenleaf! You are horrible! And for such a comment, I think I deserve a grand tour of the place, courtesy of the Lord of Ithilien of course."

"As you wish, my lady." trying to conceal his amusement, Legolas led her onwards.

...

"Where are they? They should have been back hours ago!" growled Gimli. "I'm starving!"

"Oh stop your complaining Gimli, our plan worked! Perhaps they are rekindling their romance as we speak!" squealed Eowyn, clasping her hands together. Although she could not very well blame Gimli, they had all been waiting on Legolas and Ariel for hours, it was strange that they had not arrived yet.

Gimli grumbled "Couldn't they do that _after_ diner?"

"I happen to agree with Gimli," said Pippin, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Face it Eowyn, our plan is falling apart!" said the frustrated dwarf. Eowyn glared at him.

"I too am anxious for them to arrive, but I already have one child, I do not wish to look after two more," scolded Arwen as she took a fussy Eldarion from Aragorn's arms. Eowyn shot her a grateful look.

Tom sat quietly at the table, his mind racing as he mulled over every possible scenario. Perhaps they had been ambushed, or maybe she had run away? He dreaded the thought that something had happened to Ariel.

Faramir, seeing Tom's distress, walked over to him. "I know you are worried Tom, but Ariel is in capable hands. Legolas would never let anything befall her, you have my word."

Tom nodded, though worry continued to plague him, it gave him comfort to hear that Legolas would not let any harm come to his sister.

Faramir walked over and kissed his wife before looking over at the miserable company of Gimli and the two hobbits as they eyed the food on the table. "It is getting late Eowyn, Eldarion is getting difficult and I daresay Gimli and the hobbits are no better right now. I say we begin the feast and they will join us when they arrive, my love. That way we can try to please everyone."

Eowyn nodded disappointedly, this was supposed to be a surprise for Ariel and all the planning was going to waste. All of her plans to bring Legolas and Ariel closer tonight came crashing to the ground, though she supposed if they were still together at this hour it was certainly a good thing.

"You mean we can _finally_ eat now?" asked Merry excitedly.

The moment Faramir nodded, the two hobbits and the dwarf began feasting as if it was their last meal, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the room.

Eowyn sat at the table with Arwen, while Eldarion climbed into Aragorn's lap.

"I cannot believe they have been gone all day," whispered Arwen in amazement. "After all, you told me that just weeks ago he would not even look at her."

"You should have seen him in the library Arwen. I had not heard him laugh in ages, this is good for him. Gimli and I have been very busy." said Eowyn. "On another note, I cannot wait for Ariel to see you and Aragorn, she does not yet know you are here."

Arwen smiled "I have missed her so, my heart aches for all the pain she had to endure those long years. I could never imagine being separated from Aragorn again, they were the longest months of my life."

She was met with Eowyn's sly smile "Gimli and I will continue to push them along."

They suddenly heard a loud grumbling. Turning around they were met with the sight of Eldarion on Gimli's lap, pulling at his beard.

"Why is everyone so fascinated with pulling my beard?!" the dwarf was none too happy as the oblivious toddler continued to yank on it and Aragorn was highly amused by the situation.

Arwen shook her head and got up to retrieve her son before Gimli completely lost his patience.

...

Ariel looked around the palace as they arrived, it was after dark and she was certain everyone had retired for the evening.

"You are a bad influence my lord, we have surely missed diner," laughed Ariel as he helped her stable the horses.

Legolas smiled "If you had not stopped to ask me question upon question, perhaps we would be on time, my lady."

Ariel playfully smacked his arm in response. She had had a wonderful day exploring Ithilien, with Legolas as her guide. She could see how passionate he was and how much his subjects loved him, he was a great leader just as she knew he would be all those years ago. How she wished this day could last forever.

_He is beautiful, kind, strong, gentle and brave. Vanya is a lucky elleth_, Ariel thought sadly.

"I suppose this is goodnight," she said turning to face him.

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into her deep chestnut eyes. Some part of him also wished this day would not end. "I will escort you to your chambers, if that pleases you."

"Legolas..." she hesitated.

"Come," he said "We spent the day together without spilling blood, I doubt a few more moments will be of any consequence."

She smiled at his quip and nodded.

They walked side by side in silence down the long hallways of the palace. But for the sound of footsteps, there was not a sound to be heard in the stillness of the night. Finally when they reached Ariel's chamber they stood facing each other, neither knowing what to say.

After what seemed an eternity, Ariel finally broke the silence. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

Legolas nodded "It was my pleasure."

"Perhaps I will see you tomorrow," she added, her hands were fidgeting in her nervousness. This was not lost on Legolas who was unsure of what to feel. He was certain he no longer hated her and he'd had a wonderful day, the best day he'd had in a long time, but he knew this friendship was dangerous for his heart. He knew he was in danger of falling in love with her again and he could not let it happen. He'd promised himself he would never let love make him vulnerable again.

"Perhaps," he said carefully, taking a small step away from her. Yes, this was the best course of action, he had to set parameters. He had let himself get too close today, he had been too open.

But to his surprise, Ariel reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, before opening the door to her chamber. "Goodnight Legolas."

She smiled before disappearing behind the door. Legolas fought to maintain a neutral exterior facade, while inside, his resolve of steel was slowly breaking apart.

He sighed before walking back down the hall to his own chambers.

...

Ariel was met with the surprise of her life when she saw Arwen and Eowyn sitting on her bed. She gasped and rushed over to embrace her friends.

"There you are!" cried Arwen as she wrapped her arms around Ariel. "We waited for hours and you never came. Eowyn was so disappointed."

"What do you mean?" asked Ariel worriedly as she turned to look at Eowyn.

"It is not your fault, I had planned a feast and invited Arwen and Aragorn as a surprise. If you had known, I know you would not have been late."

"Oh Eowyn, I'm so sorry." said Ariel.

Eowyn smiled "All is forgiven... as long as you tell us exactly what happened with Legolas today. Every little thing!"

"And if we find you left out any details, there is going to be hell to pay," laughed Arwen as she embraced her two friends. "I'm so glad the three of us are together again!"

...

Legolas was so lost in thought that when he walked into his chambers, he did not notice the man and the dwarf sitting by the fireplace.

In true dwarf fashion, Gimli decided subtlety was not the way to go and cleared his throat loudly, making Legolas jump.

Aragorn grinned. It was extremely difficult to surprise an elf, meaning that Legolas must have had much on his mind to distract him so. Gimli laughed as Legolas glared daggers at them.

"Well laddie, ye got some explaining to do, don't ye."

Legolas continued to glare at Gimli before striding over to the door and leaving the room.

Gimli stared at the door "Well...that did not go as expected."

"Gimli...perhaps you and Eowyn should leave them alone," warned Aragorn.

Gimli shook his head, "Not a chance! I'll be ambushing him first thing in the morning. He won't lose this dwarf so easily!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he and the dwarf got up to leave the room. Gimli would never let Legolas hear the end of it.

**A/N: **Another chapter done! I hope you liked this one, your feedback is always appreciated and it truly makes my day to receive your reviews. Let me know what you think! I'll be updating again soon!

Love,

Eva


	11. Chapter 11: Fate

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I was so inspired by your reviews that I had to update again today. I have some pretty big stuff in store for you all in this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviews, favourited and are following my story, it means so much!

**KD Skywalker: **I want them together too! I think you'll be very pleased with this chapter.

**Aranel Mereneth: **I'm so happy you like the last chapter! Thank you for catching my mistake, by the way. I fixed it as soon as I saw your review. As for Ariel's mortality, its a drag, but like you said, we don't know who her parents are so you never know ;)

**XxNaiXx: **He is pretty stubborn. As funny as it sounds, I'm glad he's frustrating you, because thats exactly what I'm going for. You're meant to be torn between understanding why he does what he does and wanting to yell at him for being so difficult.

**Atlantianis: **Your review made me smile for the entire day. It was a large part of the reason I updated again so soon. Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're able to connect emotionally with the characters, that was exactly what I was hoping. If you thought Chapter 6 was emotional, just wait until you read this one.

**Tlcatlady: **I think that for all his joking, Gimli only means well and wants the best for his frined. You never know, he may end up pushing Legolas in the right direction ;)

**Chapter 11**

Legolas sat quietly reading by the fireplace in the hall. Rather, he was trying to read. Gimli had given him a stern talking to after he had dashed out of his chambers and the dwarf's words danced around in his head.

Legolas sighed and attempted to concentrate on his book, but once again his thoughts consumed him and took him away from the words on the page until he was no longer paying attention at all.

"You're an idiot if you keep doing this lad," Gimli had said in unusual seriousness. "She may love you but she's not going to wait around forever when there is no hope."

The elf clenched his jaw. The thought of Ariel marrying someone else, kissing someone else and raising another man's children was almost too much to bear and then it dawned on him that this is how she must feel knowing he was to marry another. Legolas smiled sadly at the irony of the situation. He was a hypocrite. He knew he was being stubborn by refusing to admit to her and to himself that he loved her, he knew that every moment he wasted he risked losing her forever. Perhaps Gimli had been right after all...

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approach him.

Ariel.

He always knew when it was her, he could sense her presence as his soul called out to hers. Legolas looked up to see Ariel smiling at him.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Legolas shook his head and returned her smile "Not at all, I fear I am not being very productive as it is."

Ariel took a seat next to him, reaching for one of the books on the small table in front of them. It was a serene sight to see, the elf and the woman reading quietly side by side, the elf looking up to observe the woman when she wasn't looking.

Legolas smirked as she crinkled her nose or furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she read. The firelight danced on her features and gave her mahogany locks a slight red glow. Her full lips pressed firmly together as she came across a passage she did not understand. He was captivated by these simple mannerisms which held endless power over him. If it had been anyone else, they would have gone unnoticed but Legolas could not look away. It was extraordinary that something as simple as her smile could break through the control and reserve of the elven warrior sitting next to her.

...

"Gimli, look at how sweet they are together," cooed Eowyn.

She and Gimli were on their way to the hall when they spotted Ariel and Legolas peacefully reading by the fire.

"I gave 'im a stern talking to, perhaps I was finally able to knock some sense into that hard head of his," said Gimli.

"What are you two planning?" asked Arwen from behind them, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Eowyn flashed her most innocent look, "Nothing, we were simply walking in and we came across this adorable sight."

Arwen grinned, not completely convinced "I know you have something up your sleeve tonight, Eowyn. You said you were throwing a gathering because Ariel missed the surprise you had planned."

"Oh alright," huffed Eowyn, "But it is for their own good. I just want to make sure she looks so stunning that he can't resist."

Arwen arched her eyebrow "Well count me in then. I never have any fun anymore since I became a mother. I also wish to see Ariel and Legolas together and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to see it happen."

Eowyn and Gimli smiled at her "Glad to have ye aboard lass."

Arwen glanced at Legolas and Ariel, the pair were completely oblivious to anything around them. "I suggest we leave them alone for a little while, they haven't yet noticed our presence."

The three friends slowly moved back down the hallway and worked out the logistics of their scheme.

"Right. Arwen, meet me at in an hour in Ariel's chambers for phase one of our plan. Gimli, you are in charge of Legolas." ordered Eowyn.

This was going to be an interesting night.

...

"Ariel you must wear the green dress. It is Legolas' favourite colour," said Arwen, taking the dress out of the closet.

Ariel rolled her eyes "The both of you are delusional if you believe this is going to lead anywhere. The first obstacle being that he is betrothed and the second being that he guards his emotions around me. Ouch!"

Ariel fussed as Eowyn worked at brushing the knots from her hair. When the tangles were out she began pinning the hair up in an elegant up-do, leaving a few loose strands to frame Ariel's face.

"It is not we who are delusional Ariel. I am driving myself mad watching the two of you run around in circles. Anyone with eyes can see that he still loves you no matter his reluctance to show it. I just wish he would stop being so dense about it." said Eowyn in frustration.

"Kiss him," suggested Arwen, eliciting a glare from Ariel. Arwen shot her an innocent look as she placed the gown on the bed. "What? You say he is guarded in your presence, but all you do is talk. In doing so, you are giving his mind time to convince his heart that this isn't what he wants. If you kiss him, his reaction will be instant and you will be feeling what is inside his heart."

Ariel groaned. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She loved Legolas with every fibre of her being and though she wanted so much more than friendship from him, it was all he was willing to give her. She could not risk doing something reckless that would make him pull away from her completely. She had worked too hard. But the thought of his lips on hers was enough to make her temporarily forget her sanity before reason pulled her back to reality.

She sank lower into her chair, seriously wishing she could feign illness and skip the celebration altogether.

She felt Eowyn's hand on her shoulder "We are not doing this to cause you grief Ariel. We care about you and Legolas and we simply want you both to share our happiness. Stop grieving and do something about this. If you do not then he will be lost to you forever and you will have to live with seeing him in another's arms."

Before Ariel could respond, Arwen shooed her off to the changing curtain and passed her the green dress. "I agree. It is clear now that Legolas is not going to make advances and so the task falls to you, my friend. You must fight for the one who holds your heart."

"Alright, you win. However, I will take things one step at a time. Perhaps a kiss on the cheek to start with. Little steps." Ariel conceded from behind the curtain.

Eowyn groaned in exasperation "You are the most stubborn pair of fools I have ever met!"

Moments later, Ariel stepped out from behind the changing curtain and the scowl fell from Eowyn's face. "Well in that dress, he may be the one to kiss you."

"Come," said Arwen as she finished brushing out her hair, "the celebration awaits."

...

Legolas sat with Eldarion on his lap as the festivities raged on around him. The boy bore a striking resemblance to Aragorn, yet he inherited his mother's soulful eyes. He laughed as the child attempted to clutch his hair.

"I see you like my hair, little one." The child then took hold of one of the elf's long slender fingers and clutched it tightly in his small hand. Legolas looked down and smiled at the pride and joy of his best friend's life. As the boy's guardian, Legolas had been there for every big moment in his life and had grown to love him as his own.

Centuries ago, fatherhood had not been on Legolas' mind, but now he longed for the same happiness that Aragorn had found. Before the War of the Ring, a family had been the last thing on his mind, and as he fought for Middle Earth he wondered how people still managed to find hope in a world of despair. He realized that it was their loved ones; their children, their wives, their husbands who gave them strength. After the War of the Ring, Legolas longed for that same strength, for that same love. He remembered the night in Minas Tirith when he had confided in Gimli about his wish to find the love of his life and father children who would be the perfect blend of both of them. It all seemed so long ago now and despite himself, he often imagined how different life would be if he and Ariel had married, if she hadn't been taken away from him. He had dreamed of their children so many times in his sleep, they were beautiful.

"Las?" said the 3 year old in his arms. Legolas chuckled at the shortened version of his name.

"Yes little one?"

"Love you," said Eldarion softly before wrapping his small arms around Legolas' waist. The elf's heart was gladdened as he lovingly stroked the boy's hair.

"You will make a wonderful father someday, _mellon n__ȋ__n _(my friend). Thank you for watching him for me." said Aragorn as he approached the pair.

Legolas smiled sadly and turned to Eldarion "Little one, it is time to go with your _adar_ (father)."

The boy's eyes lit up and he jumped into Aragorn's arms. "_Ada_! (daddy)."

Aragorn chuckled and winked at Legolas before carrying his son away.

Tom watched Aragorn walk away from Legolas and he knew this was his chance. He slowly walked over and the elf, sensing a presence, turned to face him. His face unreadable, where just moments ago a smile had graced it.

Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement and motioned for Tom to take the seat near him. Tom sat down and contemplated the best way to proceed as the elf held his gaze, betraying no emotion.

"I just wanted to tell you that I care about her," began Tom. Legolas sat motionless, waiting for him to continue. "First I would like to make clear that she is the sister I never had and I would die to protect her from any harm. If you so much as hurt her, in any way, you will have to contend with me."

Legolas' serious expression dissolved into one of amusement. He had to admit, the man was bold in coming over to threaten him and normally he would not have taken it well, but seeing the look in Tom's face, Legolas knew it was coming from a place of love.

"I understand," he said after a moment.

"Legolas, if I may address you so, I watched her cry herself to sleep night after night as she ached for you. There is a void in her heart that only your love can mend. I know it is difficult to accept what happened, I know that your heart is still battered and bruised, but it will remain that way until you allow yourself to feel what you want to feel. As her brother, it is my job to protect her and look out for her happiness. You are her happiness, Legolas, and I am coming to you now, pleading for you to see through your veil of grief and fear before it is too late."

Tom took a deep breath as the elf stared at him in total shock. He had thought of what to say for days now and he hoped that his words would make some kind of impact, would make Legolas see that he was letting the love of his life slip away.

"Think on what I have said," and with that Tom went to find Ariel, leaving a dumbfounded Legolas to collect his thoughts.

There had only ever been a few moments in his life when Legolas had been left completely speechless and this was one for the books. He felt his heart sink as Tom's words resonated within him, as he thought of Ariel's heartache, a heartache that mirrored his own. He turned when he felt someone approach behind him and came face to face with a pair of rich golden hazel eyes.

"You know, someone once told me that a smile should always grace my face. Perhaps he should take his own advice?" Ariel smiled sweetly at him and Legolas swallowed hard. She looked beautiful from the intricate weaves of her hair to the gold in her eyes and the gown was exquisite on her.

"I have a gift for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch.

"But-" she was speechless as she looked from the pouch to his eyes, his eyes that for once betrayed a sense of the emotions he was feeling. "Legolas I can't-"

"Please, I would be honoured." said the elf as he offered her the pouch. His eyes watched as her hands shyly began to pull at the strings that fastened it. She gasped as a gold chain bracelet with little delicate jewels fell into her hands.

Legolas smiled at her reaction. He had paid a visit to the goldsmith the day before she disappeared to have it made for her as a token of his love. All those years he had kept it, he was not sure why, perhaps as a sign that somewhere deep in the alcove of his heart he allowed himself to hope. Legolas had lain on his bed for hours, looking at the bracelet and finally resolved to give it to her at the celebration that night. Seeing the look in her eyes as they locked with his made his heart flutter. He had made the right choice.

"_Hannon le," _whispered Ariel and taking a step closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him in for a tender embrace. Legolas tensed slightly before snaking his arms around her to return her hug.

Ariel buried her face in the crook of his neck as she relaxed into him. Here in his arms, she was home. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his arms tighten around her, unwilling to let her go and a small tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

Legolas breathed her in as a thousand fluttering butterflies threatened to burst out of his chest, her breath on his neck sending shivers up his spine. He loved the way she molded into his body to fit him perfectly, the way her hair always smelled of roses, the way her warmth found its way into his heart. For the first time in a long time, the elf felt at peace.

Eowyn and Arwen watched from afar with tears in their eyes as the elf and the woman embraced. Gimli wiped at his eyes, insisting it was only dust and Tom stood proudly watching. Anyone present that night could see that they were made for each other, whether the pair would admit it or not.

Legolas and Ariel pulled apart, but not before she placed a small, sweet kiss on his cheek.

"It is beautiful Legolas," she said as a small blush painted her cheeks. She looked down at the delicate bracelet in her hands "Would you put it on me?"

Legolas nodded, his ears had turned a shade of pink as the reality of their very public embrace sunk in.

Taking the bracelet from her, he fastened it around her wrist and smiled to see how beautiful it looked on her.

"It suits you," said Legolas. He heard Aragorn calling to him and smiled apologetically "I must go. Aragorn has need of me."

Ariel nodded "Save me a dance?"

Legolas nodded, a slight glimmer in his eyes and turned to find Aragorn.

Ariel sighed in contentment, wanting to lose herself in feelings of bliss. Her peace was short lived, for in moments she found herself surrounded by Eowyn and Arwen.

"What was that all about?" asked Eowyn. She gasped when Ariel showed her the bracelet. "He gave this to you? What was the occasion?"

Ariel blushed "I'm not entirely certain...he just said he would be honoured."

"Well you certainly wasted no time after that," teased Eowyn.

Arwen continued to wipe at her eyes "That was so sweet. I could feel your _f__ë__ar _(souls) calling to one another from the other end of the room."

Eowyn wrapped her arms around Ariel "But why didn't you kiss him?"

Ariel shook her head "I kissed his cheek. I was not going to risk pushing him further than he is ready to go. It took a long time to get here." No longer able to contain her joy she hugged both Eowyn and Arwen "I am so happy. This is a wonderful night."

...

Legolas made his way over to Aragorn where the King greeted him with a smile. "Well my friend, that was quite the embrace. You even managed to tug at Gimli's heartstrings."

"I already told you, it was a wee bit of dust in the eye!" grumbled the dwarf.

Legolas shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips "I gave her a bracelet and we embraced, though I admit I have not felt so at peace in years."

Gimli roughly patted the elf's arm "Ha! He admits it!"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows "You mean the bracelet you had made for her?" and he was shocked to see that Legolas nodded.

"Does she know of this?"

"No," said Legolas. "I did not tell her. The time is not right."

"Lad, for you to have given her that can only mean one thing. You're falling for her again." said Gimli.

"I feel many things at this moment Gimli," said Legolas and then abruptly changed the subject.

...

Legolas had spent most of the night in meetings with Faramir and other lords, unable to make his way back to Ariel to claim their dance. When he finally pulled himself away, his eyes searched the room until they fell on a sight that made his heart stop. Ariel was in conversation with a young man in Faramir's guard and it appeared she was enjoying herself very much, she clearly was not thinking of him.

Her laugh echoed in his ears as the young man made some quip about life as a soldier. He wished that _he_ was the one to make her laugh that sweet melodious laugh. Without realizing, Legolas clenched his fists as he slowly paced the room in an almost predatory manner, his eyes never leaving the pair. Legolas became conscious of his behaviour and was appalled. He had never reacted this way before, his blood boiling at the mere thought of her speaking to another man or pacing the ground like a caged animal. It suddenly dawned on Legolas that he was jealous. Having never felt jealousy before, he had been unable to recognize the signs right away, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was envious of this young man who commanded Ariel's attention.

But that wasn't all that made him uncomfortable. While Ariel was oblivious to the man's intentions, Legolas could see the subtle messages conveyed by his actions. He wanted one thing from her and one thing only. The way he subtly brushed his hand against hers was not lost on Legolas but the most troubling was his gaze. He looked at her with lust, as if she were an object he could take and use for his pleasure. The thought sickened Legolas and his face hardened in fury. He needed to get her away somehow, protect her somehow.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he made to walk in their direction. "Legolas..." warned Aragorn. He knew exactly what the elf was thinking.

"Don't, Aragorn." said Legolas as he made his way over to the pair.

Ariel had been locked in conversation with Anárion, the Captain of Faramir's guard, for quite some time. Although he was pleasant and made her laugh, she felt slightly uncomfortable as he grazed her hand. Suddenly she heard a soft velvety voice.

"The lady has promised me a dance."

She looked up to see Legolas, his eyes cold and angry.

Anárion gave him a challenging look, "My lord, we are not quite finished yet. If you will excuse us."

Legolas stepped in between Ariel and Anárion "I believe you are."

Ariel stared at the scene in disbelief. Yes, she had been uncomfortable around the guard, but she could handle her own. She didn't need Legolas to rescue her.

"Legolas, please. Stop." she pleaded.

Legolas ignored her pleas and focused his attention on the man in front of him "I suggest you leave. Now."

They stood there, silently challenging each other for what seemed like forever.

"As you wish, my lord," said Anárion and with a look of contempt, he bowed and left.

Legolas turned to face a stunned Ariel, not even bothering to mask the anger he felt. "You will not speak to him again. He is dangerous."

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Legolas had no right to tell her who she could and could not speak to. "I will speak to whomever I wish, Legolas," she said firmly.

"He is dangerous, I won't allow it." said Legolas, his jaw clenching.

"You won't allow it? Since when do you have a say in what I do Legolas?" cried Ariel. She was angry now.

"I could have killed him for the look he was giving you," seethed Legolas, "It was enough to make me sick, he viewed you as an object of pleasure and nothing more."

Why was she fighting him? He was trying to protect her and she was spitting it right back in his face.

Ariel was cross, Legolas was being possessive and jealous and he had no right to be. She loved him, but they were not together and that was by his own doing. He had no right to be jealous if he wouldn't make her his. She would not play this game with him, she was done.

"I will tell you what I saw Legolas," she spat. "You were jealous. Plain and simple. Admit it!"

"I hated seeing you with him! I hated the way he looked at you!" shouted Legolas. They were drawing attention to themselves now. Gimli and Aragorn shook their heads in disappointment as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Well if you weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't have had to see me with him! Do you really expect that I am going to sit idly by and wait for the day when you finally come to terms with what happened?" Ariel was shouting at him now and she didn't care. When he didn't say anything she turned away and ran out of the hall.

Legolas ran after her "You have no idea how I felt that day! When you told me you didn't love me, when you broke my heart, I thought I was going to die! I _wanted_ to die!" he shouted after her.

Ariel abruptly stopped and turned around to face him. He had never seen her so angry before, her nostrils flared slightly and she looked as if she were about to cry with fury.

"Don't you dare say that Legolas! I know how you felt that day because I felt it too! With every word I felt my heart breaking! I spent years miserable and alone, being tortured every day by my own uncle! The only comfort I had was knowing you were alive and safe somewhere. I loved you with every beat of my heart, do you really think I would lie about that?! I would die for you, that is why I did what I did. Maybe it was misguided, but it was done out of love. Now I am done waiting for you to forgive me! I am done with punishing myself for what happened. I almost did not come to Ithilien because I was afraid I would be rejected by the only one I ever loved. Tom was wrong, love doesn't conquer all."

With that Ariel stormed off into the hallway and did not look back until she reached her room. She was so angry she could not string a coherent thought together.

Legolas stood in the dark hallway. What had he done? For the first time since that dreadful night four years earlier, Legolas finally understood. He cursed his own stubbornness as the reason he hadn't seen it earlier. She had suffered just as much as he, if not more, and she had faced an unimaginable fear in coming to Ithilien to tell him the truth, only to have him spit it back in her face and make her grovel for his forgiveness.

What hurt the most is that blinded by his anger that fateful night, he hadn't seen that something was wrong; he hadn't seen through her lies. He could have, should have protected her from that monster but he had been too blinded by his fury. His senses should have picked up that something was amiss, but instead he doubted her love. What had she done to deserve that?

Legolas felt like someone was punching him repeatedly in the stomach as these realizations came crashing down around him. She had loved him and remained loyal to their love all these years and she had shown him nothing but kindness and patience since she arrived. What had he repaid her with? Anger, indecision, disrespect.

She deserved the sun, the stars, the moon, the universe. All of those feelings he'd felt in the last month; the hurt, the fear, the anger, the worry, the tension and now more recently wanting to be near her every moment he could, the wild beating of his heart, the jealousy, all of these conflicting emotions were because of one thing. He loved her, he had never stopped and Legolas cursed himself for being so dense, for not seeing it all along. He loved her. It was her face he saw, when he thought of the woman he would share his life with, it was their beautiful children he dreamed about. She had always held his heart and through his foolishness, he may have lost her forever.

The mighty elf warrior sank against the wall to the ground as sobs racked his body. In that moment he felt like the smallest, most insignificant thing in the world and he deserved every bit of it.

Arwen and Aragorn entered the hallway to check on their friends and were startled at the sight in front of them. Their strong, brave, friend was slumped against the wall, his face buried in his hands as he weeped. He almost looked like a child in his vulnerability.

Arwen rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. She stroked his long golden locks as his body trembled. She shot her husband a worried look.

Aragorn was at a loss, his heart broke to see his friend this way. He knelt down in front of Legolas as the elf's tears slowly began to subside.

"_Mellon n__î__n _(my friend)" he said placing his hand on the elf's shoulder. Legolas's red rimmed eyes looked up at Aragorn. "She fought for you all this time because she loves you. She gives up because she believes there is no hope. It is your turn to fight for her."

"I have lost the woman I love by my own stupidity, Aragorn. It is too late." Legolas dropped his gaze to the ground.

Arwen put her hand under Legolas' chin, turning his face to look at her. "It is never too late. She loves you more than life itself. Go to her Legolas. You must try."

Legolas wiped the drying tears from his face and nodded. Aragorn smiled and held out his hand to help him up.

With every step, Legolas' heart beat faster and faster

_thump, thump, thump, thump _until it threatened to burst out of his chest. When he finally reached the door to her chamber, he almost cried again, and it took all of his self-control to keep the tears from spilling. Legolas swallowed hard and took a deep breath before slowly knocking.

Ariel had spent the better part of the last half hour staring at the ceiling. Once her anger had died down, she regretted how harsh she had been with Legolas. What a disaster this evening had been, and it had begun so wonderfully too. Her heart sank at the realization that everything they had achieved in the last month was gone. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes as she fondled the beautiful bracelet on her arm. The dull ache in her heart would not let up.

Moments later she heard a slow rapping at the door. Ariel almost didn't answer, thinking it was Arwen or Eowyn coming to check on her, but she slowly walked over and turned the handle.

As she opened the door, she was met with a sight she'd never expected. There stood Legolas, looking as if the entire world had crashed around him. Her words evaded her as she continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry" he said abruptly, before he lost his nerve. "I've been such a fool, Ariel. I should have known better than to doubt your love all those years ago, I should have known something was amiss. I should have protected you. Instead I rejected your attempts to mend what we had. I behaved worse than an orc when I should have cherished you and told you every single day how much I love you. From the moment I saw you I should have held you in my arms and never let you go. I failed you, because of me you suffered for years and I can't forgive myself for that. I-"

Ariel silenced him with a finger to his lips "shh". She had no idea what she was doing, but for once she didn't care.

Legolas froze, unsure what this meant, he prepared himself for rejection as his blue eyes met hers, trying to read them, silently pleading. He was surprised when she reached a hand out and began running her hands through his hair. Her finger tips running over the soft strands. Legolas stood immobile, waiting to see what she did, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly Ariel's fingers moved to caress his neck trailing up along his jawline and softly over his lips. Legolas trembled under her touch, as he continued to look into her eyes. Her hand finally came to rest on his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Slowly she leaned in until he could feel her breath on his face, she lingered before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Legolas returned her passion eagerly as his hands moved to cup her face, wanting to pull her as close to him as he could. Ariel ran her tongue over his lips and Legolas parted them, allowing her to deepen the kiss, their tongues caressing. He slowly backed her into the room, closing the door with his foot, never allowing her lips to leave his as he tasted, sucked, nibbled and poured all of the love and passion he had for her into their kiss. He needed her to feel how much he loved her.

Ariel ran her hands through his hair, as Legolas wrapped his arms around her. They could not get close enough. All those long years of waiting, of heartbreak, had culminated into this. Ariel wanted to lose herself in everything that was Legolas as she explored his mouth. The kiss broke only long enough for her to whisper "I love you" before he was pulling her mouth back to his.

Legolas picked her up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down softly, their eyes never breaking contact. Ariel pulled him onto her and ran her hands over his strong back. She sighed as Legolas began kissing her collar bone, her neck and then her jawline. It wasn't long before she brought his lips back to hers, she felt like a woman dying of thirst and Legolas was her saving grace. Legolas broke the kiss and smiled, the emotion in his eyes was clear, he was hers forever.

"_Amin mela Ile_ (I love you)" he said as he touched her face and kissed her nose.

Ariel smiled back and gently kissed his lips as her hands caressed his hair "Stay with me tonight. Don't leave."

"Never," he said tenderly, "I will never leave you again."

Ariel and Legolas spent the night in each other's arms, kissing, laughing, caressing. As they slept in each other's arms, nothing could have felt more peaceful or more perfect; as if it were predestined by the Valar themselves.

**A/N: **Woah! Emotional roller coaster of a chapter, but I'm super proud of it. I am actually emotionally exhausted after writing this lol. They didn't sleep together in this chapter, just to clarify. I really hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you. I have a busy week coming up so I'll be updating next weekend.

Love,

Eva


	12. Chapter 12: Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Here I am with another chapter! I have to say I was so humbled and so amazed at the response that I received for the last chapter. This story now has 47 reviews, 26 favorites and 42 follows, and 10 of those reviews were for the last chapter alone! wow! I never imagined it would have this kind of a following but I am so glad. Thank you so much for all of your support, you are what keeps me going.

I would like to give a special thanks to:

**Moviegirl46:** Everyone seems to be worried about Vanya, I guess for good reason lol. I hope you like this chapter!

**Villian-I-Have-Done-Thy-Mother: **Thank you so much for the kind words, it means so much to hear that you love my writing!

**XxNaiXx: **So glad you like the last chapter. Things do seem too good to be true don't they? ;)

**Aranel Mereneth: **Thank you so much for the clarification on intimacy with elves, I had completely forgotten about that and it really helps to add so much to the story. I truly appreciate the feedback!

**SBPride:** I'm so happy you liked the chapter, thank you so much for the kind words :)

**Tlcatlady:** Glad you liked the chapter! I always love getting your reviews because usually you're spot on when it comes to guessing parts of the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Leyriane:** Thank you so much for your kind review, your support means so much!

**DarkxSonata: **I am so happy you responded emotionally to this chapter, this is exactly how I pictured my readers responding. You know its emotional when the author is crying as she writes lol.

**Soulsistersinasian: **Thank you for the review, glad you liked chapter :)

**KDSkywalker: **As usual, thank you so much for your support. I think you will be very pleased with this chapter ;)

**Warning: some minor sexual content, nothing explicit.**

**Chapter 12**

Ariel awoke from the best sleep she'd had in years, she smiled at the memories of the previous night. She had gone from thinking everything was hopeless to falling asleep in the arms of the one she loved. She turned over to face Legolas and was surprised to find that she was alone in the bed. She sat up alarmed, had it all been just a dream? Was her mind finding sick ways to torment her?

She let out a relieved sigh when Legolas walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his green and brown garb. He smiled one of his disarming smiles, making her heart race.

"No my love, it was not a dream," he said joining her on the bed. He sat up, pressing his back to the headboard, taking Ariel in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she said laughing slightly, "This all just feels too good to be true and I'm afraid something is going to come and ruin it for us."

Legolas kissed the top of her head "I'm not going anywhere. I made that mistake once before and I will never let it happen again. Not even Sauron himself could keep me away from you now."

Ariel snuggled into him, breathing him in, committing every detail to memory. It was then that a most unwelcome thought entered her mind. Vanya. It was amazing how one name, one person could disrupt everything. All of her thoughts of having children, of living out the rest of her days with Legolas came to a screeching halt all because of one elleth.

Legolas sensed her discomfort and he turned up her face to look at him. Concern for her reflected in his eyes as he tried to read her.

"What troubles you? Are you unhappy?" Although it was foolish, a part of him still feared she would change her mind; that he would find himself alone once more. He trusted Ariel with his life and he loved her with everything he had, but it was habit and years of guarding his heart from hurt that fed this tiny fear. He mentally chided himself, this was in the past and there it would remain.

Ariel turned from his intense gaze "Legolas… you're still betrothed."

Legolas closed his eyes and groaned inwardly, leaning his head against the backboard. Of course, how could he have forgotten about Vanya? There was no question about it, he was going to break off their betrothal, but he knew Vanya would not take the news well at all. As for his father, Legolas was sure that Thranduil was going to be extremely angry. Not only was he breaking off a match his father had made, but he was in love with a mortal. _Oh yes, this is going to be a very pleasant conversation_, thought Legolas.

Ariel reached up and touched his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. He forced a smile so as not to worry her and gently kissed her lips.

"This changes nothing Ariel, I love you and I will tell Vanya that I will not marry her. This is but a minor detail…" The last part didn't sound so convincing.

"What about your father?" asked Ariel, reaching up to touch a strand of his hair and twirling it around her finger.

Legolas groaned once more, yet this time it was not so silent. "I will admit; this is one conversation I am not looking forward to. He will say I am foolish and that I am not thinking this through, but he will come around. I promise, I will work on him."

Ariel nodded though she wasn't thoroughly convinced. She had asked Arwen about King Thranduil years ago in Minas Tirith and she had been horrified to learn that the elven king had an extremely fiery temper, distrusted humans and was stubborn as a mule. Despite herself, she laughed slightly as she thought about how similar Legolas was to his father in that respect. _The apple never falls far from the tree_, she thought with a sad smile. After all, Legolas loved her and it had taken this long to break through his stubborn resolve. She could only imagine how long it would take to get King Thranduil to at least accept that she was in love with his only son and heir.

"And what do you find so amusing?" asked Legolas with a grin.

Ariel disentangled herself from his arms and moved to straddle his lap. "I just realized that you and your father are both extremely stubborn. I fear that neither of you will back down from your positions so easily. You will hold your ground until the last possible moment; I experienced this first hand."

Legolas smirked. Yes he would admit that he could be extremely stubborn. It was not one of his finer qualities, but he certainly hoped he was better than his father. Ariel was right, she had experienced a side of him that he was ashamed of and the thought saddened him.

"_Hannon le_ (thank you)," he said softly.

Ariel knit her eyebrows in confusion "What for?"

"For being so patient with this fool of an elf." He said "for loving me."

Ariel smiled mischievously before crushing her lips to his; catching Legolas completely off-guard. The elf's eyes fluttered closed and kissed her back hungrily as his hands moved to grasp her hips; pulling her closer to him and groaning at the friction. Ariel ran the tip of her tongue over his lips and was rewarded when he parted them, allowing her tongue to find his. Their breathing became more laboured as Legolas' hands moved from Ariel's hips to explore the rest of her body. She moaned softly into his mouth as he ran his fingers up her sides and over her collar bone. Legolas strained to maintain his self-control; her moans of pleasure would be his undoing.

Ariel broke the kiss, panting hard as she regained her breath. It wasn't long before she brought her lips down to the jointure of Legolas' neck and shoulder and began sucking at the sensitive skin. Legolas groaned, letting his head fall back, and Ariel smiled against his skin as she felt his arousal. She loved that she could pleasure him this way, break through his composure. She slowly brought her lips to his earlobe and gently sucked before moving on so her tongue could caress the pointed tip. Legolas closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in an effort to keep his desire from taking over, his breath was ragged now. He knew this was getting out of hand but he couldn't bring himself to stop as she ran her tongue over his sensitive ear. To elves, making love constituted marriage and Legolas wanted to do this right. He hadn't even asked her to marry him and the matter of his betrothal was something he could not ignore. He had to break things off with Vanya and inform his father of his intentions to marry Ariel before he proceeded any further; it was the right and honorable thing to do. Oh but how he felt like throwing honor to the wind when she was kissing him and pushing him over the edge with the slightest touch. His mind was screaming at him to stop before they reached the point of no return but his body responded differently.

Before he could think anymore, Ariel brought her lips back down to his and kissed him fiercely; her tongue seeking his out.

"Legolas" she moaned, "I want you."

And he nearly obliged her, it took all of his willpower to stop himself and break the kiss. His pants were uncomfortably tight and his eyes were dark with desire as he rested his forehead against hers. They were both panting now.

"We can't" he said between breaths.

Ariel was disappointed. Why didn't he want her?

Seeing the look in her eyes, Legolas panicked. He didn't want her to think she didn't arouse him, that he didn't want to make love to her, it was almost painful how much he wanted her.

"Ariel, there is a reason we can't."

She looked at him and waited for him to continue, the confusion still in her eyes.

"Elves marry through the joining of spirit and…body." He said.

Ariel raised her eyebrow slightly "What do you mean?"

Legolas sighed. He hoped this wouldn't scare her. Everything about the way elves loved was intense and he was praying it wouldn't be too much for her.

"If we were to make love, we would be husband and wife in the eyes of the Valar."

Ariel blinked. Legolas began to panic inwardly. He had scared her.

Ariel attempted to process what he had just told her. She had not known they elves married in this way and she was glad he had stopped her. Ariel wanted nothing more than for Legolas to be her husband but she wanted their joining to be special and beautiful, not simply a product of their desire.

"Thank you for telling me," she said kissing him softly, pushing his fears away "I would want it to be special."

"So would I," he said. "There is also the matter of breaking off my betrothal…"

Ariel smiled grimly. She hadn't even met her and Vanya was finding ways to ruin her happiness.

"I think my father would have a fit if he found out I had married someone else while still betrothed to Vanya," said Legolas with a small laugh.

Ariel continued to look at him sadly. Were they to always have obstacles in the way of their happiness?

Legolas took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do not be troubled _mela n__î__n _(my love). I will resolve this, I promise you."

Ariel thought for a moment and looked into his eyes, "So...you've never been intimate with anyone?"

Legolas smiled tenderly at the woman in his arms "Never." Her heart leapt as he said the words.

"I love you" said Ariel contentedly and he kissed her.

…

When Legolas and Ariel finally emerged from her chamber, it was mid-day. They shyly made their way down to the hall, hand in hand only to be greeted by a bunch of knowing grins and cheers.

"It's 'bout time!" shouted Gimli, a large grin on his face. "I knew they wouldn't last more than a month!"

"Finally Legolas!" exclaimed Eowyn as she hugged Faramir, unable to contain her happiness.

Aragorn and Arwen smiled, they had known everything was going to work itself out last night and in reality, that argument may have been a blessing in disguise, otherwise Legolas may have stayed stuck in his stubborn ways had things not come to a head the way they did.

Ariel laughed and hid her face in Legolas' chest. Gimli certainly had a talent for embarrassing people.

Tom walked over to his sister and embraced her. "I told you love conquers all" he whispered, nodding his head to Legolas.

The elf was relieved. He knew how important Tom and his parents had become to Ariel and he wanted to know he had their approval. At least he could be satisfied for the time being that Tom would bless their union, it was only their parents that he worried about. All they knew of him was that he was the source of Ariel's heartbreak for years and he only hoped they thought him good enough for their daughter.

"I received word from mother and father this morning," said Tom holding up a letter. "They send their love. Father says the tavern is getting busy so… I was thinking I would journey home to lend a hand."

"I'll come with you, they are our parents and they need all of the help they can get, " said Ariel and Legolas' heart sank. He knew he didn't have the leisure to go with her at the moment; he still had to travel to Eryn Lasgalen to meet with his father. They had only just been reunited and he didn't know if he could bear it if she left again, even for a short time.

Tom, seeing the panic in Legolas' eyes, shook his head. "No little sister. You should stay here."

Ariel moved to protest but Tom put his hand up to silence her. "They would want you to stay. I want you to stay, you and Legolas have only just mended things and you deserve to be together right now, little one. We will manage just fine without you."

Ariel nodded and kissed his cheek "When do you leave?"

"Right away," said Tom "I wanted to wait until you woke so I could say goodbye". Ariel couldn't help but feel a little bit of loss at the thought that he was leaving her. He had been her constant companion all these years, he had become her family and the thought of being without him scared her.

Legolas sensed Ariel's distress and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a reassuring smile. He knew this had to be difficult for her.

"But your bags," said Ariel "I'll help you pack them."

Tom smiled at this, he knew she was only trying to stall. "There is no need; I packed them myself this morning."

"Oh," said Ariel, her face falling. She pulled away from Legolas and threw her arms around her brother, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Can't- breathe!" he choked out.

After a few moments, Ariel finally released him "Please be careful. Send my love to mother and father and write as often as you can."

"I will little one. I love you." Tom kissed the top of her head and turned to Legolas "You're a good man, er…elf, Legolas, take care of her for me."

Legolas nodded "I will, with my life. We will come and visit as soon as we are able." Ariel smiled up at him gratefully.

Tom walked towards Faramir and Eowyn and bowed "Thank you for your hospitality"

And with one last farewell to the room, he was gone.

"I want to meet your family" said Legolas after a moment, pulling Ariel in for a kiss.

"They will love you" she said kissing him back. The woman and the elf were in their own little world, forgetting that they were on display to the entire room before someone cleared their throat. Loudly.

Gimli was not the most subtle of beings and the couple broke their kiss, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"_Nana_ (mom)…what is Las doing?" came Eldarion's little voice. Arwen's eyes widened, she had no idea what lie she was going to feed her son, but there was no way she was going to teach him about such things just yet.

"Oh um…uncle Legolas is just…" Eowyn burst out laughing as she watched Arwen struggle with what to say, the she-elf shot her a glare before returning to her curious son "never mind my love. You will learn about this when you are much, much older."

Aragorn groaned "remind me never to let you watch him together" he said to a mortified Legolas and Ariel, "who knows what he might witness."

Ariel blushed and mouthed "sorry" to Arwen who allowed herself to giggle at the situation now that a crisis had been averted.

…

Anárion was still reeling from his confrontation with Legolas at the celebration. The elf prince had made a mockery of him in front of everyone and he vowed that he would find some way to exact revenge on him. He had always disliked elves, they acted as though they were so superior to everyone else; that they were entitled and could get anything their hearts desired at the expense of everyone else.

His encounter with Legolas had nearly cost him his post as Captain of the Guard. Prince Faramir had furiously called Anárion into his office and reproached him for having been so disrespectful to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

"If this ever happens again," Faramir had stated "You will be permanently removed from the palace guard." And then he had dismissed him.

It was no matter that it was Legolas who had caused the scene by storming in on his conversation with the young woman, no. The elf would face no punishment or receive no lecturing for his part in the confrontation. The very thought of this made Anárion furious, he had worked his entire life to get to where he was and now this elven prince, who had everything handed to him from the moment he was born, would be the reason he lost everything? He hated the elf with a passion and if it wasn't for his interference, the guard thought he might have had his way with the young woman after all, but of course no ordinary man could measure up to such an ethereal, perfect creature. The thought made him sick.

The guard paced the palace gardens impatiently. He spotted Ariel, Arwen and Eowyn sitting on a bench and laughing. His first instinct was to look for the elf, but realized he was nowhere to be found. _This is the first time she has ever been out of his sight_ he, thought bitterly and it was true. For days Legolas and Ariel had spent almost every waking moment together, making up for lost time and making Anárion sick with their continual displays of affection. His patrol route took him past the three women and he nodded his greetings before walking off into another section of the gardens.

Arwen followed the guard with her eyes. Ever since the night of the celebration, she did not trust his motives. Although he hadn't done anything as of yet, something about the way he carried himself made her nervous.

"I do not like him," she whispered to her friends when she was sure he was out of earshot, "There is just something about him that makes me ill at ease."

"Legolas would certainly agree with you on that note," said Eowyn "Don't worry about him Ariel, Legolas will not let him anywhere near you."

Ariel laughed, she knew all too well that this was true "Did you see the way Legolas glared at Anárion yesterday when he walked into the hall?"

Arwen was still not convinced "I would keep my wits about me nonetheless, my friend. One can never be too careful."

"On another note," said Eowyn switching the subject, "How is our elven prince in bed?"

"Eowyn!" cried an embarrassed and appalled Ariel. Eowyn grinned as Arwen shook her head, trying not to laugh at her friend's shameless attitude.

"What? It is only us women here. I'm sure the men have dragged it out of Legolas already," said Eowyn feigning innocence.

"She would not be able to say Eowyn. To elves, intimacy means marriage and Legolas would not marry someone without speaking to his father first. It is a courtesy King Thranduil would expect from the heir to his throne and his only son," said Arwen.

"Right!" exclaimed Eowyn chiding herself for her stupidity "I completely forgot. Legolas is far too honourable to rush a marriage, he would want to give you the most special day of your life. Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"No not yet," said Ariel "The circumstances do not quite permit as of yet… Vanya is in the way at the moment."

Eowyn started playing with the hem of her dress "I hate that woman. The sooner Legolas tells her their betrothal is off, the better. She angers me so!"

"I do not see a proposal in the near future," said Ariel sadly. "We have Vanya to take care of and then I must face the wrath of King Thranduil. I imagine he won't like me very much when he finds out I am a mortal."

Arwen smiled sympathetically "I know your pain my friend. My father was not supportive of my union with Aragorn for a very long time. Thranduil, I am afraid to say, is much less trusting of humans than my father was, after all he raised Aragorn in our house. Give it time."

Ariel groaned. There was always something standing in the way of her happiness with Legolas. Thranduil was one obstacle that scared her more than any other. She was certain that he would take every opportunity to remind her that being in love with her was a death sentence for his son. She feared he would not accept their union and refuse to acknowledge any children they had, all because she was a human, and a commoner at that. Unlike her, Vanya was an elleth and of high status, she was the type of woman Thranduil would see his son married to. The worst of it all was that when she thought about it, Ariel could see why the King would object to Legolas loving her. Who in their right mind would approve of a union that would result in their child fading from existence?

"Never fear, I am sure we will be celebrating your union before long," said Arwen squeezing Ariel's hand affectionately.

"Thank you," said Ariel and then turning to Eowyn she said "So my friend, now that we have established that Legolas and I are not intimate, how is Faramir in the art of seduction?"

Eowyn blushed "Well… I'm very well done for the moment he starts kissing this spot on my neck, right here" she said pointing to an area right below her ear.

"For me it is the ears, the ears are my undoing. Aragorn uses this to his full advantage, " laughed Arwen, earning a few smirks from her companions "I am sure you know that Legolas enjoys this as well."

Ariel giggled "Yes, years ago in Minas Tirith I made the mistake of touching his ear when we were kissing and it was like I broke the dam. He told me the ears of elves are very sensitive."

The three friends burst into uncontrollable laughter

"I would have paid handsomely to see the look on his face when you did that!" said Eowyn. "All I know is that you're extremely lucky Ariel."

"Oh?" she said arching her eyebrow.

"Legolas does not have facial hair and believe me, you ought to cherish that fact. Sometimes it is just so uncomfortable to kiss Faramir because of it." laughed Eowyn.

"Yes, she's right. Aragorn's beard is rough on my skin. I've threatened to shave it off a few times in his sleep" said Arwen. "One of these days, I daresay I will do it!"

"I would pay handsomely to see that as well," said Eowyn with a grin.

...

While the women spent the afternoon in the gardens, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Faramir were busy strategizing in the hall. Merry and Pippin were charged with keeping Eldarion busy with his toys and they seemed quite content to do so. Every so often, Aragorn would glance over to check on his son and laugh as he watched the hobbits simulate a battle with the child's toy horses and soldiers.

"I got you!" said Eldarion as he moved his toy soldier to defeat the one Pippin was holding.

"You did not!" cried Pippin, but before long Merry shot him a glare and kicked his shin "Ow! What was that for?"

"He got you Pip, admit it," said Merry very obviously suggesting that Pippin should let the boy win.

"Oh alright, you got me little rascal," said Pippin "but you should know that the winner gets tickled!" and with that the hobbit began tickling the small child, until uncontrollable laughter was heard throughout the hall.

Legolas chuckled, he almost wished he could be playing on the ground with them instead of looking over these dreary maps and treaties. He imagined himself playing on the ground with a little elfling one day. As a child, his father never had enough time to play with him and he had always resented that. He vowed that he would always make time for his children, even if it meant forsaking his duties for a few hours so he could get down on his hands and knees to play with them the way Merry and Pippin were playing with his godson.

"Legolas?" he heard Aragorn's voice and turned his attention back to the table.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear a word I said, _mellon n__î__n_ (my friend)," chuckled Aragorn.

"I'm sorry Aragorn, I was a bit erm...distracted I suppose," he said with slight embarrassment.

Aragorn chuckled once more and put his hand on Legolas' arm "Worry not, Legolas. Children are a great source of fascination, especially when they are your own. As wonderful as they are, there will be moments when you will undoubtedly wish to pull your hair out. You will learn this one day."

"Why anyone would want a bunch of little brats is beyond me," grumbled Gimli, "All they do is pull on hair and beards."

"I've been trying to convince Eowyn to have a child for a few months now," said Faramir, "She tells me she would like to wait a bit longer, she sees how Arwen gets no time for herself and I believe that has scared her."

"Always been a free spirit, that one," said Gimli stuffing his pipe. "Good luck lad." Faramir sighed.

"Faramir, may I have your leave to travel to Eryn Lasgalen within the next few days?" asked Legolas, earning a few inquisitive stares.

"Of course, but Legolas you haven't been home in years." said Faramir coughing as the smoke from Gimli's pipe reached him.

"Yes and there is a reason for this, my father was not overly pleased at my decision to stay in Ithilien. I will be going on personal business. Now that Ariel and I are together, I must pay a visit to Vanya and her family to break off the betrothal and then of course there is the matter of introducing Ariel to my father and explaining to him that I have fallen in love with a mortal..." said Legolas.

"I mean no offence here lad, but having met your father, I can say with confidence that it is one experience that I do not wish to repeat," said Gimli. "I wish her luck."

"No offence taken Gimli" said Legolas sadly "I am hoping that he will eventually accept our union, otherwise he will force me to choose and if it comes down to that, I will choose her."

"Thranduil is a difficult ellon to get along with, mostly due to his distrust of humans, but he loves you and I am sure that he would see you happy above all else. He will realize it before the end, Legolas," said Aragorn, "In any case, we are happy for you _mellon_ (friend)."

"Thank you," said Legolas, the kind words bringing joy to his heart. He loved Ariel and he would be with her, even if it meant disappointing his father and forsaking his kingdom, he would sacrifice anything for love. He already knew the pain of living without it and he knew that this pain far outweighed the consequences his father could impose on him.

Aragorn turned his attention back to one of the treaties "We must meet with Eomer to renew our agreement with Rohan. Faramir, I will leave you in charge of this and Legolas you-"

Aragorn stared in shock at the great doors of the hall. Gimli looked in the same direction to see what had rendered his friend so speechless and his eyes widened "Oh no."

Legolas was confused and by the time he realized what was happening, his heart stopped.

Walking towards him was a lithe, beautiful blonde elleth with sparkling blue eyes and pouting lips.

Vanya.

She carried herself regally and her lips turned up in a small smile as her eyes fixed him. Legolas continued to stare from shock. What was she doing in Ithilien? She was supposed to be at home with her family until their wedding. He was supposed to go to Eryn Lasgalen to break off their engagement and he was to have an entire speech prepared to ensure that things went as smooth as possible. Yet what was supposed to happen clearly contrasted with reality for his betrothed now stood right in front of him.

"Hello Legolas," said a soft, velvety voice.

Legolas was speechless. While his mind urged him to say something, he could not utter a sound. This was not good at all. The idea of his ex-fiancee staying in the palace with him and the woman he loved could only spell 'disaster'.

"No words of greeting for your betrothed Thranduilion?" she said.

"Uh..." Legolas looked around helplessly at his friends.

"What are you doing here?" said Gimli, clearly none too pleased at her arrival.

Vanya glared at the dwarf "I see you still keep questionable company, my love." she said and Gimli huffed. "If you must know, I missed my husband-to-be and my father sent me with a company to surprise you."

"Congratulations," said Gimli in a snarky tone, "He is very surprised."

Vanya glared once more at the dwarf and turned to greet Aragorn and Faramir, "My lords, how wonderful to see you."

Legolas closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up from this nightmare, but sadly upon opening them again, he found she was still there in front of him. He knew it was now or never, he had to break off their engagement.

"My friends, may I have a moment alone with Vanya," he said, silently thinking he would sooner run himself through with a knife than have this conversation with her.

Vanya smiled mischievously as everyone left the table. Aragorn went to pick up Eldarion and followed everyone outside the hall.

"My, my are we impatient," said Vanya moving closer to Legolas "Couldn't wait to get me alone, my prince?"

Legolas stepped back and gripped her arms, holding them in place before she could lock them around his neck.

"Vanya, we must speak." he said sounding more courageous than he felt.

Vanya stepped closer to him and managed to hook her arms around his neck, "We can speak later. I'd rather do this right now." she said as she moved in to kiss him. Legolas dodged her kiss and backed away from her.

"No, Vanya, we must speak now." he said getting irritated.

He had never liked her, in front of his father she had always been well-mannered, humble and sweet, but the moment she and Legolas were left alone together she would try to seduce him. She did not love him, she cared nothing for the ellon he was, she simply thought he was handsome and she coveted his title. He had agreed to the match because he had been heartbroken, but now that he and Ariel had found each other again, he saw how miserable Vanya would have made him. She was beautiful as all ellith were, but in his eyes she was nothing compared with Ariel, who was beautiful inside and out.

"Legolas, you're such a bore," pouted Vanya. "Fine, if we must, then speak."

Legolas took a deep breath "I will not marry you."

Vanya laughed "I did not realize you had a sense of humour, my prince."

"In this case, I do not. I am perfectly serious Vanya, I wish to break off our betrothal." said Legolas. He could see comprehension registering on her face as she realized he was not jesting.

Her eyes narrowed "Who is she?"

"Excuse me?", Legolas hadn't expected her to catch on so quickly.

"Do not play stupid with me prince, who is she?" said Vanya as the mischief disappeared from her eyes, only to be replaced by fury.

"The love of my life," said Legolas truthfully as he let out a sigh of exasperation. He had known this conversation would not go well.

"You told me you did not believe in love," cried Vanya as she took a step closer. She could be quite menacing when she was angry.

"I was only lying to myself because I had been burned. I met her years ago, before we were ever betrothed. I am sorry to have misled you, but she is the woman who holds my heart, she always has," said Legolas trying to avoid the angry elleth's gaze.

"Woman? You mean a mortal?" Vanya laughed in disbelief when Legolas nodded "That is rich, my prince, you are in love with a mortal woman who will grow old and grey until you watch her take her last breath? I never knew you to be a fool Legolas Thranduilion, but I see I am proven otherwise."

Vanya was furious now. Not only was he breaking off their engagement, he was leaving her for a mortal woman, no less. A mortal! Inwardly she cursed whoever this woman was. She would find out and make her life a living hell.

"Let us see how your father takes this news. That you have forsaken a union between two of the most powerful families in Eryn Lasgalen, or that your mortal bitch will bear you half-bred mongrels, unfit to continue the King's line or that his only son will fade when his pathetic wife dies old and grey." spat Vanya, her words were like venom seeping into Legolas' veins.

"You may speak ill of me in any manner you wish, but you will not disrespect the woman I love." seethed Legolas, getting angrier with every passing moment. He had always known Vanya to be rude, but he would not tolerate any disrespect towards Ariel, nor their unborn children. "I will never marry you. Our betrothal is over."

"You are making a big mistake son of Thranduil," Vanya glared at him, completely enraged. Who was this Ariel to take away what was rightfully hers? Yes, she would make her pay dearly for this.

"I am going back to Eryn Lasgalen within a few days so that Ariel may meet my father. We will escort you back but afterwards I do not ever want to see your face again. In the meantime a room will be provided for you here. I want you out of my sight," Legolas's voice was cold and menacing.

He turned around and stormed off to find Aragorn and Gimli as a fuming elleth glared after him.

When the door shut behind Legolas, Vanya flew into a rage, throwing the maps and papers off the table and smashing cups on the floor. She had been so close to becoming a princess, and now her plans were being thwarted by some mortal. Vanya was used to getting what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. She was used to getting her way and if she didn't she usually found a way around it.

The elleth heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Legolas, she spun around ready for another screaming match. Vanya was surprised when she came face to face with a tall, dark haired young man.

"I believe you and I can help each other," said Anárion. He had seen the whole display upon entering the hall. The two elves had been so preoccupied that they hadn't seen him slip into the room and hide in the shadows. The guard knew at that very moment that he had found a way to exact his revenge on the elf prince.

"Oh really?" asked Vanya, "How so?"

"You want to get that girl away from the Prince and I want to see him broken." said Anárion with a sinister smirk.

Vanya observed the young man and her expression soon matched his. "And break him we shall."

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Lots going on in this chapter, 14 whole pages! I just had so much fun writing this. I hope you all like it. Vanya really is a bitch... I hate her and I'm her creator lol. For those of you who are interested in this kind of info, the person I would cast as Vanya is Rosie Huntington Whiteley, she looks exactly the way I pictured Vanya. She's pretty but she kinda looks like she could be a real bitch if you crossed her.

Anyway please review! They make my day! Your support is what keeps me going and there is nothing more satisfying than knowing you enjoy my writing. I have yet another busy week at school, but I will be updating by next weekend!

Xox

Eva


	13. Chapter 13: A Tale of Two Hearts

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied, I'm updating earlier than I said. There isn't much action going on in this chapter, this is mostly to focus on the growing relationship between Ariel and Legolas. There is fluff and honestly, I think its cute lol but I'm biased so that's why I need your reviews to tell me what you think! :) For those of you who read but don't review, I'm really interested in your feedback, let me know how I'm doing!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and are following this story. Your support means so much.

**Aranel Mereneth: **As always, I love getting your feedback, it helps me to really think about what I write. I really appreciate the support and the advice. I hadn't realized about Anarion's name, but you're absolutely right :p, oh well. I liked the name so that's why I chose it, there wasn't anything else behind the decision really lol. You never know about Vanya, I think there is more to her than meets the eye, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

**KD Skywalker:** Thanks for the review, I love hearing from you. I took your advice, shorter chapter and faster update lol Yes, if Vanya and Anarion get too evil, please do send Aria and Tauriel to kick some butt haha.

**Tlcatlady: **Thank you so much for the review, as always. Its so nice to have such a loyal following. As Tom likes to say "love conquers all" so you can bet Vanya and Anarion will eventually get what's coming to them once Legolas and Ariel find out they've been plotting.

**XxNaiXx: **Thank you for your constant support, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. The meeting with Thranduil is definitely going to be interesting lol. I'm already planning it. We'll definitely be getting closer to finding out about Ariel's parents, there is a tiny bit of info revealed in this chapter actually.

**FanOfFiction22xx:** Thank you for your support! It means so much.

**Chapter 13**

She had only been there a few days and already Vanya was beginning to get on Ariel's last nerve. Ariel had been quite shocked to see a livid Legolas storm past her in the hallway without so much as an acknowledgement. After following him to his room and after she'd managed to get him to stop pacing the floor, Legolas had finally explained to her that their plans would require a little...adjusting.

"What do you mean she is here?" Ariel had exclaimed "_How_ is she here?"

"I wish I knew," the elf had said and he resumed his restless pacing. "She will have to ride with us to Eryn Lasgalen."

This was certainly not the news Ariel had expected to hear. This was to be an opportunity for she and Legolas to explore a little of the world together, to be lighthearted and carefree before the meeting with King Thranduil and now because of Vanya, all of those plans were thwarted.

"Why can't we just let her off somewhere to fend for herself?" Ariel had muttered.

By some miracle, this made Legolas smile and taking her hands he shook his head "Aye, that would be the ideal solution, but what sort of prince would I be if I abandoned one of my subjects? – as horrid as she is."

"You are too kind for your own good Legolas and that is one of the many things I love about you."

And that had been the end of it. Since then, Vanya had done her best to be as cold and irritating as possible, shooting Ariel a look of contempt whenever they happened to pass by each other in the hallways, or trying to undermine her in every way possible. Of course the issue of Ariel's mortality had been the elleth's favourite topic of conversation whenever Legolas was present. She enjoyed harping on it, knowing it drove him wild with rage and nearly reduced Ariel to tears.

For days, Legolas had been busy taking care of his affaires so that he would not have to worry about his duties while they journeyed to his home. As a result, he was left with barely any free time. Legolas and Ariel had to content themselves with stolen kisses as he rushed to a meeting or if his duties kept him late, she would make herself comfortable in his bed and wait for the feel of his strong arms wrapping themselves around her before they drifted off to sleep. When Ariel an Legolas did have time to be together, Vanya always seemed to know about it and would strive to ruin their moment in any way she could until Legolas was forced once more to resume his duties.

Ariel groaned in exasperation as the morning sun came streaming into the room. Soon enough, Legolas would be off to another meeting and tomorrow their long and agonizing journey to Eryn Lasgalen would begin, truly she could not imagine how things could possibly get any worse than they were. She had barely seen Legolas these past few days and now she was expected to make a long journey with an elleth who enjoyed making her miserable. There was also the matter of meeting Legolas' father and Ariel could not decide which was worse.

Legolas sat on the foot of the bed as he plaited his hair into warrior braids. It was like second nature to him and his nimble fingers worked quickly to produce three flawless weaves. Upon hearing Ariel's exasperated groan, he gave a small laugh.

"What troubles you?"

Ariel sat up and watched as he fastened the last of his braids. She dreaded mornings now, knowing that when she woke he would kiss her and leave to attend to his obligations.

"Must you go?" she pouted. "I miss you."

She braced herself for the usual reply, but it did not come. Instead, Legolas smiled mischievously and lunged at her.

Before she knew what was happening, Ariel found herself being aggressively tickled by an elf. Legolas seemed to find amusement in her breathless laughing and shrieking and intensified the attack, while Ariel attempted without success to wriggle out from under him.

"Legolas!" she shrieked as he continued to tickle her sides. It was unbearable. She was caught between laughing so hard she could die and shrieking because of the sheer intensity. Ariel was helpless as Legolas pinned her down and continued his assault, he was too strong and her efforts to stop him were in vain.

"Legolas, please." she begged trying to catch her breath as she laughed "please."

"Do you yield?" said the elf with a laugh. He was enjoying this. Ariel refused to give him the satisfaction and remained silent.

_Fine then, have it your way_, thought Legolas. Upon seeing the sly grin on his face, Ariel knew she was in trouble. The elf upped the ante and soon she was shrieking once more and trying with all her might to get away from his tortuous hands as they continued to tickle her.

"Do you yield?" he asked again, his grin becoming wider.

Ariel could no longer take it, knowing she was caught until he decided to release her. There was no way out. This was war and here the elven warrior held the advantage.

"Yes" she said.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear you."

"You know very well that you heard me," she said in between breathless laughs. "Please."

Legolas chuckled "say it."

"I yield! I yield, you horrid elf!" and with that, Legolas released his iron grip and Ariel collapsed on the bed, exhausted and breathless. She feigned anger, but a hint of a smile gave her away.

Legolas smiled back at her. "I am sorry, I could not resist."

"Your father would be horrified to see the heir to his throne acting in such a manner," came her teasing voice.

"I do not think he would be surprised, I was always a handful as an elfling. I still am," he said with a small wink.

Ariel moved closer to him as she finally caught her breath. "You will be late for your meeting." she said sadly.

"No." said Legolas and he remained seated where he was, enjoying the look of utter confusion on Ariel's face. "I told Faramir that today is ours. I am sorry I have been absent as of late, but today I intend to make up for it. We will do anything you wish, _mela n__î__n._"

A smile spread across Ariel's face and the elf was soon rewarded with a long, slow kiss.

"I wish to leave the confines of this palace so we can spend the day together without interruptions." Legolas knew she was speaking of Vanya.

"I know the perfect place," he said with a smile.

...

"How much longer?" asked Ariel as Arod slowly walked through the forest, carrying both of them.

Legolas laughed behind her, shaking his head "Always impatient."

Ariel looked back at him and he sighed "If you must know, we are nearly there."

The elf smiled when she relaxed against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It feels silly, having to sneak around like adolescents just so we may have a moment alone," she said as he kissed her cheek.

Legolas sighed. He knew this had not been easy on her, and the idea that Vanya would be travelling with them for days was nothing short of terrible, but Ariel would bear it as best she could and he loved her that much more for it.

"Close your eyes," said Legolas. "I want this to be a surprise."

Ariel covered her eyes with her hands, but Legolas could see her straining to see through the small crack in between her fingers. He laughed, _She really believes I do not see her. _

"Ariel..." he said in mock-warning. He received a grumble in response as she took her hands from her eyes and they fluttered closed.

Moments later, Ariel could hear the sound of running water and she felt Legolas' breath near her ear. She shuddered. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Ariel was met with a sight that took her breath away. They found themselves in a small clearing surrounded by lush trees. There was a lagoon into which ran a small waterfall and Ariel could not help but think about how inviting the waters looked.

Legolas helped Ariel down from Arod and remarked with happiness at how astonished she was by what she saw. She immediately began to explore the area and the elf found her curiosity endearing. Elves were not so curious as humans and he found it was refreshing to see such a love for everything around her.

After her eyes had taken in the beauty of the place, she turned to see a smiling Legolas. There was something about this place and the sunlight shining on his golden hair and his face that made her lose all sense. The way his smile could evoke all kinds of emotions within her; from burning desire to pure, unconditional love. They were here together in this magical place and nothing else mattered in the world.

"I love you," she whispered closing the distance between them so that their foreheads rested together.

"and I love you," Legolas reached up to touch her cheek, running his hand over the soft skin. Ariel's heartbeat quickened as he wrapped a strong arm around her and lowered his lips to kiss her. She slowly kissed him back, reaching out to capture one of his braids, slowly running it through her fingers. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them. Legolas deepened the kiss, feeling nothing but love radiating between them.

When they broke the kiss, Ariel could not keep the large smile from her face. Her heart fluttered at the rush of emotion she felt; the overwhelming feelings of love for the elf that stood in front of her, the incredible happiness she felt knowing that he was hers; that he loved her.

Legolas watched her as she got lost in her reverie, his own smile growing. She blushed slightly when she realized he was gazing at her.

"What are you thinking of that has brought such a smile to your lips, _mela n__î__n_?" he asked.

"You," she said, blushing a little more, "and how happy you have made me."

"You have made me happy as well, _Guren _(my heart)." he said and with one last kiss, Legolas walked over to Arod and unpacked a blanket, settling it down on the grass.

He stroked Arod's nose affectionately "Thank you my friend, graze to your heart's content."

The horse grunted in satisfaction before walking off to find a suitable patch of grass.

"How did you come by him?" asked Ariel as she joined Legolas on the blanket.

"During the War of the Ring, Aragorn, Gimli and I were pursuing a group of orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin captive. On our journey we met the Rohirim and they gifted us with two horses. Arod was given to me by Eomer, the King of Rohan."

Legolas began running his hands through her hair, separating it into three sections so that he could braid it and Ariel smiled as she realized. He always insisted on doing it for her.

"Why do you enjoy braiding my hair so?" she asked.

"It is my way of showing affection. When I was an elfling, my father used to braid my mother's hair," he said smiling fondly at the memory as his hands effortlessly weaved the tresses, "No matter how preoccupied my father was, he always found the time to braid her hair. It was such a simple gesture, yet it was so intimate. It was his way of telling my mother that he loved her."

She smiled sweetly as he finished with her braid. Legolas blushed "Forgive me, I am unused to laying bare my emotions."

"I think it is a beautiful gesture, Legolas. Do not be ashamed of baring your heart to me," she said interlacing his fingers with hers. "What happened to your mother?"

Ariel realized as she spoke the words that there was much she knew about Legolas, but there was also much she did not know. They had been torn apart so quickly when their love had only just begun and they had only just been reunited after years of separation. There was much they did not know about each other.

Legolas was silent. Losing his mother as a child had been one of the biggest heartaches in his long life. It had taken centuries before the pain began receding. Even now it ached every so often as he thought of her, especially when he was in need of council. She had always been the one he turned to, she had always comforted him. His heart ached as the memories came rushing back.

"My love, you do not have to answer me," said Ariel, sensing his sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Legolas shook his head "It was over two millennia ago, when I was still very young. My father was travelling to Imladris for a council with Lord Elrond and my mother had refused to stay behind. Before it was known as Eryn Lasgalen, my home was called Mirkwood and a manner of fearsome creatures dwelt there as Sauron's darkness enveloped the land. As my parents and their company journeyed through Mirkwood, they were attacked by giant spiders, large and menacing beasts, and my mother was mortally wounded. My father blamed himself for not being able to protect her. I am all he has left of her. At times, it is more of a curse than anything, he could not look at me for months after her death."

When Legolas finished his tale, Ariel had tears in her eyes. She took him in her arms and embraced him lovingly, stroking his hair. She was relieved when the elf relaxed into her and returned her embrace.

They stayed that way for a long time, listening to the beat of each other's hearts, finding comfort in each other's warmth.

"I realized there is much I do not know about you," said Ariel softly.

Legolas looked up at her curiously, arching his eyebrow.

She smiled "I know what is in your heart Legolas, but I wish to know the little things as well."

"Ask me anything you wish."

"Favourite colour?"

Legolas smirked, "You know very well that it is green, Ariel. It reminds me of the trees. Now it is my turn." taking a moment, the elf pondered "What is your favourite flower?"

"Orchids. I love that there are so many varieties and they are so beautiful." she said.

Legolas lay down on his back, pulling her down with him so that her head rested below his chin. "One day, I will make you a garden of orchids and we will lay like this as often as we please."

"I would like that very much," Ariel kissed his neck lightly. "Now it is my turn, have you ever loved before?"

"Never. It is not the same for elves as it is for humans. When an elf falls in love, it is forever, there will never be another. I truly never believed I would fall in love before we met, but now, you must know that you hold my heart forevermore."

"I have never loved before either." said Ariel lazily tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. "I had no faith before I escaped my uncle's home, but loving you gave me something to live for. I would gladly go through it all again, knowing that I get to be with you."

"What of your parents?" asked Legolas as he watched the clouds move in the sky above them.

"I know nothing of them. They died when I was very young and my uncle always refused to tell me about them. I never understood why he was so secretive about them, but I received quite the beating one time when I dared to ask." Legolas flinched, he hated to hear about what she had gone through and he was filled with nothing but rage for the man who had inflicted such cruelty upon her, who had kept them apart.

"If he had not already perished, I would kill him myself for what he did to you. Nay, he would beg for death before I finished with him." said Legolas through gritted teeth.

Ariel reached up to stroke his face, pulling him down for a kiss, which Legolas returned eagerly. "Shh, we do not have to worry about him anymore. I just wish there was a way I could find out about my parents. I feel that a part of me is missing and only by finding out about who they were can this void be filled. He was keeping them from me out of cruelty, I suppose."

Legolas shook his head "I do not believe he kept them from you out of cruelty. There is more to this than meets the eye. He was hiding something. Did your parents leave anything behind that could help you in your search?"

"My father kept a journal, which my uncle locked in a chest. I know this because one day he left it open and looking inside, I saw the journal. Before I could read it, I heard my uncle walking into the house and I hurried away. From that moment onward, he never left it unlocked and so I was never able to read my father's entries. I am afraid now it is too late, it was surely lost in the fire." she said.

"Perhaps if you wrote to Tom, he could see if anything was recovered," suggested Legolas.

"Perhaps." replied Ariel before switching the subject. This was their last day to simply be together before the long journey to Eryn Lasgalen, she was determined to enjoy it. "Now, your highness, I wish to go swimming."

They both sat up on the blanket and Legolas smirked at her teasing, "So you wish to go swimming, my lady?"

Ariel's eyes widened as she saw the mischief appear in his eyes, "Legolas-" Before she knew it, she was being scooped up by the elf and carried over to the lagoon, "Don't you dare, Legolas!"

"Or else what?" he teased, holding her over the water.

"Or else I will never kiss you again!" she yelped as she clutched onto him.

The corners of Legolas' mouth turned up slightly "I will take my chances," and with that he plopped her into the water, before jumping right in after her.

Ariel came up for air, joined shortly afterwards by Legolas. She began to laugh as he surfaced, she'd never seen him so dishevelled.

"You injure me, my lady," he pouted. He was taken by surprised when she splashed him in the face, raising an eyebrow at her daring. Ariel began to swim away, sensing he was going to exact revenge.

"That's it, come here!" Legolas began swimming after a shrieking and laughing Ariel.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with not a care in the world, playing as children and stopping to steal a kiss, or many. Tomorrow marked the commencement of a journey, one that would be filled with tribulations, but for the moment they cared not.

**A/N:** Alright so here is a chapter of fluff. I thought it would be important to see the growing love between them and the relationship they have beyond the desire. I also wanted to give some info on the mystery of Ariel's parents, it will be important later on.

I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize if this was too much fluff, but I am a hopeless romantic.

Please review, let me know how I did. Your feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Expect another update this weekend.

xox

Eva


	14. Chapter 14: Trials and Tribulations

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here it is, chapter 14! I'm almost at 60 reviews already, wow. I would just like to once more thank everyone who is supporting this story by reviewing, favouriting or following. You're all amazing!

Special thanks to: (I have the best reviewers ever! Love you all!)

**KD Skywalker: **You're always my first reviewer and I'm always so happy to hear from you :) Thank you so much for your unwavering support, it really does mean a lot. I'm really enjoying your story as well so out of all this, I was able to discover an amazing story (yours) and gain a wonderful, supportive reader. Thank you!

**Leyriane: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well :)

**Tlcatlady:** Maybe when Thranduil sees Legolas braiding Ariel's hair he'll soften up a bit lol. We will be meeting the Elven King in this chapter! Thank you so much for supporting this story from the beginning, I always look forward to hearing from you. It means a lot!

**XxNaiXx:** The moment you've been waiting for takes place in this chapter lol I just wanted to also thank you for supporting this story, it truly means so much to me as a writer to know that what I write is appreciated. Thank you!

**FanOfFiction22xx:** That is really sweet of you, thank you so much! That review made me smile all day. Your support means alot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Aranel Mereneth:** Just wanted to say thank you for your constant support and feedback, I look forward to it every time I post a new chapter. I will definitely take your advice about Thranduil's feelings, I implemented it slightly in this chapter already when Legolas thinks about it. I think you will be pleasantly surprised about Ariel's heritage when it is revealed ;)

**soulsistersinaslan:** Thanks for your review! It means so much to have your support. Ariel's heritage and the truth about her parents is going to be a very important part of this story ;)

**Chapter 14**

"Did you remember to bring the sapphire coloured gown?" asked Arwen checking the wardrobe once more, "And what of the slippers I gave you?"

Ariel rolled her eyes as she moved to check her bag "Yes, yes. For the tenth time, I've packed all of it. I fear if I pack anymore, Legolas will have my head."

"I am just trying to ensure that you will have all that you require to make a good impression on King Thranduil, he is most difficult at times."

Ariel groaned "Do not remind me, I grow more nervous with each passing day. Perhaps I should stay here."

"You will do no such thing!," scolded Arwen as she pulled one more dress from the wardrobe. "Would you have the King believe his son is in love with a coward? Or would you leave poor Legolas alone with Vanya?"

Ariel shook her head. "I suppose not."

"Do you know when you will be coming back?" asked Arwen sadly, sitting on the bed next to Ariel.

"Truthfully, my friend, I do not know. Legolas has much explaining to do and his father will not be pleased, I am sure." upon seeing Arwen's crestfallen look, Ariel hugged her "Do not worry, we can write to each other and I will be back before you know it."

Arwen got up from the bed, walking over to the dresser to retrieve a small box. "Eowyn could not be here at this moment for her duties pulled her away. We had wanted to give you this together, but I could not wait."

Ariel gave Arwen a questioning look as the small box was set on her lap.

"What is this? Arwen-"

Arwen held a finger up to silence her. "Open it, my friend."

Shaking her head, Ariel opened the box to reveal a ring adorned by a small emerald.

"This is a token of our friendship. The three of us have identical rings, save for the stones. Eowyn has the ruby and I have the sapphire. As long as you wear it, you will know that we are with you no matter where your life takes you."

Ariel was overwhelmed. What had she done to deserve such happiness? She was happily in love with the most wonderful, beautiful elf and she had the two best friends anyone could ever wish for. She'd gone from having nothing to having everything in a matter of years.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you and Eowyn are my best friends and I am so blessed to have you both," she said as she embraced her friend. Ariel slipped the ring on her right middle finger, holding her hand out to admire it.

"Now we must break the news to Legolas," said Arwen gravely, but mischief was visible in her eyes. Receiving a look from Ariel, she elaborated. "That I have put a ring on your finger before he could."

the two giggled and proceeded to finish packing Ariel's bags.

...

_Where is she?_, thought Legolas as he paced the the courtyard. The horses were packed, their escorts were ready and Ariel was late.

"We should just leave without her," said Vanya rather impatiently, "Incompetent human. Of course she could not handle something as simple as packing her belongings."

Legolas shot her a glare. Ignoring the elleth he walked over to Aragorn and sighed "This is the last time I let Arwen help her pack."

Aragorn laughed "Welcome to my life, _mellon_. I have lost count of the number of times I have waited for Arwen to get ready for a celebration and I always expect we will be at least an hour late when travelling together as she takes an eternity to decide what she is bringing. In the end, much to my dismay, she decides to bring everything."

"Are all women like this?" asked Legolas, slightly horrified.

"Do not worry, Legolas. Somehow I believe Arwen is an extreme case. Ariel seems much more...reasonable." said Aragorn, and with a whisper he added "Do not repeat this to my wife, she has threatened to make me sleep in one of the guestrooms before and I dare not tempt her."

Legolas smiled. Aragorn and Arwen were so in tune, they were a tandem, working perfectly together. They were friends as well as lovers and it made their bond so much stronger.

Truthfully, his mind had been preoccupied for days, worrying about his father's reception of the woman he loved. The elf hoped that his father would cease to be cruel and untrusting after getting to know Ariel, perhaps she would charm the elf King as well as she had charmed him.

"Here they are _mellon_," said Aragorn and Legolas looked up to see a scowling Ariel and a very pleased Arwen carrying several large bags. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the sight before shooting a look at Aragorn. _The very last time I let Arwen help with packing_, he thought. Aragorn shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Women. What can you do?"

"I'm sorry we're late. She made me pack everything!" grumbled Ariel before setting the heavy bags beside the horses.

Arwen shook her head "I merely made sure that my dear friend would have enough provisions and clothing for her journey. One can never be too prepared."

"I have enough for a year!" Ariel said before mouthing 'sorry' to Legolas. The elf laughed before instructing the guards to begin strapping the bags to the horses.

Ariel wound her arms around Legolas' neck, pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Oh will you come off it already! Some of us have somewhere to be," said a velvety female voice behind them.

Ariel and Vanya locked eyes. The elleth walked towards them and she daringly rested her hand on Legolas' shoulder, caressing it with her thumb. The elf jerked his shoulder away and his eyes narrowed. Ariel was none too pleased and clenched her jaw to keep from making a scene in front of everyone. Vanya gave the woman a triumphant smirk, knowing that underneath her composed exterior, her blood was boiling.

"Let us go Legolas," she said, flipping her hair before she left so that it brushed Legolas' neck, pretending to ignore Ariel's scowls. Vanya knew these obvious little gestures were driving the mortal mad with rage and it satisfied her to no end. She also knew that although Legolas had been very cross and forceful with her when she'd first arrived, he was first and foremost a gentleman and he would refrain from causing a scene when she toyed with him. The elleth knew that she would cause a rift between them, like water trickling into the cracks of a wall, slowly eroding the stone.

Anárion had informed her of the trials and tribulations that the pair had faced and Vanya knew they were still fragile. She would play off of their insecurities. With so many obstacles ahead of them, one of them being the elven King himself, Vanya had no doubt she would succeed in eroding their bond.

"That insufferable elleth," said Ariel, her teeth clenched. Legolas shot her an apologetic look, before they turned to say their farewells.

"Good luck laddie," said Gimli, looking from Ariel to Vanya, "Hope to see ye again in one piece."

Legolas groaned. Aragorn clasped him on the shoulder "Give your father my regards."

Ariel embraced Arwen and Eowyn.

Giving her an encouraging smile, Eowyn took her hand and squeezed it "You can do this. You will survive this journey and the King will eventually see what is truly best for his son. Once he puts aside his anger, he will grow to love you."

"Thank you. I will miss you both more than I can express," said Ariel with a sad smile. She embraced Aragorn, Faramir, Gimli and the hobbits before mounting her horse.

Legolas made to mount Arod before hearing his name called. He turned to see Vanya standing in front of her own horse.

"Well, are you going to help me up?" she asked.

Legolas sighed "I believe you are quite capable of mounting your own horse Vanya, I have seen you do it before."

"Fine," she said icily and mounted the horse, letting out an exasperating sigh here and there simply to make a point.

...

Ariel and Legolas rode quietly side by side, ahead of Vanya and the rest of their travelling party.

"I am sorry about her, _lirimear_ (lovely one)," he said.

Ariel turned her head to look at Legolas and her lips turned up in a forced smile "It is not your fault. You did what was befitting a prince, a ruler, by agreeing to escort her back. I will simply have to live with this until we reach your home."

"We," he said, placing his hand on her thigh. "We will live with this and overcome this together."

Legolas' eyes searched the horizon as the sun sat low in the sky, oranges and pinks swirling in the heavens. "We have another few hours before dark. I think it would be wise to find a safe place to make camp for the night. Wait here for me, I will inform the rest of the company."

She watched him ride off before turning back to face the sun once more. She closed her eyes, letting the rays bathe her face, the soothing warmth washing over her. All that Ariel could think of was how frightened and alone she felt. Here she was, journeying to Eryn Lasgalen, the Woodland Realm of the elves where she was bound to be ill received by the King, the one person who stood between her and the happiness she so desperately wanted. She was far from her friends, from her new family and her heart was pained as she thought of Tom and the Merryvales; she missed them so. Although Legolas could fill the void in her heart, he had duties and she had to accept that he would not always be there, she would have to deal with it on her own.

It certainly did not help matters that Vanya made her so angry she could cry. She knew the elleth was trying to get under her skin, to make her doubt the strength of her bond with Legolas and much to her shame, the antics were starting to get to her. Every brush of her hand against Legolas, every seductive look she shot him, pretending to need his help for nearly everything. The thought made her fists clench and her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"_melamin"_ she opened her eyes and turned to see Legolas' ocean blue pools, they betrayed his slight worry.

She nodded "I am alright. We should find somewhere to make camp." and with that she rode ahead.

A thousand thoughts ran through Legolas' mind as he watched her ride away. When he had approached her, the first thing he noticed was how radiant she looked in the orange and pink lights of the sunset, they gave her skin a beautiful glow and brought out the richness of her mahogany locks as they blew in the soft breeze. She was fragile and yet she radiated a kind of strength that could only come from overcoming the kind of horrors she had faced. One day, he would make this incredible woman his wife. He would be blessed by the Valar to have such a woman ruling the colony at his side and if his father ever departed Middle Earth, she would make a fine Queen for his people.

It took him a moment, but as he observed her, he realized her face concealed pain and sadness. To anyone else, it would not have been noticeable but elves were extremely perceptive, especially concerning the ones they loved. He knew she hid her feelings so as not to become a burden and a sense of guilt came over the elf. He had not been there for her as he should have, and for weeks she had unwaveringly supported him and been understanding of his long absences.

He rode after her, cutting off her horse. "Tell me," he said, his eyes pleading. "You cannot lie to me, I know something troubles you."

She looked at him, not saying a word, willing her eyes to reveal nothing. The last thing he needed was to be burdened by her feelings. He already had so much to think on and the meeting with his father, he would brave alone. No she would not be a burden.

She shook her head "It is nothing Legolas. Let us move on." She attempted to kick her horse into a trot, but Legolas held the reins.

"When we fought the night of your celebration, you criticized me for not considering your feelings. Here I am trying to do exactly this. Don't shut me out, for when you do I feel powerless to help you, to protect you," he pleaded.

"If you truly want to know Legolas, I am scared to death," she said. "I miss my friends, my family, I am stuck here with that horrible woman who has tried everything she can to get under my skin and I am going to your Kingdom where surely I will be shunned by both your people and your father because of my mortality. You have so much to think of, I do not wish to plague your mind with this as well."

Legolas brushed her cheek with his hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "_lirimear_ (lovely one), you will never be a burden. My people will not shun you, they wish to see their Prince happy and I believe that deep in the recesses of his heart, my father wishes the same for his son."

Ariel reached up to the hand that cupped her cheek and covered it with her own. "And if he doesn't Legolas? I would not blame him, he would be right to think as he does. Vanya takes every opportunity for a reminder that loving me is your death sentence." the last part came as a whisper as she attempted to hold in her tears. "Our love is like a double-edged sword, we cannot survive if we do not surrender to it, but in surrendering our hearts you will seal your fate. When I draw my last breath, you will fade away."

"If my father does not bless the choice of my heart, I will renounce my claim to the throne. At the end of your life I will go to the halls of Mandos, knowing I have led a life blessed by true love." he said sounding much stronger than he felt, for the thought of her death was like a blow to the chest, and he knew this was nothing compared with the pain he would feel when the time came.

Legolas let his hand fall from her cheek, wiping away the stray tears that had rebelliously fallen against her will, and kissed her hand softly. It was then that he noticed the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, running his fingers over the stone.

"It was a parting gift from Arwen and Eowyn. A token of our bond of friendship. They each have one adorned with a different coloured stone." explained Ariel, smiling slightly at his raised eyebrows.

Legolas smiled "Do you not see, my love? You are not alone. You will always have me and you will always have the love and devotion of Arwen and Eowyn. You also have Tom and your adoptive parents who love you as their own," he said kissing her lips lightly "_Mela en' coiamin_."

"What does that mean Legolas?" she asked.

"Love of my life," he said taking her hand and placing it over his heart, "This belongs to you and it always will, no matter what the future has in store for us."

She smiled and moved to reply but all too soon, they were interrupted.

"The guards have decided to camp here for the night," said Vanya, knowing full well what she was interrupting. It seemed that her plan had already begun to take effect, planting seeds of doubt and fear in the mind of the young woman.

With one last sad smile, Ariel and Legolas followed Vanya to their camp.

...

When all the tents were set up, the horses rested and everyone fed, Legolas and Ariel retired for the evening. He lay awake on his back with Ariel in his arms, staring at the ceiling of the tent. She had been so exhausted from the day's ride that it took no time at all for her eyes to flutter closed and for her breathing to become deep and rhythmic in slumber.

Legolas hoped that he had been able to appease Ariel somewhat. He knew that there was no way for him to appease her completely unless his father approved of their match and until Vanya was gone from their lives for good. Just a week more and they could put this all behind them, start anew and give their love the chance it needed to blossom into something so strong and so infallible that neither doubt or adversity could shake it.

As he thought, the confounds of the tent became too much and he longed for the cool night breeze on his face. He longed for the trees.

Slowly disentangling himself from Ariel, so as not to wake her, he pulled on his tunic and walked towards the giant oak tree that stood just outside the camp. Legolas rested his head against the tree and sighed.

_Valar help me, _he silently prayed, _I know not why you have decided it would be my fate to fall in love with a mortal. If it is my fate to die of a broken heart, then help my father to go on without me. He has already lost my naneth (mother), it will break him to lose me as well. _

Legolas knew that behind the anger his father would display, it would be fear and the pain of losing the one thing he had left to live for in the world that would move his father's disapproval. If Legolas died, what was left of his mother in Middle Earth would die with him and it could very well destroy his father. Despite all of this, Ariel had been right, their love was a double-edged sword and no matter which alternative he chose, he had sealed his doom and he was fated to die of a broken heart.

"My Prince, what brings you here?" Legolas was pulled from his thoughts as a figured stepped out from the shadows and approached him.

"Vanya, you should not be here. It is not safe," he said sternly, annoyed that she had followed him.

"I am safer with you than with any one of those guards and you know it," she pressed as she moved closer.

Legolas watched her warily as she soundlessly and gracefully approached so that she was but an arm's width away from him, he backed up further into the tree.

"I told you to stay away from me," came his cold reply, "Do not come any closer."

"Fine, I like a challenge," she purred as she reached up to touch one of his ears. He grasped her wrists before they could reach their destination. "You will see Legolas, the mortal is just a passing fancy."

"I am warning you Vanya, do not try my patience," he ground out, clenching the muscles in his jaw.

This was bad. He needed to get out. Legolas contemplated all possible escape routes, letting his guard down for a split second.

Vanya took advantage of his and crushed her lips to his, encircling her arms around him before he had a chance to react. Legolas frantically pushed her off him, sending her to the ground. He stared at her with shock and anger before regaining his bearings.

"I will not tell you again. Stay away from me and from Ariel. You will never touch me again, are we clear?" his eyes were cold and deadly as he spoke. Legolas left in a hurry, not even bothering to help Vanya up from the ground.

Legolas ran his fingers over his mouth as feelings of disgust and shame flooded through him. How could he have let this happen? He should have never let his guard down, not even for a moment. The smug triumphant look on Vanya's face after she'd kissed him was enough to make him sick. He hadn't kissed her back and he'd pushed her off as soon as he realized what she was doing, but he knew that if Ariel ever found out, she would be devastated. She already had so much on her mind, he was not going to add to her stress by revealing that Vanya had taken advantage of him in the woods and kissed him. Legolas decided that the best course of action would be to keep the events of the night a secret, at least for the time being. He quietly entered the tent, removed his tunic and boots and slid back into bed, taking a sleeping Ariel into his arms once more.

...

Their journey progressed much the same as it had that first day with Ariel attempting to hide how she felt until Legolas coerced it out of her. Of course, Vanya was still finding subtle ways to annoy them both. Though Legolas had been doubly annoyed by her antics because of what had transpired that first night they'd made camp. He he still hadn't told Ariel about the kiss, and in truth, he did not have the heart for she grew more solemn every day as her thoughts weighed heavy on her mind.

After just over a week of travelling, the company entered the borders of Eryn Lasgalen. Ariel was oblivious to the elven scouts hiding in the trees, observing them, but Legolas' elven eyes were keen. He knew that news of their arrival would reach his father very soon. There was something comforting about being back in the woods where he'd spent his childhood. No matter where he went, this was home and he would always feel an attachment to it.

"Just a little bit further, _melamin_," he said to Ariel with a reassuring smile. "We will soon reach my father's halls."

Ariel swallowed the lump in her throat and gave Legolas a nervous smile.

Finally after another hour, they were met with a sight that made Ariel forget, for a brief moment, about all of her qualms. In front of them stood the beautiful, ornate palace of the Woodland elves; its walls blending almost seamlessly with the nature around them and instilling a sense of peace and calm into any who looked upon it.

Legolas looked at Ariel and grinned at the wonder that was plainly written on her face. The Woodland elves had been moved to the caves during the dark days for their protection but when Sauron was destroyed, his father had made a priority of moving his people back out to the woods and building a grand palace.

"It is beautiful Legolas," she said "Did you grow up here?"

He shook his head "No, sadly when I was living here, my people were in the caves as our borders were overrun with fearsome creatures, such as the spiders that slew my mother... It is only in recent years that we have been able to live in the woods once more. We no longer have to fear attack from the dark creatures of Sauron."

"It is breathtaking," she whispered, eliciting a smile from Legolas as they approached the palace. It was clear she had never visited an elven kingdom before as the beauty of his people seemed to stun her. They all filed out of their talans to greet their Prince and Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Ariel realized the elves were truly all beautiful and graceful. Legolas, however, was a God by comparison. She blushed as she realized he was looking at her quite amusedly.

Ariel could see the elven guards filling out to greet them followed by someone who looked almost the spitting image of Legolas, with his long blonde hair braided in the same warrior fashion, his piercing blue eyes and dark, intense eyebrows that made him look quite intimidating. The intricate crown adorning his head and the regal robes he wore could only mean one thing; he was the King of the Woodland Realm, he was Legolas' father.

Upon this realization Ariel's heart began to pound, it raced so hard that she thought it would burst forth from her chest. This was the moment she had been dreading for weeks.

Their horses finally came to a stop and a hint of a smile could be seen on the King's lips. His son was finally home. Legolas dismounted Arod and helped Ariel down from her own mount. Out of duty, the elf decided to help Vanya from her horse as well.

Walking up to his father, he nodded slightly and pulled him into an embrace.

"It is good to see you _adar _(father)," he said.

King Thranduil returned his son's embrace "I am glad to see that you are well, _ion n__î__n _(my son),"

"Your highness," said Vanya before curtsying, "My parents send their regards."

"Vanya," said the King, "You look lovelier each time I see you. Please tell your parents that I send them my regards as well."

Ariel tried her best to blend in with the crowd of people that had gathered, but the elven King spotted her. His blue gaze fixed on her and for only a split second was his surprise betrayed. This young woman with mahogany hair and golden brown eyes was mortal.

"Legolas, will you not introduce us?" asked the King, his lips forming a thin line, but his face forever remained calm and emotionless regardless of the questions racing through his mind. What was a mortal woman doing in his kingdom? And travelling with his son, no less?

"Adar, this is Lady Ariel Merryvale of Rohan," said Legolas walking over to stand beside Ariel, giving her the most reassuring smile he could muster.

"Your highness," she said curtsying.

King Thranduil approached and Ariel could feel his gaze boring into her, as if trying to read her. It was truly a most terrifying experience and unconsciously she scooted closer to Legolas.

"A pleasure, Lady Merryvale," said the King after what seemed an eternity of silent examination. He then turned to his son, "Legolas, you will see that the lady is comfortably situated in her chambers and then I will ask that you meet me in my study. I see we have much to speak of."

Legolas nodded.

"Come," he said to Ariel and timidly she followed him past the palace gates. The disapproving stares of the other wood elves as they walked by were not lost on her.

Legolas closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He knew exactly why he was being summoned to his father's study.

**A/N:** Well King Thranduil is quite the imposing figure isn't he? And Don't you just want to punch Vanya? I know I do lol.

Anyway, please review, let me know how you liked, or even didn't like, this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you! I'll try and update sometime during the week :)

xox

Eva


	15. Chapter 15: The Heart of a King

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 15! I can't believe I'm at 71 reviews already. Thank you so much for all of your support! In this chapter, we have the dreaded confrontation between Thranduil and Legolas, lets see how that goes, shall we? ;) Let me know how I'm doing!

Thank you to:

**FanOfFiction22:** Thank you so much for the review!

**KD Skywalker****: **Thanks for the advice! I decided to try it out for this chapter and you're right, its a lot less distracting that way. Hope you like this chapter!

**Moviegirl46****:** Thank you for the review! I think you will be pleasantly surprised with this chapter :)

**Tlcatlady:** Haha! I loved your review, made me laugh. Legolas really is gorgeous isn't he? Too bad he's not real.

**Leyriane: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**ZabugasGirl:** I love getting new readers, thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it :)

**Aranel Mereneth:** You were my 70th reviewer, so thank you for that! I'm happy to know your account exists, I'm interested to see what you've written! I hope you like this latest chapter :)

**LibbyLue24:** Thank you for the review. Don't worry, we will find out who her parents are in due course :) I promise, it will be satisfying.

**xX-MissyMoo-Xx :** Anárion can't do much while he's in Ithilien, but don't worry, he'll find a way to weasel his way in. He's not done yet. Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you like the story!

**XxNaiXx: **hahaha, I can just picture you shoving her off the branch. I laughed out loud when I received this review, I think people thought I was crazy. Its always kind of scary when parents pull out the "we need to talk" line :s Thanks for the review!

**Kamaria Jay:** Thank you for reviewing! Many of your questions will be answered in this chapter :) Hope you like it!

**Warning: sexual content, nothing too graphic.**

**Chapter 15**

After ensuring that Ariel was comfortably settled in his bedroom, Legolas made his way to his father's study, each step filling him with trepidation. His father could have deceived anyone with his calm, poised demeanour but Legolas was his son and could see right through the impenetrable mask. It had appeared only for a moment, but Legolas had seen the surprise and curiosity that marked his father's face before it returned to its usual calm.

The elf knew he was going to get a lecture and a half from his _adar_. First, he had decided to settle in Ithilien and become Lord of its elven colony and now, he was in love with a mortal woman. Legolas could vividly picture the look of fury on his father's face and he could almost hear the cold, deadly tone of his voice. Incurring the wrath of Thranduil was a most terrifying experience, but as his son, Legolas hoped he could peel back the layers of the King so that he may have an honest, meaningful conversation with his father.

Legolas reached the door to the study after what seemed an eternity and knocked, feeling his heart beat a little faster as the seconds ticked by.

"Come in," he heard from inside the room. Slowly opening the door and letting himself in, Legolas could see his father peering out the window staring out at the garden, deep in thought.

"You wished to speak to me _adar_?" asked Legolas, nervously shifting in place. His father did not stir and continued to stare out the window.

"Yes _ion n__î__n,_" said Thranduil and after a moment he turned to face his son, "Please sit."

Legolas obliged him and his father sat in a chair across from him. Neither said a word for quite sometime and Legolas tried desperately to hide his discomfort as his father gazed intently at him.

"Well, Legolas, it has been some years, has it not?" said the King, breaking the heavy silence.

"Yes, it has. I've missed you _adar_," said Legolas.

Thranduil smiled slightly "I've missed you as well _ion n__în_. How is the colony faring?"

"Very well. My residence will be completed within the year and my people are thriving, I've never been more proud." said Legolas with satisfaction. He truly hoped that his father was proud of all that he'd accomplished, "I would like for you to visit sometime."

Thranduil nodded "Of course, Legolas."

He hated to admit it, but becoming the Lord of Ithilien had been a good thing for his son, he had grown into an honourable, strong and righteous leader. Thranduil could see in Legolas the trappings of a future King, and he admired his son. Of course he would never admit to Legolas that going to Ithilien had helped train him for the greatness he was meant for, but he was proud of his son all the same. The elven King soon forced those thoughts away as a more pressing issue entered his mind.

"Now there is a matter which I wish to discuss with you." he said.

Legolas swallowed. He knew his father hadn't called him in for pleasantries and now the moment of truth was upon them.

"The girl, who is she?"

Thranduil was known for being blunt and getting right to the point.

"She is a young woman I found on my journey to Minas Tirith years ago. She was running from her abusive uncle when she happened upon my camp in the woods and I took her along with me. She has suffered much _adar_, but she is kind, caring and a truly beautiful person. She was abducted by her uncle shortly after accompanying me to the White City and only recently he perished in a fire, setting her free of a life of torment."

Legolas tried his best not to show his anger when he spoke of Ariel's suffering, but he knew his father could see right through him.

Thranduil's heart stopped as his worst fears came to life. He knew from the way his son spoke of this woman that he held tender feelings for her, he suspected he might harbour more than this towards her, which terrified him. The great King, with a reserve of steel, felt fear gripping him for the first time in a long time. For the first time since his beloved Elenya was taken from him. The greatness he had seen in his son was now being ripped away by some mortal. She would be the death of him.

"You love her," he said matter-of-factly.

Legolas nodded slowly, looking into his father's icy gaze. "I do."

Something in Thranduil snapped at that moment.

"How could you be so foolish Legolas?"

Legolas was taken aback, in anger his father was known for being hard as stone, cold as ice, terrifying and yet he always kept his composure. He hadn't heard his father shout in a very long time, usually the King had such control over his emotions. Thranduil knew it was futile to argue, for Legolas was already in love with her. His son's fate was now tied to hers and the King was powerless to do anything about it, but he would certainly not go down without a struggle.

"She will be the death of you," spat Thranduil, "You cannot do this to our people, to me! You are to stop this foolishness and marry Vanya as we agreed you would do. I will hear no more of this nonsense!"

"I have called off my engagement to Vanya," he said.

Thranduil's eyes grew colder than ever before, "Enough of this insolence. You are my son and you will do as I say! You will marry Vanya and forget about that mortal," he said the word with disgust.

Legolas could slowly feel his calm slipping, he had known this was not going to be an easy conversation but he would not have his father disrespecting Ariel.

"You will not degrade the woman I love. You do not know her and yet you are quick to judge. She is the most beautiful, wonderful person I have ever met and she loves me for who I am! Vanya only wants my title, she does not care about me. But Ariel is different, she doesn't love Prince Legolas, she love Legolas the elf!" he thundered.

Thranduil was seething, how could his son do this to him? Could he not see that the sacrifices he would make were far too great? Could he not see that this would spell his death? The death of them both? It was not because he was against her altogether as a person, but her mortality represented a real threat to him and his kingdom. Thranduil's pride would not, however, let him tell Legolas of his true feelings; he was afraid and helpless.

"I cannot allow you to give up your life for some mortal! They are fickle and you will only be a passing fancy to her! Mortals do not understand the love of elves, we are not meant to love one another. I will not allow this!" he bellowed.

"Whether you allow it or not father, it is already done. I will fade if I am made to live without her. She is to me as water is to a man dying of thirst, I cannot be without her. I can see the future, our unborn children when I look upon her. I would die for her." said Legolas without realizing the irony of his statement. He was trying to make his father see that he truly loved Ariel. He hoped he could reason with him.

Thranduil shook his head and Legolas could see disappointment in his eyes. Disappointment was so much worse than anger, and for a moment he felt ashamed.

"Do you not see? You _will_ die for her if you go through with this foolishness! I have already lost your _naneth_ and I will not lose you as well," he said through gritted teeth, "I will never bless this union."

"_Naneth _would wish for my happiness! I had hoped you would as well _adar. _She has made me the happiest elf in all of Arda andI will ask her to be my wife whether you consent to this union or not. I love her." Legolas spat. He was through reasoning with his father. The argument was getting out of hand with both of them so focused on getting their own point across.

"No son of mine will ever be wed to a mortal! I will never accept her as your wife and I will refuse to acknowledge any offspring resulting from your relations with that wench. You are the Prince of this Realm and you will act as such, Legolas!"

Legolas said nothing, his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes were now devoid of any emotion. His father's words cut him deeply and he felt numb. He had expected his father to be angered by this news, but he hadn't thought he would go as far as to refuse to acknowledge his own grandchildren and to deny him happiness with the woman he loved. Legolas knew his father was hurting, that he was fearful and completely lost for the first time since his mother died but he could not forgive his words.

His eyes burned with unshed tears as he realized that his father would never accept Ariel and he would always be torn in two knowing he could never reconcile those crucial parts of his life. He loved his father, but the time had come to choose and it was one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do.

"I regret that I have become such a disappointment to you. I wish to renounce my title, I will no longer be a Prince of Eryn Lasgalen," he said in the most dispassionate, cold tone he could manage, "and I am no longer your son."

Before another word could be said, Legolas stormed out, leaving Thranduil with feelings of shock and anguish at what had just transpired between them.

The King buried his face in his hands and sighed as a tear fell down his cheek "I am sorry my love," he said, thinking of his beautiful wife "I tried to protect him. I failed as a husband and now as a father to protect the ones that I love..."

This night, Thranduil knew would not find rest, for his mind was consumed with sorrow and doubt.

...

Ariel had unpacked all of her clothing and was sorting through it when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind and a familiar pair of lips began kissing the back of her neck.

She sighed as she relaxed into Legolas' chest and he nuzzled her neck. Ariel could sense something was amiss, in his actions he was seeking the comfort of her embrace, the reassurance of her love.

She turned in his arms to face him and looked into his eyes full of grief and anger. The pain they held could only mean that the meeting with his father had gone awry.

She put a hand to his cheek, her whisper betraying the worry she felt for him "Are you alright?"

Legolas shook his head, but it was so slight that she nearly hadn't seen it. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her close as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. She knew that Legolas was not ready to speak of what had happened, in that moment he just needed to be held.

After a moment he pulled away, chiding himself for showing such weakness, he was a warrior and there was no room for such vulnerability. Ariel could see his inner struggle unfolding in front of her. He was caught between wanting to let his emotions out and wanting to be strong.

"Legolas, it is alright. It is only me." she said stroking his cheek.

He turned his head and kissed her palm, "I am sorry, my father and I had an argument."

"I am sure it can be remedied," she said.

Legolas shook his head once more, "I do not think so _melamin_. You did not hear the shouting and the awful things we said to one another..."

Legolas did not wish to hurt her by disclosing what his father said about her. He knew those words would cut her as deeply as they had cut into him and he could not bear to see her beautiful face marred by sorrow. He would shoulder the pain for the both of them.

"I renounced my title and told him that I was no longer his son if he would not accept the choice of my heart." he said finally, earning a gasp from Ariel.

"Legolas! Why would you do that?"

"I told you I would renounce my claim to the throne if need be and I have. He would have disowned me as his son for that alone, regardless of what I said next." said Legolas, "I wish he would be my father instead of my King for once and think of my happiness."

Ariel smiled sadly "But Legolas, in his mind he is doing what is best for you. He is afraid of losing you. Try to put yourself in his shoes, if your son came to you and told you that he was choosing death over eternal life, wouldn't you also be upset? He is being your father right now and he does care about you, more than you believe he does. He simply does not know how to show this to you and he certainly did not choose the best way to handle the situation. Neither of you did."

Legolas sighed, "I hope you are right Ariel. But what he does not realize is that there is nothing he can do to stop this, it has already begun. I love you and nothing will keep me from you."

"I love you too," she said sadly, knowing she was the cause of the rift between Legolas and his father, "I'm so sorry Legolas. I never meant to cause such trouble."

The elf lifted her chin so that she was staring right into his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ariel. This is my choice."

Legolas took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and led her to the bed. "Come, lets get some sleep. We've had a long day."

Ariel curled up against the elf, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before laying her head on his chest. She stayed awake for a long while to think on the situation and before long, she knew what she needed to do. _I will find a way to make things right between them_, she thought before the sound of Legolas' steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

...

Ariel awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but she soon found that Legolas had left her a note on the dresser.

_Good morn lirimear, _

_I am sorry I could not be here when you woke. I am visiting with Vanya's_

_family to inform them that I have chosen to break our betrothal. I thought_

_it more honourable to inform them in person._

_I will be in the gardens at mid-day, meet me by the old willow tree. I can _

_show you our orchid garden. _

_Amin mela lle, I always will._

_Yours,_

_L. _

Ariel smiled upon finishing the letter. Legolas always knew how to lift her spirits. She only hoped that Vanya's parents would take the news more gracefully than their daughter had. Soon a maid had come to her chambers to help her dress and style her hair. Ariel chose an emerald green dress and her hair was left loose, save a braid that went across the top of her head like a headband.

Navigating the hallways was a task easier said than done. Ariel soon found herself lost in a maze of corridors that seemed to go on endlessly. She knew she should have asked the chamber maid for directions to the garden and now she was going to be late meeting Legolas. _How does anyone find their way around here?_ She thought wryly as she continued down another corridor, before stopping to look around.

"Are you in need of assistance?" asked a smooth voice behind her. Ariel turned and was about to ask how she could find the garden when she came face to face with the King.

Her words soon caught in her throat and she felt she could not breathe. She had been hoping to delay her next meeting with the King as much as possible. Ariel thought she must look quite the fool, standing there with her mouth agape, eyes fixed nervously on the elf that stood before her. Pulling herself together, Ariel managed a small curtsey "Your highness."

The King nodded politely, but retained his cold demeanour. "Good day Ariel. May I address you so?"

Ariel shifted nervously "You may, your highness." she said and proceeded to ask him rather timidly where she could find the garden for she was to meet with Legolas.

Thranduil observed the young woman in front of him. This was the woman who had stolen his son's heart. She was quite pretty, her golden brown eyes were certainly alluring, but she was mortal and this was a great flaw indeed. The thought that she was the reason that he and Legolas had argued the previous night made his blood boil, however, he refrained from showing his rage.

"You must take this corridor to the end, turn right and follow that path until you reach a staircase, it will lead you down to the garden," he said, the effort he made not to unleash his anger was not evident for he was a master of maintaining a facade.

Ariel bit her lip nervously "Thank you" she said and then made to leave when suddenly, before she could stop herself, she turned around to face Thranduil once more. "Actually...there is something I wish to speak to you of."

Thranduil looked incredulously at the woman. Was she mad? She must certainly know he disliked her, even hated her, and yet she did not cower away as he expected.

After a moment, he nodded, curious as to what she could possibly have to say.

"It is about Legolas..." she said tentatively.

The King continued to look at her, noticing her discomfort "Yes, continue."

"He loves you, your highness. He was quite distraught yesterday after your meeting and I know that he regrets the harsh words exchanged between you," she said, growing more confident with every word as they spilled out of her and before she knew it, Ariel could not stop, "I know you do not approve of me and I do not blame you. After all, I can tell you, your highness, that if it were up to me I would have Legolas love someone else, someone immortal. The thought of his death pains me no less than it pains you and you may say whatever it is that you want about me, but Legolas needs to know that you love him and that you are proud of all that he has accomplished. I never meant to fall in love with your son, but I do love him with all of my heart and I wish for nothing more than his happiness. For this reason I am telling you that you must reconcile with him, Legolas needs his father."

The King regarded her for a long time. He was rather taken aback, if the truth were to be told. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner and Thranduil found himself unsure of whether he should be angry at her insolence or impressed by her courage.

"No one has ever addressed me thus," he said. Ariel swallowed and her heart beat fast, almost painfully in her chest as her palms moistened. She had gone too far and now she was to pay the consequences.

"I apologize," she said "I was out of line, your highness."

"Why do you love my son?" asked the King, stepping closer to her, his eyes fixed on her.

She took a deep breath, trying not to feel intimidated beneath his gaze. After several moments, she spoke.

"Because he is kind and honourable and loyal to everyone he loves. He is strong, brave and charming." she said with a small smile as she thought of Legolas, almost forgetting her predicament, "He is completely utterly stubborn, but I would not have him any other way. He doesn't realize it, but he is beautiful when he smiles and just one look from him is enough to send my heart racing..."

Thranduil stood watching this woman rather amusedly, it was almost as if she'd forgotten about his presence altogether. One thing he knew for certain, she was not lying when she said she loved Legolas. He could see it in the way her eyes glinted or the way she smiled to herself as she thought of him. He knew what was in her heart, for he felt the same way about Elenya, his beloved wife.

Ariel blushed slightly when she realized how much of her feelings she'd revealed to the King, about his own son no less. _He must think me foolish_, she thought.

"I am sorry," she said simply.

Despite himself, Thranduil smirked every so slightly "Has anyone ever told you that you apologize far too much?"

"Perhaps," she replied "I realize you may not think I am good enough for your son, but I can assure you that I am loyal to him and I love him. Whether he was a prince or the poorest being in middle earth, whether he was an elf, man or a dwarf, I would love him."

"Dwarves are quite the hairy creatures you realize," said Thranduil amusedly. He was not certain why or how, but he found he could not truly stay angry at Ariel. Perhaps her love for his son reminded him of happier days when he and Elenya were courting or sharing their first centuries of marriage together.

It was a pity that this young woman was mortal, she amused him immensely for she was the only one with the courage to speak to him as Thranduil, Legolas' father, not Thranduil the elven King. Despite her being a mortal, despite the fact that he worried immensely for his son and still disapproved of her as his son's choice, he and Ariel had one thing in common: They both loved Legolas and wanted the best for him.

Ariel smiled, her discomfort had waned long ago "I do realize. But even as a dwarf, I am sure Legolas would still have those mesmerizing blue eyes."

"His mother, Elenya, used to say they looked like the sea," said Thranduil and realizing that they must have been speaking for quite some time he held out his arm "Come, I will take you to meet Legolas. I am sure he is worried."

...

Legolas paced the ground, wondering if he should go off in search of Ariel when he was met with a peculiar sight. Raising an eyebrow, he was incredulous to see none other than his father escorting Ariel through the garden. Rather more peculiar was that his father actually seemed to be enjoying their conversation, well... mostly.

Thranduil was still reserved, but Legolas could see that he had softened somewhat and this was highly uncharacteristic of him. Moreover, he was extremely impressed with Ariel. Most fled his father, afraid of his legendary temper, but she seemed to hold her own.

"Is everything...alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Ariel nodded "Sorry I am late, I got lost... and your father was kind enough to escort me."

Legolas arched an eyebrow "Was he now?"

Upon seeing his son, Thranduil was overcome by sorrow for the harsh words they had spoken to each other. After Legolas had stormed out of the study, he sat by the window and ran through every detail of their argument, regretting that he had hurt his son so deeply.

That night was a restless one for Thranduil for he had felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time; guilt. He thought of what he'd said to Legolas over and over again, replaying it in his mind, wondering if he had truly handled the situation to the best of his abilities. Perhaps he had been too harsh, so blinded by his fears that he could not see that his son was hurting. Legolas had made his choice and there was nothing to be done, but Thranduil did not want to accept that he could lose his only son. It was bittersweet, she was quite the woman, Legolas' match in every way, and he would have been happy for them had this love not spelt his doom.

"I must be off," said Thranduil after a long, awkward silence. "Lady Ariel, I hope that with your inadvertent exploration of the palace today, you will not get lost so easily next time."

When the King had left, Legolas turned to Ariel, the look of disbelief had not disappeared from his face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Your father is not so terrifying as everyone believes, he was quite pleasant," said Ariel, "he saw my distress in the hallway and like a gentleman he offered to escort me to you."

Legolas shook his head, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. Just yesterday, his father had insulted her and refused to accept their love and now he was escorting her into the gardens and making little quips about her poor sense of direction.

"You should speak with your father Legolas," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe he is quite eager to mend things between you."

Legolas nodded, he would speak with his father. He would also find out what had caused his drastic change towards Ariel.

When he returned from his thoughts, Ariel was staring into his eyes, and he could see the desire within them.

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him fiercely, awakening a fire within him. He realized as he returned her intensity that he missed kissing her like this. They had been so preoccupied since leaving Ithilien that they'd hardly had time for such intimacies.

Legolas lowered Ariel to the ground as they continued to lock lips. She parted her lips slightly and Legolas sought her tongue out with his, his questing hands moving over her collarbone and down to touch her breasts. She moaned and arched into him, causing a delicious friction of their bodies. As he explored her body, she ran her hands over his strong back and arms, relishing in the feel of him.

Knowing it would drive him over the edge, Ariel began leaving a trail of kisses up his neck until she reached his sensitive earlobe, running her smooth tongue over it. This earned her a desperate groan from Legolas who unconsciously began to ground his hips into hers. Ariel could feel his arousal against her and any sense that she had was gone as desire consumed her. Legolas captured her lips once more, eliciting a moan from Ariel. She knew they should stop, but all she could think was "take me now" as his mouth plundered hers and they continued to explore each other. Then he abruptly broke the kiss, and Ariel groaned in frustration.

"It is getting harder and harder to stop," said Legolas, his breathing ragged as he disentangled himself from her. Ariel could see that his eyes were still dark with desire, as she supposed her own were.

"Maybe I don't want you to," she said, wishing Legolas would oblige her. Unfortunately for Ariel, he was honourable.

Legolas smirked "Don't tempt me."

He stood up, extending his hand to help Ariel up as well and they walked into another section of the garden. The couple took a moment just to hold each other. She buried her face in his neck and breathed him in while he placed a kiss on her head. They sat on a nearby bench and Legolas began to braid Ariel's hair, it had become a ritual for them now since that day at the lagoon.

Little did they know that Thranduil, arriving in his study, looked upon the scene through the window. Something stirred in him as he watched Legolas braid the hair of the woman he loved, and it was then that Thranduil knew his son would protect her with his life, would love only her. Sadness crept over him as he realized that the couple brought back memories himself and Elenya more than he cared to admit. Those memories he had locked away safely within his heart. Thranduil also realized that Legolas' fate was decided and tearing them apart now would also destroy him. His son deserved to be happy, even if that happiness demanded sacrifice.

...

Legolas was startled when he heard a knock at his door that evening. He had been absorbed in his book, while Ariel took her bath.

He was even more surprised when upon opening the door, he came face to face with his father.

"Can I speak with you?" asked the King.

After a moment, Legolas nodded, closing the door behind him so that they were both standing out in the corridor.

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Please forgive me _ion nîn_, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for my words to be so harsh."

Legolas smiled slightly "I was harsh as well. You will always be my _adar_ and I love you."

"I love you too Legolas," said Thranduil, taking his son in his arms and embracing him. It felt good to hold him like this, they hadn't been so affectionate with each other since Legolas was an elfling. "Perhaps I do not show it as much as I should, but I am proud of what you have become. Any elf would be proud to have you as their son."

Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing. For so long he had waited for this moment with his father.

"It means everything to know I make you proud," he said, but he knew there would always be a source of conflict between them, the woman who was bathing in his chambers at this very moment. "I still refuse to forsake my love for Ariel. I know you disapprove but-"

Thranduil help his hand up to silence him. "Legolas, I will not deny that losing you scares me more than you can possibly imagine. It is something you will only comprehend when you have elflings of your own. When your _naneth_ died... I swore to protect you and I feel as though I've failed. Losing your _naneth_ nearly destroyed me, but if I lose you, surely I will not be able to survive this time."

Legolas felt his throat closing up and tears welled in his eyes "Why did you not tell me this? We could have spoken of this _adar_."

"We could have if it were not for my stubbornness," said Thranduil, "A trait that you appear to have inherited, according to Ariel."

Legolas cocked his head "When were you speaking of me to Ariel?"

"This afternoon, when I found her wandering the palace. I must say, she gave me quite the lecture and I was quite taken aback." said Thranduil with a smirk.

Legolas laughed "She lectured you? And she is still alive, wonders never cease."

Thranduil took a deep breath and Legolas could see his father getting nervous. "Legolas, I can see how much you love each other and it grieves me to admit this, but she is your match in every way, regardless of her mortality. I saw you braiding her hair in the garden earlier and it reminded me of Elenya."

Legolas smiled "I can still remember when you used to braid her hair."

"I will never fully accept that you are fated to die when she passes Legolas, but I will accept that your love is true." said Thranduil and with another deep breath he said "Ask her to be your wife, Legolas. I will bless your union for I know your happiness truly lies with her."

Legolas could hardly believe his ears. His face broke into a large grin and he abruptly embraced his father. Thranduil, who was caught by surprise at this sudden display of affection, returned the embrace. Though his heart still pained him, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he knew he had done the right thing.

Legolas pulled back from their embrace, still beaming "Thank you father."

Legolas had already begun planning the proposal that afternoon, thinking he would have to proceed without his father's blessing. Now that he had his father's approval, this would be a most joyous occasion. It had to be intimate, special, perfect. Legolas would settle for nothing less than perfect when he asked Ariel to marry him.

but first... he needed a ring.

...

_Adar_ – Father

_ion nîn_ – my son

_melamin –_ my love

_lirimear –_ lovely one

_naneth_ – mother

_amin mela lle_ – I love you

A/N: Ok so lots going on in this chapter. Let me know what you think! Reviews are so helpful and they make me happy :) Looking forward to hearing from you all, so let me know how I'm doing!

I'll be updating this weekend :)

xox

Eva


	16. Chapter 16: Enchanting

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 16, as promised. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews I'm so happy with the response this story has gotten, it means so much!

There is quite a bit going on in this chapter, so hold on tight! And of course, let me know how I'm doing

Special thanks to my loyal reviewers, Love you all!:

**SarahWeasley:** Thank you so much for the lovely review!

**sydney-ivashkov: **Aww you're so sweet. I'm so glad you like it! I was really hoping Ariel wasn't a Mary Sue. Your review put such a big smile on my face.

**KDSkywalker:** Aw that sucks about your alerts. I hope they fix those soon cause I'm going to be reviewing your latest chapter once I post this ;) Thanks for the review and for the constant support!

**Moviegirl46: **Haha I think anyone would have to be crazy not to be thinking "take me now" if Legolas were kissing them. I am pleased to say that you will find out some answers to your questions in this chapter ;) Thank you for the review and the support!

**SBPride: **Thank you for the review! I hope you like this next chapter.

**Madame Noize:** Aw, your review made me so happy, thank you! It's so great to know people appreciate your work. I'm happy you like it!

**XxNaiXx: **I loved your review, it made me smile so much. I could totally picture you reading in the stable with your horse. As for Thrandy, I always thought he couldn't have been that much of an ogre, people make him out to be such an a** and I really don't like to think he is lol. Also, tell your horse that there are more chapters to come, and this one is going to be a good one, so he can enjoy his hay ;)

**Tlcatlady:** You know Vanya has something up her sleeve, but you will be pleased with the information that comes out in this chapter ;) Thanks for the review!

**Aranel Mereneth:** I'm so happy you liked the way I portrayed Thranduil, as I said in one of the other review responses, I hate when people turn him into this mean heartless character, I like to think he isn't like that! Also, I think you will be very pleased with the events in this chapter, especially since they revolve around the past of a certain someone ;) Thanks for your support! It means so much.

**Leyriane: **Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LibbyLue24:** Thank you for the sweet review! I think you will be pleased with what we find out in this chapter ;) I'm so glad you like the relationship between Legolas and Thranduil, I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. They have their ups and downs but they really do love each other!

**Chapter 16**

Ariel pressed herself up against the tree and tried her hardest not to burst out laughing, lest she reveal her position. She and Legolas had been walking in the garden when Ariel decided that she was in a playful mood. The elf was quite puzzled when she broke into a run and challenged him to catch her.

Of course, Legolas could only smirk when he realized what she was doing. He was a skilled tracker and they both knew he would have no difficulty finding her. Nevertheless, she ran as fast as she could.

He broke into a run after her until he reached a heavily wooded area; Ariel was nowhere to be seen. Legolas stopped and scanned the trees with his sharp eyes while his ears listened in for any unusual sound.

After a few moments he heard what appeared to be the stifling of laughter coming from behind one of the trees. The elf smirked; he had the element of surprise as she clearly did not know he had located her. Legolas feigned as if he could not locate her for a few moments, coming dangerously close to the tree that Ariel was using to shield herself and pretending to turn away; looking elsewhere. He pretended he hadn't heard the soft sigh of relief from behind the tree as he left.

Ariel had been holding her breath when she realized how close Legolas was, she hadn't even realized how long she held her breath until she let out a sigh. Soon, she realized she could no longer hear anything and, knitting her eyebrows together, she wondered if Legolas had moved on to another part of the garden. This was extremely odd; normally he would have found her by this point. Slowly, cautiously, Ariel stuck her head out from behind the tree to observe her surroundings and the elf was nowhere to be found.

Up in the branches of the tree, Legolas grinned as he watched Ariel look for him. He had managed to climb up the large tree without a sound while she wasn't looking and he sat on his perch, enjoying the show.

Ariel shook her head and returned to her hiding place behind the tree trunk and let herself lean back against it. It was only a matter of time before Legolas returned and found her, he always found her. She leaned her head back and listened to the birds singing. Suddenly, Legolas jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of Ariel and she let out a startled yelp. The elf burst into laughter at her surprise.

"Legolas! Are you trying to kill me?" she scowled, feigning anger, but the elf's laughter was so contagious that she burst into a fit herself.

"It was quite amusing to watch you from up there," said Legolas, doing nothing to hide the smirk on his face.

Ariel scowled "You are lucky that you are devastatingly handsome and that I love you, otherwise I would retaliate…"

Legolas arched an eyebrow, the smirk on his face growing bigger. The elf stepped closer so that Ariel was now pressed up against the tree and all coherent thoughts flew from her mind. He looked gorgeous and he was doing it on purpose, putting on his most charming smile. From his long golden hair, expertly braided in the warrior fashion, his beautiful blue eyes, his glowing skin and his adorable smile to his perfectly toned, lithe and muscular body, he was quite the sight to behold and Ariel found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

"Like what you see?" asked an amused Legolas as he stepped even closer. Ariel could feel his breath on her face now and timidly nodded.

Legolas placed his hands on the tree trunk, on either side of her head and leaned in so that their lips were just barely touching. "So you think I'm devastatingly handsome?" he whispered. Legolas was rather amused as he heard Ariel's breath hitch. Then she did something he had not expected, Ariel moved her hands under his tunic and began running them over the toned muscles of his chest, committing every inch of his skin to memory. Legolas trembled under her touch; his eyes remained locked with hers. Ariel smiled, two could play this game and she was determined to show him he had quite the formidable opponent.

When Legolas hesitated, Ariel took one of his hands and ran it over her collarbone and down her sides before kissing his palm. The sensuality of even such a simple gesture was heart stopping. It was Ariel's turn to smirk, she had the elf right where she wanted him, and this was her form of retaliation. She took his hand and lightly ran it over her breasts, simultaneous shuddering under his touch and smirking as Legolas attempted to lightly cup them and run his thumb over her hardening nipples. Before he could do so, she placed his hand back at his side. Their lips were still so close together she could feel the change in his breathing and licking her lips she slowly raised them to meet his.

It was a slow, tender kiss as she moved her lips over the elf's, it was painfully slow, but this was all a part of the game she was playing. Ariel could feel Legolas' frustration as he tried to deepen the kiss but she purposely held back and slowed him down.

"You are a temptress," he breathed before reaching his hand to cup one of her breasts. Ariel stifled a moan, refusing to give in to him, determined to keep the upper hand. Somehow Legolas managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and he deepened the kiss, pressing his strong body against her. Ariel indulged him for a moment before breaking the kiss entirely and pulling free of his embrace, leaving a confused and very frustrated elf in her wake.

Legolas looked up to see a smirking Ariel. It was only then that he fully comprehended what had just transpired, she was exacting revenge on him for scaring her.

"You have the ability to move silently and sneak up on me, my prince, and I have the power to seduce you," she said playfully.

Legolas laughed and Ariel could see a mischievous glint in his eyes "I wonder if I do not also have those powers of seduction."

Ariel's eyes widened as he began to approach but they were interrupted before they could find out.

King Thranduil happened upon the sight and he was rather amused. He and Elenya had barely been able to wait until their wedding day before making love, it was truly a challenge to control oneself. Now he could see that his son was going to face the same obstacle.

"Good afternoon," he said nodding to Ariel and Legolas, a slight smirk gracing his lips for he knew what he was interrupting "Legolas, I wondered if I could speak with you in my office, it is a matter of great importance."

Legolas nodded. This could only mean one thing; the ring he'd commissioned for his proposal to Ariel was ready. Thranduil had offered to go to the smith himself with Legolas' design so as not to arouse suspicion, after all, the palace courtiers were quite the gossipers and if they found out he had gone to the smith for a ring, word would get back to Ariel. The prince wanted the proposal to be a surprise for the woman he loved.

"I hope you do not mind if I borrow my son for a time, Ariel," asked the King before taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Ariel shook her head and smiled. She and Thranduil had become unlikely friends when he realized how much she liked to read. In fact, he had already given her tours of all of the libraries in the palace, including the one in his study, which no one ever saw except for Legolas. After giving Legolas his blessing to move forward with the proposal, the King deemed it appropriate to become more acquainted with his future daughter-in-law and found she was exactly the kind of mate Legolas had always spoken of finding; compassionate, caring, adventurous, playful, loyal and brave in her own way.

Thranduil had also gotten her to recount her early life before meeting Legolas and everything leading up to their reunion just a few months prior and he found it all very peculiar. Why would her uncle go to such pains to keep her lineage from her unless he had something he wished to hide? After their conversation, he had suggested that she write to Tom to see if he could find anything in the ruins of the house, she had yet to hear back.

"No word yet from your brother?" he asked Ariel.

She shook her head once more "Not as of yet, I am hoping his search is fruitful. I believe I will not truly be myself until I know who my parents were."

King Thranduil smiled "I will help you in any way that I can, my dear."

Legolas gave her a soft kiss on the lips, promising he would find her in the palace later in the afternoon and with that, father and son walked off in the direction of the King's study.

...

King Thranduil set the box down in front of Legolas on his desk.

"It truly is beautiful Legolas," he said as his son reached for the box and opened it. The ring was stunning, made of mithril the band was made to look like a vine with small leaves and the diamond in the centre was encased in what looked like rose petals made of mithril and smaller diamonds. Legolas knew the moment he saw the ring that it was perfect, just as he had envisioned it. It had taken him a week to come up with the design; he had found his inspiration in the rose garden and he had been reminded of the smell of Ariel's hair the night of the celebration, when they had mended all between them.

The elf prince smiled as he fondled the ring "Do you think she will like it _adar_?" he asked.

The King smiled back and touched his son on the shoulder "I know that she will love it. You have excellent taste _ion nîn_, in jewellery and in women. When will you ask her?"

"After dinner tonight, I'll take her to the glade to see the fireflies." said Legolas before closing the box and tucking it into one of his pockets, "I hope she accepts."

"Do you have any reason to doubt that she would?" asked the King amused.

"No," said Legolas, running a hand through his hair. "I have something I must tell Ariel before I ask her to become my wife."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, beckoning his son to continue.

"I was restless one night on the journey here and I went out to sit under a tree to clear my mind when Vanya appeared. I let my guard down for but a moment and she tried to force herself on me, it was only a kiss and I pushed her off as soon as I realized what was happening, but I never told Ariel."

Thranduil shook his head "You must never keep secrets from a woman Legolas. They have a way of coming out and when they do, she will believe that you kept it from her because you had something to hide."

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed "I have nothing to hide. I did not tell her so that I could spare her the grief!"

Thranduil kissed his son's forehead, "It would be best coming from you than from someone else Legolas, you must tell her soon."

Legolas nodded "Thank you _adar_, I appreciate everything you have done."

"Legolas..." For a moment Thranduil looked pensive, "she truly has no knowledge of her parents?"

The elf prince shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows for he too found this strange.

"I sense something different about her... she is not as other mortals are. Her demeanour takes one in almost immediately, it is quite amazing actually. The day she lectured me, I remember feeling a sense of calm and I was unable to be angry with her, to despise her the way I so wished to. I have only known elves to have this effect on people. You don't suppose...?" Thranduil trailed off as he got lost in thought.

"_Adar_, if she were an elf, we would know it. For one, her ears are not pointed, nor is she light of foot and I have had to save her from tripping over her own two feet many a time." reasoned Legolas, though his heart lept at the thought that Ariel could be blessed with immortality; they could be together until the end of time itself, he would not have to give her up. His mind however...bade him not to get his hopes up, that this was a fantasy that would not come true. He needed to be logical.

Thranduil could see Legolas straining to reign in his emotions and his heart went out to his son "Perhaps one of her parents was of the first born. This would make her half-elven and like Lord Elrond, she could choose between mortality and immortality. Of course we cannot make any assumptions, but I find this all very curious. All that we can hope for is that her brother has found something, anything that we can work with," he said and Legolas nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line, "Now _ion nîn,_ go find her and ready yourselves for diner."

With that, Legolas left to find Ariel, the ring safely stored in his pocket.

...

Vanya sat in her bed, tears staining her face from the sheer anger she felt. By now, news had travelled through the Kingdom that the Prince had broken off their engagement and all of the courtiers snickered and gossiped about her when they thought she was not listening. It was positively humiliating, she who was to be married to a Prince, who had always been the object of desire of every ellon in Eryn Lasgalen was being rejected in favour of a mortal. Her own parents were extremely disappointed in her and blamed the entire thing on her incompetence and this hurt Vanya deeply.

She and Anárion had planned to do everything they could to interfere with Legolas and Ariel's reconciliation while in Ithilien, but their plans were thwarted when the Prince decided to travel back home to see his father, taking Vanya with them. She had been very disappointed when her attempt to seduce him that night under the tree had failed, but she suspected Legolas had not said anything to Ariel of the incident for she felt certain the mortal would have confronted her about it.

Then it hit her, the perfect way to tear them apart had been staring Vanya right in the face all along. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she rose from the bed and began brushing her hair. She needed to look presentable if she was to go to court; after all, she had an impromptu meeting planned with a certain mortal. The corners of her lips lifted into a smile as she realized that what she was about to do could drastically change everything.

Vanya found Ariel sitting in one of the palace libraries, quietly reading by the fireplace. The woman was in her own little world and did not notice Vanya approaching her, it was only when she felt a gaze on her that Ariel looked up from her book and came face to face with the golden haired elleth.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not bothering to mask her annoyance.

Vanya smirked "Yes, you can. You can do us all a favour and leave. You are not wanted here; do not pretend that you haven't noticed the stares from the other elves at court."

The elleth took a seat across from Ariel and glared at her, silently challenging her. Ariel responded to this gesture by putting her book down and returning her glare.

"I am here for Legolas. Regardless of anyone else's disapproval, we love each other." she said curtly.

Vanya laughed sadistically "You may love him, but I know he certainly has had other things on his mind."

"And how would you know what is on his mind?" retorted Ariel, not entirely certain where Vanya was taking this conversation.

"Because the first night we made camp on our journey here, he was sitting under a tree looking rather forlorn." said the elleth.

Next Vanya spoke the words that broke Ariel's heart; "Of course, he needed comforting and I just happened to be there. He did not object too much when I kissed him."

"What?" cried Ariel, practically jumping to her feet, "What are you talking about? Legolas would never..."

The look on Vanya's face was now one of triumph, a stark contrast from the look of desperation and pain that grew on Ariel's face as she processed everything she had just heard. "Oh? So he did not tell you? I suppose he either doesn't trust you enough to be honest with you or... he enjoyed it more than he let on."

"I don't believe you!" shouted Ariel.

Ignoring her, Vanya continued to taunt the woman "I must say, he is quite proficient in the art of kissing. Our little encounter was a most pleasant reminder of his soft lips and how skilled his hands are."

"Get out!" bellowed Ariel as a flood of tears came rushing forth.

"What's happened? What have you done?" came another voice. Legolas had walked into the room to find a sobbing Ariel and a smug looking Vanya and his heart almost stopped.

"What have you done?" he repeated to the elleth, this time it sounded more threatening.

Vanya smirked, "I believe, my Prince, this is more about what you have done... or haven't."

"Ariel," he said rushing over to her and he was both worried and hurt when she recoiled from him.

"D-did she kiss you?" asked Ariel between sobs.

Legolas' heart sank, "Yes, but-"

"How could you keep this from me Legolas? After all that we have been through?!" shouted Ariel, her tears spilling anew.

"I was trying to spare your feelings, you were distraught and I did not wish to add this news as a burden on your heart, I-"

"What else have you hidden from me?" she pressed, her sorrow turning to anger.

"Nothing, _melamin_, I swear it. I pushed her off me immediately," defended Legolas before shooting an angry glare at Vanya.

"Oh but tell her how much you enjoyed our little lip lock Legolas, after all, it took you a few moments to realize you were doing something you were not supposed to be doing," said Vanya, obviously quite pleased with the mess she created.

Legolas was fuming now; his normally calm face was hardened in anger "You know very well that I did not enjoy your attempt to force yourself onto me. I did not return your kiss and I told you to stay away from me, from Ariel," he snapped.

"Oh please, you know you would rather have me than some mortal bitch who would give you half-bred mongrels. Your entire kingdom is thinking it Legolas and I am simply stating it aloud. She does not belong here and she never will. You did not tell her about the kiss because deep down you were afraid you felt something you should not," said Vanya.

Ariel decided she'd had enough and wiped the tears from her eyes before walking right up to Vanya. Soon a resonating slap could be heard throughout the room and Legolas looked to see the shocked elleth rubbing at her sore cheek.

"You are selfish and cruel, trying to make me believe he enjoyed kissing you. I am not daft, I know that Legolas would not do such a thing," she said and just as the elf Prince began to breathe a sigh of relief, she turned to him, anger shining in her eyes "and you, you deliberately kept this from me. How could you Legolas? Love is a partnership in which we trust each other and tell each other everything. The conversation may not always be a pleasant one, but at least it shows honesty and respect. I trusted you, but perhaps I was wrong to do so."

Ariel stormed out of the library, not even stopping to acknowledge the elven King who had come down to investigate the commotion. Legolas was not far behind, calling for her to stop and just listen to him, to give him a chance to explain.

Legolas' heart was in knots, he could not do this again. He had nearly lost her once and now when they had mended all between them, he had a terrible lapse in judgement that sent their relationship flying three steps back. Mentally kicking himself for making such a horrible decision, Legolas ran after her until he caught her hand and whirled her to face him. His heart constricted as he saw the hurt and the anger in her eyes.

"Let me explain, please. I love you," he begged. "I only did what I did to protect you. It was misguided and foolish, I should have never kept it from you, but at the time I believed I was doing the right thing. I am not used to being so uncertain in my actions, but love has made me this way because I no longer have my welfare to think of but yours as well. Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you or to make you feel as though I do not trust you."

"You hurt me Legolas," she said, "It hurts to feel like the one you love does not trust you enough to tell you something, even if it is painful."

"But I do trust you Ariel," he said taking both her hands in his "I trust you with the one thing I never thought I would give away, my heart. I was going to tell you but Vanya said something before I could. I should have said something before, and for that I'm so sorry. I love you more than life itself, I can't be without you."

Ariel took a deep breath "I love you too Legolas, which is why I was so deeply hurt by what Vanya told me. I need for us to be partners as well as lovers, no more secrets."

"I promise," he said with a slight smile before cupping her cheek, "no more secrets."

Ariel softly kissed him "Why is there always something or someone conspiring to keep us apart? I feel as though this will never end." she said sadly.

"I told you I will never leave you again and I intend to keep my word, even if I have to fight a thousand orcs to get to you." said Legolas. "I swear to you, the kiss meant nothing and I pushed her off me instantly."

Ariel nodded "I know Legolas, I admit that for a moment I was consumed by doubt but I know you would never do such a thing. It was the secrecy that wounded me."

The elf Prince said nothing but pulled her to him instead and held her close. They'd had yet another close call and though he was not entirely innocent for keeping the secret, Vanya had gone a step too far in insinuating that his feelings would stray. He might have lost Ariel again because of her.

"That was quite the slap you gave her," said Legolas, slight amusement in his voice.

Ariel's cheeks flushed "Yes, well I'd wanted to do that for a while and my anger got the best of me. I almost feel bad about it now..."

"I happen to think she deserved it," he said. "I believe I need to have a word with her. I do not wish for you to see me lose my temper like this, so perhaps you should go back to our room."

Ariel took his hand, letting him know she was not going anywhere "I'm coming with you, I have a few words of my own that I need to say."

Hand in hand they walked back towards the library and were quite stunned when they heard shouting.

"Is that your father?" asked Ariel, she'd never heard Thranduil shout before and she could imagine he had not shouted quite like this in some time.

Legolas said nothing and pushed the door to the library open, only to find a terrified looking Vanya sitting on one of the chairs and a fuming Thranduil pacing the room.

"Ah, Legolas, perhaps you can tell me what has transpired. For this young elleth has refused to utter a word. I do not like being disobeyed," said the King rather curtly.

Legolas shot an angry glance at Vanya and for a moment Ariel felt sorry for her.

"Vanya told Ariel about when she tried to force herself on me, only she fabricated that I had enjoyed it and for that reason I kept it from Ariel." said Legolas.

"She would not know if I hadn't told her, don't you think she deserved to know about your little secret Legolas?" said the elleth, before remembering her place.

"You are not fooling anyone, you did it in the hopes of breaking us apart yet again, not for Ariel's good. It was my secret to tell and you know that I did nothing to be ashamed of!" snapped Legolas.

"How dare you insinuate that my son would stray from the woman he loves? How dare you interfere with a match that surely the Valar have predestined themselves? Your family was informed that the betrothal was off Lady Vanya and though I understand this has hurt you, it does not give you the right to plot and scheme your revenge. I will not stand for such behaviour in my court! Unless someone will speak for you, I have half a mind to consider exile as punishment."

"Your highness, I do not believe she deserves exile," said Ariel stepping closer, and then she turned to address Vanya "You are a foolish woman if you think that I am going to let Legolas go after years of pining and aching for him. We have had our fair share of trials and we have overcome them, this is no different. I do not believe you deserve to be exiled for what you have done, perhaps I am too soft in that regard, but I wish to believe there is some good in you Vanya. You can and you will find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved, there is no need for this anger. Please, just leave us be."

Vanya could only stare at the woman; she was dumbstruck, though she tried her best to hide it.

"It seems you are fortunate today Vanya, get out of my sight before I change my mind," snapped the King and with one last look at Ariel, the elleth rushed out of the room.

Legolas sighed; the night he had planned was ruined now that everyone was in a foul mood. Vanya had ruined more than she was aware, for his proposal would have to wait yet again. Mentally scraping the plans he had made, he saved them for another night and the three of them proceeded towards the dining hall for the evening meal. Thranduil shot his son an apologetic smile, knowing this had put quite a check on his plans.

…

As Vanya raced down the hall, she came to realize how much she truly hated Ariel, not only for destroying any chance she had of marrying the prince, but for making her look a fool yet again, this time in front of the King. Coming out of the situation, Vanya had appeared reckless and cruel while Ariel had come out looking merciful and forgiving.

Yet, it was this kindness that puzzled Vanya. As the elleth slowed to a walk, she thought about what Ariel had said about finding love and there being some good in her. She'd never thought of herself as being bad. A little spoiled perhaps, never taking no for an answer when she wanted something, but not bad. In fact, the only reason she schemed the way she did was to advance her position at court, it was the only way her parents would pay her any attention.

The thought of marrying for love hadn't even occurred to Vanya prior to this day. Perhaps she hated Ariel because she was jealous of the love she'd found, a love that Vanya could only dream of. She tried not to think about it, but on her walk home there was little else that went through her mind.

…

Several days had passed since the incident when a letter came for Ariel.

_My dearest sister,_

_I believe I have some news that will interest you._

_After my arrival in Windharrow and after some prying_

_I was informed that what remained of your uncle's home was _

_torn apart; as if the perpetrator were searching for something. _

_I did not find the diary you spoke of, the chest it was locked in_

_survived the flames but it appears as though whomever ransacked_

_the home pried it open and made off with its contents. What they _

_failed to make off with however, is quite interesting. I found, hidden _

_amongst the debris, a small gold amulet with a rather curious design _

_and what appears to be some kind of leaf adorning it. I've enclosed_

_a sketch of it with my letter. I wonder if you have ever seen it before. _

_Perhaps it belonged to your parents. Whoever came into your uncle's_

_home was very specific about what they took, they wanted the _

_contents of that chest. Please send word and let us know if you _

_discover anything. We all miss you very much and mother_

_and father send their love. Give my greetings to Legolas._

_Love always,_

_Tom_

Ariel turned the page and examined Tom's sketch of the amulet. The design appeared to be of two rings, forever intertwined. It was quite ornate and somehow familiar, though Ariel could not place it. A little engraving of a mallorn leaf could be seen just beneath one of the rings. Folding up the letter, she made for the King's study to find Legolas and his father; they could start by finding out about the sketch. Ariel felt a surge of happiness for with this new evidence she knew they were one step closer to learning about her parents.

She slowly knocked on the door and burst into the study. "I received word from Tom,"

Thranduil and Legolas both looked at her curiously and she handed them the letter. As the two elves read, she could see the confusion on their faces turn into understanding and when they turned the page to see the sketch, Thranduil looked taken aback as he examined it.

"I know this work; the maker always signed his crafts in the same way. A mallorn leaf, because on his first visit to Lothlorien he was so taken with the beauty of the golden leaves." said Thranduil with a haunted look in his eyes.

"But what could this mean?" pressed Ariel.

"The craftsman's name was Thalion, an elven smith in my court; a great ellon." said the King sadly.

"I remember Thalion, my twin blades bare his mark, he gifted them to me on my thousandth begetting day," said Legolas.

"What happened to him?" asked Ariel, she wasn't sure what to make of this but deep down inside she hoped this Thalion had some sort of connection to her family.

"No one knows," said Legolas. "He fell in love with a mortal woman and left the Kingdom to be with her. Since then, we received no word of his welfare and we no longer saw traces of his work."

Ariel pursed her lips "But what has this to do with me? Why would my uncle have this? Could this Thalion be-?"

"There is a possibility," said Thranduil, "You do not look as one of the first born, but you are not like other mortals either. As I was telling Legolas, others are immediately taken with you and you instill such a sense of calm to many around you that I cannot help but compare your demeanor to that of an elf. I can sense something peculiar about you, my dear. Forgive me for not saying so earlier, but this new evidence has made me think there is a connection between yourself and Thalion. There can be no other reason for your uncle to have this amulet in his possession. "

"How can we know for certain, _adar_?" asked Legolas stepping closer to Ariel and twining their fingers together.

"You must look into the mirror of Galadriel," said the King, earning a puzzled look from Legolas.

"She passed into the west and none but she can wield its power," he observed.

Thranduil shook his head "None but those with her blood running through their veins can wield it. Arwen, her granddaughter, is still living and if she could somehow harness the power of her lineage to activate the mirror, we would know the answers to all of our questions."

Ariel could not say a word. Just yesterday she had no idea as to who her parents were and now she could possibly be related to an elf of Thranduil's court? She was shocked but she harboured a kind of excitement that after all of this time, she was getting closer to the answers she had been searching for. "When can we travel back to Ithilien?"

"Within the week," said Legolas smiling down at her "I am so happy for you. I love you."

The elf captured her lips in a tender kiss. He was quite overjoyed as well, for this news allowed him to hope more than he'd ever dared to hope. Perhaps there was a chance that Ariel could be his forever.

"I love you too," she said.

…

For the rest of the day Ariel could not contain her excitement, nor wipe the smile from her face. She picked out a soft pink dress from the ones Arwen had sent her with and a chambermaid soon came in to fix her hair into the braided headband she liked to wear.

The sun was setting into a swirl of beautiful colours in the horizon, casting an orange glow onto the forests of Eryn Lasgalen.

When Alya, the maid, finished with her hair, Ariel examined herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," said Alya with a smile, "The prince will not be able to look away."

Ariel smiled gratefully "He wants to take me somewhere he used to spend his childhood, a place very special to his heart. He's been so wonderful that I thought the least I could do was dress up a little bit."

She examined herself one last time and giving her sincere thanks to Alya, she made her way to the old willow tree that Legolas loved so much. As she walked through the palace halls, the sun shone through, bathing everything in its light as it slowly descended from the sky. Ariel felt there certain she had never been so at peace in her entire life. Everything was going right and she felt like a part of her was going to be found after searching for so long.

Legolas was leaning against the giant trunk of the willow tree and upon seeing her arrive, his lips curved upward into the most irresistible smile. She was always beautiful, but the sight of her bathed in the golden rays of the sunset, the bracelet he'd given her hanging around her wrist and her full lips turning up into a sweet smile sent his heart racing.

"So, Prince Legolas, where are you taking me?" she asked playfully.

When she stood barely a foot away from him, he cupped her face and pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. As their lips moved together, Ariel rested her hands on his chest, relishing in the surge of love and emotion she felt emanating from his kiss.

When they broke apart, she timidly ran her fingers over her lips; still tingling from the feel of him, the taste of him. "Wow, that was…" she whispered, smiling "What's gotten into you today?"

"You," replied Legolas, still feeling the flutter in his heart. He smiled before taking her hand to lead her out into the forest, "Follow me."

They walked hand in hand through the forest, stealing glances at one another and stopping every so often for a kiss, or many. As the sun disappeared from the sky, giving way to the light of the moon, Legolas began to feel nervous as they slowly approached the glade. He had planned this moment so carefully. Subconsciously the elf put his hand in his pocket and felt for the box, he hoped that this night would make her just as happy as he knew it would make him.

They entered a small clearing, bathed by the light of the moon and Ariel gasped in wonder as she saw small twinkling lights floating around them. There must have been hundreds of fireflies lighting up the glade, creating the most romantic atmosphere. Ariel turned to look at Legolas, her smile so enchanting and her eyes sparkling. Legolas swallowed as his nerves began to overtake him. His heart began to thump wildly the longer she held his gaze.

"It's beautiful Legolas," she said softly before turning to look in wonder at the hundreds of small lights around them.

_You are beautiful_, he thought. The elf waited until a firefly came close to him and gently caught it in his hands.

"Give me your hands," he said to Ariel and as she opened her hands, he slowly placed the insect in them. She smiled as the firefly glowed on her palms before flying away again. Looking up into Legolas' eyes, she realized he looked slightly anxious and wondered what could be troubling him in such a wonderful place.

Before she could voice her concerns, Legolas took one of her hands in his and kissed it softly.

The elf took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "You're so beautiful, Ariel. All my life, I've watched my friends find love and I never believed I would find my mate until I met you. When I look into your eyes, I see a lifetime of happiness together and our beautiful children, blessed with your enchanting eyes."

Ariel smiled, unable to keep the tears of happiness from sliding down her cheeks, her heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies in her chest as she realized what he was doing.

Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he'd carried on his person for nigh a week and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

"I love you, Ariel. I will love you for as long as I live and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, showing you that my heart is yours. Will you make me the happiest elf that ever lived, will you marry me?"

Ariel nodded, unable to control her tears of joy, nor her smile that seemed to have a mind of its own. "Yes," she whispered before wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck and kissing him. "Yes," she said again, a little louder this time, unable to contain her happiness. He smiled before leaning in and kissing her hungrily, moving his lips over her own and holding her as close to him as he could.

When they broke the kiss, Legolas slid the ring onto her finger and the pair could not contain their smiles. Ariel let out a soft, joyful laugh and Legolas spun her around as happiness consumed him. Their lips found each other once more and Legolas stroked her lips with his tongue. He was rewarded when Ariel parted them and deepened their kiss as she tangled her hands in his silken hair. When their kiss slowed, it became a tender caressing of lips, as they could not bear to part entirely.

"I love you," whispered Ariel between kisses as she reached up to stroke his face, "I can't wait to marry you, to call you my husband."

Legolas smiled against her lips before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers "I love you too, _lirimear_, I can scarcely believe this is not a dream. I am the happiest elf in all of Arda."

In that moment, Legolas felt unstoppable. The woman of his dreams was to become his wife and nothing else but the two of them mattered here in this magical place where fireflies continued to float around them.

…

_Adar_ – father

_Ion n__î__n_ – my son

_Lirimear_ – lovely one

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Let me know what you thought of chapter 16! I really enjoyed writing this one, so review and give me some feedback

This is the picture of the ring that Legolas gives Ariel, I'm also posting the link to my profile in case it doesn't work.

003/0/5708111/il_fullxfull.366697700_ 

Looking forward to hearing from you all! I'll be updating sometime this week


	17. Chapter 17: In his Heart of Hearts

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So sorry it took longer than I thought to update. I had a pretty busy week. Here is chapter 17! I just wanted to thank everyone for their support once again, you've all been wonderful. Let me know how you like this chapter, there is a definite element of surprise in this one ;)

Special thanks to:

**GondorianHornian:**Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the story :)

**Boredotherings:** Thank you! I'm so happy you like my descriptions, I try to make it so that you can picture what's going on. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to go for, It really depends. I'm seeing this going well past chapter 20 though ;)

**the best slytherclaw: **Thank you so much for your sweet words. It really means a lot that you're enjoying this :) Its always nice to hear that people like your writing.

**sydney-ivashkov: **I'm glad you liked the betrothal :) I wanted to make it really cute. Thank you for your support, it means a lot!

**Moviegirl46: **Haha, everyone hates Vanya, but Ariel is too much of a sweetheart I think to hold a grudge, which is what really pisses Vanya off :p Everyone is really hoping Ariel is half elven at least so that she and Legolas can have a happy ending, we'll be finding out quite a bit more in the next few chapters :) Glad you liked the ring!

**SBPride:**Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

**Tlcatlady:** We'll definitely be finding out more about Ariel's heritage issues in the next few chapters, but they'll have a few more hurdles to cross before the end of this story for sure. Thanks for the review!

**Aranel Mereneth: **I think you'll find one of your questions is answered in this chapter, this is definitely one with a surprise in it! Thanks for your support :)

**soulsistersinaslan: **Thanks for the review! Vanya certainly deserved the slap and Ariel's patience finally broke lol.

**XxNaiXx: **Don't apologize for the long review, I love getting them! Yours make me laugh and smile every time I read them. I would have definitely given Legolas and Thrandy a bone crushing hug too and probably never let go :p I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for the review! Also I wanted to let you know that I was looking at your profile the other day and I saw that you wrote that my story was your favourite. Thank you so much, I'm so flattered. I don't know if I can believe I'm the "mistress of writing" as you put it, but that is really sweet of you and it means a lot to see that, it made me smile so much.

**KDSkywalker: **Yes, the slap was a long time coming and Ariel just reached her breaking point. Questions about her heritage will definitely be dealt with in the next few chapters! I'll be updating again this weekend so we can look forward to chapter 18 by sunday :) Thanks for the review and the support, it means a lot to have such loyal readers :)

**Chapter 17**

"Ariel," whispered Legolas to the sleeping form next to him, "It's time to wake."

Ariel groaned and pulled the covers over her head "A few more minutes."

The elf laughed "Must I tickle you out of this bed?" as he said the words, the blanket slowly came off Ariel's head and she scowled. Legolas took her in his arms and kissed her cheek "When we are married, I will not let you out of this bed for several days."

"You had better not," purred Ariel snuggling closer to Legolas "I'm so happy your father approves of us."

"He is still saddened by the idea of losing me, but he is quite content for us."

Ariel looked up at the elf and smiled sadly "But we do not know anything for certain, my love. Perhaps it is foolish but I've allowed myself to hope that Thalion is my father."

Legolas pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her, nuzzling her hair "I've allowed myself to hope as well Ariel...I wish to believe that fate cannot be so cruel as to give us a taste of happiness only to rip it away."

Ariel kissed him tenderly before disentangling herself from his arms, "I suppose we should be going. We have a long ride ahead of us." she did not want Legolas to feel the fear and sorrow in her heart, but as elves were ever perceptive, her efforts were futile.

Legolas rose from the bed and collected his weapons. Seeing the melancholy on his future bride's face, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "Are you fearful?"

"I am... At least now, there is some hope but once I look into the mirror, there is no turning back. It is so final and our dreams could either be fulfilled or unmade in but a moment," said Ariel avoiding his gaze.

Legolas put his hand under her chin and gently lifted it so she was looking at him "No matter the outcome, it changes nothing in how I feel about us."

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that we are to be married?" she asked, her lips turning up in a small smile.

The elf chuckled softly "Yes, at least a hundred times. Though I can't be sure, for I stopped listening at one point," he teased.

For that, he received a playful smack on the arm "You make me sound like a lunatic!"

"I jest, _lirimear_, of course I am overjoyed," said the elf, giving her one last kiss before deciding it was time to begin packing for the journey back to Ithilien.

Almost a week and a half had passed since the couple announced their betrothal and Thranduil had been extremely pleased, even going so far as to embrace his future daughter-in-law in front of members of the court; a rare display of affection from the King.

The court had, of course, been shocked when it was announced that their Prince had chosen to marry a mortal. The biggest shock, however, had been the change in King Thranduil as he was quick to come to Ariel's defence whenever anyone dared speak ill of her. He had become extremely protective of his future daughter-in-law and for this, Legolas was grateful to his father. Since their argument all those weeks ago their relationship became the best it had ever been and for the first time in a very long time, Thranduil was more concerned with being a father than a King.

He had even been uncharacteristically supportive of Legolas' wishes to be married in Ithilien, for he saw himself more as the Lord of the elven colony than the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil was ready to respect his son's wishes and make the journey for the wedding in one year's time and any of his subjects who wished to attend would make the journey with their King.

A knock on the door interrupted the packing process and Legolas answered the door only to find Vanya on the other side. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at what the elleth was doing at his door, but he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual smug, arrogant expression. Normally, she would take every opportunity to remind him of the disapproval of his people or tell him how unworthy his bride-to-be was, but instead she stood there looking rather sheepish.

"Is Ariel here?" she asked quietly. _curious_, thought Legolas, _this is not like her at all._

"My love, who is it?" came a voice from inside the room, answering Vanya's question. All Legolas could do was stare at the elleth at the door, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why Vanya would ask for Ariel; she hated her.

When she received no answer, Ariel came to the door and was surprised to find Legolas staring at Vanya with intrigue. The elleth looked extremely uncomfortable and was avoiding the Prince's gaze. Ariel put her hand on Legolas's arm to get his attention and he turned to kiss her forehead.

"She was asking for you," he said.

Ariel was slightly taken aback, the last time they'd spoken Vanya had tried to make her believe Legolas had been unfaithful, not to mention the King had nearly banished her. But curiosity got the better of her and Ariel decided to see the elleth wanted.

"I will speak with her. Can you finish packing for us, my love?"

Legolas hesitated slightly, he did not trust Vanya for a moment. But after receiving a reassuring smile from Ariel, he nodded and moved away from the door "If you need me, I will be here."

Ariel closed the door behind them and bade Vanya walk with her in the corridor. They walked in silence for a very long time and the elleth's discomfort began to unsettle the woman.

"Is there something you wished to speak of Vanya?," she asked finally breaking the long silence.

"Yes," said the elleth, "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day. Though I'm not certain why you did not simply allow the King to exile me; I've been nothing but a nuisance to you."

Ariel looked at her in disbelief. Vanya was thanking her? "I meant what I said to you that day Vanya. I see some potential for good in you."

Vanya met her gaze "Yes, well, it was what you said that made me reflect and I realized that I never truly thought of what I was doing as evil. It was just another means to an end and I held no remorse for my actions until you said that you believe I deserve to find love. I'd never thought about marrying for love before, it was always about status."

"I do believe there is an ellon who is perfect for you, you've yet to meet him." said Ariel as they continued to walk side by side.

"Thank you. I know I do not deserve this after what I've put you through," said Vanya, she looked much less imposing, almost ashamed. "I am sorry for the horrible things I said to you, for taunting you and for kissing Legolas. I never stopped to think of anyone's feelings but my own when I did and said those things."

Ariel smiled slightly so that she could conceal her astonishment. Here was her arch-enemy apologizing for all of the wrong she'd done; perhaps she'd been right and that the elleth was not evil but simply misguided.

"Thank you. I appreciate your apology." she said finally, "Legolas and I have been through much and it means quite a bit to know that you are remorseful."

Then she saw Vanya hesitate and come to a halt, "Anárion told me of your troubles with Legolas. That you were abducted by your own uncle and tortured for years before somehow finding your way back to Legolas...He seemed to know quite a bit."

Ariel arched an eyebrow "The guard? Why would he be so interested in our troubles?"

"I must confess something..."

Fear seized Ariel's heart. Legolas had told her that he did not like Anárion, Arwen had also warned her about the guard and now Vanya stood in front of her looking guilty as sin. Something did not feel right.

"When I first arrived at Ithilien, Legolas and I argued and I was furious. I wanted revenge on you for stealing away my betrothed and I vowed to get it. Anárion overheard our argument and said that he wanted revenge on Legolas for making a fool of him at the celebration and nearly costing him his post. I agreed thinking he was going to plan something that would break you apart, for that is what I had in mind, but it appears he had other plans all along..."

Vanya shifted nervously. She'd received the letter from the guard days ago outlining his plan. When she realized the severity of what he meant to do, she'd quavered. This was much further than she'd ever agreed to take their scheme and since her confrontation with Ariel in the library, she'd begun to feel slight remorse over what she'd done. It was upon reading the letter from Anárion that Vanya knew what she had to do and made her way to the palace.

"What has he done?" asked Ariel, her heart quickening.

"I received word from him only days ago that he wished to have you and Legolas killed."

Ariel gasped as fear seized her. Legolas had been right all along.

"That is not all. He has enlisted help to do so. A man from Rohan with the most horrible burns on his face, I believe you know him, Ariel." said Vanya looking grave.

All of the memories came crashing down on her. The smell of the alcohol on his breath as he approached her, the slurring of his words as he threatened her. The smell of smoke and the heat of the flames as the house was slowly engulfed. His motionless body laying on the ground as she fled for her life.

"No," she whispered, her knees nearly giving out as the realization came to her. "No, it cannot be."

Vanya nodded her head slowly "I did not realize who he was when Anárion told me about him. Nor did I realize when I met him, I just remember the horrible burns; there is no way to discern what he might have looked like before, his face was destroyed. I only became aware of who he was upon receiving Anárion's letter. I had always thought this man strange, but he never said a word so I thought no more of it. He only listened very attentively to what we said, he had an air about him that I did not like. In his letter, Anárion informed me that they have both fled the palace for your friends were beginning to suspect something was amiss."

"He was in Ithilien? So close to us?" Ariel cried, the tears forming behind her eyes as panic set in. "I believed he was dead. I was free, I was free of his cruelty and I had a chance at happiness. Now he means to finish what he set out to do."

She could no longer hold the tears in as they spilled out of her and sobs racked her body. Vanya was caught unaware with this sudden display and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the weeping woman.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I never meant for things to go this far. If I had known he was planning something with your uncle I would have said something sooner. If you feel I should be punished, I will accept it."

Ariel wiped the tears from her eyes and made a decision "No, I do not blame you for this. My uncle is relentless and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. However, you must promise me something."

Vanya looked at her curiously. Ariel no longer radiated her usual strength, her eyes were red from the tears and she looked so helpless and afraid. "Anything you wish."

"Legolas must not know. If he finds out, he will stop at nothing to hunt them down. His rage will get the best of him and I cannot risk losing the one I love. My uncle is dangerous and he wants Legolas dead." whispered Ariel, "He must not know, not until I deem it safe enough to tell him."

"He is a great warrior Ariel," said Vanya reassuringly "He has defeated worse enemies."

Ariel shook her head "I know, but my uncle is cunning and unabating. He is like a parasite that will keep coming back until he gets what he desires. I can't lose Legolas, at least before I knew he was safe and alive somewhere but if he dies I will never forgive myself, I won't survive."

Vanya nodded "I understand. But if you wish to keep him from suspecting, you must not wear your emotions so freely. He will see right through you. Wipe the tears from your eyes and try to put the fear from your heart." she said wiping a stray tear from the woman's eyes. "Do not tarry too long in telling him. He deserves to know before long Ariel."

"Why did you warn me?," asked Ariel cautiously, "Isn't revenge what you wanted?"

Vanya smiled sadly "It was, until I realized that I didn't truly hate you. I was jealous of what you had because it was everything that I lacked. I may be spoiled and persistent in getting what I want, but I was not prepared, nor will I ever be, to resort to violence or death to achieve it. Despite our differences, I do respect your kindness and your courage. You were just with me even after all I had done to incur your hatred. I wish you and Legolas happiness together."

Ariel smiled weakly "Thank you Vanya. I wish you happiness as well."

With a heavy heart, Ariel turned to walk back to her room as a million thoughts ran through her head. The man who had taken everything from her was alive and out for revenge. He was working with one of Faramir's most trusted guards and this no doubt had given him complete access to the entire palace. She shuddered to think he could have been observing her in hiding and she hadn't even known it. Did he know about Thalion? Ariel had no doubt that he did and she was fairly certain he had been the one to ransack the ruins of the home in search for the chest. No other, save herself, had known about it.

It was then that another thought entered her mind. What if he tried to stop her from looking into the mirror? He was clearly going to great lengths to hide something and her heritage was most certainly it. Ariel vowed that Legolas would not know, she knew that if he ever found out, he would search for Sandor night and day until he found him, but her uncle was clever, conniving and quite proficient with a blade. She did not doubt Legolas' skill, he was magnificent when he wielded his weapons and she had heard stories of his triumphs, but she would not risk losing the one thing that meant the most to her. She knew he would be angry with her for keeping secrets from him, she had done the same when he hadn't told her about Vanya kissing him, but this was for his own good. No doubt, she'd pay the consequences later. It was not fair, she and Legolas were tested at every turn and every triumph was short lived as they faced more hurdles.

When she walked back into the room, Legolas was sitting in a chair inspecting one of his blades. Hearing her enter the room, he looked up.

"You were gone quite a while, I was ready to go look for you," he said putting the knife down, "What did she want?"

"To apologize," said Ariel, trying her best not to think of Vanya's disturbing news.

Legolas raised an eyebrow "Vanya wanted to apologize?" and upon seeing Ariel's nod he added "We are speaking of the same Vanya, are we not?"

Ariel walked over to the chair and Legolas pulled her onto his lap. He was quite perplexed when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. Not that he didn't enjoy having her so close, but the way she did it was almost unsettling, there was a quiet desperation in her embrace.

It was a moment of weakness, but Ariel needed to be held, to feel safe in his arms for just a moment. She wanted to show him that she loved him, that she couldn't live without him.

"Is everything alright, _guren_?" he asked with concern, cupping her face so he could look into her eyes, hoping they betrayed her emotions. He saw a hint of something but within moments it was gone.

"Yes, everything is fine Legolas," she lied, before kissing him, "I just take pleasure in being close to you."

Legolas continued search her face, he was still not satisfied with her answer, but after a moment he decided to drop the matter "What brought on this sudden change of heart in Vanya?"

"She realized that the reason she hated me was because she is jealous. I believe she is hoping to find love someday as well. When I spoke for her in the library, I believe she took it as some sort of peace offering." said Ariel. She began to run her hands through Legolas' hair and he closed his eyes, finding he quite enjoyed the feeling.

After a moment, he spoke "As much as I enjoy your ministrations _melamin_, we must set out. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Ariel nodded and disentangled her hands from his hair.

The pair made their way down to the courtyard where the King was waiting with his guard. The horses were saddled and ready for the journey to Ithilien.

"I wish you could stay longer _ion n__î__n_," said Thranduil embracing his son, "I would have enjoyed the opportunity to become better acquainted with my future daughter."

This earned him a smile from Ariel and the King moved to embrace her. "It was a pleasure to have you with us, my dear. I will see you both for the wedding." he said. Ariel reached up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything," she said and Thranduil smiled.

"I will miss you _adar_," said Legolas giving his father one last embrace before they both mounted their horses and set off into the forests of Eryn Lasgalen.

Thranduil watched with a heavy heart until their forms disappeared into the horizon; he would miss his son.

...

"Merry look!" shouted Pippin as two horses and their riders came within view of the Palace.

"Its Legolas and Ariel," said Merry with a wide smile and with that the hobbits left to alert everyone of their friend's arrival.

When Ariel and Legolas arrived at the palace, Eowyn, Faramir and the hobbits were already there to greet them.

They found themselves the recipients of a large embrace from the Princess of Ithilien and it was then that Ariel noticed something about Eowyn had changed.

"You're with child," she said, her mouth curving up into a smile.

Faramir came to stand proudly beside his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek and Eowyn nodded, her own smile growing bigger, "two months along." Ariel embraced her friend, whispering her congratulations and Legolas gave the happy couple his best wishes.

"I see you both have news of your own," said Faramir, looking down at the ring on Ariel's wedding finger.

"Oh my! You finally grew some sense and asked her!" cried Eowyn, earning a scoff from Legolas, and another round of hugs was had all around.

"Looks like we'll be having quite a few children around here soon," said Pippin and Ariel smiled up at Legolas.

"They're not even married yet Pip," said Merry.

But Pippin hadn't heard him "I wonder what elven children look like."

Legolas chuckled "no different than the children of man, save for the pointed ears and the fair skin."

"Are Arwen and Aragorn not here?" asked Ariel anxiously, while Legolas was left to fend off Pippin's questions.

Eowyn shook her head "His duties took them away again, Gimli also had to leave but promised he would return as soon as he was able."

"I have something I need to tell you. We might have found out something about my heritage." said Ariel. She would avoid the business with her uncle, knowing Eowyn would surely tell Legolas. "I may be related to an elf named Thalion, Tom found something bearing his mark in the ruins of my uncle's home."

Her heart seized as she said the words, and the memory of her conversation with Vanya threatened to make her burst into tears, but she restrained herself. She could not risk Legolas finding out, not yet.

Eowyn squealed "So you could have elven heritage?"

Ariel nodded "but I may be getting my hopes up."

Legolas came up beside her and kissed her cheek "We know nothing yet, my love."

"Oh this is exciting! This would mean you would be able to go to Valinor together!" said Eowyn.

"Well more good news calls for a feast," interrupted Faramir, he noticed that the hobbits seemed to be getting restless in their hunger "Come, let us get refreshed and we will hear the entire tale over dinner."

This earned him looks of approval from Merry and Pippin.

"Yes and Ariel and I have much planning to do for the wedding." said Eowyn, looking rather pleased with herself.

Ariel rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance and Legolas chucked.

As they left the courtyard, Ariel could not help but feel fear grip her heart. She would be vigilant but she would have to keep her suspicions from Legolas and from everyone else in the palace. He must have seen the worry in her face because he looked at her curiously. She faked as convincing a smile as she could before grasping his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Ariel kissed him tenderly and they walked to the hall.

"I love you, Legolas." she said, silently adding _no matter what happens_. The elf smiled and put his arm around her protectively, in his heart of hearts he knew something was wrong, he could feel it.

...

_lirimear_- lovely one

_adar_- father

_Ion n__î__n_ – my son

_melamin_ – my love

_guren_- my heart

**A/N:** So Vanya isn't a complete bitch it turns out, but that uncle sure is an ***hole. I know this one was short compared to some of my other chapters, but I wanted to get it out for you. I'll be updating again this weekend so you can look forward to that :)

Review and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18: The Journey Begins

**A/N: **As promised here is chapter 18! This takes place a few months after they arrive in Ithilien and quite a bit is revealed here. I would like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support i've received for this story. I can't believe I've received over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much!

Special thanks to:

**soulsistersinaslan: **Thank you for the review! We will get to find out what happens in the golden wood very soon! :)

**SBPride: **He really is a parasite isn't he? Ariel has this thing about wanting to keep her loved ones safe at her expense, she doesn't realize that this affects everyone around her. I guess, no one is perfect! Thanks for the review!

**Moviegirl46: **I know...:( I'm sorry I keep making it so difficult on Legolas and Ariel, but Ariel's past just keeps coming back to haunt them. Things are going to get really interesting now, I promise you.

**Tlcatlady: **You were my 100th review! I still can't believe this story has gotten such a following. You will see in this chapter what happens with Ariel and the stuff about her uncle, lots going on in this chapter. Thank you for the support!

**Seriya Silvermist: **I know! Poor Legolas, he was always my favourite character and it always boggles me that such a perfect character would be doomed in Tolkien's books to be forever alone. I thought he needed a love story too ;) Thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! It means so much that you're enjoying the story!

**XxNaiXx:** Haha you literally had the same reaction as Legolas because even he was like "Vanya apologized? What?!" Yea she's actually not evil, she's still a spoiled brat but not evil. Despite Peter Jackson making Thrandy a meanie in The Hobbit, I still want to believe he's a softy on the inside, I mean he has to be! Also thank you, I really am flattered by your complements, its for readers like you that I keep going and get inspired to write. Thank you!

**KDSkywalker: **Thank you! And yes, you're right the uncle was bound to pop up again, it would take more than a fire to get rid of him. Hope you like this chapter, there's plenty going on here. Also, I meant to ask, did you ever get your notifications fixed?

**Sandy-wmd:** Thanks for the review! :) The whole secrecy thing will definitely be an issue between them.

**Aranel Mereneth: **I think everyone wants to kill her uncle at this point lol, and don't worry I won't be too hard on Legolas and Ariel because they have suffered much. I'm glad you liked the part with Thranduil, I think he's a softy at heart regardless of Peter Jackson's portrayal of him. Thanks for all of your support!

**Chapter 18**

Several months had passed and Eowyn had tried her best to keep Ariel deeply immersed in wedding preparations. Having already picked out a beautiful dress and set a date, she ought to have been the happiest woman alive, but since arriving back in Ithilien a considerable change had come over her.

Arwen had been unable to make the journey back to Ithilien as Aragorn found himself quite occupied signing treaties and renewing alliances. She'd been very excited for her friend and was quite eager to help Ariel discover her lineage. As soon as Aragorn had a spare moment, they would travel back to Ithilien and prepare the journey to her grandmother's abandoned realm.

Ariel had been disappointed at the delay, and she was growing more nervous as time went on for she knew not what her uncle and the guard had planned. She was afraid he would try to ensure she never found out and then finish what he'd begun. It was getting harder and harder to live with such a burden and at times she wished she could just burst into tears, but she refrained knowing that Legolas would resume his questioning.

It was difficult to hide everything from the elf, he was extremely perceptive and noticed the subtle changes in her mood and it only got harder as she sunk deeper into depression. He would ask her if something was wrong, she would say she was fine and when he pressed her she would deny anything was amiss. This often led to an argument and ended with her storming out of the room; leaving a saddened and frustrated elf behind.

She hated living like this, fighting with him, keeping secrets from him and it was eating at her constantly, but this was her burden to bear and his insistence angered her. She'd come so close to confessing many a time, especially when she saw the pained look in Legolas' face, but refrained remembering that it was for his own good. She was stubborn and determined to keep her secret, telling herself over and over that this was for the best, but the stress had taken its toll.

Legolas could not understand it, there was an incredible sense of foreboding that he'd been unable to cast off for months and Ariel was no longer herself. She was easily irritable, often appeared in a world of her own, and she was extremely tense. The smiling, carefree woman he loved had become a shadow of her former self and it worried him to no end, but what could he do? The more he pressed the issue, the more she retreated from him and their fighting had continued to escalate. This was supposed to be a time of happiness for them as their wedding day neared and yet the only thing he seemed to be feeling lately was acute frustration and an overwhelming feeling of helplessness to take her pain away.

Everyone in the palace had seen Ariel's change and they were extremely worried. Merry and Pippin had attempted to extract information from her to no avail, even Eowyn who relentlessly questioned her friend could find no answers. She'd even resorted to sending Faramir in to question Ariel and her poor husband had nearly had his head bitten off. Gimli, who'd returned shortly after their arrival had also attempted but he could get no further than the others. The woman they'd all known and loved was reclusive and burdened by something extraordinary, but she would not share it with anyone.

Walking into their bedroom, Legolas spied Ariel sitting on a chair by the window, looking out onto the garden. Sighing, he decided he would try to broach the subject once more.

"Ariel, _melamin_, you cannot fool the people who love you. Please tell me what ails you," he said softly, knowing that they were most likely headed for another argument.

She turned to face him, "I've told you time and time again Legolas, nothing is wrong," she snapped.

"You are burdened _lirimear_, it pains me to see you this way. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"You are the one being stubborn Legolas. I grow tired of this obsessive need to protect me from everything!" she cried.

The words hit Legolas like a slap to the face, "You could do much worse than to have someone who loves you and cares about you enough not to give in regardless of the verbal abuse he must suffer day in and day out. You refuse to confide in me, knowing I would shoulder all of the pain in the world for your happiness." he said coldly.

"Leave," said Ariel, holding in tears.

Rather than obey her command, Legolas stepped towards her "The night we reconciled you asked me not to leave and I promised I would never leave you again. I meant what I said Ariel."

She looked into his eyes "I said leave, Legolas. I wish to be alone."

The elf stood in place for a long moment willing her to change her mind.

"Tom and your parents are going out of their minds with worry. I am reaching my wit's end because your insistence on carrying this burden alone is tearing us apart. Do you not see?" he asked, sounding defeated.

When she turned away from him and resumed staring out the window, he shook his head and sighed dejectedly before exiting the room.

Upon hearing him leave, Ariel allowed her emotions to pour out. She'd been living on edge for months out of fear and exhaustion; always worrying that her uncle was never far away. She'd sunk into a depression and refused to let Legolas in, hurting him deeply. The more she thought on it, she realized this was the exact opposite of what she'd been trying to achieve, she'd only wanted everyone to be safe. Instead she was making the one she loved miserable.

There was only so much she could take and Legolas' words had truly hit home; she was tearing them apart, it was no one's fault but hers and her unbending need to keep him safe. Ariel was guilty of being obsessed with keeping him from harm, the very thing she'd accused him of moments ago. She'd spent the last few months so blinded by that need that she failed to see that she was sabotaging herself and everyone in her life.

...

Legolas sat at the table in the hall, where Eowyn and Gimli were busy playing a game of chess. They looked up in alarm as they heard him slam his fist down on the hard wooden surface followed by a cry of helplessness.

"I cannot do this anymore," he said, "my bride is gone. The person living in our rooms is no longer Ariel."

"You argued again?" asked Eowyn sadly. By this point she was eight months along; the baby would be coming soon and she'd missed her friend's presence through this important time in her life.

The elf nodded and let out another cry, this time of frustration. "I just wish I could figure it out. Ever since we left my father's Kingdom she began to change, slowly slipping away and letting herself be consumed by whatever it is she is keeping from me. I've tried being understanding, I've tried pleading with her, I've tried anger and none of it has worked."

"Whatever her secret, she feels it is too great of a burden to let anyone else bear," said Gimli, moving a pawn on the chess board.

"But has she learned nothing? The last time secrecy nearly tore us apart forever. She lied because she believed she was saving my life and she carried this burden for the both of us, it nearly destroyed us. My heart is too fragile for this..." said Legolas with a sigh.

Eowyn stared at the chess board for a long moment, thinking.

"Today lass," grumbled Gimli, and she shot him a look.

"I've got it," she said triumphantly.

Gimli's voice dripped in sarcasm "Great. Now do us a favour and move the piece will ye."

"No, not about the game Gimli," dismissed Eowyn, "about Ariel."

Legolas' head shot up at her words and he looked at her with hope and intrigue.

"This frustrating woman has a behavioural pattern," explained Eowyn, earning confused stares from the elf and the dwarf, "What you said, Legolas, brought me to this conclusion. The last time she lied to keep you safe and we all know she was willing to sacrifice your relationship to do so. That was a conscious choice on her part, but what if this time the situation is not so different?"

Gimli furrowed his eyebrows "What are you getting at lass?"

"She's trying to protect the one she loves from something and in doing so, she's sabotaging her relationship with Legolas." said Eowyn.

Legolas looked at her incredulously "It caused her so much pain before, why would she willingly sacrifice what we have again?"

Eowyn sighed "It's simple really, last time it was a conscious choice and this time it just happened as a result of the burden she has to carry. It is easier to push loved ones away than to face them and your questioning has led her to feel she needs to push you away, Legolas. She does this because she is trying so desperately to keep her secret."

"How do you know this?" he asked skeptically.

"Because it makes sense, she believes that knowing what ails her will endanger you somehow."

"But what could be so dangerous?" reasoned Gimli, "What could she know that we do not already? I saw no impending threats on my journey here and it would make no sense to keep that from us. The stray packs of orcs do not dare come near here anymore."

The three were startled when the doors to the hall burst open and Tom strode in with several angered guards at his heels.

Eowyn stood from the table and called them off "Let him go, he is a friend."

She was alarmed to see the look of pure rage on the man's face as he strode through the hall. He looked terrible, as though he'd been riding for days without rest through the rain. His hair was matted and his clothes soaked through completely.

"Tom what is it?" she asked.

"The bastard is alive," he said through gritted teeth as he reached the table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eowyn.

Tom clenched his fists, he looked as though he wanted to break something "That rat, Sandor, is alive."

Eowyn gasped in shock, but Legolas' face came to mirror Tom's as he registered this new information.

"How do you know this," asked the elf.

"I saw him with my own eyes. I went back to the house in Windharrow to see if I could salvage anything else and while I was there, I heard someone approaching so I hid behind one of closest homes and observed. It was the same person who'd ransacked the home the first time, he was frantically searching for something and-" Tom took a deep breath to calm himself, he was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were white "he must have forgotten to take something because he was truly ripping apart every inch of the ruins. Soon enough I got a glimpse of his face and saw that he had a terrible burn marring most of his features but I knew immediately that it was that bastard uncle of hers. I would know him anywhere."

"I thought he perished in the fire," asked Gimli.

"Everyone else assumed his body had been destroyed by flames because they never found it and he was never seen again. He must have escaped within an inch of his life and I'll wager he was the one who took the chest with the diary from the ruins. Now he must have come back searching for this," said Tom pulling out the golden amulet he'd sketched for Ariel.

Legolas took it from his hands and observed it carefully "Yes, this is Thalion's craftsmanship. It bears his mark, the same as the one on my blades" the elf unsheathed one his knives and compared the marking on the hilt to the one on the amulet. A perfect match.

Eowyn gasped "This must mean Ariel has elven heritage. It has to. Why would he go through such pains to keep this from her if she didn't?"

"I believe that is part of it, there is something else he wishes to keep from her as well but we know not what that is." said Tom, "I have other news to report; he isn't working alone."

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to keep a lid on his anger.

"From my hiding spot, I saw someone else approach and ask if Sandor had found anything. It was that guard Anárion from the celebration, Legolas. I rode as fast as I could from Windharrow, I needed to make sure she was safe. I do not think I was seen."

And just like that, the elf lost any control he had. The lethal, vengeful look on his face was enough to scare Eowyn.

"Where is he," came the slow, cold voice.

"My guess is somewhere near Windharrow," said Tom.

Legolas abruptly stood from his chair, knocking it to the ground and sheathed his knives. He stormed down the hall and Eowyn ran after him.

"Legolas stop!" she cried, "This is exactly what Ariel was trying to prevent. She knew you would try to hunt him down in your anger. We need a plan, we cannot just attack him blindly, he could be expecting this!"

The princess of Ithilien now stood in front of the elf with her arms crossed over her very pregnant belly. Her stance was confident but the look on her face suggested fear, Legolas could easily push her aside and continue on his way. The elf's intense gaze was locked on her and she could see the subtle flaring of his nostrils, the tenseness in his muscles right down to his clenched fists.

"I'm going to kill him," he said.

"You will, Legolas. I will not deny you that but please sit down and let us think about this rationally. Do you know what it will do to Ariel to find out you ran off after this lunatic?"

"She lied to me again," he said through gritted teeth, "We said no more secrets between us and she couldn't come to me with this."

Eowyn approached Legolas cautiously, he was close to snapping but his training as a warrior brought him back under what control he had left. She gently placed a hand on his arm. "What she did was wrong, I will not condone her actions. But let us understand why she lied, she thought she was protecting you."

"I do not need protecting. I want to protect her," he said. "What good is a man who cannot protect his family?."

"Come laddie," said Gimli coming up behind Legolas "Calm yourself and let us plan our strategy before we do anything rash."

Legolas looked at him curiously and Gimli chuckled "You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone, did you lad?"

Tom came up and put a hand on the elf's shoulder "I'm coming too."

"Send word to Aragorn, his tracking skills will be of great use" said Eowyn "He will come. You are one of his dearest friends and he will not abandon you in your time of need."

Legolas nodded, "That man is going to wish he'd perished in the fire after I've finished with him."

"I wonder how Ariel found out," asked Tom, "The only way I believed it was because I saw him, even then I thought my eyes were deceiving me."

"I am going to speak with her," said the elf "I love her but I will not tolerate anymore secrets."

He turned to leave but Tom held him back "You will be gentle with her Legolas. You have every right to be angry but she is my sister and she is fragile right now."

Legolas exited the hall without another word.

...

A knock on the door brought Ariel back from her thoughts and she frantically wiped at her tears. When she didn't answer, Legolas let himself in. The look on his face told her that she'd been found out.

"You knew he was alive all these months and you thought it best to keep it from me," he said.

Ariel nodded sadly "How did you find out?"

Legolas took a seat on the bed and rested his forearms on his thighs, lacing both hands together. "Tom is here, he rode for days after seeing your uncle at the house in Windharrow with Anárion." his voice was devoid of emotion, it sounded almost cold.

"Tom is here?" asked Ariel, "Why didn't he come to see me?"

Legolas closed his eyes, willing himself to keep calm "I wanted to speak with you first. We promised no more secrets Ariel. All they've done is tear us apart and you promised to come to me when something was wrong."

Ariel sighed "I know you Legolas, I could not risk you going after him just to keep me safe."

Legolas clenched his fist "Its my duty to keep the woman I love from harm, just as it will be my duty to protect our children!" he snapped. Ariel flinched at his tone and the elf immediately regretted his outburst.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice quavering. "But just as you feel it is your duty to protect the ones you love, I feel it is also mine. I feel so stupid."

Legolas said nothing for a long while and then sighed "I am going to kill him."

"I can't ask you to do that Legolas," pleaded Ariel, "This is what I was afraid of."

"Instead you ask me to do nothing while this man plots to harm my betrothed. I am sorry Ariel, but I cannot do what you ask."

Ariel shook her head sadly "He is plotting to harm you as well."

Legolas looked at her and she shuddered under the intensity of his gaze "How do you know this?"

She moved from the chair to sit next to him "Vanya told me. When she came to speak to me, she did apologize for what she'd done but she also told me that Anárion was plotting against us and that he had some help from my uncle. She knew because she'd joined forces with the guard to plan her revenge until she realized he meant to harm us."

Legolas looked at her, seeing the pain and the worry in her eyes. Now that he knew the source of that burden, he was ready to fight it. "Gimli, Tom, Aragorn and I are going to find them."

Ariel knew there was nothing she could say to deter him and she began to feel rather stupid for everything she'd put Legolas and her friends through.

"I've been quite foolish haven't I?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Legolas looked down at his hands "I feel betrayed and I feel as though you lack confidence in me. We are to be husband and wife, this can't keep happening Ariel."

Ariel felt her heart tighten, she'd never meant for it to go this way. "Oh, Legolas, of course I have confidence in you."

"Then why did you not tell me? I am not weak Ariel, I can protect you and I would give my life to do so. I vowed I would after I failed to protect you the first time-" he felt his anger rising the more he thought about Sandor, but forced himself to calm down "the first time he took you from me."

Ariel put her hand over his "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died protecting me. I can't lose you."

"It's my choice Ariel," said the elf "You won't lose me, he will not defeat us. Gimli, Aragorn and I faced down the armies of Sauron together and triumphed. Your uncle is a much less formidable enemy and we will see to it that he gets what he deserves."

"I'm sorry Legolas," she whispered "I never meant for this to happen. I was just so worried and fearful, I always make a mess of everything."

Sighing, the elf put his arm around her and pulled her close "I understand Ariel, I don't like it but I understand," he said "and that is why I need you to understand why I must go after Sandor. I don't expect you to like it but you must understand."

She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck "Can you forgive me Legolas?"

"Yes," he said kissing the top of her head, "Now you must promise me, for real this time, that there will be absolutely no secrets between us. Never again for I cannot do this anymore. I realize you want to protect me but there has to be trust between us. Trust me to protect us and trust me to make a wise decision regarding the safety of our family."

"I promise," she said "You still wish to marry me after everything I've put us through?"

Legolas gave her a small smile "With all my heart, we simply have things to work on. _Amin mela lle, lirimear_."

She smiled at the familiar pet name and the colour seemed to come back to her face as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Ariel now realized just how foolish she'd been in trying to keep such a secret to herself. Legolas was there to help her shoulder the burden; and she finally understood that all along, he wanted them to draw strength from each other in times of need. Now that her secret was out, she felt as though she could breathe for the first time in months. She was still fearful but it no longer threatened to suffocate her. She chided herself for being so stupid.

Suddenly for no reason at all, she had the incredible urge to burst out laughing. Legolas looked at Ariel in disbelief as a fit of giggles overcame her.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been," she said with a small laugh, "Now that you know, I feel so free."

The elf suddenly understood that all of the emotion she'd been holding in for the last few months was being released in the form of laughter. He swore there were some things about humans that he would never fully comprehend but however illogical her reaction seemed to him, the elf was happy and relieved to see her smile again. It was the first smile he'd seen on her face in such a long time and all he could do was stare at her; she was finally coming back to him.

Ariel stopped her giggling when she felt Legolas' stare on her "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've missed you," he said before cupping her face and kissing her hungrily; she yielded to him instantly. The elf lost himself in her kiss; memorizing the feel of their lips moving together, her tongue caressing his, the feel of her hands running through his hair, her body pressed against his, their soft moans of pleasure, the fast beat of their hearts, her ragged breathing. Lost in a world of their own, they were no longer in the palace, no longer troubled as they responded to each other's need.

Breaking their kiss, Legolas stroked the hair at her temples and Ariel caressed his face, having missed their intimate contact. He was so beautiful, loving, strong, perfect and he was hers. She felt guilty; he was good enough to forgive her for what she'd done and she knew she had to trust that he'd make the right decision.

"So," she said breaking the silence, "when do you have to leave?"

Legolas held her close "Word is being sent to Aragorn today and the moment he arrives we will begin planning."

"I just want this to be over," she whispered. Legolas only sighed in agreement, he was both relieved that months of torment were now ending and determined that the man who had caused them so much pain would suffer unimaginable pain at his hands.

...

Having bathed and changed out of his wet clothing, Tom sat by the fire with Faramir as Eowyn and Gimli began what he could have sworn was their tenth chess match. The hobbits were quietly humming to themselves as they smoked their pipes.

The doors of the hall creaked open, disturbing the silence of the room and Tom sprung up as he saw Ariel and Legolas enter.

"Ariel!" he cried before running over and lifting her in a warm embrace, "Thank goodness you're alright."

She smiled and returned his embrace "I've missed you Tom. I'm so happy you're here."

They broke apart and all of the activity in the room stopped. Eowyn and Gimli abandoned their chess game, the hobbits stopped their humming and Faramir laid his book on the table as Ariel made her way over to them.

"It seems I owe you all an apology," she said looking sheepish, "I'm sorry I was so horrid to you all, I know you were only trying to help...I feel ashamed."

Pippin smiled "No harm done Ariel, we're just happy you're feeling better."

"That's right," said Merry opening his arms for a hug "Come here."

Ariel laughed as she bent to her knees and found herself attacked by two hobbits.

"We forgive you lass," said Gimli "and we promise you that weasel isn't going to be able to wiggle his way out this time." he shot a wink at a chuckling Legolas who was busy helping Ariel fend off the hobbits.

Eowyn got up and walked towards her friend, holding her hand out to help her up. "I'm happy you're alright, I've missed my best friend," she said with a smile, "You owe me one though, I've had to go through much of this pregnancy without you and instead I've had to rely on Faramir. He's a real sweetheart, but he is clueless."

"Hey!" came Faramir's voice, "That is not fair, I'm a man. How do you expect us to know these things?"

This elicited laughter from all those in the room and Ariel hugged her friend "I'm so sorry."

Eowyn laughed "As Pippin said, no harm done. You'll just have to make it up to me."

"Anything you need, I'm here," said Ariel tightening her embrace.

"Legolas, I've written to Aragorn" said Tom, "He will receive the message by tomorrow night."

The elf nodded and placed his hand on the man's shoulder "Thank you Tom, for everything. I will be proud to call you my brother."

Tom returned the gesture, "As will I, Legolas."

...

Aragorn and Arwen arrived one week later to the surprise of their friends. As soon as the King had read of Legolas' plight, he'd cancelled his appointments and bade Arwen pack what she needed; they were riding to Ithilien as soon as they were able.

Aragorn, Gimli, Tom and Legolas had spent days going over their strategy, deciding it was best to ride to Windharrow and find out as much as they could from the villagers before tracking Sandor and Anárion on foot. The four of them could easily find the traitors with Aragorn's skill and Legolas' sharp eyesight and keen hearing would give them a clear advantage.

Ariel grew nervous as the departure date approached and Arwen suggested to keep her occupied that the two of them journey to the golden wood to finally get answers to their questions. Legolas, Aragorn and Tom had not been enthusiastic about the idea but Arwen had assured them that they would be safe if they travelled with a company.

"Moreover," she'd argued, "You will be hunting down the only real threat to us."

Tom, Legolas and Aragorn had reluctantly agreed and the two women had begun preparations for their own passage. Eldarion would be kept safe in the care of Eowyn and Faramir, for the princess was far too pregnant to make the journey to Lothlorien.

The night before the departure for Windharrow, Arwen lay in Aragorn's arms. She hoped that the discoveries on their own journey would bring enough joy to offset these trying times. Arwen was ready to do everything in her power to find out if Ariel truly was half-elven, for if she was, she would make her choice between mortality and immortality by binding with Legolas. Arwen thought of her own situation, knowing that she would give anything to be able to share forever with Aragorn and their son so if she could help one of her closest friends achieve this, she would.

She watched as Aragorn's chest rose and fell in slumber, Eldarion nestled between the two of them. Feeling Aragorn stir, she looked up into his eyes as they fluttered open.

"Why are you not asleep, my love?" he whispered, reaching up to stroke her hair.

Arwen sighed "I worry for you on this quest and I hope with all of my heart that we are right about Ariel's heritage. She deserves this."

Aragorn smiled "We will be fine, Arwen, have no doubt of that. It is you that I worry about. I want you to be careful."

"Always," she whispered, "This is something we must do. I must help my friend as you must help yours."

He nodded and gently kissed her lips before wrapping his arms around her "Get some sleep my love, tomorrow is a big day."

Aragorn slowly drifted back to sleep, but Arwen remained awake for much of the night.

...

Legolas sharpened his knives and sheathed them, he was just about to fasten his quiver when a pair of smaller hands stayed his own.

"Let me," said Ariel reaching for the leather straps and delicately fastening them, her hands lingering for a moment as she drank in the sight of him. The way his long golden locks fell past his shoulders, the glint in his determined blue eyes, his soft skin and lips, and the feel of his strong arms would all be imprinted in her memory.

Since the day she first arrived in Ithilien with Tom and the hobbits, she and Legolas had always been in close proximity to each other, regardless of whether they were on speaking terms or not. Now they were going to be separated and for how long, neither of them knew.

"I wish you didn't have to go, I wish you were coming with me," she whispered sadly.

Legolas pulled her close to him and kissed her head "I will be back in your arms before you know it, _lirimear_. You must promise me that you and Arwen will be careful on your journey to the golden wood."

"I will, and you must promise to return to me in one piece," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a tender kiss.

"I will return to you," he said when they broke apart, "Come, it is time."

He grabbed his bow and the couple made their way down to the hall where Gimli was sharpening his axe one last time, Tom was packing the last of their provisions and Aragorn was spending his last moments with Arwen and Eldarion.

The four companions made last minute preparations before the inevitable moment arrived. It was time for them to say their farewells and set out.

"Where are the young hobbits?" asked Gimli, looking around the room. Merry and Pippin were no where to be seen.

Just then Merry's voice sounded through the hall "There's no way you're leaving us behind!"

Everyone was astounded to see the two hobbits dressed for travel and wearing the weapons given to them by Galadriel.

Aragorn sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. Hobbits were quite the stubborn creatures.

"We're coming with you," said Pippin as the two hobbits made their way through the room.

Legolas smiled at the devotion of his friends. "Thank you my friends. It will be an honour to have you with us."

"Well, its about time someone appreciates our contribution. As I've said before, you need people of intelligence on these things and we're just the hobbits you need," said Pippin, looking rather clueless when the room erupted into laughter. The light moment lasted for but an instant before the reality of the impending journey sunk in once more. The party walked out to the courtyard and all that was left were the final goodbyes as the horses were brought forth from the stable.

Once all had said their farewells, Legolas walked over to Ariel and held her close to him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized this was the last time they would see each other for quite some time, the last embrace she would enjoy in his strong arms until he returned. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, relishing in the last time they could be close like this. After a moment, he opened his eyes and smiled sadly "I must go," he said giving her a light kiss, "I love you".

"I love you too," she whispered and with that he quickly broke away, as though he were afraid he'd change his mind if he lingered.

He walked towards Arod as his companions mounted their horses and Ariel watched with sorrow as every step took Legolas further and further away from her, she was not ready to let him go yet.

Then before she could help herself she ran.

"Legolas, wait!" she cried. The elf turned and saw Ariel running towards him, he caught her in his arms and she crushed her lips to his. He kissed her back fiercely as she caressed his face.

Everyone around them watched in sadness as the couple desperately clung to one another. After what felt like too short a moment, they broke the kiss.

"I love you so much," said Ariel taking one of his hands, "Be careful."

Legolas nodded "I will." he swallowed the lump in his throat as Ariel let go of his hand and slowly backed away. This was much more difficult than he thought, but he was doing this for both of them.

He turned to mount Arod and with one last longing glance at the woman he loved, Legolas kicked his horse into a gallop as the company rode out of the palace gates and set off on their journey. Ariel felt Arwen reach for her hand as they watched the ones they loved ride off. The next day, they would set off on their own journey to the golden wood.

...

_lirimear_ – lovely one

_Amin mela lle, lirimear_ – I love you, lovely one.

**A/N: **Phew! Lots of stuff going on here. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, as feedback is super important to me. Your thoughts and opinions matter a lot and I love to hear them.

I've got a pretty busy week coming up again with the end of my semester but I will update next weekend for sure. Looking forward to hearing from you all!


	19. Chapter 19: Of Golden Mallorn leaves

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Ariel's heritage is revealed here! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means so much!

Special thanks to:

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm really happy I reached over 100 reviews, I never thought this story would get such a following but I'm so glad! I really do think you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**ArabianLeah:** I know! He's pretty annoying huh? Well unfortunately we're gonna be seeing a bit more of him in this chapter and the next. Hope you like this one :)

**soulsistersinaslan: **I love the expression, its so cute! I'm really happy you're excited, you're really gonna like this next chapter :) Thanks so much for the review!

**Caroline Lily-ann Youla: ** Yeah, Ariel's a sweetheart. Misguided at times but she's got a big heart. I'm glad you like the name, I loved it so I had to choose it for my main character :) Thank you for the review!

**Tlcatlady: **Thanks for the review! I love your comments :) Yes thank goodness for Tom, otherwise the uncle could have had something worse up his sleeve. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DiamondIce: **Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like this story, I'm a big romance and suspense person so I'm really happy that people are enjoying it!

**Aranel Mereneth: **Thanks for the review! I think you will be very pleased with this chapter, there's lots of emotion but what we learn will make you happy ;) I can't wait to see the next Hobbit btw!

**SBPride: **Thank you for following this story and being one of my loyal readers :) Can't do it without you guys!

**EastAngels2009: **Thanks for the review! Hope you like what I've written in the next chapter :)

**KDSkywalker: **Here it is! The long awaited scene with lots more in between, trust me. Thank you so much for your support of this story, it really means a lot :)

**Chapter 19**

Ariel listened to the wind rustling the leaves of the trees lining the Anduin as the company followed the river. Three days had passed since she and Arwen had left Ithilien and they would soon be approaching the field of Celebrant; from there it would only be another day's ride to the golden wood.

She heard Arwen come up to ride beside her "I've not set foot in my grandmother's realm since before the War of the Ring," she confessed "and without the power of her ring to protect the golden wood, I know not what sight awaits us. I remember it in its full glory but with the departure of the elves, I fear it will not be the same."

"What was it like?" asked Ariel as their horses walked side by side.

"The most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth, with magnificent mallorn trees. Caras Galadhon, the city of my grandmother and grandfather, was built in the branches of the mallyrn; it was the seat of the Silvan elven realm." recalled Arwen, smiling as fond memories came flooding back, "My mother used to take my brothers and I there often as elflings, before she departed to the undying lands. It is called the golden wood because the leaves of the mallyrn turn a golden colour, awing anyone who sees them. I am not surprised that Thalion chose to carve one as his mark."

Ariel smiled sadly "You will never see your mother again because of your choice." she said, though it came out sounding like a question. She felt sorry for Arwen, knowing it must have been a difficult choice to make.

Arwen shook her head "It is true that my choice to remain with Aragorn came with many consequences, one of which was that I would never see my family again. I do not regret my choice, I am very happy."

What Arwen did not voice was that if Thalion was Ariel's father, she would have her own choice to make. Choosing immortality would mean spending eternity with Legolas and sailing to Valinor, but it also meant that Ariel would have to watch her loved ones grow old and die. Arwen did not have the heart to remind her friend that she, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, the hobbits, Gimli, Tom and her adoptive parents would all eventually succumb to their mortality.

"Do you suppose they've reached Windharrow by now?" asked Ariel, subconsciously biting her lip.

Arwen nodded, "They had a full day ahead of us and your village is considerably closer to Ithilien than Caras Galadhon. We will journey yet another day or two before we arrive at our destination."

Looking at the road ahead of her, Ariel sighed "I worry about them."

"Aragorn and Legolas are capable leaders," said Arwen comfortingly, "They will not fail. They will come back to us."

The company decided to set up camp for the night along the banks of the Anduin. Tomorrow they would reach the Field of Celebrant and enter the borders of the golden wood. From there it was onward to the abandoned city of Caras Galadhon, where Ariel hoped the mirror of Galadriel would be able to reveal all of the answers to her questions.

Laying down on her bedroll in the tent she shared with Arwen; Ariel thought of Legolas, Tom, Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits. By now she was certain they had reached Windharrow and the thought gave her chills. Pulling her blanket up to her chin to ward off the cool night breeze, Ariel hoped that she and Legolas would be able to put all of this behind them soon and that her lineage would be made clear to her after all these years. Most of all, she hoped that wherever he was, he was safe.

"I love you Legolas. Wherever you are, my heart will always be with you," she whispered softly before floating off into a dreamless sleep.

...

Legolas and his companions reached Windharrow by nightfall. The journey had taken much longer than expected; after all, he'd forgotten what it was like to travel with hobbits. There were always pauses for breakfast, lunch and diner which slowed them down considerably and then by nightfall they would make camp to rest. Legolas would often keep watch for elves did not need much rest and out of all the companions, his eyesight was the keenest in the dark.

The company looked around them as Tom led the way through the sleepy town. There were roughly two dozen wooden homes made with thatched roofs and the whole town seemed to centre around a small river which appeared to be the very life of the settlement.

Legolas gathered by the curious looks they received as they rode through, that visitors were rarely seen in these parts. Tom and Aragorn passed without causing too much of a commotion and the hobbits appeared as children to the eyes of the villagers, but to see a dwarf and an elf was something else entirely.

"There is an inn just at the end of the road," said Tom ignoring the stares they had begun to receive, "We can take our rest there and begin our search come morning. Though it will not hurt to see what information we can get from the townspeople once we have our accommodation; the inn is where most folk gather together."

Pippin looked around him uncomfortably "Doesn't seem the friendliest place does it Merry?" he whispered.

Merry shook his head "Something tells me they don't get many visitors Pip."

"Can't say I blame anyone who doesn't come here," grumbled Gimli, "This place is about as cheerful as the Paths of the Dead. In fact, I'm sure the dead gave us a warmer reception."

Legolas could not help but smile at the dwarf's remarks; leave it to Gimli to find the humour in a situation.

The companions soon reached the only stone structure in the entire village. The inn appeared to be bustling with activity, which was a stark change from the atmosphere in the rest of the town.

"So this is where they all go," remarked Gimli, "Good plan, I'm in need of some ale."

Legolas rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. They all dismounted their horses, leaving the beasts in the care of a young stable boy who'd been all too amazed to see an elf and a dwarf.

Tom led the way into the inn, it was quite busy with most of the villagers crowded inside enjoying tankards of ale. For Gimli, Merry and Pippin this was a sight for sore eyes indeed.

"Master Tom!" came a gruff voice from behind the counter, "You've returned so soon."

Tom smiled and advanced to the counter "My companions and I are here on some business, Eric. We require lodging."

The innkeeper observed the five curious beings that had arrived with Tom. The villagers had not failed to notice them either. "What business do two men have travelling with an elf, a dwarf and two halflings?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Show us to our rooms so that we may bathe after our long journey," said Tom, "and then we will tell you our tale."

The innkeeper had only been able to offer them two rooms, which displeased Tom, but Legolas had argued that he would find no sleep and that someone else could take his bed.

Once the companions were bathed, they made their way back down to the tavern section of the inn and Eric bade them sit on the stools at the counter. He returned shortly with six tankards of ale and sat transfixed as Tom recounted their story.

"How can he be alive?" asked Eric in disbelief, "There wasn't a trace of him when we investigated the ruins. He must have crawled out of there soon after the place caught fire."

"We believe he is hiding somewhere close," said Aragorn. "He poses a threat to my friend and his betrothed and has been nothing short of cruel to her."

Eric eyed Legolas and grinned "So you're the one who's captured the heart of our little Ariel. You're a lucky one and you'd best take care of her. I watched her grow from a little babe into the wonderful young woman she is."

The elf smiled as he tried to picture Ariel as a child, laughing and playing.

"Have you met her parents?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, "Sandor arrived here one day carrying a small babe in his arms. Said he'd come from a small town just west of here and that the girl's parents were killed in an attack by orcs, but never more than that. He was always a very secretive man and not very affectionate with his niece. I always wondered how such a sweet tempered girl could be related to such a cold, unfeeling man."

"Got any idea where we can find him?" asked Merry taking a swig of his ale.

"Not a clue, but I'll wager he's not far judging by what young Tom's told me," said Eric. "It would be best to start from the ruins, not that there's anything left but if one of you's a ranger then finding his trail shouldn't prove too difficult."

"Now," said Gimli lifting his tankard "A toast to finding that bastard and making him wish he'd never crawled out of that burning house!"

The companions clanked their tankards together and vowed Sandor would be found and justice would be done upon him.

As the evening grew late, Legolas looked out the window of the room he shared with Gimli and Aragorn; their snores resonating throughout the room. The elf noted with amusement that in Gimli's case, the floorboards seemed to shake with every exhale.

He looked up at the starry sky, the very same one under which Ariel and Arwen's company set up their camp.

_I love you Legolas. Wherever you are, my heart will always be with you..._ he heard the voice so distantly, so softly that he almost believed he'd dreamed it. However, there was no mistaking it. Legolas was surprised to hear Ariel's voice in his head, almost as if she'd been right next to him whispering in his ear. He'd heard many a time about the bonding of two souls but this was only possible with the first born; yet Ariel's voice had reached him and this alone reinforced his belief that elven blood coursed through Ariel's veins. They must have forged a weak bond in the time they spent together and this journey only made the connection more apparent. There had been no prior need.

The elf sighed in contentment and the heaviness that had weighed on his heart for days lessened somewhat; he could rest knowing that his beloved was safe this night.

...

_**Ithilien, The Day after Ariel and Arwen's departure**_

Eowyn waddled up the stone steps with difficulty, little Eldarion following closely behind. The ache in her back was unbearable and she could have sworn that the toddler had not been so annoying before. He was constantly pestering her, wanting to play when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball on her bed and sleep through the final month of her pregnancy. If this was what motherhood held in store for her, she was in trouble. Eldarion was adorable when Arwen was close by to care for him or to take her off Eowyn's hands but his mother had only been gone for one day and the boy had already turned into a real devil.

"Wyn! Let's play!" he cried, tugging at her skirts.

Eowyn groaned "Eldarion, aunt Eowyn is very tired at this moment. Can we play later on?"

"But I want to play now!" he pouted and Eowyn felt like she could cry. Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Silently she cursed her husband for leaving her alone with this monster that came in the form of a tiny, adorable boy.

"After, I promise," she said trying to keep a lid on her frustration, "Let's go see the falcons, would you like that?"

Eldarion's eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Eowyn breathed a sigh of relief, at least the falconry would keep him occupied for a little while.

As they slowly climbed the spiral staircase, Eowyn had to stop several times to massage her sore lower back. Woman and child followed a long stone corridor, nodding to several guards, until they reached the entrance to the falconry, it was just before entering that Eowyn noticed another presence. It would have been perfectly normal if their falconer Aethelred had been there, he was often with the creatures and he had trained every one of them to deliver and retrieve messages.

The figure in the room was a guard and Eowyn could see him untying a small note from the foot of one of the falcons. Something did not feel right, perhaps the pregnancy was making her crazy, but there was something about this exchange that worried her. She kept out of sight, pulling Eldarion to her side and pressing a palm to his mouth to keep him from speaking as the guard began to unfold the note. Eowyn wished she could see its contents.

Then Eldarion sneezed, alerting the guard to their presence; startled he crumpled the note and attempted to hide it in one of his pockets. Eowyn silently cursed and made her way into the room, dragging Eldarion by the hand.

"I demand to see what was in that note," she said surprising herself with the forwardness of the request. The hormones had certainly made her bold and had been quite a detriment to her patience. Eowyn was not in the mood for games.

The guard feigned confusion "What note, your highness?"

Eowyn narrowed her eyes "Do not play games with me. I know what I saw and I demand to see that note at once!"

It was only when she took a moment to truly look at him that Eowyn realized how young the guard must be. No older than 18 years of age, she supposed. He looked positively frightened and with a trembling hand, he reached into his pocket and produced the crumpled piece of parchment.

Eowyn quickly took it from him and eagerly unfolded it. After a moment, she gasped, letting it fall to the ground and stared at the young man in shock.

"Guards!" she shouted and within moments two armed men appeared at the door. "Bring this man before my husband. He has much to answer for."

They seized the frightened boy and escorted him out of the room. Eldarion bent over to pick up the small note and handed it out to Eowyn who took it with shaking hands.

...

Faramir couldn't understand what was so important that he had to be pulled out of his meeting. When the guards had told him his wife was in need of him, he had assumed she'd gone into early labour but he was informed otherwise.

"What is the meaning of this Eowyn?" he asked walking into the hall. He was quite shocked to see several guards holding a very frightened young man and his wife holding Eldarion's hand, looking as though she'd seen a ghost.

"What's happened?" he asked with worry.

"They're in danger Faramir. All of them." she said, handing her husband the crumpled note.

As the prince read, his eyes widened.

"Anárion and Sandor have had eyes and ears in this palace for months," she said, her voice cracking. "They must have known our every move."

Faramir folded up the note and stepped towards the young guard, "You will tell me everything. Do not leave out a single detail and I will spare your life. If you lie to me then I will make sure there is nothing left of your corpse," he said fiercely.

The guard swallowed and slowly nodded his head "It began just over one year ago, I was approached by the captain of your guard, my Prince, and he told me he would give me a chance to prove myself so that I could join the higher ranks. At first he had me perform menial tasks but as time went on, he asked me to begin listening in on conversations and I would report my findings to him. He came to me several months before and told me he was leaving. He told me not to tell anyone of his whereabouts or he would have me killed and then he asked me to inform him when the elven Lord and his Lady arrived and I thought this rather strange but I did not question him."

he stopped and Faramir looked at him intently "Go on."

The guard swallowed again before continuing on with his tale "When Lord Legolas and Lady Ariel arrived I sent him a message using the falcons. The message was sent to the outskirts of the small town of Windharrow. After he received the information, he sent word that I should report any and all information pertaining to Lord Legolas and Lady Ariel; any conversations I overheard, any plans they made. When I protested he threatened to kill me once more and I did not dare disobey. I overheard the Lord's plans to hunt down the Captain and his accomplice. I also knew that Lady Ariel and the Queen were setting off for the golden wood so I relayed this information to him."

"That note reveals the last bit of the plan," cried Eowyn, "Sandor's prepared an ambush for Legolas and the rest of our friends, knowing that they will be hunting him and Anárion down in Windharrow. Sandor knows that Legolas and Ariel are separated and he means to keep him as far away from her as possible. He's trying to provide a distraction so that he and Anárion can make their way to Lothlorien and strike at Ariel and Arwen!"

Faramir looked at the guard. The young man was trembling ceaselessly and he looked as though he would cry.

"I will have mercy on you boy, you have been truthful," he said "But you must never show your face in this kingdom again. Treachery will not go unpunished. Get out."

And with that, the guard ran as though the wolves of Isenguard were at his heels.

With a heightened sense of urgency, Faramir turned to address one of his guards "Send a rider out to Windharrow immediately, as fast as you can. They must be warned!"

...

"These tracks are but a few days old," said Aragorn as he knelt to the ground and studied the footprints, "They lead up this way." The companions followed him through the trees, while Legolas stayed behind, bow in hand, to cover the rear.

They'd followed the trail from the ruins of the abandoned house all the way into the small nearby forest and the hunters had found the chase fairly easy thus far.

When he lost the tracks, Aragorn found a piece of torn cloth snagged on a branch and concluded that the two men had passed this way, so the friends had continued to follow his lead as they wandered deeper and deeper into the woods.

"I don't like this," said Pippin, looking around him he saw nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

"Neither do I," said Gimli "Ever since Fangorn, I stay as far away from forests as I can."

Legolas looked around him and listened carefully, something didn't feel quite right. "The forest is too quiet Aragorn. Something is wrong." he said to the ranger.

Aragorn nodded "I feel it too, _mellon nîn_."

Cautiously, they continued to follow the trail, with Aragorn pausing to examine certain tracks, until they reached what appeared to be an abandoned campsite.

"Where are they?" asked Merry, furrowing his eyebrows.

Aragorn knelt to the ground and studied the site pensively while Gimli grumbled.

"This is impossible," cried Tom. "He has to be here! He had no way of knowing we were coming."

Suddenly Legolas' keen ears picked up a sound that did not belong to the forest. He distanced himself from the rest of the group and scanned his surroundings, it was then that he heard a familiar hissing through the air and he quickly ducked as an orc arrow embedded itself into the tree where his head had been.

"Ambush!" he cried to the others as he notched an arrow and shot an approaching orc in the forehead.

Hearing Legolas' warning, Aragorn and Tom unsheathed their swords and Gimli took out his axe, ready to face the growing pack of orcs headed their way. Merry and Pippin took out their own weapons and prepared for a fight.

Soon the companions were surrounded as orcs continued to file into the campsite. Though they were vastly outnumbered, the six friends fought valiantly. Gimli was even beginning to enjoy himself as he hacked the heads off several orcs.

"What do you say we make a game out of this Princeling?" he shouted as Legolas continued to shoot down the orcs.

"I'm on 15 already Gimli," he said with a grin. Though the situation was dire, he had to admit he'd missed the thrill of combat. This time he was fighting for something dear to his heart and that fuelled him.

Gimli grumbled for he'd only killed 12 thus far. "Arggh!" he cried as he hacked away at one orc after another. There was no chance in hell that the elf was going to beat him.

Aragorn and Tom were helping the hobbits fend off what appeared to be an endless pack of orcs. Pippin was so preoccupied fighting one orc that he hadn't seen another approach him from behind. Mortally wounding his opponent, he turned to see a blade descending on him but before he could feel the blow Merry stabbed the creature in the neck.

Pippin gave a sigh of relief and turned to fight another orc "Nicely done!" he shouted to Merry.

Legolas soon found he no longer held the advantage by using his bow. Slinging it over his back he quickly unsheathed his knives as an orc rushed at him. He stabbed it before it could deliver its blow and it slumped to the ground.

"20 Legolas!" shouted Gimli, sounding extremely proud of himself. Legolas grinned as he began fighting a group of four orcs and one by one they fell.

"26!" he shouted to the dwarf, laughing as he heard a frustrated grumble in response.

The elf suddenly noticed an orc sneaking up on Gimli. The dwarf was knocked down and just before the blow came, Legolas threw one of his knives at the creature. The orc slumped forward onto Gimli as the knife struck it in the back.

"Get this thing off me!" shouted Gimli and Legolas rushed over to lend a helping hand. Pulling the knife out of the orc's back he slashed the throat of another one as Gimli continued his spree of decapitation.

The fight raged on for quite some time and then Aragorn struck down the last orc, plunging his sword into its stomach.

None of the six companions were injured but Merry and Pippin slumped against a tree in exhaustion.

"31 is my final count elf," said Gimli putting his axe away.

Legolas grinned "33, and I believe I deserve extra points for saving your hide. Not bad for an elvish princeling I suppose."

Gimli groaned "Fine! You win, this time."

"As fun as this is," interrupted Tom sternly, "We need to find out why there was a pack of orcs waiting for us here!"

Aragorn sheathed his sword "He is right. This was planned, they were waiting for us. Sandor and Anárion are no where to be found."

"This was a diversion," said Legolas. "They have clearly abandoned the camp and the orcs knew we would come."

"We should get back to Windharrow," suggested Aragorn. "It will soon be nightfall and I do not want to risk that there are more orcs roaming close by."

...

Just as the companions reached the town, a loud, fast galloping sound could be heard and within moments a horse and its rider appeared.

Legolas recognized the banner immediately. "It's a messenger from Faramir. Something's happened!"

The rider halted in front of the inn and Legolas ran over to greet him, followed by Aragorn and Tom.

"What news do you bring? Is it Eowyn?" asked Legolas and the rider struggled to catch his breath.

"The Prince of Ithilien bid me take this message you, my Lord. It is urgent."

Legolas broke Faramir's wax seal and read the letter. Aragorn noticed the elf's fists balling up and crumpling the paper as he read.

"What is it Legolas?" asked Gimli.

The elf looked at the rider and nodded his thanks, but a change had come over him. He looked fearful and enraged all at once.

"Ariel and Arwen are in danger. We must ride to Lothlorien in all haste!" he said, turning to run to the stables.

Aragorn put a hand out to stop him "What do you speak of Legolas?"

"Sandor and Anárion knew we would come and they planned the ambush, hoping we would be killed. They were never going to be here, they planned to go to Lothlorien all along so that they could get to Ariel and Arwen without our interference!"

Aragorn's eyes widened and fear seized him. He'd somehow known that he would regret letting them go to the golden wood on their own, but he never dreamed that this would be the reason for his regret.

"We leave at once, saddle the horses!" he ordered, though it was useless to do so for his companions had already begun preparing to leave, waisting no amount of time.

...

Ariel marvelled at the beauty around her as their company reached Caras Galadhon. The abandoned elven city was still breathtaking and the mallorn leaves had only just begun to turn gold.

"You visited this wonderful place as an elfling? I envy you!" she said to Arwen, earning a small laugh from her friend.

"Yes, and I will cherish those memories for always. The city has not changed, it looks as it always has though I suspect that with the passing years, any trace of the world of elves in Arda will disappear forever." said Arwen, looking up at the tall tree tops.

They slowly dismounted from their horses and Arwen began to show Ariel the wonders of the the great city.

"It is a bit eerie, being here knowing the city was abandoned" said Ariel as they climbed the steps to Galadriel and Celeborn's flet.

"Yes, it is. I remember Lothlorien was full of life and now there is an unnatural stillness, as if the city were preserved in this one moment in time." replied Arwen, "But we did not come here for pleasantries."

"No," Ariel laughed nervously, "Though I am quite nervous to look into the mirror."

Arwen touched her arm comfortingly, "Do not be afraid. This is the moment you have waited for all these long years. You will finally know who your parents are and where you come from."

Ariel took a deep breath "Alright, show me the mirror."

Arwen smiled and bade her friend follow as they made their way across a beautiful garden. Ariel's heart pounded in her chest as the basin came into view. She was torn between wanting to look so she could finally find out who she was and not wanting to look, afraid the answers would not be the ones she hoped for.

Arwen stopped in front of the basin and waited as Ariel slowly, hesitantly made her way over.

"I'm afraid," she told Arwen, her voice trembling.

"You do not need to be afraid, I am here with you."

Ariel nodded and looked at the water in the basin and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Now, I am going to put my hand over the water and awaken the mirror and then I will tell you when it is safe to look," said Arwen and when Ariel nodded she placed her hand over the basin and closed her eyes.

Ariel heard her whisper some sort of incantation in elvish and for a few moments everything was still. Not a word escaped Arwen's lips and she continued to hold her hand over the water. Finally she opened her eyes and nodded to Ariel.

Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, Ariel rubbed her moistened palms together and took another deep breath before looking into the waters. For a few moments, nothing happened but just as Ariel was ready to give in, she saw the colour of the water change and swirl. She looked up from the mirror but there was no one around her, Arwen had disappeared and it was as though the whole world stopped. Panic seized her but she forced herself to look back into the water as a scene came into focus.

_A woman sat in a garden, watching as a bee slowly pollenated flower after flower. Her hair was of beautiful mahogany and her eyes, a captivating, enchanting golden brown. She jumped as a hand gently squeezed her shoulder. A handsome male elf came into view, his hair was a beautiful gold colour braided in the same warrior fashion as Legolas' and his eyes were an incredible green._

"_You should not be here," said the male elf softly "It is too dangerous here. Greenwood is not what it used to be."_

_The woman stood from the ground and put her hand on the elf's arm "Thalion, you've taken me here on many occasions." she reasoned._

_Thalion frowned "You are not safe here alone, Ella. When I am here, I can protect you. I can't risk your safety."_

"_I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's just- I'm leaving in two days, my father says his business with the Greenwood merchants is complete. I wanted to enjoy the garden one last time and..I was hoping I would see you here."_

_Thalion's heart pounded in his chest as she said the words. He'd been in quite a state after finding out she was leaving, knowing her father was going to marry her off as soon as they got back to their village._

"_You-" he lost the words as she took his hand and slowly brought it up to kiss his palm. He looked into her beautiful eyes and saw something unmistakeable in them. Ella smiled shyly before taking a step closer to him. Thalion stayed rooted in place, he knew his own feelings for Ella but he hadn't dared hope she would ever return them. Even if she did, a union between them was not welcome amongst either of their kind._

_Looking into his eyes, she reached her hand out to touch his cheek, "Thalion," she breathed "I tried so hard not to but, I love you."_

_That was enough for Thalion's reserve to break. He cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Ella to respond and she parted her lips for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss._

"_I love you," he said against her lips before claiming them once more._

It took Ariel a moment to realize she was crying and she tried to wipe away at the tears descending from her cheeks. It wasn't long before another scene engulfed her.

_Thalion was surprised when Ella barged into his flet._

"_Run away with me." pleaded Ella, "Please, I can't live without you. I don't care what my father says, I don't care what anyone says. I won't marry Sandor, I wan't to be with you."_

_Before he could respond she crushed her lips to his and he did not have the heart to deny her. Thalion knew he couldn't live without her either._

_When they broke apart she was crying and it broke Thalion's heart to see her this way. _

"_Marry me," she said._

"_But- your father. Your betrothed." reasoned Thalion, knowing it was futile. He wanted it just as much as Ella did._

"_I will never love anyone else, you are the one who holds my heart," she said before kissing him again and this time he did not break the kiss. Lowering her softly onto his bed, he undid the lacings of her gown as she fumbled with his tunic. His hands caressed her and he left not an inch of her skin untouched by his lips as she moaned and arched into him. Thalion made love to her again and again, that night, muffling her cries of pleasure with his kiss._

Ariel could not believe it. Sandor had been Ella's betrothed? She had only seconds to process this information when another vision began.

_Thalion kissed Ella and stroked the dampened hair on her brow as the midwife handed her a small bundle. _

"_She's perfect," said Ella smiling at her husband._

_The baby looked at her parents before starting to whimper "She has your eyes, she looks just like you," he said lovingly._

"_What should we name her?" asked Ella, stroking the baby's soft hair. _

"_What do you think of Ariel? It means 'royal maiden'. I thought it fitting seeing as she's our little princess," said Thalion looking at the beautiful miracle he and his wife had created. _

_Ella smiled and kissed him tenderly "It's perfect." _

Ariel erupted into uncontrollable sobs as she realized Thalion and Ella were her parents. Her knees nearly gave way as the emotions overwhelmed her. She wished with all her heart that she'd known them. She didn't know who they were, but she loved them, she missed them. As if her heart somehow recalled all of those memories.

"_Ella, take the baby and run!" shouted Thalion as he burst into the bedchamber. He opened a large wooden chest and took out his sword._

_The baby, startled from all the commotion, began to cry. _

"_What is happening?" asked Ella as she held the baby close to her._

"_He's here. Sandor is here, I don't know how he found us, but he did." said Thalion urgently._

_Ella stared at her husband with wide eyes, her heart beating fast "Are you going to fight him?" _

_Thalion sighed and pulled his wife and daughter close to him "Run, Ella. Run and don't look back. I will find you."_

"_I'm not leaving without you," sobbed Ella as she clung to him._

_Thalion rested his forehead against hers before kissing her hungrily "I love you. I love you so much. Go, save our daughter."_

_Before either one could make another move, the door burst open. Sandor, followed by four other men entered the room._

"_So, this is what you left me for, Ella?" he said motioning to Thalion, and then he spotted the baby "and this is the half-breed."_

_Thalion moved to strike him with his sword but Sandor was fast and blocked him. Thalion fought four of the five men off, while one guarded Ella and the baby to make sure she wouldn't run off. Ella watched in tears as her husband fought as best he could but one weakness in his defence allowed Sandor to plunge his blade into Thalion chest. _

"_No!" shrieked Ella and she tried to run to her husband as he slumped to the ground but was held back by one of Sandor's men. Her knees gave way as she let out cries of agony. In Ella's arms, the baby began to cry before Sandor ripped the girl from her.. _

"_Now you too will die, bitch." he said motioning for his men to hold her up. "You will die knowing that this little girl will never find out about you or that elf. You made one big mistake choosing him over me and now your daughter will pay for your mistake for the rest of her life. Assuming I let her live."_

"_He is twice the man you will ever be. I love him, and you can never take that away." cried Ella._

_Sandor's men shoved Ella to the ground next to her dying husband and Sandor lifted his sword, the blow came down and everything went dark. _

Arwen watched with great difficulty as Ariel sobbed and screamed, but there was nothing she could do until the revelations ended. When Ariel suddenly came out of the visions, she nearly collapsed to the ground before Arwen caught her.

They slowly sank to the ground and Arwen took her friend in her arms as Ariel sobbed uncontrollably.

"He killed them," she choked out, "He murdered them."

"Shh," soothed Arwen, though tears had started to descend on her cheeks as well.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this was a difficult chapter for me to write. Really tugged on the heartstrings and I actually almost started crying. Anyway, let me know what you think about it! Reviews always make me happy :)

Next chapter we find out what Sandor has planned for Arwen and Ariel and will Legolas and the gang arrive in time? I'll try to update by this weekend.


	20. Chapter 20: The Abandoned City

**A/N:** Here is chapter 20! The dreaded confrontation. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means alot. I'm looking forward to all of your feedback!

Special thanks:

**XxNaiXx: ** Well you're right to have a bad feeling, you will see in this chapter what happens but I love Legolas and Ariel too much to do anything too horrible to them. Let me know what you think! And have a great trip to Germany!

**Bitingvader215: **Thank you! That review was really sweet and it made me so happy to read that you love my story :) Thank you, thank you! I'm really flattered. I hope you enjoy this next one :)

**soulsistersinaslan: **Thank you for the review, it made me smile! I'm so glad you liked it :) I'm hoping you'll like this next one.

**i like ur style: **Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, reading reviews like this truly give me motivation :)

**Aranel Mereneth: **She really would be an idiot if she didn't choose immortality, good thing Ariel isn't an idiot (most of the time lol). Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for the review!

**FanOfFiction22xx: **Thanks for the lovely review! Means a lot :) Enjoy the next chapter!

**Tlcatlady: **I know right? Sandor clearly overreacted but he's an a** so that's not surprising. The bond is definitely going to play a role in this chapter, you always seem to know exactly where I'm headed ;) Thank you for the lovely review and the constant support!

**Zombi3gyrl: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I actually almost cried writing the last part so believe me, I know how you felt. Enjoy the next chapter!

**KDSkywalker: **As always, thank you for the review. Your support means a lot. You'll be glad to know I've decide I will update again midweek once my school work is done :) Thank you again for everything!

**Chapter 20**

Legolas spurred Arod onward; his sense of urgency had never been greater. For days they hadn't stopped but still he felt they were not riding fast enough and every second they wasted left Ariel and Arwen vulnerable to danger. For once Gimli did not complain of the speed for he too was worried for his friends.

Galloping beside him, Aragorn cursed himself for ever allowing his wife to go on such a journey. "How could we have been so stupid!" he said between gritted teeth, just loud enough for Legolas and Gimli to hear.

Legolas' heart pounded in his chest as he thought of that vile man getting his hands on Ariel. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her, he would not survive. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming pang of sorrow envelop him. These emotions seemed foreign to him, as though they were coming to him from far away. They intensified and the elf almost collapsed, but he urged his horse onward despite the emotions coursing through him.

"Are ye alright lad?" asked Gimli his voice filled with concern for his friend as he watched the elf clutch at his chest.

"I don't know what's happening," he said, "I feel as though my heart is breaking in two."

"You are worried for Ariel, Legolas," reasoned Gimli, "Don't worry lad, we'll get there in time."

Legolas shook his head and winced as the pain became near unbearable and then diminished just as suddenly as it had appeared. It was then that he knew exactly what had happened and why the feelings were so foreign and yet so powerful. His bond with Ariel must have grown stronger, connecting their very souls. She was grieving, hurting so deeply that his own soul felt and shared her distress. Wondering what could have caused her such pain; Legolas feared the worst.

"This is different Gimli," cried the elf; his worry was apparent in his voice and plainly written on his face, "Ariel is in distress and what I feel is her grief. The emotions seizing my heart are but a fraction of what she feels and yet they are almost paralyzing. Something must have happened."

Then with a renewed look of determination he called to Aragorn "We must pick up speed. We are still half a day's journey from Lothlorien and we are wasting time!"

Aragorn nodded, for he too felt that they could not ride fast enough. Calling to the Hobbits and Tom to increase their speed, he kicked his own horse into high gear and the company raced as though their very lives depended on it.

For Legolas, death would be a certainty if he lost Ariel. There was no doubt now that their souls had bonded and he knew without question that Ariel must be Thalion's daughter. The bond between two elven souls was the most powerful force in the world and if severed, one half could not survive without the other. Without Ariel, Legolas was going to fade as anguish and pain slowly reduced him to nothingness.

"_Noro Lim, Arod_," he encouraged and Arod picked up speed to join Aragorn's mount. _Hold on Ariel_, he pleaded silently_, Please be strong for me. I am coming melamin._

…

Arwen watched her friend's sleeping form, her back rising and falling as her curled form recovered from the days revelations. After finding out about her parent's Ariel had sobbed for what had seemed like hours and all Arwen could do was hold her. She had asked one of their escorts to carry Ariel to Galadriel and Celeborn's former chamber and the woman had continued to cry into the sheets of the bed. Eventually Ariel's crying had ceased and she'd slowly fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion.

Arwen knew that seeing her parents killed by the man she believed was her uncle had been a great shock to Ariel, but she had no doubt that her friend would overcome this; especially once Legolas defeated Sandor. When she recovered, Ariel would realize that these new revelations, while upsetting, meant that she was half-elven and could choose to be with the one she loved forever; a luxury that Arwen wished she was privileged to.

Ariel's sleeping figure began to stir and subconsciously she reached out for Legolas. Finding nothing but a pillow and sheets in the bed with her, she slowly opened her eyes and as the visions in the mirror came back to her, she remembered she was not in Ithilien and Legolas was far away.

"How are you feeling?" asked Arwen, coming to sit on the side of the bed.

"I've been better," admitted Ariel, her heart still ached but it was a dull pain. She sighed, wishing she could feel Legolas' strong arms around her or smell the familiar scent of pine on his clothing. She could not figure out why, but she yearned for him more than usual. Separation had been difficult but she found it was only getting worse.

"I miss him," she said, "I don't know how much longer I can be away from him."

Arwen smiled sadly "The blood of the first born running through your veins has allowed for your soul to connect with his. This is why separation is so difficult. You have bonded with Legolas in spirit, but the bond will only be complete once you have given your physical selves to each other. I would not be surprised if he sensed your distress."

Ariel had read about elvish courting customs and the section on bonding had been fascinating, but she had never dared hope that she'd share something so wonderful with Legolas. Now that she knew her elven heritage, Ariel could share this intimate connection with him, truly become one with the elf she loved.

"Why can't I sense his emotions if he can sense mine?" she asked.

"Because he is an elf, whereas you are only half-elven. The bond is not as strong for you as it is for him. Once the bond has been consummated, you will have made your choice in the eyes of the Valar and the blood of the first born will flow through your veins," explained Arwen.

Ariel nodded and got up from the bed, straightening her gown and combing through her hair with her fingers. "I believe I've rested enough. It will take time to come to terms with the death of my parents at Sandor's hands but being in Legolas' arms once more will lessen the pain. I am ready to go home."

Arwen smiled "Good. I also miss my husband and my son. I am certain Legolas is anxiously awaiting our return with good news of his own. Though the mirror's revelations are bittersweet, I am happy for you Ariel. You and Legolas will be very happy together."

Ariel smiled at her friend and the two women gathered their belongings before exiting the room. Walking through the corridor, the silence was eerie but Ariel attributed it to her own melancholy feelings, though she became increasingly uncomfortable when she realized there was no activity around the flet. Their company of five escorts ought that have been keeping watch but there was no one to be seen.

"Arwen…where did we leave our escorts?" she asked.

As they reached the garden, Arwen looked around her in confusion for she too had realized something was not quite right. Their escorts had disappeared and not a sound could be heard save for their own footsteps and the rustling of the leaves in the wind. She stopped walking and put out her hand to stop Ariel as well.

"Something isn't right. Our company was supposed to meet us here for the journey home. I don't like this, Ariel, it's too quiet." She said reaching for the hilt of her sword. Aragorn had insisted that she and Ariel be armed if they were to make the journey without him or Legolas and now she was glad he had been so protective.

Ariel swallowed as her friend unsheathed her sword and she subconsciously moved her hand to the hilt of her own weapon. Not that she knew how to use it, in fact she had reminded Legolas of this fact when he had given it to her, but there had been no time to learn and nevertheless she admitted it gave her some comfort; however limited.

She and Arwen walked through the garden with caution, their weapons at the ready, when Ariel spotted a dark stain on the ground. She bent down to examine it, bringing her fingers up she looked at the substance and realized with horror that it was blood. She was even more horrified when she realized this blood still red and sticky, a sign that it wasn't old.

"Why is there fresh blood on the ground?" she whimpered and Arwen put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Make no sound," whispered Arwen. She was looking at something just slightly further away from them and before long, Ariel recognized the body of one of their escorts on the ground. He was lying face down and blood pooled on the ground around his lifeless body from a stab wound on his back.

It took everything she had not to scream. Who could have possibly done this? Ariel began to hyperventilate as her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. Arwen, who appeared to be more composed than Ariel, also had to reign in the uncontrollable thumping of her heart.

"So we meet again," said a male voice behind them and the two women sprung around to face the intruder.

There, mere metres away stood a dark haired man with the most horrible burn on his face. His seared flesh was blistered and many of his features marred but Ariel recognized him instantly. Memories of his triumphant smile as he drove his blade into her father flashed through her head and Ariel's grief turned to anger. She was angry that this man had denied her a loving family, that this man had tortured her for years, that he had tried to prevent her being with Legolas and that he had caused her so much pain.

"What are you doing here," she challenged, surprising herself. Ariel felt as though she was removed from her body as the anger coursed through her. She was watching as someone who looked like her, felt as she felt, confronted this monster of a man. Even Arwen was slightly taken aback at Ariel's challenging tone, it seemed as though she was finally ready to face her fears.

Sandor laughed, sending chills up Arwen's spine as Ariel continued to stare at the man she'd believed to be her uncle all these years.

"Did you really think your elf could find me and kill me? I knew you would be here," said Sandor, taking a step closer.

"How did you find us," demanded Arwen, her sword drawn.

"He had a little help," said another voice and Anárion stepped into the garden, "We've had eyes and ears in the palace for months so it wasn't difficult to find out where you'd be and set a trap for your lovers in the process. I'm sure the orcs have taken care of them by now."

Ariel held her breath as the words sank in. Legolas and Aragorn couldn't be dead. They just couldn't. She would know through their bond if Legolas had perished.

"They aren't dead," she said, her voice quavering slightly as she looked at Sandor "I know about my parents. I know my father was an elf and my mother was a mortal. I know that you killed them out of petty jealousy. Elven blood runs through my veins and if Legolas were dead, I would feel our bond being severed."

"If he isn't he soon will be," said Sandor taking Ariel by surprise and seizing her, his hand around her neck, Anárion moved to grab Arwen who succeeded in avoiding his grasp. "Once he finds out about the slow and painful death you suffered, he will fade. Your bond will make sure of that."

Ariel gritted her teeth and punched Sandor in the groin. The man cried in agony and she fell to the ground, crawling as far away from him as she could. Arwen was busy trying to fight off the guard, slashing at him aggressively.

"My husband is an expert swordsman, I can assure you he's taught me well," breathed Arwen as the guard lunged towards her. She parried his blow and steel met steel as he continued to slash at her.

Ariel could hear the clashing of swords behind her as she attempted to get as far away from an agonized Sandor as she could. _Legolas, _she thought desperately, _I'm so sorry._

...

As they galloped into the borders of Caras Galadhon, Legolas felt Ariel's fear coursing through him. "_Legolas...I'm so sorry,_" the whisper of her voice sent shivers down his back and his own panic became uncontrollable.

"No!" he cried in agony, and Aragorn looked at his friend in alarm hoping they weren't too late. When they reached the heart of the city, Legolas leapt off Arod and strained his hearing, desperately trying to pick up a sound, any sound that would lead him to Ariel and Arwen. Aragorn followed close behind as Tom was left to help the hobbits and Gimli down from the horses.

Legolas closed his eyes and searched into his heart, "Ariel tell me where you are, my love." he pleaded, willing their bond to lead him to her. Aragorn came up beside Legolas and put a hand on his forearm "Look," he said urgently and the elf spied the limp forms of some of the members of the company that had set out with Ariel and Arwen.

Legolas felt another wave of Ariel's fear overcome him, and deciding he'd wasted enough time he took the stairs leading up to Galadriel and Celeborn's flet, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"They are this way," he said with certainty to Aragorn.

The King followed close behind the elf as they climbed the endless flight of stairs "How do you know?"

"I can sense Ariel, her soul is calling to me." said Legolas as the presence of the woman he loved became stronger with every step.

...

Ariel screamed as she felt a hand grasp her from behind and a dagger being pressed to her throat.

Arwen saw Sandor grab Ariel and instinctively she dropped her guard, allowing Anárion to strike a blow. The hilt of his sword connected with the side of her head and Arwen fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" shrieked Ariel as the blood began to seep from Arwen's forehead. The impact of Anárion's blow had been brutal.

"Now I'm going to get rid of you like I should have done 25 years ago. It was quite satisfying to see the life leave your father's eyes when I pierced him with my sword," said Sandor and blood slowly began to trickle from Ariel's neck as he lightly sliced the skin. She cried out in pain as tears began to flood her eyes, long gone was her previous courage. Now she was afraid, afraid that she would never see Legolas again, afraid that Arwen was going to die from her wound, afraid that Legolas would die when Sandor killed her.

"I'm going to make you scream in agony, just as your mother did when I took her life," said Sandor before throwing her to the ground, her head hitting the ground. Ariel weakly tried to wriggle away from Sandor but he caught her foot, dragging her back to him.

"Tie them both up," he ordered and Anárion reached for the rope. He forced Ariel's arms back as she struggled and tied the rope so tightly that it cut right into her wrists, he then set to work on an unconscious Arwen.

Once he had finished, Sandor motioned for him to bring the Queen's body over next to Ariel. Ariel's tears made it difficult to see but she knew that Arwen's wound was bad.

"Arwen, please," she whispered desperately. "Please wake up."

Suddenly, Ariel felt pain in the side of her head like she'd never felt before as she took a blow from Sandor.

He grabbed a pleading Ariel and pressed the dagger at her throat. "Now I will finally get my final revenge on that elf who took your mother from me."

As the blade pressed into her skin, Ariel screamed "Legolas!", she did not know why she did it, perhaps out of instinct. But he was far away, she would never see him again.

"Be quiet, you little whore," he ordered. "Your prince isn't going to save you now."

...

Hearing Ariel scream his name, Legolas ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he reached the garden and happened upon a sight that made his blood run cold.

Arwen and Ariel were both bound and bloodied. Arwen lay on the ground unconscious and Sandor had Ariel in his clutches, a knife to her throat.

"Be quiet, you little whore," he heard Sandor order, "Your prince isn't going to save you now."

He quickly notched an arrow and aimed directly at Sandor's head.

"Do you want to bet?" he said through gritted teeth, his voice taking on a menacing tone, "Let her go."

Sandor looked up in surprise to see Legolas pointing an arrow at him and Aragorn following close behind with Tom, Gimli and the hobbits.

It took a few moments but once the surprise died from his eyes, Sandor smiled crookedly. With his knife pressed to Ariel's throat, he knew that he could force the elf into a corner. He held the advantage.

"Arwen!" shouted Aragorn as he saw his wife's limp form on the ground, the wound on her forehead was bleeding profusely. Any self-control he'd ever learned, any strategy he'd come prepared with flew right out with the sight of Arwen injured and bound. He lunged towards Sandor and Anárion, but the guard was faster and placed his dagger to Arwen's heart.

"I wouldn't do that," said Anárion and Aragorn froze in place, his heart beating wildly in both anger and fear.

"Let them go," said Legolas, the muscles in his arms taut as he continued to aim his bow at Sandor.

"Or else what?" mocked Sandor, "If any of your companions so much as takes a step, I will slice Ariel's throat and Anárion will not hesitate to do the same to your pretty wife, King of Gondor."

Ariel could hardly breathe with the blade against her throat but she made eye contact with Legolas. In his blue orbs she saw an intensity she'd never seen before, a wild rage swimming through them. He was fearsome, lethal and hinging on losing total control. She could see him strain to keep his arm from loosing the arrow and though his face gave way to nothing but anger, she could see him trying to work through the situation, trying to find the best course of action.

"I'll make you a proposition, elf." said Sandor, and Legolas continued to glare at him as though one look could kill the monster before him.

"Don't listen to 'im lad," whispered Gimli. Aragorn said nothing as he stared helplessly at his wife in the clutches of the guard.

Sandor cracked an evil smile and Ariel cried out in pain as he pressed the dagger into the cut on her neck, making it bleed anew. "I think this is one proposition you will want to listen to, Prince."

Legolas was at a loss of what to do, he nearly lost control as Ariel's cry reached his ears, the pained look on her face was enough to make him want to torture this man in ways that an elf would never fathom. Common sense told him that if he acted on impulse, Ariel and Arwen would die. If he shot Sandor, he risked that the blade would slice Ariel's throat.

The muscles in his jaw clenched and he kept his bow fixed on Sandor.

"Do you need some help deciding, elf?" asked Sandor, taking his knife from Ariel's neck and making a fresh, shallow cut on her cheek, eliciting a blood curling scream from the woman.

"What do you wish," demanded Legolas as Ariel's scream seized his heart.

"That's better," said Sandor as he relieved the pressure on Ariel's cheek "forfeit your life to me and they both go free. Those are my terms."

Ariel looked helplessly at Aragorn, and then at Gimli and Tom but none made a move. This was Legolas' decision, though it grieved them to think he would give up his life.

"Don't Legolas," she pleaded "Don't do this."

The elf swallowed the lump in his throat "I have a better idea," he said to Sandor.

The man stared at him intently "and what would that be?"

"Fight me, no interference from my companions or yours, winner take all." said Legolas.

"No, you can't!" cried Ariel and she began to struggle, but the sharp tip of Sandor's knife pressed against her throat stilled her movements.

Legolas gazed at Sandor as the man took his time to think over the proposition and then appearing to be satisfied, he nodded.

"I accept your terms, elf. Let's see if you last longer than her father," he said.

"Release her and Arwen," demanded Legolas before cautiously lowering his bow.

Sandor nodded to Anárion and the guard removed the knife from Arwen's breast before stepping away. No sooner had the guard left, Aragorn rushed over to tend to his wife, holding her close to him, quickly working on the ropes that bound her.

"Arwen, my love," he pleaded as a tear slid down his cheek, "Eldarion needs his mother. I need you, please." he inspected her wound and checked her pulse, she was alive but she needed medical attention.

Sandor gave Legolas one last challenging look before releasing his hold on a sobbing Ariel. She collapsed to the ground and Tom rushed in to help untie her, taking her in his arms.

Legolas wanted to hold her, to kiss her tears away but a promise was a promise. He was going to fight this man and he was going to win.

"Well, what are we waiting for," said Sandor, "I've kept my end of the bargain, now keep yours."

Legolas took off his bow and quiver, handing them to Gimli. In a surprising gesture, the dwarf gave him a warm embrace.

"Send that bastard to hell," he said, giving the elf a sad smile.

Legolas forced a smile and turned to face his opponent. He deftly unsheathed his knives and twirled them around. "I'm ready."

Sandor unsheathed his sword and looked the elf in the eyes "Prepare to die."

Ariel watched in horror as Legolas and Sandor circled each other. The elf made the first move, attacking Sandor's exposed side but his blow was quickly parried in a clanking of metals.

They continued to circle each other until Sandor lunged at Legolas, the elf ducked out of the way and lunged right back at his opponent. He was not going to give him any opportunity to catch his breath.

"I killed her father and I'm going to kill you too," said Sandor as his sword met Legolas' blades, "Once the life leaves your eyes I'm going to enjoy torturing that little bitch."

He knew he was getting a rise out of the elf because soon, Legolas' moves were less cautious. The elf fought with such fury that Sandor was almost afraid for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and swung his blade at the prince's head. Legolas raised his knives to keep the blow from coming down on him and managed to throw Sandor off balance.

Aragorn watched the battle with worry as he cradled Arwen in his arms. Legolas was a fearsome fighter but Sandor was certainly skilled with a blade.

Ariel held her breath as she watched Legolas throw Sandor off balance and the man quickly recovered, retaliating with a blow of his own. Tom clung onto her, trying to comfort her but to no avail.

To everyone's astonishment, including Sandor's, Legolas increased the intensity of his attack and threw out blow after blow with his twin knives, expertly ducking when Sandor managed to get in a blow of his own. Sandor's defence was futile for Legolas had managed to catch him off-guard and within moments the elf had disarmed him, the sword landing with a clank on the ground.

Unbeknownst to Legolas, Sandor was not completely weaponless and he pulled out a dagger. The elf eyed him before resuming the attack, believing the fight would soon come to an end. Legolas then realized he'd never been so wrong in his life, for his opponent continually lunged at him and managed to block whatever blows he dealt. Sandor resorted to throwing punches at the elf, which Legolas avoided, but the tip of the man's dagger cut into his flank, cutting through the fabric of his tunic and drawing blood.

Ariel put her hands over her mouth and Gimli reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "He'll be alright," he said praying that what he said would ring true.

Legolas ignored the pain in his side and continued to attack Sandor but within moments he began to feel lightheaded and unsteady. The man's attacks became more vicious and Legolas was finding it more and more difficult to block him. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows as his vision began to blur and he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" shrieked Ariel, as Sandor reached for his sword on the ground and held it to Legolas' throat. The elf could only lay helplessly on the ground as his limbs became heavier and heavier.

Gimli couldn't understand it, one moment Legolas was brilliant and the next he was barely able to move. Then it dawned on him.

"The blade was poisoned!" cried the dwarf, his hands balling into fists.

Sandor kicked Legolas in the stomach and laughed cruelly as the elf winced in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Ariel wanting to lunge herself at Sandor, but Tom held her tightly in place. The tears ran down her cheeks and she erupted into hysterics as Sandor continued to beat Legolas on the ground. Finally the man decided he'd had enough and brought his sword to Legolas' chest.

"Take a good look, Ariel," shouted Sandor, "Pathetic, just like your father was."

Legolas strained to keep himself from losing consciousness as darkness threatened to envelop him. Sandor turned back to the elf and was just about to finish the job when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Somehow before either Aragorn, Gimli or the hobbits could react to save their friend, Ariel had managed in her grief and rage to wrench herself free from Tom's grasp and pick up one of Legolas' knives, plunging it with all of her strength into Sandor's back.

"That was for my parents," she said, cold and unfeeling as Sandor staggered. She yanked the blade out and this time, as he turned to face her, she felt such anger that she plunged it directly into his heart.

"And that," she said "is for every bit of pain you have brought to my life."

The man gave her a look of pure disbelief before the life left his eyes and he slumped to the ground. When she'd realized what she'd done, Ariel was in shock. Aragorn stared at her as though he couldn't quite believe she'd done it.

Anárion watched in terror as his accomplice fell and soon he found himself surrounded by two hobbits and an angry dwarf. He fell to his knees as a blow from Gimli's axe struck him and then as his vision went dark, he collapsed to the ground.

"Legolas!" cried Ariel as she saw the elf's limp body on the ground. She raced over to him and cradled him in her arms, stroking his face and willing him to wake up.

Aragorn asked Tom to keep care of Arwen for him and rushed over to his friend's side to examine the wound.

"Orc poison," he said after cutting away at the piece of tunic where the elf had been stabbed by the blade, "He needs elvish medicine immediately, he's slipping further and further away."

"Legolas please," begged Ariel as tears fell from her eyes onto Legolas' hair, "Don't leave me, my love."

After all this, she had killed the man who had caused them so much pain, she was finally free but the one she loved was slowly dying in her arms. She'd known in her heart that Sandor would fight dishonestly and she cursed him. She would kill him again and again for what he'd done, if she could.

Taking her eyes off Legolas for but a moment, she examined the corpse of the man who'd been responsible for her torment and realized with irony that even in death he continued to cause her pain, continued trying to keep Legolas from her as the elf slipped further away from her.

Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Ariel, Lothlorien's houses of healing have the herbs that we require for the antidote. We must take him there if we are to have a chance of saving his life."

Before she could protest, Legolas was being taken out of her arms by Gimli and Tom as Aragorn held Arwen. The wounded were immediately taken to the abandoned houses of healing and Ariel prayed that her friend and the one she loved would survive, as the hobbits pulled her in a comforting embrace. Ariel made no effort to stop the sobs that threatened to suffocate her as she felt her bond with Legolas slowly weaken.

...

Several days passed in the golden wood before Legolas finally awoke and in that time, Ariel never left his side; changing his bandages and sleeping at his bedside in case he woke. None could convince her to leave, not even Tom. Legolas was in stable condition and the antidote was clearing the poison from his system but his body was still fighting its effects. Arwen, who'd taken a day to recover from the blow to her head, suffered a concussion but Ariel was overjoyed to hear that her friend was well. She'd sat in Legolas' room with Ariel and also tried her hand at convincing her to get some rest but she was stubborn and continued to refuse. Ariel felt their bond strengthening once again and knew he would come back to her soon, she wanted to be there when he did.

When Legolas finally woke on the third morning, Ariel was asleep with her head in her hands. Soon enough, she stirred and found herself looking into a pair of ocean blue eyes. It took her a moment to register but when she realized that Legolas was awake and smiling his usual adorable smile she jumped on him.

Legolas winced as her body came in contact with his injury, though it was mostly healed but still tender.

"I'm so sorry," she said through tears, "I'm just so- I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh," Legolas brought his hand up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm alright. I would have finished him if it weren't for his poisoned blade."

His boyish grin elicited a light laughter from Ariel as her heart fluttered with happiness. Legolas cupped her face and kissed her passionately as pure bliss enveloped him. Ariel did her best to bring him closer to her without hurting him as she returned his kiss lovingly, unable to keep from smiling against his lips.

When they broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his "Don't ever scare me like that again, Legolas Thranduilion." she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her once more. Ariel melted into his kiss and sighed contentedly.

"I have much to tell you." she said when they broke apart once more.

"The mirror?" he asked.

Ariel nodded slowly, reaching her hand to stroke his cheek, "Thalion was my father and he met my mother Ella at your father's court. They fell in love and ran away together because my mother was already betrothed to Sandor. They had me and lived happily for a few years until Sandor found them and murdered them all because he was sore about my mother choosing Thalion over him."

Legolas nodded sadly, saying a silent prayer for the souls of both his friend and Ariel's mother, "I figured as much when he was taunting me about having killed your father. I knew you were half-elven before I ever reached the golden wood."

Ariel looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"We have bonded _melamin_, in spirit. I sensed your pain and anguish through our bond and I faintly heard your voice speaking to me. That was when I realized you had the blood of the first born within you, because only two elves can bond." he explained.

"I felt as though a part of me was missing when we were apart," said Ariel, "and when I thought I'd lost you, I wanted to die, Legolas."

"I felt the same way, Ariel. Being apart was difficult and it was excruciating, knowing you were so close to danger and there was nothing I could do." he said taking her hand and kissing her palm.

Ariel smiled slightly "We never have to go through this anguish again."

Legolas nodded, then he realized he did not remember what had become of his opponent and the guard. "Sandor and Anárion, what of their fates?"

"You were too far gone to remember but Gimli and the hobbits took care of Anárion and...I killed Sandor." said Ariel hesitantly.

Legolas could only stare at her in awe. He was a warrior and therefore used to killing, but that Ariel was so composed after shedding blood for the first time amazed him.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked with concern, his eyes lingering on the gash on her cheek as he reached up to touch it. The wound was healing but it pained him nonetheless to see that she'd been hurt.

She nodded "Perhaps this is horrible of me, but I'd waited so long to do that. He is finally gone, Legolas and I have avenged my parents. We can finally be together forever."

Legolas smiled and pulled her to him, careful not to aggravate his injury. "You were so brave, my beautiful Ariel."

"You were the brave one," she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you so much Legolas."

"I love you too, _lirimear_" he said tenderly, "Now I know that I never have to let you go, and I never will."

Ariel smiled sweetly before leaning in to kiss him and Legolas returned it eagerly. For once in a long time, he felt that despite everything they had been through, all was right with the world. They had survived the worst and now with her elven heritage they could look forward to spending eternity together. When he recovered his strength, he would show her Caras Caladhon as he knew it during his stay with the fellowship.

...

_melamin_ – my love

_lirimear_- lovely one

_noro lim_ – run fast

**A/N: **So there you have it! Chapter 20, story is not over yet, this I promise you, but the bad guy has been dealt with. We still have a wedding and Eowyn still has to have her baby, and yes there are some chapters to go.

I'll be updating sometime this week :) Review and let me know what you though of this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Golden Sunset Over Ithilien

**A/N: **Here it is, as promised a mid-week update! I'm thinking there are still 4 or 5 chapters left in this story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story, your support means so much to me!

Special thanks to:

**i like ur style: **Thank you! Thank you! Your reviews make me smile. I think you'll be really happy with this chapter :)

**Tlcatlady: **I agree, I really wanted Ariel to be the one to finish him off. I debated that for quite some time but it seemed like the right thing to do.

**Guest: **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying this! Your review was so sweet.

**Aranel Mereneth: **Thank you for the review! I know what you mean when you say it was cliche. I thought that as well and that's why I debated it, but in the end I felt it was right for Ariel to be the one to kill him after all he'd put her through. It helped that he had his back turned otherwise she would not have been able to get away with killing him. I agree that Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits are accomplished fighters and they would have done something had she not reacted so quickly. Anyway, I hope this didn't take too much from the chapter :)

**soulsistersinaslan: **You bet they are going to get teased! Gimli would never pass up that opportunity lol. I'm actually really looking forward to writing that chapter! Thank you for the lovely review!

**Moviegirl46: **That really sucks about the site not letting you review, but as you can see, this one got through :) I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I can't wait for the wedding either. I'm super anxious to write the wedding scene lol. Enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your constant support since the beginning of this story :)

**Madame Noize: **Sorry about the emotional rollercoaster! It was supposed to be that way though ;) means I'm doing exactly what I planned to do. Thank you for the review!

**FanOfFictionxx22: **Thank you for the lovely review! The story still has 4 or 5 more chapters to go, depending on what happens when I start writing them lol Sometimes my mind just runs away and I get great ideas so you never know ;) Enjoy this chapter!

**KDSkywalker: **Haha, I loved your review. It made me laugh. Thank you for catching my mistake, I was proofreading that chapter at 1 a.m. so I didn't see that. Daddy Faramir is going to be cute! Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 21**

within days of Legolas regaining his strength, the company had felt it was best to leave the abandoned city of Caras Galadhon behind them. The memories etched into their minds about the confrontation with Sandor and Anárion left them feeling uncomfortable and in need of a change of scenery. Though the golden wood had retained its beauty, it felt cold and empty.

Legolas had been adamant that Ariel ride with him, he had missed her and after all that had happened he was anxious to keep her as close to him as possible, but Gimli was not having it. He'd fought tooth and nail to keep his place riding with his friend, for he'd been more worried about Legolas' condition than he let on. Ariel conceded to Gimli's wishes with a giggle and mounted her own horse as they left on the long journey back to Ithilien. Regretfully, this is where Tom had decided to part with them for he needed to return home to help his parents, but he had promised they would visit before the wedding.

Within weeks of their return, everything was as it should be, save for Eowyn's foul mood as the end of her pregnancy loomed ever closer. To the great amusement of Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas, Faramir had resorted to hiding in his study to escape the clutches of his angry wife.

"How did you survive, Aragorn?" cried Faramir as he buried his face in his hands, "Just last night, I was joining her in bed after she'd already fallen asleep and I accidentally woke her. You should have heard the ruckus that created. I was afraid she was going to kill me."

Aragorn chuckled, "We did hear the ruckus. I believe the whole palace did. But never fear my friend, many women are sensitive and easily irritable during pregnancy, Arwen was much the same when she was pregnant with Eldarion."

Faramir sighed "Thank goodness it is almost over. Whoever said pregnancy was a joyful period has never met Eowyn." he said and then turned to Legolas "Just wait, my friend, your time for suffering will come."

"Perhaps," said the elf with a smirk, "Though I am far too quiet to wake Ariel. Perhaps if you had been born an elf, last nights woes would have been avoided."

"Or a dwarf," countered Gimli, "Who wants to be an elf anyway?"

This earned him a look from Legolas.

"I dread the day you have children, princeling," continued Gimli with a grin, "One of you is bad enough."

The elf could not help but chuckle at Gimli's quip "If they turn out to be anything like I was as an elfling, we are going to have our hands full."

Aragorn shook his head and shot a sympathetic glance at Faramir, who was now pacing the floor of his study.

"_Mellon n__í__n_, you must understand that your wife is under much stress. I believe all she wants is to know you understand what she suffers."

Faramir sighed "I don't understand how Merry can spend an entire day with her and she will not yell or fuss, whereas the moment I enter the room it is like a battlefield."

"Show 'er some compassion, lad," said Gimli, "That'll soften 'er."

The friends stayed to discuss for a while longer before Aragorn decided it was high time he found his wife and son.

Soon Legolas followed suit "Ariel is waiting for me in our chambers."

As the elf left the study, Gimli called after him teasingly "Behave yourselves now!" his grin only got wider as he heard Legolas groan.

"Well," he said finally "I'm off to bed too. Good luck lad. Remember, compassion is key."

Faramir raised an eyebrow and stared at the dwarf.

"With this fine beard, are you at all surprised that I have a way with the ladies? I know a thing or two lad" said the dwarf with a wink, earning a chuckle from Faramir.

With that the dwarf retired for the evening and Faramir was left alone with his thoughts. Taking a seat at his desk, he contemplated whether he should wait a little longer before retiring as well. After a few moments, he decided he was going to take the dwarf's advice and kill Eowyn's foul mood with kindness.

...

Legolas found Ariel on the balcony of their room, staring out at the horizon as her hair danced gently in the evening breeze.

He approached noiselessly, knowing Ariel was oblivious to his presence. She jumped when she felt two arms snaking around her waist from behind and a pair of soft lips begin to kiss her neck.

"Legolas," she warned half heartedly. The truth was, she didn't really want him to stop. She leaned into him and allowed herself to enjoy his ministrations for a little while longer.

Legolas smirked as he felt her relaxing against him "Only a few more months till we are wed," he whispered, bringing his lips up to kiss her hair.

Ariel turned to face him "When is your father making the journey?"

"I received word that he will be here in three moons. He's expressed that he is anxious to see you, _lirimear_," said the elf, pulling her close to him. Ariel rested her head on his chest and contentedly listened to the strong beat of his heart.

"How fares our Prince of Ithilien?" she asked amusedly.

Legolas chuckled "He hides from Eowyn, he believes he does more harm than good when he is in her presence."

Ariel smiled as she thought of Faramir, the mighty warrior, locked up in his study afraid of his own wife. "Eowyn is irritable because she feels as though she is going through this without him."

"Aragorn and Gimli told him as much. Let us hope Faramir has chosen to follow their council, for all of our sakes," said Legolas. He laced their fingers together and kissed her tenderly "Faramir warned me of the torture to come when you are with child."

Ariel raised an eyebrow "Did he now? Well as long as my husband doesn't hide from me..."

"I would never hide from you. What kind of warrior would I be to hide from my pregnant wife? Faramir's reputation has suffered somewhat," he said with a chuckle, "He has not had to last as long as I will."

"What do you mean?" asked Ariel.

"Well, the gestation period for elves is one year," said Legolas matter-of-factly.

Ariel stared at him in astonishment "Do you mean to tell me I am going to be pregnant for a year?!"

The elf prince nodded and he smiled at the thought of Ariel pregnant with their child, "Once our bond is consummated, you will have chosen immortality in the eyes of the Valar and as an elf, you will be with child for one year's time."

Ariel groaned, "I cannot even imagine how I am going to survive that long."

Legolas lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss "You are beginning to sound like Faramir, my love. Do not fear, I will be with you for every moment until our little one is born and every moment afterwards."

She smiled contentedly. Legolas was so careful and loving. He always put her needs ahead of his own and never missed an opportunity to express his love for her. He was perfect in every way and the thought that this beautiful being loved her sent her heart into a frenzy. What had she done to deserve someone so wonderful?

"I love you, Legolas. I can do anything as long as I have you by my side," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips once more. Legolas eagerly returned her kiss and held her tightly to him. Ariel allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips moving with hers, before slowly pulling away. After a few instances where passion had nearly carried them off, they had learned to be careful not to get too carried away before their wedding.

"Tom and my parents will be coming just before the wedding, they are eager to finally meet the one who has stolen my heart," said Ariel before the uncontrollable urge to yawn overtook her.

Legolas smiled. Though Ariel would soon become one of the first born, he hoped she would never lose the adorable little quirks she'd adopted as a result of her mortality. They were a part of what he loved so much about her.

"Come to bed, my love." he said leading her off the balcony and Ariel didn't protest.

When Ariel had changed into her nightgown she sat on the bed and Legolas combed through her long brown locks before deftly braiding them. Once he had completed their evening ritual, he gently fell back on the bed and Ariel curled up next to him, her hand resting on his chest.

"_Quel Kaima, melamin,_" he whispered as he kissed her brow.

...

The Prince of Ithilien slowly made his way down the corridor to his chambers. When he entered the room, he saw Eowyn struggling to find a comfortable position to sleep in as she tossed and turned.

"It is no use," she cried as he entered the room, "I am doomed to never sleep again. I cannot sleep while I am with child and when the child is born I will not sleep either."

Faramir looked at her awkwardly. He had not the faintest idea of how to soothe his wife.

Eowyn winced as the pain in her lower back intensified. It manifested itself as a dull ache much of the time and she had gotten used to it but occasionally it would become unbearable.

As she began to weep from both exhaustion and frustration, Faramir's heart tightened. He disliked seeing her in such pain, it had been a difficult pregnancy for her and she had been strong but now that it was nearing the end, that strength was waning. It was then that he understood what Gimli and Aragorn had told him. Eowyn needed his strength to carry her, she needed him to be there and to live this with her. As a unit they were unstoppable.

He joined her on the bed and slowly began to rub her lower back, hoping to ease some of the pressure.

"I am sorry I have not been as supportive as I should have been," he admitted sadly, "Truthfully it is because I've not a clue what I'm doing and I feel that you would be better off without my foolishness."

Eowyn's tears slowly subsided as her husband continued to massage her aching lower back. "I know," she said, "I am sorry for being so harsh with you. I need you Faramir, I need for us to do this together."

Faramir pulled her close to him so that her back was pressed against his chest. He gently placed a hand on her belly, "I wonder what it will be." he whispered as he rubbed circles with his thumb.

Eowyn smiled. She and Faramir had not shared a tender moment in months, not since the symptoms of her pregnancy had become difficult.

"A little girl perhaps?" she thought aloud "though I know you are hoping for a boy."

Faramir shook his head, "No. I will be content no matter the sex of our child. He or she will be perfect. I love you Eowyn, please forgive my foolishness."

Eowyn slowly turned to face him, "I love you too. You will make a wonderful father, Faramir." she said kissing him.

Faramir stayed awake, rubbing the sore spot on her back until his wife had fallen asleep. He knew now that his most important duty lay in helping Eowyn through these last weeks.

...

Some weeks had passed since she and Faramir had reconciled and Eowyn was happier than she'd been in months.

Ariel and Merry helped her through the garden as they took their daily stroll. Legolas and Faramir were locked in the study, going over last minute plans for the colony, or so that was what Ariel believed. The elf prince had received word that the residence he had commissioned was complete and he had hoped to keep this a surprise for Ariel. All that was left to do was clear his departure with Faramir and then set up methods of communication between the two centres of command before telling Ariel about their new home.

Ariel and Merry clutched onto Eowyn as she slowly waddled to her favourite bench in the garden. Suddenly she gasped, clutching her middle and Merry immediately looked to see if she was alright.

"What's wrong?" asked the startled hobbit.

Eowyn stood frozen, mouth agape as she felt the dampness between her legs that he midwife had warned her to look for. The moment had finally come.

"It's time," she whispered and then suddenly she began to panic. What if she couldn't get it out? What if she wasn't strong enough to go through with the birth? She had also heard that it was going to be the worst pain she'd ever experienced in her life. She could not do this.

Ariel rushed to her side and looked worriedly at Merry who appeared to be more panicked than Eowyn.

"Merry!" she cried, "Go and fetch Faramir, I will bring Eowyn to the infirmary."

The hobbit only continued to stare in horror as Eowyn clutched her belly.

"Merry! Go!" shouted the princess and the hobbit ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Ariel stroked her friend's brow and called for a guard to help them. "It's going to be alright," she said, "I'm right here."

...

Faramir was in the process of offering Legolas his congratulations on the completion of the residence when Merry burst into the study, looking pale and panicked.

"For heaven's sake! What's happened?" cried a startled Faramir.

"Eowyn, she's-" Merry could barely get the words out but Legolas understood immediately.

"She is in labour," he said and then it was Faramir's turn to panic.

"Have they taken her to the infirmary?" asked the elf as Faramir waited for his mouth to catch up with his racing mind.

Merry nodded "Ariel and the midwife are with her now, Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli and Pip are on their way."

Legolas nodded and glanced at Faramir who seemed to have somewhat regained his composure.

"You're going to be a father," he said to his friend with a smile.

Faramir took a deep breath "Yes, I am." he said disbelievingly.

The three raced to the halls of healing where Gimli, Aragorn and Pippin were waiting right outside the door.

"She is in the midwife's care, my friend," said Aragorn reassuringly, "Arwen and Ariel are with her as well."

"I promised her I would be in the room with her when the time came," said Faramir, he had not the faintest idea what sight awaited him on the other side of that door.

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder "We will wait here, _mellon n__í__n_."

Faramir nodded his gratitude to his friends and passed through the door. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Ariel and Arwen were sitting calmly on Eowyn's bed and the midwife was preparing a herbal concoction. Eowyn appeared to be relatively calm. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he searched the room.

"Have I missed it?" he asked.

Arwen giggled, "No, her contractions have only just become more frequent. She still has quite some time before being able to push."

Eowyn smiled at her husband "I am so happy you're here."

Faramir walked over to her bedside and held her hand, "It is hard to fathom that we are finally going to be parents, I would not miss this," he said with a smile.

...

After a few hours, Eowyn's contractions had become unbearable and as the midwife, Arwen and Faramir seemed to have things well under control Ariel decided to slip out of the room to give their friends some news.

"Has he fainted yet?" asked Gimli as Ariel closed the door behind her.

She shook her head and smiled "No, he is doing wonderfully and so is Eowyn. The midwife believes the child will be born in another few hours."

"Hours?" asked Pippin, "That seems rather long, doesn't it?"

"Actually, Pip, this is rather short for a delivery. Arwen's lasted nearly a whole day." said Aragorn and Pippin stared at him in utter disbelief.

"How are _you_ feeling?" asked Legolas kissing Ariel's cheek.

Ariel wrapped her arms around him "Fine, but I think we are all anxious to see this baby birthed."

"I still think he's going to faint," said Gimli with a chuckle, "especially when she starts pushing."

Ariel giggled despite herself. "I must get back, they might have need of me. I will bring news as soon as I am able." she said, giving Legolas one last lingering kiss before vanishing behind the door.

When the time came, Eowyn was in the most pain she'd ever felt in her entire life. Faramir had stayed by her side for hours, holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her brow as she rode out the contractions and whispered words of encouragement as she pushed.

"Come now, darling," said the midwife, "One last push."

"I can't," cried Eowyn, "I'm so tired."

Ariel took her other hand and smiled "You can do it. I know you can. Push."

Eowyn took a deep breath and with all the strength she had left she gave one last push. Seconds later the sound of a baby's cry resonated through the room.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl," said Arwen with a smile, before taking the baby to be cleaned.

Before slipping out of the room to deliver the news, Ariel watched with delight as Faramir kissed his wife and the couple cried tears of joy.

"They have a daughter," said Ariel with uncontrollable happiness, "She is beautiful."

Soon Faramir stepped outside the room and his friends congratulated him.

"Thank you my friends." he said, unable to keep the smile from his face, "Come, there is someone we would like you to meet."

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't faint?" said Aragorn to Gimli and Faramir laughed.

...

The sight as they entered the room was enough to bring tears of happiness to anyone's eyes. Eowyn beamed as she held her daughter in her arms, playing with the tiny fingers that reached out to grab her own.

"She has your eyes, Faramir," said Eowyn as her husband approached to admire their daughter.

"I think she looks more like Eowyn. Good thing too," said Gimli and this elicited a laugh from everyone in the room, including the proud new parents.

Merry and Pippin slowly approached the bed and Eowyn held the baby for them to see.

"Hi, little one," said Pippin as he reached up to stroke her thin hair, "I'm your uncle Pip and this is your uncle Merry. We're going to make sure you have a lot of fun growing up."

Eowyn smiled "He's right, you know," she said with a smile as the baby looked up at her.

"May I?" asked Aragorn and Eowyn smiled, handing over the baby. The Gondorian King was reminded in that instant of when he held Eldarion for the first time and could not suppress his smile.

"She is beautiful," said Arwen, observing the baby in her husband's arms.

"Ariel, come." beckoned Eowyn and Ariel slowly approached the bed as Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist.

Eowyn took her friend's hand in hers and smiled "We would like to ask you something."

"Anything," replied Ariel.

"We were thinking of a name for her and none seemed more perfect than Ella. In memory of your mother," said Faramir.

"If you wish to keep that name for your own child, we understand. We just thought it would be a nice way to pay tribute to her," explained Eowyn.

Ariel was touched and could not keep the tears from her eyes as she pulled both Eowyn and Faramir into a hug "It's perfect. She will wear the name proudly. My mother would have been honoured, thank you."

...

Having been unable to decide which of their friends to choose as godparents for baby Ella, Faramir and Eowyn decided that every one of them deserved such an honour. If anything should happen to them, they knew their daughter would be safe.

As mother and child rested with Faramir to care for them in the couple's chambers, Legolas and Ariel decided they would benefit from a stroll in the garden.

"What a day," said Ariel with a sigh as she reached for Legolas' hand.

The elf nodded "Aye, Faramir and Eowyn are truly blessed, as we will be one day."

"Anxious are we?" teased Ariel, earning herself a grin from Legolas.

"Perhaps."

Seeing the way that Faramir lovingly held his daughter had made Legolas realize how much he wanted to be a father some day. He smiled at the thought that he and Ariel were well on their way to building a life together. In just a few short months, she would be his wife and they would be bound together for the rest of time. She would help him build their home and rule at his side over the colony he had worked so hard to build.

"Do you remember the hall that I was having built, the one that I showed you when I took you to visit the colony?" he asked her.

Ariel stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yes."

"Does it please you?" asked Legolas.

Ariel looked into his blue eyes and nodded as she anticipated his next words.

"Good, because I've received word that construction has been completed and I was hoping that we could make it our home." said Legolas, hoping she would agree. He had gone over the building plans again to add little touches that would please Ariel but he had been most proud of the garden. Legolas had not forgotten his promise to build her an orchid garden and this had become his secret project after they had announced their betrothal. A project that would remain secret until he took her back to the colony.

Ariel smiled "Our home," she repeated. The words brought her such happiness and she threw her arms around Legolas' neck, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Legolas pulled her close to him, almost immediately deepening the kiss as she tangled her hands in his silky locks. The only thought running through either of their minds was how much they loved each other. Their bond had continued to grow stronger and stronger as the wedding approached and the overwhelming feelings of love that coursed through them were intoxicating. Their lips, tongues and hands conveyed what words could not longer efficiently express. Ariel ran her hands down Legolas' arms and the strong, defined muscles of his back as they continued to explore each other's mouths; nibbling, sucking and caressing as much as they could. Legolas knew that their _f__ë__ar_ longed to complete the bond between them, just as he longed to give himself completely to the woman he loved, the wedding could not come fast enough.

When he slowed the kiss to a soft caressing of lips, Ariel felt Legolas smile against her.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked playfully between kisses

In response Ariel caressed his face and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Ariel was blushing, "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away."

Legolas found the pink in her cheeks quite endearing and cupped Ariel's face; admiring the woman who took his breath away, "You are beautiful. I cannot wait to make you mine."

This only turned Ariel's cheeks a deeper shade of pink, which amused the elf.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"As soon as you wish," said Legolas, kissing her cheek.

Ariel had promised to give Eowyn her support as she adjusted to motherhood so leaving at once was out of the question. "Can we give it a few weeks, at least until Eowyn is comfortable with Ella?"

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, "We will do anything you wish. I love you, Ariel."

Ariel sighed contentedly "I will love you forever, Legolas."

The happy couple watched in bliss as the sun slowly set over Ithilien bathing the land in radiant gold and orange and Legolas looked down at the woman in his arms, silently thanking the Valar for having blessed him so. He was the happiest elf that ever lived.

...

_Mellon n__í__n –_ My friend

_Quel Kaima, melamin_ – Sleep well my love.

_F__ë__ar_ – Souls

_Lirimear_ – Lovely one

**A/N: **Not the end guys! They still have to move to Ithilien and then there's the wedding. I'm thinking there is four or five chapters left. Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated :) I will try to update again this weekend.


	22. Chapter 22: Bliss

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So I lied, I'm updating earlier than I said but that's because I couldn't wait to write this chapter! And... this is a very long one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story as always. Your support is what keeps me going!

Special thanks to:

**Guest: **Thank you so much for the kind words! You'll be glad to see that I updated early lol Thank you so much for the support!

**Tlcatlady: **Yes I think you're right about Thranduil being pleased lol You will definitely see in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**Mellurker: **Thank you so much for the review! Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Aranel Mereneth: ** Aw thank you! Thranduil makes a pretty prominent appearance in this chapter so enjoy :)

**NameWithNoMeaning: **I'm really glad you decided to give lotr a try, there is a lot of talent in this category to be sure! I'm really glad you like my story :) Thanks so much for the review!

**LoveintheMist: **So do I ;) I find there aren't enough of them so that's why I decided to write my own. Thank you so much for the review and your kind words, they truly touched me :)

**DiamondIce: **I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel seeing as my epilogue will wrap things up really nicely but I'm glad to see you like the characters enough that you would want there to be a part two to this story :) Thank you for the review!

**KDSkywalker: **As usual thank you for the lovely review! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Now off to review your story ;)

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, so if you don't want to read it, skip the last part. You're not missing anything truly important.**

**Chapter 22:**

Thranduil's company travelled slowly through the forests of Ithilien, but the elven King could no longer hold his impatience. Nearly a year had passed since he'd last seen Legolas and he anxiously awaited the moment he would be able to embrace his son once more. He had been delighted, though not entirely surprised, to find out that Ariel's heritage was that of the first born. His son would not fade after Ariel's passing and he was quite certain he had already grown as fond of her as he would his own daughter.

When Legolas had written to him to tell him of Ariel's heritage, he had mentioned that Thalion and his wife had been slain by the man posing as Ariel's uncle. Thranduil had been saddened to learn that his old friend had met such a fate but he vowed now to protect Thalion's daughter and keep his memory living through her and any grandchildren she would bare him.

Soon, the company entered a glade and Thranduil knew immediately that they had found his son's colony. Whispers amongst the elves travelling with him as they marvelled at the sight of mallyrns, elaborate gardens and beautiful flets in the trees made his heart swell with pride. His son, the Lord of Ithilien, had achieved this and Thranduil had no doubt in his mind that when the time came, Legolas would be a great King.

As they made their way through the glade and approached the great hall, a procession of elves had gathered to greet the King and pay their respects.

"Welcome, your highness," said an elven guard as Thranduil halted his magnificent stag in the hall's courtyard. _Truly, _thought Thranduil,_ this is worthy of the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. It is a palace in itself_.

And it was, the large courtyard was surrounded by an elaborate garden and high walls rose from the ground, blending in serenely with the nature around them and yet exuding a certain beauty achieved only by the great elven palaces.

"Will you tell my son that we have arrived?" asked the King and the elven guard bowed low before running off on his errand. Thranduil dismounted the stag and one of his attendants quickly took the animal to be stabled.

...

Legolas was reading in his study when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said and was surprised to see Ariel enter.

The elf furrowed his eyebrows "You never have to knock, my love."

Ariel smiled "I know, I just wanted to give you some privacy." she said, "your father is here. I met one of the guards on his way up and I told him I would deliver the news myself."

Upon hearing the news of his father's arrival, the smile on Legolas' face grew. He hastily put down the book and rushed out from behind his desk, pausing to kiss Ariel's cheek.

"Come," he said, and Ariel grinned as she could see Legolas struggling to contain his excitement. In truth, the elf had missed his father more than he'd allowed himself to admit and anxiously awaited his arrival for weeks. Now that his father was here and only two weeks remained until the wedding, everything was falling into place and he could not have been happier.

Ariel giggled as Legolas practically dragged her through the halls, down to the courtyard. She hadn't seen him so excited since he had shown her the garden. She had nearly cried tears of happiness when he had removed her blindfold and told her he'd had this special garden of orchids made to be their secret place. No one else had access save for them and Legolas had made sure it was relatively well hidden for privacy. It was everything she had dreamed it could be and the elf had been so pleased to see the smile on her face and the excitement in her eyes as she'd taken it all in.

As the couple walked into the courtyard, Thranduil and his attendants were admiring the architecture of the hall.

"_Adar!_" cried Legolas and upon hearing the voice of his son, a smile graced the elven King's lips.

Thranduil threw all formalities aside and embraced his son, "_Ion n__în_, it is good to see you at long last."

Ariel watched the display of affection between father and son and could not help but smile. This was the relationship Legolas had longed for all of these millennia with Thranduil. When Legolas broke the embrace, he motioned with a smile and a tilt of his head to Ariel and Thranduil slowly walked over to greet her.

"You look wonderful, my dear. I believe congratulations are in order," he said with a grin. "I also believe that I was right."

Ariel laughed and curtsied "This time, I am glad you were right, your highness."

Thranduil looked back at his son with amusement and then chuckled "You must call me _adar_, my dear and I will not allow you to curtsey."

With that he pulled her into a tight embrace, shocking both Ariel and Legolas.

"Thank you," she said, still in disbelief.

Thranduil slowly shook his head "No, it is I who must thank you for being exactly what my son has longed for. I anxiously await the wedding."

Ariel blushed and Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist, "I still cannot believe we are to be wed in two weeks." she said.

Legolas kissed her softly, "That is still too long for my liking. Come _adar_, we will show you to your quarters. I will have one of my guards show your attendants where they are to be housed."

The elven King followed his son and future daughter-in-law into the hall and fell very easily into conversation with Ariel as she described the wonderful library in which she spent most of her days.

"That was my personal project when we relocated. Legolas has wonderful taste and took charge of much of the decorating but I would not let him anywhere near my library." she said.

"It is _your_ library now, is it?" asked Legolas with a grin, and turning to his father he said "She has already banned me from giving any input in the decoration of our chambers."

Thranduil chuckled "Legolas, never argue with a woman's wishes. I attempted once with your mother and a warrior I may be but those were battles I never won."

The merry party of three continued through the corridors, a guard carrying Thranduil's bags in tow, until they reached a large set of apartments looking over a rose garden.

"I hope these are to your liking, _adar_," said Ariel, she still had to accustom herself to this new term of endearment.

Thranduil smiled, "I see you have already assumed your position as the lady of the house."

Ariel blushed "I have tried. I am not accustomed to managing a group of servants and receiving guests."

She relaxed slightly when she felt Legolas behind her, "You are doing wonderfully. My people already see you as their Lady." he whispered.

Thranduil walked over to the window and looked out into the garden. He smiled, knowing that Legolas had chosen this room on purpose, the rose garden being reminiscent of the one outside his own study in Eryn Lasgalen.

"I would like to bathe, for I've had a long journey," he said "However, I would like to go over the wedding plans with the both of you this evening. This is a most joyous occasion."

Legolas smiled "I am so delighted that you have come _adar_."

With that Ariel and Legolas left the King to freshen up. Now that Thranduil had arrived, the wedding preparations were going to be in full swing, and insanity would surely ensue as Ithilien awaited the wedding of its elven Lord. It was going to be an event to remember, the King would ensure as much. He would have nothing less than perfection for Legolas and Ariel, it was what Elenya would have wanted. How he wished his beloved wife could see the wonderful leader their son had become and the woman who had stolen his heart. Elenya would have relished in such a joyous day.

Once he finished bathing, Thranduil took out a small pouch that he carried on his person at all times. Inside were two beautiful golden rings, the ones that he and Elenya had given each other on their wedding day. He had cherished them for millennia and now, he was going to give them to Legolas and his bride for they were meant to be worn out of love. Legolas' mother would have wanted nothing less.

Fondling the rings, Thranduil wiped a stray tear from his eyes as memories of his own wedding came flooding back; the joy in his heart as he took the elleth of his dreams to wife and the beautiful smile on her face. He had never been so afraid as the day he'd lost Elenya and realized that he would have to raise their son alone. Thranduil worried that he could never do it without her, but seeing Legolas today with Ariel at his side and all that they had accomplished warmed his heart. He had done well and Legolas was a son any father would be proud of.

...

"Hold still," said the seamstress as she pinned up a few last minute alterations on the wedding dress. It was the day before the wedding and Ariel had developed an incredible case of nerves. Luckily, Arwen and Eowyn had arrived only days before to help with the preparations; Ella and Eldarion being left in the care of their fathers as they conversed with their friends in the great hall.

Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam and his brood had also arrived several days prior to join in the multitude of festivities that Thranduil had insisted on throwing on behalf of his son and his bride. Of course Legolas had protested at every turn but Thranduil's legendary stubbornness prevailed and the celebrations had not ceased for a week.

Tom, Eliza and John had arrived only the day before, overjoyed to be reunited with their daughter and to finally meet Legolas.

Legolas for his part had been extremely nervous, though he refused to admit it, at the thought of meeting Ariel's adoptive family. However, any worry he'd felt was soon dismissed as Eliza pulled him into a sizable embrace. The sight of the elf caught off-guard in the clutches of his mother sent Tom into a fit of laughter but Legolas was relieved at this sudden display, for this meant Ariel's family approved of him as her life partner.

Arwen laughed as Ariel continued to scowl.

"I have learned one thing in all of this. I despise dress fittings," said Ariel.

"If you keep moving in that manner, she is going to prick you with that needle," replied Arwen, "In all honesty Ariel, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Everyone develops a case of nerves before their wedding," said Eowyn reassuringly, "I nearly cried the day before my wedding and Arwen had to convince me not to run away, but look at me now. I am happily married with a beautiful daughter. Everything will be alright."

Ariel looked at Eowyn in shock "You nearly ran away from your own wedding?"

Arwen laughed "I tell you I had to restrain her. Of course Faramir does not know this."

"And he never will," hissed Eowyn.

When the seamstress had finished with the alterations, Ariel looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was as beautiful as she'd imagined it would be and tomorrow, she would finally be bound to the one she loved. Despite the nerves, Ariel could not help the flutter in her heart at the thought that Legolas would be her husband. She only wished that her biological parents could see her now, that they could share in her joy on the happiest day of her life. Though they could not be there with her, Ariel knew that somewhere they watching over her and the thought brought a small smile to her lips.

"You look beautiful," said Eowyn coming up behind her, admiring her friend's reflection in the mirror.

Arwen nodded in agreement "Legolas will not know what hit him when he sees you in that dress."

"Do you think so?" asked Ariel as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't certain why Legolas thought her so beautiful, she was certainly not as fair as any of the ellith; but he always made her feel as though she were only woman in the room, he only had eyes for her.

"Absolutely!" cried Eowyn, "You are stunning, this dress is stunning and you have captured the heart of one of my dearest friends."

Ariel smiled at Eowyn's words knowing she was indeed the luckiest woman alive.

"I'm getting married," she breathed and her heart leapt with excitement, "Thank you for everything you both have done for me. I would not be here if it weren't for your friendship. I love you both as sisters."

Arwen and Eowyn wrapped their arms around her and the three friends embraced, knowing they would forever be the best of friends.

...

"So lad," said Gimli as he walked through the gardens with Legolas and Aragorn, "Your last day of freedom."

Legolas chuckled "You make it sound as though I am to be imprisoned, Gimli."

The elf had been quite light hearted as the wedding preparations came underway and the big day approached, but if he were being quite honest with himself, Legolas was nervous. The binding of an elf to his other half was the greatest commitment one could make and though he was elated that he and Ariel would finally enjoy such an intimate connection, he could not stay the mad fluttering of butterflies in his chest. He wanted to be everything that Ariel needed and a part of him was self-conscious about this.

Though Legolas was quite the expert at putting on a facade when he wished to conceal his emotions, Aragorn knew better. He could sense that Legolas was feeling overwhelmed as any groom would be, the way he had been before marrying Arwen.

"_Mellon nîn_, there is nothing to be nervous about," he said, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"I know," replied Legolas, feeling slightly ashamed that he'd been found out. After all, he was 2,941 years old, he was no longer an elfling and he mentally chided himself for such foolishness, "I just hope that I can give her everything she needs."

Gimli came up beside Legolas "Lad, ye both have been through much together. I see the love in her eyes when she looks at ye, it is unmistakeable and unbreakable. Though I find joy in teasing ye, elf, we are friends and I know that she is a very lucky lass."

Legolas looked down on Gimli with a fondness, "Thank you my friend. It means everything to hear such praise."

"Your friends are with you, Legolas," said Aragorn and Gimli grunted in agreement, "tomorrow you will look upon her as you say your vows and nothing else in all of Arda will matter except her beauty and your love for each other. The nerves will be long gone and you will wonder how you could ever have been so nervous to begin with."

"Yesterday I walked into our chambers, looking for my bow and I was met with such a ruckus. Arwen and Eowyn were shouting at me to get out and the seamstress was hiding the gown. It was quite amusing," said Legolas, the kind words from his friends lifting his heart. "I received a mouthful from Arwen about how the groom is not supposed to see the dress until the wedding."

Gimli and Aragorn erupted into laughter.

"That sounds like my Arwen," said Aragorn trying to stifle his laughter, "I can just imagine her chasing you out of your own rooms."

"Aye," said Gimli, though he was not making much effort to keep his laughter at bay "I'm surprised she didn't attack you with one of the sowing needles. Yer lucky it wasn't Eowyn, that lass is a feisty one."

When Gimli and Aragorn had managed to get their laughter under control, the friends decided they would return to the hall.

"Where are ye sleeping tonight, lad?" asked Gimli. It was tradition that the bride and groom spend the night before the wedding apart and Legolas had let Ariel have their rooms. He doubted he would get much sleep this night.

"I do not believe I will find much rest. Perhaps I will take a walk in the gardens and collect my thoughts. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." said the elf.

"Well if ye need anything, you know where to find me," said the dwarf.

Aragorn nodded "and I as well. I must go over my lines again before the ceremony. I am quite honoured to have been chosen to marry you and Ariel."

Legolas smiled as they reached the entrance to the great hall "You are one of my dearest friends and you are the King of this land. The honour is mine, Aragorn."

They remained in the hall until the moon replaced the sun in the sky, speaking, laughing and reminiscing about old times until Aragorn decided he had best help Arwen put their son to sleep. Gimli stayed with Legolas for a while longer until he began to feel the effects of the ale.

"Well lad," he said with a yawn, "I'm off to bed. If ye need anything tonight, my friend, I'm all ears."

Legolas gave Gimli a look of appreciation, "Thank you Gimli, for everything you have done."

As he watched the dwarf retreat, Legolas was left alone in the dim room. He sighed and leaned his elbows on the great oak table. By this time tomorrow, he and Ariel would be husband and wife.

Ariel.

He hadn't seen her in an entire day and the pang in his heart made the elf realize how much he missed her. Legolas wished he could forego tradition, slide into their bed and hold her in his arms but tonight he would have to go without. Just for tonight and then the rest of eternity would be theirs.

Feeling restless, the elf decided to make his way to the orchid garden as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Was Ariel as nervous as he was? Would he be able to make bonding pleasurable for her? He knew that for a woman, making love for the first time was quite painful.

Legolas approached the garden and was shocked to find another soul there, sitting on one of the stone benches. He smiled when he realized it was Ariel, she'd had the same idea as he.

"It is late, you should be asleep." he said softly.

Ariel jumped slightly and turned around to see Legolas standing behind her.

"I didn't know you would be here," she said and Legolas took a seat on the bench, pulling her close to him. Ariel breathed in his familiar scent and immediately relaxed into him. It was amazing how one look from Legolas, one touch could make all of her nerves disappear.

"Are you afraid?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, sensing his distress.

Her question caught Legolas off-guard and he said nothing for quite some time. Finally, deciding to be honest, he nodded.

"I am," he admitted and then hurried to explain himself as he saw Ariel's downcast look, "I just want to please you. I want to be everything you deserve."

Ariel cupped his face and looked into his eyes, "Legolas, everything about you pleases me. My heart is filled with joy that I am the lucky woman who has you. You are more than what I deserve."

Legolas smiled and kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead on hers, "I can't believe I almost shot you that day in the woods."

Ariel giggled "I am very glad you didn't. We certainly would never have made it here. We've come a long way since then."

"Aye, we have. The only thing that has not is your archery," said Legolas with a grin, "You have terrible aim, _lirimear_."

"You had better watch it, next time I'll aim for your head." said Ariel with a wink, earning her an amused smile from Legolas.

Ariel sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, reaching her hand up to play with a lock of his golden hair, "I am nervous too, Legolas, but being married to you is going to make me the happiest woman alive."

The elf smiled down at her and kissed her brow "I love you. You should rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Ariel nodded regretfully "Yes, and Arwen would not be impressed if she found out we'd been together tonight. We are not good at following rules, are we?"

She felt his lips on hers in a gentle kiss "No, we aren't" he said softly, "We broke the biggest rule of all when we fell in love and I would not change a thing."

Ariel slowly pulled away from Legolas' embrace, finding she already missed being in his arms. Legolas stood from the bench with her and she slowly raised her lips to his for one last sweet kiss.

"I love you, my Prince. Until tomorrow." she said with a smile.

"_Quel Kaima_, _lirimear_," he whispered as she left the garden.

Legolas smiled contentedly as he breathed the cool evening air. Being with Ariel tonight, even for a few moments, had brought him joy. Much of his nerves had been replaced with pure elation that tomorrow marked the beginning of the rest of their lives.

...

Ariel groaned as the door to her chamber flew open and Eowyn, Arwen and Eliza waltzed in.

"Good morning dearest!" said her mother a little too enthusiastically for Ariel, who was still half-asleep.

She groaned and tried to pull the blankets over her head.

"Oh no you don't," said Arwen as she ripped them off the bed, "You have a big day today."

"And an even bigger night," teased Eowyn, earning her a scowl from Ariel.

Ariel's breath caught as the realization hit her. She was getting married today. All those months of waiting, planning and anticipating had finally drawn to a close. Today she would renounce her mortality and embrace her elven heritage, sealing the bond with Legolas.

Eowyn took the wedding dress out of the closet and Ariel slowly crawled out of bed.

"I'm going to run you a bath, little one," said Eliza, "and then we can get you into that dress and do something beautiful with your hair."

With that she disappeared into bathroom and the sound of running water was soon heard.

"Everything looks wonderful, I've already inspected the garden," said Eowyn with a smile. Ariel nodded gratefully. She and Legolas had decided that the perfect place for their wedding was the orchid garden; their haven. She smiled as she thought of her late night, impromptu secret meeting with Legolas the previous night. He'd looked so nervous, and she gathered she must have looked equally as nervous when he'd first happened upon her, but being in each others arms had done wonders and now the butterflies in her stomach threatened to burst forth as a swirl of wonderful and overwhelming emotions took hold of her. She was going to be a wife. Legolas' wife. The thought nearly made her giggle.

Eowyn observed with amusement as the look on Ariel's face gave away the hectic state inside of her. She remembered feeling exactly the same way before wedding Faramir, Ariel needed to enjoy this because the day would pass far too quickly.

Eliza bounced back into the room and signalled to Ariel that her bath was ready. She took a deep breath and followed her mother into the bathroom as she braced herself for a long morning of getting ready.

...

Legolas paced the floor of his study as his mind raced. The day had finally arrived.

Thranduil watched with utter amusement as his son gave in to his nerves. He had never known Legolas to wear his emotions so freely. The King shot Aragorn and Gimli a knowing smile before walking up to his son.

"_Ion nîn_," he said softly, "Please calm yourself. You are driving me mad."

Legolas stopped his pacing and sighed "I apologize _adar_, I feel like an elfling. Surely I am being foolish."

Thranduil shook his head "Not at all, Legolas. I remember feeling much the same when I wed your mother. In fact...I almost forgot my vows when I saw her that day." he added pensively.

Gimli began to chuckle and Legolas groaned "Great. That is just what I need."

Aragorn stepped in, "If it is any consolation, my friend, she is just as anxious as you are. Arwen told me so this morning when I went to check on them. They are still not prepared."

Gimli huffed "Women, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. It always amazes me how they take twice as long to do everything!"

The dwarf's comments managed to bring a smile to Legolas' face, as usual, and lighten the mood. They'd all been ready for quite some time and all they could do was wait until the ceremony.

Thranduil put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately "You will do wonderfully. Everything will be splendid."

"Thank you, _adar_," said Legolas with a grateful smile.

"You'd best hope you do wonderfully _tonight_ as well princeling," teased Gimli and Legolas grinned.

"I intend to, my dwarf friend, so you'd best find a way to plug your ears or else you will find no rest tonight."

Aragorn burst out laughing and he was soon joined by Legolas as Gimli's face turned a darker shade of red with each passing moment. He had certainly not been expecting that kind of a response. Thranduil simply rolled his eyes, pretending as though he were above that kind of jesting, the truth was he almost laughed as well.

Their banter had managed to distract Legolas for some time but soon enough, the butterflies in his chest returned and he began to pace the room once more. The ceremony could not come soon enough, until then it was a waiting game.

Thranduil pulled his son aside once more and took out a small pouch that he's been carrying with him.

Legolas watched as two golden rings slid out of the small velvet bag and his heart caught.

"Is that not-"

Thranduil nodded "Yes, these belonged to your mother and I, they were our rings when we were married. I would like for you and Ariel to have them."

Legolas shook his head as a tear came down his cheek "I cannot _adar_. They are too precious, they are all that you have left of her."

The King took his son's hand and delicately placed the rings in his palm. "You are my greatest reminder of her, Legolas. She would be so proud of you, of the wonderful ellon you have become. She would want you to give this to the woman you love, as do I."

Legolas stared at the rings in his hand. How he wished his mother could have been there to see his wedding and to share in this joy with him. Nodding, he placed the rings back into the pouch and pulled his father into a heartfelt embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice full of emotion. Thranduil only smiled before kissing his son's brow.

...

The morning soon turned into afternoon as Arwen and Eowyn fussed with Ariel's hair. They pulled the top half of her locks back, twisting and pinning it elegantly, adorning it with small white flowers. The rest of Ariel's hair flowed down her back in natural waves.

The dress was beautiful, white and strapless with little flowers decorating the entire bodice. It was beautiful but simple as well and that was part of why Ariel had loved it so much.

Eliza tied the corset of the dress and Arwen placed the small mithril circlet on Ariel's head.

She stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath as her mother came to stand beside her. "It's time, dearest. Tom is waiting for you at the entrance to the garden."

Eowyn, Arwen escorted Ariel to the ceremony grounds and her heart pounded so furiously she could feel it in her temples. When he saw them approaching, Tom smiled and rushed to embrace Ariel.

"You look beautiful, enchanting," he said kissing her cheek. Ariel felt Eowyn's hand on her shoulder and turned to face her friends.

"We have to take our seats, good luck," she said giving her one last hug.

"You will do wonderfully," said Arwen and with that they left to join the wedding party.

Tom observed as Ariel's breathing became harder.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a smile.

Ariel nodded "Yes, I'm just- I can't explain it."

Tom chuckled "I know, but trust me, when you see him there you will forget about everyone else. Just focus on him. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Legolas stood under a great mallorn tree, the sun shining through his golden locks. The collar on his tunic tightened and his heart pounded even harder in his chest as he watched Eowyn and Arwen take their seats next to Faramir. This could only mean one thing.

Thranduil smiled next to his son and Aragorn who stood up on the altar whispered words of encouragement.

Moments later, Ariel appeared at the garden entrance on Tom's arm and everyone turned to see the bride. As he caught sight of her, Legolas was spellbound. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his long life and the moment their eyes met, her lips turned up into a sweet smile that made his heart flutter. Just as Aragorn had predicted, he forgot about everyone else. The only thing he saw was Ariel, the woman he loved, the one he would spend the rest of eternity with, approaching the altar.

Ariel's heart pounded uncontrollably as she drank in Legolas' beauty. The top half of his long golden hair was fastened back and his head was adorned with an elegant mithril circlet. In his white and silver tunic he looked flawless, perfect, almost like a dream. Ariel almost forgot she was walking as his eyes locked onto hers and she couldn't help but smile despite her nerves.

When they reached the altar, Aragorn and Thranduil were smiling at her tenderly. She took her place opposite Legolas and her heart fluttered when she saw the adoring look in his eyes.

'I love you' she mouthed and a blushed crept onto her cheeks. Legolas' smile only grew bigger.

"Dear friends," began Aragorn, "We are here today to witness the love of two souls that found each other and faced all of the odds against them, together. A love such as this is a rare and beautiful gift that only a few of us are blessed with in this life and it must be treasured and cherished. Today we witness the joining of Legolas son of Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen and Ariel, daughter of Thalion and may their life together be blessed forevermore. Now if the couple will please join hands."

Legolas slowly took Ariel's hands in his and gave them a light squeeze, feeling his skin tingling with the contact. The look in her eyes told him she felt the same exuberant feelings as he did, the same feelings of love.

"Now I will ask the father of the groom to call upon Manwë to bless this marriage," said Aragorn.

"I call upon Manwë, the greatest of the Ainur, King of the Valar, to bless the marriage of my son. May the Valar grant him and his wife joy in their new life together and bless them with many children," said Thranduil with a small smile and Legolas blushed as the guests chuckled.

Aragorn nodded "and now I will ask the bride's guardian to call upon Varda to bless this marriage."

"I call upon Varda Elentári, wife of Manwë and Queen of the Stars, to bless the marriage of my sister. May the Valar grant her and her husband joy in their new life together," said Tom, breathing a small sigh of relief. He'd had to rehearse those lines for days.

"Good," said Aragorn, "and now, Legolas will you please say your vows."

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat as nerves threatened to take hold of him once more, but one smile from Ariel was enough to bring him back. Soon, everyone else disappeared. He could see only her.

"From the moment we met, my soul knew it had found its match. It knew long before I did. We have been through much since that time and my love for you has grown stronger with each day and it will only continue to do so as long as I live. I promise to cherish you, to bare my heart to you and to rule with you by my side as my equal. Above all, I promise to love you with every beat of my heart until the end of time. My heart is yours, it always has been, and it will be forevermore." said Legolas as he looked into her eyes and placed his mother's golden ring on her finger.

The emotions coursing through Ariel with every word were almost overwhelming and a small tear of joy slid down her cheek.

"and now," said Aragorn, turning to her, "Ariel will you please say your vows."

Ariel looked into Legolas' deep blue pools and all of the love she felt for him came pouring out of her heart.

"The first time you kissed me, I thought my heart would burst from all of the love and joy I felt, but nothing will ever compare to the emotions that I feel at this moment, knowing that I am to be bound to the one I love. You saved me, in more ways than one. You showed me that true, unconditional love is possible and that this love can conquer anything because what we have is unbreakable. I love you more than words could ever express and I promise to be devoted to you and to cherish this beautiful bond that we have for the rest of time. I promise to love you forever, unconditionally, completely and with every part of me no matter what comes our way. I love you." said Ariel and Tom handed her Thranduil's golden ring, which she placed on Legolas' finger.

Aragorn smiled as Legolas and Ariel gazed lovingly at each other.

"And now with the power vested in me as the King of the Realm of Gondor, I pronounce Legolas, son of Thranduil and Ariel, daughter of Thalion wed. You may kiss the-"

Before Aragorn could say the words, Legolas cupped Ariel's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, eliciting small chuckles from those in attendance at the eagerness of the young newlyweds.

Legolas and Ariel nearly forgot where they were as they kissed. They were soon reminded when Thranduil cleared his throat and the couple slowly broke apart, still in their blissful state.

The wedding party eventually made its way to the hall for the feast and some dancing. Gimli was the first to make a toast in honour of the groom and of course he did not fail to tease the poor couple about what awaited them that night. Arwen made a toast on behalf of the bride and like Gimli, took the opportunity to taunt Ariel and Legolas.

Once the feast was over, Thranduil pulled his son aside.

"So," he said awkwardly.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows at his father's odd behaviour. He'd never acted this way.

"Congratulations Legolas," said Thranduil, though he continued to stare at the ground.

"Thank you _adar_," said Legolas, "Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"

Thranduil cleared his throat and nodded "Well, you see Legolas, what I wanted to tell you was that I was in your position once and I figured you could learn from my wisdom in the...consummation...of..."

Legolas' eyes widened and he looked at Thranduil incredulously, "You are trying to give me advice? Is that what I am understanding...?"

Thranduil nodded "Yes, well...what I meant to say, Legolas is when you consummate your marriage...tonight...do not forget that women like their entire body to be worshiped. You must not simply touch the...uh...parts that appeal to you. This will be a nerve-wracking experience for her and she must feel comfortable..."

Legolas wanted to burst out laughing and he probably would have if it hadn't been him on the receiving end of this conversation. "Alright, well thank you." he said awkwardly, "Is that...everything?"

"Yes," said Thranduil and just as Legolas was about to go off in search of his bride, he called him back "Legolas, I am very proud of you. She is wonderful and I wish you both all of the happiness in the world."

Legolas smiled, the awkwardness from moments ago was gone, "Thank you _adar_."

Ariel was making her way around the room with Arwen and Eowyn to speak with the various guests in attendance when Legolas finally found her.

"I was wondering where my wife went off to," he said with a grin. The word sounded so wonderful to say.

Ariel smiled "I love it when you call me that," she said, "almost as much as I love calling you my husband."

Legolas returned her smile "Are you ready to dance. I think we owe them all at least one and then we can retire..."

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the centre of the dance floor. Legolas placed one hand on the small of her back and took one of Ariel's hands in his own as the music began. The couple slowly danced and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to observe them. Ariel smiled as Legolas led them and though she was certainly no dancer, he never let her trip. The continued for a few minutes in total silence, staring into each other's eyes, unable to suppress the smiles on their lips.

"I love you," whispered Ariel, finally breaking the silence.

Legolas removed his hand from the small of her back and cupped her face "I love you," and he kissed her fiercely, both of them forgetting to keep dancing as they got lost in each other.

When they broke apart, both were blushing furiously as they realized they'd had an audience for that very public display of affection.

"Should we retire now?" asked Ariel giggling.

Legolas chuckled, though his ears were still pink "Yes, I believe we should."

The couple made their way off the dance floor to bid their goodbyes to everyone for the evening. Of course, everyone knew what they were going to be doing that night and the thought made Ariel blush. Gimli certainly did not help matters.

"So, Ariel" said the dwarf with a large smirk plastered on his face "you'll have to tell us how he did tomorrow morning."

Legolas groaned and Ariel blushed furiously. "Goodnight, dwarf," he said in mock irritation and after bidding everyone goodnight, he led Ariel up the staircase and down the corridor to their chambers.

...

Ariel and Legolas slowly entered their chambers and upon closing the door, the elf made sure to bolt it shut, so they would not be disturbed.

When he turned around, Ariel stood on the other side of the room. The look in her eyes was a mixture of both desire and nervousness and Legolas felt his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly closed the distance between them and cupped her face before capturing her lips in a slow, gentle, almost timid kiss. Ariel returned his kiss and slowly reached up to glide her fingers through his silky golden locks.

She was nervous, she had heard it would hurt and though she knew Legolas would be gentle it still frightened her ever so slightly. Legolas could sense her hesitation and broke the kiss.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered tenderly, caressing her face as his eyes searched hers, "I love you Ariel. Will you bind yourself to me?"

Ariel could see the love in his eyes and slowly her doubt faded. She nodded and brought her lips to her husband's and he pulled her close to him. It did not take long this time for the kiss to become more demanding and Legolas ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. Ariel parted her lips for him and he caressed her tongue with his as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Ariel broke the kiss to caress his jaw with her lips and Legolas groaned as she kissed all the way down to his neck. He almost didn't notice as she began to work on the clasps of his tunic. Legolas moved to help her but she stopped him. It was tortuously slow the way she took her time with each clasp and Legolas was tempted to simply tear open his tunic. When Ariel finished, she looked into his eyes while pushing the garment off Legolas' shoulders and it fell with a small thud to the ground.

In his eyes, Ariel could see naked desire which she knew must be mirrored in her own brown orbs. She reached out to run her hand over the perfectly toned muscles of his chest and Legolas shuddered under her touch. After a few moments, the elf stilled her hands and approached her. Ariel's breath caught as he circled her and his hands went to the lacing of her gown. Pushing her hair to the side he kissed her bared shoulder as his fingers deftly worked the lacings of the corset. Ariel moaned as his lips moved up to her neck and back down her spine. So enraptured was she in the feel of his lips on her skin that she hadn't realized his hands had stopped working until the material of her gown slid to the floor.

Suddenly Ariel felt very self-conscious and moved to cover her breasts as the elf slowly made his way back to face her, but Legolas gently stilled her hands.

"Don't", he whispered huskily, "You're beautiful."

And she was. From shadows cast on her creamy skin by the light of the fire to her small curves and her pouting lips, the sight of her was enough to undo him then and there, but Legolas was determined to take his time.

Legolas cupped her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, eliciting an immediate response from Ariel as she returned his kiss with fervor. He slowly guided her back towards the bed and gently lowered her onto the mattress, his own body following suit. Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, relishing in the delicious contact of their bared skin. Legolas moved his lips to her jaw and slowly kissed down her throat and down to the valley of her breasts.

Ariel moaned as he moved to suckle one of her nipples while his hands set every inch of her skin on fire. His mouth slowly moved down to kiss her abdomen before she brought him up for another searing kiss. Legolas could feel the desperation in her kiss, a desperation and desire that mirrored his own and he subconsciously ground his hips against hers, groaning at the friction.

Ariel somehow managed to get the upper hand and Legolas ended up on his back with her on top of him. A small smirk lifted the corner of her lips before she brought them down to his earlobe. Ariel gave a triumphant smile as a soft moan escaped the elf's lips and he buried his hands in her hair. Her tongue slowly moved to caress the outer shell of his ear and finally the pointed tip as Legolas clenched the muscles in his jaw as his control began to slip.

Ariel moved away from his ear and kissed her way down the muscles of his chest and down to his abdomen, leaving not one inch of his skin untouched. She slowly began to work with the lacings of his leggings and Legolas kicked them off along with his boots before rolling them over again so that Ariel was below him. Their breathing became ragged as they kissed and touched everything that they could, desire threatening to take them over the edge as his length pressed up against her core.

Legolas could no longer control the urge to take her and he broke their kiss, panting. Ariel could see his eyes darkened with desire, asking for silent permission, and it sent shivers through her body.

Ariel nodded though her nerves were slowly coming back. Legolas cupped her face and kissed her tenderly "I will be gentle, I promise."

In response she brought his lips down to hers for another kiss and lifted her hips to meet his. Legolas slowly entered her and stopped to allow her to get accustomed to the feeling. When he heard her moan, Legolas pushed himself in deeper until he reached her barrier, fighting the urge to bury himself to the hilt as the sensations flooded through him. Knowing this would hurt no matter what he did, Legolas decided to do it quickly. With a groan he pulled back out and quickly thrust into her breaking the small membrane and muffling Ariel's cry of pain with his kiss. Ariel hadn't expected it to hurt so much as waves of pain engulfed her, and yet it felt right to have him buried inside her. Legolas paused, with great difficulty, as she recovered.

"I love you," he said between ragged breaths.

Ariel looked at her husband, knowing that what they were sharing was born out of pure love. She kissed him and as the pain slowly receded into pleasure, she instinctively moved her hips. Seeing the love in her eyes, he rested his forehead against hers and began moving at a slow rhythm.

Ariel traced his face with her fingers before pulling him closer to her. She moaned as Legolas continued to make love to her slowly, relishing in the feelings of pure bliss.

Legolas had never imagined it to feel this way. To feel so good, and her moans of pleasure only served to enflame him as he quickened the pace. Ariel met him thrust for thrust as they slowly climbed towards euphoria together.

"Faster," she breathed and Legolas twined their fingers together and griped her hips with his other hand, angling her just so as his thrusts became less controlled. Ariel whispered encouragements into his ear and Legolas groaned as her tiny muscles began to contract around him.

The new angle made Ariel moan as he brought her to the edge and then it was as though she were being pulled apart by the stars. She arched against him and breathlessly cried out his name as pleasure consumed her. Legolas felt her tighten around him and any control that he had left was gone. With one last thrust, he muffled his cry of pleasure against her neck and rode out wave after wave, his body shaking from the feelings coursing through him as their souls became one.

Ariel reached her hand to caress his face and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. The emotions she felt were magnified now as they looked into each other's eyes, their hearts still racing. That was when the realization hit them, they were one for all eternity. Their bond was complete and the emotions she felt were magnified because they were his too. They had fully given themselves to each other and now there was nothing more powerful than the bond that they shared. Now they were truly husband and wife and she had chosen immortality in the eyes of the Valar.

Ariel brushed the long golden locks from his face and Legolas kissed her lovingly. Relieving her of his weight, he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you," breathed Ariel as she nuzzled up to him.

Legolas smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. His wife. "I love you too, _lirimear._"

As their breathing slowed, Ariel and Legolas drifted off in each others arms, lulled to sleep by the steady beating of their hearts.

**A/N:** Okay so very long chapter and so much cuteness going on in my opinion! This is not the end, there are still a few more chapters to go! Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are always appreciated. I will try to update again this weekend or early next week :)


	23. Chapter 23: Son of the Stars

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is an update, as promised. This is a cute little chapter, not a whole lot going on but it builds on one important relationship :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I'm really touched by your support.

Special thanks to:

**Diamondice:**Thank you for the review! I love romance too ;) I'm really a sucker for it lol.

**anastasia: **I'm glad you like the story, i'm sorry you didn't like the idea of her being an elf, but as an author I guess I'm too attached to the characters and I thought Legolas and Ariel deserved a happy ending :) Oh well, I guess you can't please everyone. Thanks for the review though! :)

**XxNaiXx: **I missed your long reviews for a few chapters lol. I love the rambling so please don't ever stop, they make me laugh. I'm glad you liked the chapter! As I told you, I have a surprise in store for the final chapter but its a good surprise, I promise ;)

**Guest: **Aw thank you, I was so happy to get your review! I'm so glad you liked it cause I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Enjoy this next one!

**Atlantianis:** Thank you for the really sweet review, it made me smile. I'm glad you were able to feel their nerves cause that was exactly what I was trying to achieve. Thank you again!

**Tlcatlady:** Haha yea the talk was something I really enjoyed writing. I could just imagine it would be an awkward conversation for any father to have with his son, even Thranduil. Thank you for the lovely review!

**KDSkywalker: **Haha I know it was a pretty long chapter, I was thinking it might take people quite some time to finish reading. I'm really glad you liked it though, it turned out exactly as I hoped it would! I'll be really sad when this story ends :( Anyway, thank you again for a lovely review!

**i like ur style:** Haha don't worry about skipping the last part. I broke the chapter up for exactly that reason ;) Glad you liked it though and thank you for the review!

**Brigid the Fae:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying what you've read so far. I hope the rest of the story is just as good :)

**Moviegirl46:** Gimli's line at the end made me laugh too, it sounds like such a Gimli thing to say and it wasn't like he was going to let our favourite couple go without any teasing ;) I'm really glad you liked it, this really was a long time coming! Enjoy the next one :)

**soulsistersinaslan: **Glad I made you laugh! I was trying to inject some humour in there with all the romance haha. Thank you so much for the review!

**Aranel Mereneth: **Thank you for the review! Yes, finally they are married and she is finally immortal. I think all of your nudging paid off, I pretty much had to make her immortal haha.

**Chapter 23**

Ariel sat on her favourite bench in the orchid garden, listening to the sound of rustling leaves and the singing of birds. She looked down at her swollen belly and tenderly caressed it; their little one was due in less than a month.

Almost 20 years had passed since she and Legolas had wed and they had been the best years of her life. They spent much of their time travelling between Ithilien and Eryn Lasgalen to visit Thranduil or Minas Tirith to visit with Arwen and Aragorn. Though Gimli had often visited them, Ariel was delighted when he suggested that his friends visit the Glittering Caves. What a splendid sight that had been and even Legolas had to agree that his friend had done wonders as the Lord of his own Dwarven city. It was almost unrecognizable from the caves he had explored with Gimli just after the War of the Ring.

Time had passed very quickly for Ariel as she adjusted to her new immortal life. Tom and her parents visited as often as they could and she noticed that grey soon began to streak their hair and John Merryvale no longer as tall as he once did. Even Eowyn and Faramir had begun showing physical signs of age, while she remained forever youthful. Ariel knew she would one day have to say goodbye, one by one, to many of those that she loved; that was the price she paid to spend eternity with Legolas. Though it saddened her, she knew she would never change a thing; she was where she belonged and for now, life was good.

When she and Legolas were in Ithilien, Ariel saw Eowyn frequently and corresponded with Arwen. Eldarion had grown into a handsome young man and Ariel saw much of his parents within him. He possessed the same strength, courage and heart that his father did but he had Arwen's compassion.

Ariel had watched Ella grow from a baby to a spirited, beautiful woman who reminded her more and more of Eowyn with every passing day. She had Faramir's eyes but what Ariel saw when she looked at her young niece was a mirror image of Eowyn.

Ella and Eldarion had grown up together and over the years they had realized their love for each other ran much deeper than friendship. Last spring and to the joy of all, the happy couple announced their betrothal.

Seeing Eowyn and Arwen fuss over their children as the Realm prepared for the wedding made Ariel realize just how much she wanted children of her own to dote upon. In previous years, it had never felt like the right time to start a family but Ariel wanted to have children while Eliza and John were still living.

Coming out of her reverie, Ariel felt a presence behind her and smiled. "You found me."

Legolas sat next to his wife and kissed her gently "I promise, that was the last of my meetings for another couple of days. Tonight and tomorrow I am all yours." he said, placing his palms on her pregnant middle "How is our little one?"

"Very active," said Ariel with a laugh, "the baby's been kicking all day. I think he's anxious to meet us."

Legolas arched his eyebrow "He?"

"Yes, I think we are going to have a son," said Ariel.

"And how do you figure this?"

Ariel winked "A mother's instinct of course."

Legolas smiled before dropping down to his knees, and kissed her belly "What do you think little one? Is your mother right?"

He gave a small laugh when he felt the baby kick under his touch and Ariel smiled, "You see, my love?"

"_Adar _would be very pleased if we had a son," said Legolas.

Ariel giggled "I am quite aware. He has not exactly been subtle, taking every opportunity to remind me."

Legolas shook his head and smiled. His father was quite the character and made it no secret at all that he wished for a grandson to continue the male line of their family. Thranduil had been very pleased when they'd announced Ariel's pregnancy, almost as pleased as Legolas had been the day he'd found out. The elf remembered fondly how nearly a year ago, Ariel had entered his study with the news.

...

_Legolas looked up from the parchment he was reading as Ariel let herself into his office._

_He noticed the glint in his wife's eyes and the smile that she was trying to suppress. _

"_Is everything well, lirimear?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. _

_Ariel nodded, walking over to him and letting Legolas pull her onto his lap. He kissed her lovingly and she traced his face with her fingers. _

"_I always knew Ella and Eldarion were perfect for each other," she said. _

_Legolas nodded "I do not believe I've seen our friends so happy in years. This will be quite the wedding."_

_He smiled amusedly as Ariel twirled one of his golden locks around her finger._

"_Do you recall two moons ago when you returned from patrolling?" she asked._

_Legolas grinned "How could I forget?" Reunited after days of separation and missing each other, they'd made love for hours._

_Ariel smacked his arm playfully, "Well, I believe that night was more unforgettable than we thought."_

_Legolas looked at his wife, attempting to understand and then suddenly it dawned on him. His eyes widened._

"_Do you mean-?"_

_Ariel nodded, she was nervous, hoping he wanted this as much as she did._

_Legolas' heart nearly burst with joy as he pulled his wife into an embrace, "We are going to have a little one," he breathed._

_Ariel smiled and cupped Legolas' face before bringing her lips down to his in a sweet kiss. "Are you pleased?"she asked._

_Legolas took her hand and smiled "More than I can express. I long to be a father, for us to raise a family."_

"_I love you, Legolas," she said as her husband moved to touch her flat belly. In a few months, she would begin to show evidence of her pregnancy._

"_I love you too," said the elf kissing her, "I must write to adar of the news."_

_Ariel laughed at his eagerness and stayed his hands before they could pull a piece of blank parchment from the desk._

"_That can wait," she purred, "Right now, I need you." She kissed him teasingly and pulled away before he could react. Ariel eased herself off his lap and seductively motioned for Legolas to follow her._

_The elf grinned as he let his wife drag him back to their chambers._

...

"Have I missed it?" asked the panting dwarf as he ran through the hallway. Aragorn and Faramir shook their heads and laughed.

"No my friend," said Aragorn as Gimli attempted to catch his breath. He'd known Ariel was due to give birth any day now and he, along with their other friends, made the journey to lend his support. Everyone else had been in Ithilien for days but the Lord of the Glittering caves was fashionably late, as per usual. Having only arrived moments ago, he was informed by one of the guards that the Lady had gone into labour. Not wanting to miss it, the dwarf ran as fast as he could all the while cursing Legolas for having installed so many staircases.

"It is good to see you, Gimli," said Faramir, stifling his laughter as the dwarf heaved.

"If I had any air left in my lungs, I would hit you," grumbled the dwarf as he began to cough.

Moments later the door opened and Legolas came out into the hall grinning as he saw Gimli "I knew you would come," he said.

"Nearly killed myself to be here elf," muttered the dwarf, "How is she doing?"

Legolas smiled "She is well, Arwen says our little one will be born within the next few hours."

Excusing himself, the elf returned to his wife's side as she moaned in pain.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered and Legolas stroked her cheek.

"You are doing wonderfully, my love," he said though it hurt him to see the tears descend onto her cheeks. He wished there was some way he could ease her pain but all he could do was remain at her side, helpless to do anything for her.

"It will be alright," said Eowyn putting a damp cloth on Ariel's forehead, "She will be ready to push soon."

...

Two hours later, the sound of a baby crying brought tears to Ariel's eyes and Legolas kissed her cheek lovingly.

"You were marvellous," he said.

Soon, Arwen handed Legolas a small bundle. She smiled as the baby looked up into his father's eyes "You have a son."

Legolas could hardly keep the smile from his face as he carefully placed the baby in Ariel's arms and knelt down beside the bed.

Ariel admired this little boy who had his father's striking eyes and the first signs of dark, mahogany hair. She never knew until this moment that it was possible to lay eyes on something and immediately feel such unconditional love. Ariel looked up at Legolas and noticed the small tear on his cheek as he gazed down at their son.

"He is beautiful," he said, his smile growing as he touched the baby's small delicate hand, "a perfect mixture of both of us."

"Congratulations," said Eowyn as she walked over to admire the baby, stroking the thin hair on its head.

Soon Arwen went to fetch her husband and the others. As Aragorn entered the room, he saw Legolas take the baby from Ariel's arms and cradle him protectively, as though afraid he would fall. It was strange to see his friend, the skilled and precise elven warrior, so mesmerized and yet so frightened at the thought of dropping the child. Aragorn knew that Legolas was not normally hesitant or awkward but fatherhood was something that all men needed to adjust to.

"What will ye name him?" asked Gimli.

"We discussed naming him Élion, it means 'son of the stars'," said Ariel as Legolas sat on the bed next to her, with the baby in his arms. Ariel noticed his muscles were slightly tense.

"What do you think, little one, does that please you?" he whispered to the small bundle. The baby continued to stare at his father and Ariel laughed.

"I'm sure he likes it," she said and Legolas kissed her gently.

"Well, little Élion," said Gimli as Ariel held the baby out for him to see, "Let us just get one thing clear from the beginning. There will be no pulling of my beard. Your father is a pain in the behind so I am hoping ye take after your mother."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

"He is beautiful, _mellon n__î__n_," said Aragorn, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder. The elf pulled him in for an embrace and smiled proudly as Ariel lulled Élion to sleep.

She was exhausted as well but Ariel could not tear her eyes away from the little boy in her arms, who was a product of the unwavering love she and Legolas felt for one another.

...

Legolas held Ariel in his arms, stroking her hair as she slept. The day had taken quite a bit out of her and she was still in pain from the delivery. Arwen had informed them the discomfort would last several days before all returned to normal. Legolas could hardly believe he was a father, it was more wonderful than he'd ever imagined and yet, surreal all at once. He hoped with all his heart that he would be a good father, he did not know the first thing about raising an elfling.

The sound of whimpering soon grabbed his attention. Legolas slowly eased himself out of bed and walked over to the bassinet.

He reached in and gently took Élion into his arms "Are you afraid little one?" he whispered.

The baby stared up with his little blue eyes and Legolas smiled "I am afraid too. I will do my very best to care for you and protect you, though you might have to be patient with me at times. I am new to this."

He took Élion's tiny hand in his own and ran his thumb over the soft skin. Legolas wondered if his father had felt nervous when he was born. He recalled that Faramir had been a wreck but soon enough he'd eased into a routine and Ella had grown into a fine young woman. Something in the tiny blue eyes staring back at him made Legolas feel as though everything would be alright.

The elf kissed his son's brow and softly began to sing a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was an elfling.

Ariel stirred and realized Legolas was no longer in bed with her. She smiled to see her husband cradling Élion in his arms and her heart swelled with happiness. Not wanting to disturb the moment between father and son, she closed her eyes and slowly allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

Legolas continued to sing to the little elfling long after he'd fallen asleep and he was convinced that, save for his wife, no being had ever looked so beautiful. After a few moments, he gently put the baby back into the bassinet and placed a tiny blanket over him.

"_Amin mela lle, ion n__î__n_," he whispered as Élion's tiny chest rose and fell with his breathing. Legolas smiled and realized that today he fell in love for the second time in his long life. This little miracle that he and Ariel created was tied to his very soul and he vowed to protect their little family at any cost.

Legolas slowly crawled back into bed and took his sleeping wife in his arms.

"And I love you as well, my Ariel," he breathed before drifting off into peaceful slumber.

...

_adar- _father

_lirimear-_ lovely one

_mellon n__î__n-_ my friend

_amin mela lle, ion n__î__n-_ I love you, my son.

**A/N:** Alright, so a little fluff here but I wanted to show the birth of their first child as well as Legolas as new father. Let me know what you think! Next chapter we skip in time a little bit as well. Sadly, this story is almost over :( Anyway, I'm looking forward to hearing from you all!


	24. Chapter 24: Much to Make Up For

A/N: Here is yet another update! This chapter takes place 14 years after Élion is born. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm so awed by the response this has gotten because when I posted it way back in January, I never imagined it would get such a following. Thank you!

Special thanks to:

**Anonymous:**Aw thank you! Your review made me so happy because I really tried to the best of my abilities to get people emotionally invested in this story and the characters.

**elfgirrl:** Thank you for the kind words, they really made me so happy. Legolas is my favourite character so to hear that I've portrayed him well brings a smile to my face. Thank you!

**Rowan Ramirez:**I know :( I'm really sad that this story is coming to an end, I've had a real blast writing for you all. Thank you for the review!

**XxNaiXx: **Haha again, another review that made me laugh. I would never pull as "Scar" on Legolas, that would be awful! I love Legolas, I would never kill him lol. Thank you for the review!

**sydney-ivashkov: **Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you liked the way I portrayed Thranduil, it really wasn't easy but I guess I pulled it off somehow! :) I'm really sad this story is ending too, but I had a great time writing it, I hope you enjoy the last few chapters :)

**Aranel Mereneth: **There is some Thranduil/Grandkid action in this one :) Glad you liked the last chapter!

**Tlcatlady: **It will definitely be difficult losing all of these people, you will get a snippet of that in this chapter because it won't just be losing people they love to death but the people they love that are elven will eventually sail. Legolas is the last elf to sail to Valinor so that tells you something :(

**soulsistersinaslan: **He will be a daddy more than once, definitely, but not for a while. Elves waited quite a bit of time between children so Élion will be much older than his sibling.

**KDSkywalker: **Thanks for the review! Babies make everything really cute ;) Hope you like this next one!

**Chapter 24**

"Widen your stance," said Legolas as Élion practiced on his bow. After he had shown interest in learning, Thranduil had gifted it to him for his 14th begetting day.

"Grandfather said my stance was wide enough last time," complained Élion.

Legolas chuckled "And who is the better archer? Your grandfather prefers the use of the sword to the bow. Now widen your stance, _ion_."

Élion obeyed and spread his legs further apart.

Legolas nodded as he paced the ground in observation, "Good. Now pull back on the bow string, though not too far back because your target is rather close."

Élion pulled back on the string and Legolas moved in to straighten his elbow, "Your arm is tense, you must relax and allow the bow to become an extension of you."

Legolas watched as his son fixed the target and released his arrow. It landed in the corner of the target and Élion gave a frustrated sigh.

"I will never master this," he complained as he put his bow down on the ground in defeat.

Legolas picked up the bow and knelt down in front of his son. "Do you think I was an archer the moment I picked up my first bow?"

"It looks as though you've never missed a target, _ada,_" said Élion.

"I've missed many targets in my long life. When I was given my first bow by your grandfather, I continuously shot my arrow into the ground and then once I nearly shot one of the attendants. My _adar_ was not pleased with me," said Legolas recalling the memories from so long ago, "Now the bow is an extension of my very self. I command it. Right now you are letting it command you, Élion."

Élion looked downcast and Legolas held out the tiny bow to him, "I know you will become a skilled archer. There is no need to despair."

"Are you running my son ragged already?" came a soft voice behind them. Legolas and Élion turned to see Ariel observing them amusedly.

"I am doing no such thing," said Legolas walking over to his wife. Ariel pulled him in for a kiss and Élion averted his eyes.

"Why do you always kiss?" he asked slightly disgusted, none of his friends' parents were so affectionate with each other. Gimli had once given him a most unwelcome lesson of what happens between adults and how elflings are conceived and since that moment he cringed every time his parents showed any affection in front of him. Legolas and Ariel had been horrified when they found out about Gimli's little lesson. The dwarf, however, was quite pleased with himself.

Legolas pulled away from Ariel and laughed, "Because we love each other. One day, when you meet your _f__ë__ar_'s companion you will understand."

"Yes and if it wasn't for this love that you find so revolting," teased Ariel, "You would not have been born."

Élion groaned, "It will take weeks to erase this horrifying image from my thoughts."

Legolas laughed "We'd best continue with the lesson. Your grandfather will be here shortly and I do not want him interfering, he will try to counter me on everything."

Ariel watched as their son quickly ran up to her and kissed her cheek before running off again towards the target.

"He is a mirror image of you, save for the dark hair," she said with a smile. Everything about Élion reminded her of Legolas; from his striking blue eyes to his facial expressions.

"That may be so, but he has your tenacity and your strength," said Legolas pulling his wife in for a kiss, "It has been more than three decades since our wedding and I love you more with each passing day."

Ariel grinned "Are you trying to charm me, my Lord?" this elicited a chuckle from Legolas.

"Is it working?"

"Yes," Ariel pulled him in again.

"_Ada_!" called Élion as he sat under one of the trees fletching his arrows, "I thought we were resuming lessons, not charming _nana_."

Legolas pulled away from his wife with a smirk "He certainly gets his impatience from you. Perhaps we should save this for tonight."

Ariel shooed him off "Go on, you want to get this lesson finished before Thranduil arrives."

Legolas nodded and kissed her cheek, "Believe me, _lirimear_, tonight we will continue this." and with that he was off to join his son. Ariel watched them for a moment before retreating back into their home. Legolas had kept his promise to be there for every moment after their little one was born and since that first night she caught him singing to Élion, they had all been inseparable. Legolas had had a strained relationship with Thranduil for much of his life and only now were they closer than ever. He had vowed that his own children would never feel the way he had about his father and he would always have time for them.

Somehow he managed to balance his duties and always made himself available whenever she or their son needed him. Ariel laughed as she remembered Legolas' worry that he would not be a good father, but he had grown into the role naturally and their son looked up to him. Élion always said that he wanted to be just like his father when he grew up. At 14 years of age, he was still young enough to be considered an elfling but he demanded to be credited a certain degree of maturity. Soon enough, and much too soon for Ariel, he would stop letting her read to him, he would stop letting her dote upon him.

"Time has passed so quickly," she said to herself, "In a few more years he will be grown."

...

Ariel looked up from her book as the door to the library opened. She smiled as Thranduil made his way over to her.

"I knew I would find you in here," he said pulling her in for an embrace.

"How was the journey?" she asked.

Thranduil took a seat in the chair next to hers, "Long but very agreeable. I never tire of seeing the rich beauty of these lands." he said and then he arched his eyebrows as he saw the title of her book _ The History and Culture of the First born_ "An interesting reading choice."

Ariel held up her book, "Yes, well I did not grow up amongst elves, I must learn somehow."

"Surely my son could teach you about our customs. You would not be subjected to such a dry read. I have read this title, it is a colourless book, quite dreary," said Thranduil.

Ariel smirked "The only time your son wishes to teach me about the ways of the elves is at night in our chambers."

Thranduil immediately understood her quip and chuckled. "Yes, well your nightly activities are of no consequence to me, unless they give me grandchildren. Where is Élion?"

Ariel shook her head and laughed. As soon as their son had been born, Thranduil began asking when they would have more elflings. "He is with Legolas, practicing his archery."

Thranduil smiled, delighted that the young elfling was making use of his gift "Has he improved?"

"He has, though he is discouraged that he hasn't yet been able to hit the centre of the target. With Legolas as his instructor I have no doubt that he will become a force to contend with."

Thranduil and Ariel made their way to the archery range where Legolas and Élion were still practicing his stance.

"Your stance is too wide, Élion" said the elven king with a smirk. Legolas and his son looked up to see a highly amused Thranduil as Ariel shook her head in mock exasperation.

"His stance is not too wide," countered Legolas with a grin, "If you care to be reminded, _adar_, which of the two of us is the better archer, I will be pleased to oblige you."

"Grandfather!" Élion dropped his bow and ran towards Thranduil, the King caught his young grandson in his arms and pulled him in for a loving embrace. Ariel smiled to see the legendary calm of King Thranduil immediately dissipate as soon as he saw Élion. The King had taken his duties as a grandfather quite seriously and doted upon the little elfling; he knew there was no way to make up the time with Legolas that he had so carelessly tossed away but Thranduil was determined not to make the same mistake with his grandson. He had been granted a fresh slate.

"I see I've been missed," he said kissing Élion's brow, "You have grown since my last visit."

"I've missed you, grandfather," said the elfling with a wide grin. Élion loved his grandfather dearly and looked forward to every visit, "I told _ada_ that you said my stance was correct and he said not to listen to the ramblings of an old elf."

Thranduil scoffed, shooting an incredulous glance at his son, "Well my boy, I am pleased to say that at least you have achieved something in such a short time that your father has not yet achieved at 2,976 years of age."

"And what would that be?" asked Legolas.

"Maturity," countered Thranduil triumphantly as Legolas grumbled.

Ariel laughed "Alright you three, diner will be ready shortly so I suggest that you all get freshened up. Élion, I've asked for a bath to be drawn for you."

Élion groaned and Thranduil winked, "I will escort the young one to his chambers."

With that, Grandfather and grandson walked into the palace.

"I took a bath this morning, I do not see why I need another one," complained the elfling.

Thranduil looked back to make sure they were out of earshot and replied with a mischievous grin "Precisely why I offered to escort you. What your _naneth_ does not know will not hurt her."

The moment his father and their son entered the palace, Legolas took his wife into his arms and kissed her hungrily "Finally."

Ariel giggled "Legolas, I was perfectly serious about diner." she said halfheartedly before melting into his kiss. Since becoming parents, they found that time alone was a luxury. Now that Thranduil was here, they had someone to keep their son occupied.

She slowly pulled away from a frustrated Legolas "I look forward to the continuation of this tonight."

The elf pouted, "Rest assured, the moment that son of mine is asleep, there is no place you will be able to hide from me."

...

When Thranduil and Élion waltzed into the hall, Ariel and Legolas were already sitting down.

"Did you bathe, my love?" she asked.

Élion nodded, though he wasn't sure he would be able to convince his mother; somehow she always knew when he was lying.

Ariel arched an eyebrow.

"He is clean, I made sure of it," said Thranduil and Élion looked up at his grandfather gratefully.

Though his wife gave a satisfied nod, Legolas quietly snickered. His father could easily fool many but he knew when Thranduil was being deceptive. He winked at his son, letting him know their secret was safe.

The family conversed over diner and Thranduil told them all of his dealings with the dwarves of Erebor. The stubborn elven King had finally decided to form a partnership with the dwarves when Gimli had convinced him at Legolas' wedding.

"Of course, dealings with these stubborn creatures have at times been a nightmare," said Thranduil, taking a sip of his wine.

"Then you must complement each other well," said Ariel with a smirk, "You are just as stubborn if I recall."

Thranduil looked incredulously at his son, "Three decades later and your wife is still putting me in my place," he said before turning to his grandson, "Your _naneth_ told me off the very first time we spoke. I suppose that was what earned her my respect. I cannot say that many have been so brave."

Élion laughed. His mother had told him how stubborn his grandfather had been.

When the meal ended, Thranduil cleared his throat. "I have some news I wish to share with you all."

A perplexed look passed between Ariel and Legolas and Élion sat up straight in his chair.

"As you know," began the King, "Many of the first born have chosen to sail to the Undying Lands and this thirst for the sea seemed to have bypassed my people, until recently. Now they long to return to the sea, they find no rest in the forests of Eryn Lasgalen."

"So they will all leave?" asked Élion, "How will you be a King if you do not have any subjects?"

Thranduil looked at his grandson regretfully. This was the moment he had dreaded. Seeing the light in Élion's eyes, the happiness of moments before die as he realized what this meant broke Thranduil's heart. The young elfling's eyes were now clouded with anger and disbelief.

"You're going with them, aren't you?" he cried, "What about us? We're not leaving. How could you abandon us like this?"

Thranduil sighed. He had known this was not going to be easy but hearing the hurt in Élion's voice made it much more difficult. Memories of Legolas as an elfling flashed before him. His son had always complained that royal duties came before him and Élion felt no different in this moment. Thranduil wished with all of his heart that he had not had to make such a difficult decision but his people needed him to lead them on. As their King, it was his duty, but there was something else that pulled him towards the sea as well.

Legolas said nothing. Though his father's news hurt him deeply, he had foreseen it and prepared himself. He'd noticed the elves were restless on his last visit to the elven Kingdom and his father had been deep in thought.

Ariel looked over at her husband who remained very calm, absorbing what Thranduil had just revealed to them. Her heart constricted at the thought that they would be losing yet another member of their family, albeit temporarily. Eliza and John Merryvale had passed a few short years prior, leaving Élion with only one grandparent. In that moment, Ariel realized how much the world was changing and how much she had changed. One day, they would depart these shores as well, taking with them the memories of those they loved and lost to the ravages of time.

"We will see each other again, young one, but I must do this. I do not have a choice," said Thranduil pleadingly, trying make Élion understand.

"You did have a choice, and you made it," spat Élion as he got up from the table and stormed out of the dining hall.

Ariel, Legolas and Thranduil stared after Élion as he ran off. Not a word passed between them for many moments until Ariel stood from the table.

"I will speak with him," she said, going after her son.

Thranduil sighed sadly and turned to look at Legolas, who continued to say nothing.

"Are you angry with me as well?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I will not deny that this news saddens me. I will miss you _adar_, but I understand. As a leader of my own people I now realize that your position demands sacrifice."

Thranduil reached out and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You have made me proud, Legolas. You have raised a beautiful son and I hope that he can find a way to forgive me for this."

Legolas smiled warmly "He will. Élion likes to believe he is grown, but he is young still. He does not understand why you have made this choice and he does not understand that it pains you as much as it pains all of us. Do you also leave because of _naneth_?"

"Yes, the pain of living without her has become unbearable. The only way to heal my heart is to sail," said Thranduil.

Legolas looked at his father sadly, "Then you must sail. When Aragorn passes, we will join you and the rest of our kin in Valinor."

...

Élion curled up on his bed and sobbed as his grandfather's words echoed in his mind, taunting him and breaking his heart anew. Did he no longer love them? Had he done something wrong?

He heard a knock at the door, followed by his mother's concerned voice "Élion, please."

"Let me be," he cried as fresh tears fell onto his pillow. Ariel opened the door and walked over to the bed, gathering her son in her arms as he continued to sob.

"Shh," she soothed, "It's going to be alright."

"Why does he have to go?" Élion choked out.

"Because when you are a King, or a Lord like your _ada_, your people need your guidance and strength. Being a King doesn't give you as much freedom as you would think, your grandfather has given up much for his people and that is what is expected of him," she explained before wiping away a small tear on her own cheek.

"I hate him," said Élion.

Ariel stroked his medium length hair, "You do not mean that, my love. Your grandfather loves us all and he makes this decision with a heavy heart."

Élion did not respond and simply continued to sob in her arms; all of his anger turning to sorrow.

When Legolas and Thranduil found them, he had fallen asleep in Ariel's arms.

"He is heartbroken," she said sadly, "We will all miss you dearly."

Thranduil swallowed the lump in his throat; he had done this. He was the cause of his grandson's pain and the red, puffy eyes.

"I am sorry," he said and Ariel gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know she understood why he had to do this.

"I think you should speak with him," she said.

Thranduil nodded and Ariel slowly got up from the bed, exiting the room with Legolas.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked as her husband took her hand, "I know this must be difficult for you."

Legolas nodded, "I am fine."

Ariel observed his calm, accepting demeanour and reached up to trace his face, "You knew didn't you? You knew before tonight."

Legolas looked into her eyes "Yes, I could feel it. My father has longed to find peace and come to terms with my_ naneth_'s passing these many years. I believe he will find it when he guides his people across the sea. Élion will understand one day."

Ariel pulled him close and gently kissed him, "I love you and I will be here at your side through all of this."

Legolas smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I know. I love you too."

Taking Ariel into his arms, he leaned against the wall, just outside their son's room. All they could do now was wait to see if Thranduil could get any further with Élion than Ariel had.

...

The King walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as Élion pretended to sleep. He had fooled everyone else, but not Thranduil.

"Élion, will you please give me a chance to explain?" he asked softly. The elfling continued with his charade and Thranduil sighed, "I know you are awake, young one."

Élion grudgingly opened his eyes but would not look his grandfather in the eyes, he opted to stare at the wall in silence.

"Your _ada_ resented me when he was younger because he believed that I was choosing the well-being of my people over his needs. In many a way, I suppose I was not sensitive to what he needed at the time and our relationship suffered for it. Only when he met your _naneth_ did we reconcile. I lost precious time with my son that I can never regain and I do not wish that for us." said Thranduil.

"Then why are you leaving?" demanded Élion as he continued to stare at the wall.

Thranduil sighed, "I do not leave because I wish to. If I could I would stay until your mother and father are ready to sail but I cannot." Élion was about to protest but Thranduil held up his hand, "I will tell you why I cannot. I must go not only to lead my people but to heal from the wounds to my heart."

Élion turned around to face his grandfather. What could he possibly mean?

"You have been told that your grandmother was taken from us when your _ada_ was just about your age, am I correct?" asked Thranduil and Élion nodded, "Well when she died, something broke inside me, my very soul was ripped in half and the only thing that has kept me going these long years was your _adar_. With time it has gotten more and more difficult to escape the pain and the only way to fully heal is to sail."

Élion looked at his grandfather, unsure of what to think. "Does every elf feel this way when they lose someone they love?"

Thranduil nodded "Yes, if they were bound to that person as I was to your grandmother, as your _naneth _and your _adar _are bound to each other. Binding melds two souls together so that when one dies, the other either fades from their grief or sails to the Undying Lands to heal. I did not fade because I had Legolas to raise and to protect, he needed me. Now my people feel the pull of the sea and I must lead them."

"If you stay, you will continued to be pained," said Élion as he understood the situation.

Thranduil nodded "Yes, until the pain consumes me and not even the Undying Lands can help my grief."

Élion sat there looking dumbstruck and feeling rather guilty of accusing his grandfather of not loving them, "I am sorry," he whispered looking down at his hands.

"Élion," said the King, bringing the boy's chin up, "Do not despair, we will see one another when your parents feel ready to sail."

"Until then, I will miss you every day." said Élion sadly, "When do you leave?"

"The ships sails in two moons," said Thranduil softly and Élion felt the tears coming on.

Thranduil wiped a stray tear from the boy's cheek and noticed that he too had begun shedding tears. Élion wrapped his arms around him and the King held him close. He wished with all of his heart that he did not have to go; he would miss much of the boy's growing years. The only comfort either had was that their family would be reunited someday.

...

Legolas held his wife as they waited in the corridor. They had been listening to the conversation on the other side of the door but soon, they heard laughter. Ariel and Legolas looked at each other before she disentangled herself from his arms and slowly opened the door to check on her son. Ariel smiled at the sight in front of her as she entered the room.

Élion was showing Thranduil his sword and the King was telling him how to properly position his hands on the hilt.

"You must make sure that you have a firm but flexible grip, your arms cannot be too rigid," he said and Élion nodded attentively.

Legolas came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek, "I believe all is well again," he whispered. Looking up at his father he grinned "I see you've realized archery is my domain."

"I never said it was your domain, Legolas. He simply needs to learn to wield a blade if he is to be a true warrior. There is no confrontation when one uses a bow, " said Thranduil with a smirk.

"It is an admirable skill," Legolas scoffed, "Be sure he does not hurt himself."

Thranduil nodded before shooing them off, "Go and spend some time together, I will stay with him this night. We have much to make up for."

Ariel nodded and with that, she and Legolas left the room hand in hand.

Thranduil looked over at his grandson and observed as the boy corrected his stance. He wanted to memorize every detail before he took the ship across the sea. Every moment until then was going to be devoted to his family.

...

**A/N: **There you go! So I'm predicting another 2 or 3 chapters (including epilogue). I'm so sad this story is almost finished :( Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm looking forward to hearing from you all.


	25. Chapter 25: I Will be Your Strength

**A/N:** Okay so here is chapter 25, we are only one chapter away from the end :( I've really enjoyed the ride with you all. Thank you so much for all of your support over the last few months. This chapter takes place quite a few years later, 30 years.

Special thanks to:

**Moviegirl46: **Thank you for the review and for your support of this story from the very beginning. You were my first reviewer and I can't thank you enough for being such a loyal reader! I'm really sad this story is coming to an end but I am glad you enjoyed it :)

**elfgirrl: **Thank you for the review, I can't believe this story is already ending with the next chapter. Thanks for your support.

**brankel1: **Thanks for the review! I was pretty sad that Thranduil was leaving too, but it only made sense as this story comes to a close :( Glad you liked the chapter.

**Tlcatlady:** He really has come far, hasn't he? I like to think people can grow and certain Thranduil has grown over the course of this story, it will be nice to see them all reunited in Valinor. Thanks for the review!

**XxNaiXx: **Haha honestly I'm going to miss getting your reviews once this story is over, I'm really sad its all ending now :( Sorry about making Thrandy sail, like I told brankel1, it made sense as the story comes to a close. Tell your horse I'm sorry and that he shouldn't drool on you! Thank you so much for the support over the last few months and for the reviews and the laughs!

**sydney-ivashkov: **Thank you for the kind review! Of course he's going to see them again in Valinor ;) I'm really glad you like my portrayal of Thranduil, he's not an easy character to write but it was a really good challenge. Thank you for your support!

**Aranel Mereneth: **The reunion in Valinor is going to be really sweet, I'm going to include that in the last chapter for sure. Thank you so much for the review and the support over the last few months! If it wasn't for your pushing me to make Ariel immortal, this story might have turned out very different, I'm very glad it didn't :)

**theseaisblue: **Thanks for the review! Aragorn's death is going to be a really sad thing for sure :( I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much for the kind words.

**wolffriendinus: **That is exactly how I pictured the ending of this story, i think it would be the best way to bring this to an end. Thank you for the review!

**KDSkywalker: **Thanks for your unwavering support over the last few months! I really can't express my gratitude enough. I know Thranduil leaving is sad, but I think the last chapter will make up for all of that :)

**Chapter 25**

The city of Minas Tirith was eerily quiet and to Legolas it seemed that the silence enveloping the white city was more deafening than the cry of a nazgul. The King of Gondor was dying and his subjects were preparing to mourn their beloved ruler.

Legolas had received an urgent message from Arwen two days prior about the dire state of Aragorn's health and immediately he and Ariel had made preparations to travel to Minas Tirith to say their goodbyes.

The sound of his footsteps down the long stone corridor resonated as he made his way to the chamber of the King and Queen. Ariel followed suit, carrying two year old Elenya in her arms. They had decided to name their second child in memory of Legolas' mother and with her golden hair and striking blue eyes, Legolas truly felt that the soul of his _naneth_ had been reborn in their daughter.

Élion walked behind his parents in silence. At 44 years old, he had lost many of those he cared about, beginning with the Merryvales as they died of old age and then his grandfather Thranduil when he sailed to the Undying Lands. That was the curse of immortality, one paid the price of losing those they loved; and perhaps this was why many elves chose not to interact with mortals. Now they were going to lose yet another soul close to their hearts and he could see his father struggling to keep his emotions under control. His mother was trying to remain strong for the sake of his younger sister but he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

When they reached the end of the corridor, Gimli was waiting outside the door. His usually carefree spirit was gone and he made no attempt to hide his tears. Upon seeing Legolas, the dwarf nodded gravely.

"Arwen says it will not be long now, my friend," he said.

Legolas swallowed, he knew this day would come and he had tried to prepare himself but now that it had arrived, he knew nothing could have prepared him for the day he would lose one of his best friends. He had watched Aragorn grow older over the years, as with many of their friends, and this had troubled him greatly, but his friend continued to be blessed with many years of life. Now this life was coming to an end and while Legolas and his family remained unchanged forever, Aragorn would pass from this world. They had already lost Tom, Eowyn and Faramir several decades prior and that had been extremely difficult, especially for Ariel. She had lost the man who had become her brother in all but blood as well as her dearest friend. Eowyn had been there for every important moment in their life together and they owed their happiness to her. It was her tenacity that had brought them back together again all those years ago.

Ariel often thought of those that she lost and it all seemed so long ago now. Though she had come to accept the death of her loved ones, she would always remember the pain of their loss. She wished that Eowyn or Tom were there to comfort her in these sad times.

"He doesn't have much longer, we should say our goodbyes," said the dwarf.

Legolas nodded and they sombrely entered the bedroom. Arwen was sitting on a stool beside the bed, holding her husband's hand as she wiped away at her puffy, red eyes. Ariel handed Elenya to her older brother and moved to comfort Arwen; seeing her friend so broken and despairing broke her heart and seeing the once strong and capable ruler looking so frail brought tears to her eyes. Ariel could not imagine what this must be doing to Legolas, who regarded Aragorn as a brother.

Memories of adventures long passed flashed through Legolas' mind. He struggled not to break down as Aragorn's breathing became laboured and Gimli put a hand on his shoulder before they approached the bed of their ailing friend together.

"We've had quite the long road, haven't we lad," said Gimli sadly.

Aragorn mustered the strength to nod and gave his friends a reassuring smile, "Do not be so forlorn, my friends, I have had a wonderful life."

The King took Gimli's hand, "Thank you for your unwavering friendship all these years, my dear Gimli. I have treasured every moment. You and Legolas must now take care of each other and know that my spirit will live on through your memories of our time together." he said, with increasing difficulty as his breathing became shallow.

Tears spilled anew on the dwarf's cheeks, "Goodbye my friend. May you find peace and know that you will be dearly missed."

With one last heartbroken look, the dwarf exited the room. He found it difficult to see his friend like this and found he would rather remember Aragorn in better, happier times.

Ariel and Élion moved to stand beside Legolas and Aragorn smiled weakly.

"Goodbye, my dear Aragorn," said Ariel, "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done. Thank you for being so wonderful to our children and for being as a brother to both myself and Legolas."

She bent over and placed a light kiss on the King's forehead, willing herself not to sob right then and there.

"Legolas," whispered Aragorn.

"What do you need, _mellon_," asked the elf with concern.

The King smiled, "I wish to have a word between friends, one last time."

Ariel whispered something to Élion before turning to Legolas, "I will give you some privacy. I love you."

Legolas watched as his wife and children disappeared beyond the door, leaving him and Arwen alone with Aragorn. He knelt beside the bed and took his friend's hand in his his, he felt helpless to do anything as Arwen sobbed next to her husband.

"_Mellon_, do not despair. This is not the end for me. I choose to think of this as the beginning of a new adventure," said Aragorn.

"I would have followed you anywhere, but now you go where I cannot go," said Legolas sadly, his chest tightening.

Aragorn coughed, his breathing remained difficult, "You have done more than a friend could ever ask for, Legolas. You stayed when most of your kind sailed and you have been ever loyal. You have come a long way from the ellon I met at your father's court all those years ago and I am proud of you, _mellon_. Your family needs you now, and I ask you not to fall into despair. Look on our times together with happiness and keep the memories of our friendship alive."

Legolas turned as Eldarion, his two younger sisters, and Ella entered the room. He nodded sadly and gave Aragorn's hand a final squeeze. "You will remain in my heart, dear friend and long will your name live on through my memories. I will treasure them always. Goodbye, Aragorn."

Aragorn slowly shook his head, "This is not goodbye for any of you. Look around you and you will see that my spirit lives on through all of those that I love."

"Until next we meet then, my friend. I will see you soon, in my memories," said the elf sadly.

Legolas slowly rose and put his hand on Eldarion's shoulder before pulling the young man into an embrace. Making his way to the other side of the bed, he took Arwen in his arms and kissed her brow.

"Have courage," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "Your friends are with you."

Arwen sniffled and returned his embrace before going back to Aragorn's side.

With one last look at his friend and one last break of his heart, the elf slowly exited the room knowing he would never see his friend alive and well again. With the final click of the door, all of his sorrow came flooding through and he began to sob.

Ariel took her husband in her arms and he buried his face in her neck as the tears slid down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as she stroked his golden hair. Ariel's own heart broke as Legolas' body trembled; nothing she could say would take the pain away.

Gimli sighed sadly as the finality of it all set in. Aragorn, their fearless leader and loyal friend, would soon be no more.

Élion held his sister in his arms and watched with a heavy heart as his parents comforted one another. His father had always been a master of controlling his emotions and yet all of the discipline he'd acquired as a warrior could not conceal the pain, nor stop the sobs that wracked his body.

Though Elenya was still too young to understand what had transpired, she knew something was wrong as her parents clung onto one another. Her tiny bottom lip began to quiver slightly and Élion pulled her tightly against him.

"Shh, little one," he soothed, "Everything is going to be alright."

Her tiny blue eyes looked up into his and he tried to smile for her sake. She would never know the pain of losing loved ones, for soon they would sail to be reunited with the rest of their kind. Élion supposed in a way, she was lucky she would not have to suffer what their parents and he had suffered.

Legolas loosened his grip on Ariel and rested his forehead against hers. Her golden eyes looked deeply into his sorrowful blue pools as she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you so much Legolas Thranduilion," she whispered, "Now it is my turn to be your strength."

He gently kissed her nose and then her lips as his body continued to tremble ever so slightly.

...

Aragorn's passing came a few short hours later and Arwen had begged the attendants to leave her alone with her husband. She could not bear to be parted with him and Eldarion had to gently pry her away so they could take his father's body to the mortuary.

When news of the King's death spread throughout the Kingdom, the large bells at the top of the citadel were sound and all of Gondor mourned the loss of their ruler.

The funeral was held two days later and Aragorn was laid to rest among his forebears, as all of those who loved him looked on in sadness.

Eldarion stood next to his mother and held his wife and children close, as Arwen sobbed. What she felt was more than heartbreak; it was excruciating pain from losing the one she loved most in the world. If it weren't for her children she would have prayed to the Valar to end her life so she could be reunited with Aragorn.

Gimli watched in silence as their friend was buried in a tomb next to Merry and Pippin. The hobbits had passed some years ago and Aragorn had insisted they be buried in Minas Tirith with honour. Sam had been given special entry into Valinor for helping Frodo destroy the ring and when his family passed on, he sailed on one of the last ships to leave Middle Earth. One small thought comforted the dwarf in this hour of great sadness; the spirit of the fellowship and the bond they shared would live on forever.

He looked over at Legolas, who was holding his daughter in his arms, and together they said a small prayer for the soul of their departed friends who would never be forgotten.

Ariel took hold of Élion's hand and he gave hers a gentle squeeze, letting his mother know that he was there for her as they looked upon Aragorn's lifeless form.

In his heart of hearts, Legolas knew now that the time had come for his family to make ready to sail home and once Eldarion was crowned, there would be nothing tying them to Middle Earth any longer. When Aragorn's tomb was sealed, he looked down at Elenya and vowed to tell her stories of Aragorn and the fellowship. She would grow up knowing of the wonderful people he had called friends and how they had touched his heart.

...

That night Ariel stirred in bed only to find it was empty, but a small breeze coming from the balcony alerted her to Legolas' presence. She put on a robe and walked up to join him as he stared down at the White City.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, sensing her presence behind him.

"No," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing between his shoulder blades.

Legolas turned to face his wife and gently brushed the hair from her face, "So much has changed. All that I loved about Middle Earth is no more, there is nothing left for me here."

Ariel stared up into his ocean blue eyes and smiled sadly, "There is nothing left for either of us here. I think it's time we sailed, Legolas."

He nodded, "I am of the same mind, but I will not relocate our family if you or our children are not ready."

She reached up to caress his face, "We are ready to face anything as long as we are together. Élion understands why we need to sail and Elenya is young but she sees the pain we endure by staying. We will follow you to the ends of the earth, my love."

"The boat is nearly ready, we will be able to leave as soon as Eldarion is crowned King," said Legolas taking her hand, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, Legolas."

"Would you agree if I asked Gimli to sail with us? After the Lady Galadriel gave him three of her hairs, he is considered a friend of the elves and would be welcome in Valinor. I could not bear to lose him as well," said Legolas and with the first hint of a smile in days, he added, "I never believed I would say this about a dwarf."

Ariel smiled, "Of course, I will be happy to have our old friend along with us. After all these years, he is family."

Legolas took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "_Hannon le_, _lirimear_. Without you, I would not survive this. I feel so lost...Aragorn's passing will pain me for many years to come."

She reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks and gently kissed his lips, through their bond she could feel his sorrow. "I am here and I will always be here."

"I love you," said Legolas as he lowered his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Ariel deepened the kiss as she traced his face, then moving her hands to his neck she pulled him closer.

Legolas picked her up, slowly walking back into the room as they continued to kiss and he gently set her down on the bed. When he joined her on the soft mattress, Ariel began working on the lacings of his breeches.

All of the pain and sorrow he felt was being mirrored back to her through their bond. It served to make their lovemaking desperate and emotional as they clung to one another.

As they lay spent in each other's arms, Legolas kissed her forehead and let himself get lost in thought. As long as he had Ariel and their children, his wounds would heal and life would eventually go on as it should.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ariel softly, turning so that her chin was resting on Legolas' chest.

"About us and our family," he said kissing her lips, "It is time for us to make a new start, it is what our loved ones would have wanted."

...

_naneth_ – mother

_mellon_ – friend

_Hannon le, lirimear_ – thank you, lovely one

**A/N:** Okay so I actually cried a bit while writing this, I hated writing about Aragorn's death :( What also made me sad was that there is only one more chapter left in this story and I am really going to miss writing about Ariel and Co. I am also going to miss getting your reviews, I have developed some friendships with some of you and I honestly look forward to hearing from you with every chapter, I will be sad when this all comes to an end.

In the meantime...I'm writing another story called "Worlds Apart", its an A/U but I'm experimenting and your feedback would be great. Some of you have already decided to check it out so thank you :)


	26. Chapter 26: Forever is Ours

**A/N:** The moment we have been dreading has arrived. This is the last chapter, everyone :( Before we get started, I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of your support. When I started writing this in January, I never expected there would be such a following but I was pleasantly surprised. Thank you for riding this emotional roller coaster with me and for caring about these characters as much as I do. I love you all!

Special thanks to:

**Moviegirl 46:** Thank you so much for the kind words, your support throughout the last few months has been wonderful and very appreciated. It's not over yet, there's always my new story, but I'm pretty sad this one is coming to an end.

**Anonymous: **Thank you so much! Your review made me smile! I'm really touched that you think it is an inspiration and I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much :)

**mormon31: **Aw, sorry about that. Thanks for the review!

**SBPride:** Thank you for the two wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I made you cry in a Starbucks :s

**Guest: **Thank you for the kind words. I'm also kind of in shock that this story is over now, I was a little reluctant to start writing the last chapter because I didn't want it all to end.

**brankel1: **Thanks for the review! Aragorn's death was very difficult to write but sailing will be the best thing for them all.

**elfgirrl: **Thank you! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story!

**i like ur style: **Aw thank you! I pretty much had to let Gimli sail with them, he and Legolas are best buddies and it would have truly broken our favourite elf's heart to leave him behind. Thanks for the review!

**XxNaiXx: **Thanks for the review! I will miss laughing at the long paragraphs you leave me :( Yes Thrandy will finally be reunited with everyone! Thanks so much for all the support.

**Aranel Mereneth: **Thank you for the support you've given to this story over the last few months, it means a lot. Hopefully this next chapter will be less depressing :)

**Tlcatlady: **Aw, sorry about that! Aragorn was pretty ancient when he died and dwarves can actually go up to 250-300 years old so Gimli was around 200 by the time they sail in my story. Thank you for the review and all of your support over the months!

**sydney-ivashkov: **Thank you so much! I'm glad to know that one of the hardest chapters for me to write was received so well. I'm so glad you enjoyed this and thank you for your support! This has been quite the ride. I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of my new story :)

**KDSkywalker:** Thank you for the review! I owe you a giant thank you for everything and all the feedback over the last few months. Your support has meant a lot to me and there isn't any way I could thank you enough.

**Chapter 26**

Sun streamed into the bedroom with the dawn of a new day. They'd been in the Grey Havens for four days waiting while the boat was prepared and stocked for their journey. The fateful day had finally arrived and Ariel stood alone, looking out the window towards the sea, as a mixture of emotions swirled through her. She glanced down at the golden amulet in her hands, lightly running her fingers over the mallorn leaf engraving and sighed. She'd come so far in just under 70 years and of all the hardship she'd endured at the hands of Sandor now seemed a distant memory.

She and Legolas had made countless wonderful memories in their time together and Ariel had no doubt they would continue to make more. But even after all this time, the pain of not having known her parents was still a dull ache in her heart. This was her one regret, now that she was leaving Middle Earth, and the amulet was a constant reminder.

Ariel had barely been able to sleep the night before, tossing and turning beside a concerned Legolas as nerves took hold of her. Sailing would mean immense changes for their family and the more Ariel thought about it, the more nervous she got.

Several days after Eldarion's coronation and a very teary goodbye, they'd journeyed to the Grey Havens with a very grumpy dwarf in tow. Being very young and unused to travelling, Elenya had become fussy and Gimli had nearly lost his sanity as her parents tried without success to calm her over the week long journey.

Ariel looked back on all those she loved and lost, recalling all of the wonderful memories and the moments of sadness. She'd been so overwhelmed with the thought of immortality when she'd first married Legolas but amazingly the time had flown by, almost too quickly for her liking. Now her eldest was grown and most of their friends had passed on. As much as she didn't want to leave this all behind, it was time.

Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Legolas. He came to stand next to her and she smiled sadly. The boat was ready.

"We've been through a great deal, haven't we?" he asked, looking down at the amulet. He knew Ariel still wished she could meet her parents and the thought saddened him.

Ariel sighed, "It's all very bittersweet isn't it," she said and Legolas pulled her close.

He kissed her and rested his chin on her head, "It is, but I believe this is all for the best. Our time has come and all wounds will be healed once we arrive at Valinor."

Ariel snuggled into him, "Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared," she said.

Ariel had not the slightest idea of what awaited them once they reached the Undying Lands and after building a life in Ithilien for most of her life, it was the only home she'd ever truly known. She'd been so sure of herself when she told Legolas they should sail and deep in her own heart, she knew it was the right thing for their family. Now that the day had arrived, it was all so final, she would never see Middle Earth again and the thought of leaving all she'd ever known was frightening.

Legolas gently raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "I know, _lirimear_, but I will be at your side through these changes. Ithilien has been good to us but we will make new memories in Valinor, worry not."

Ariel kissed him gently, "I feel safe when I am in your arms."

Legolas smiled, "Then I will hold you for as long as you need me to, _melamin_." He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, letting her know that he was there to protect her, to chase her fears and worries away. Right away Ariel felt as though everything was going to be alright, with Legolas, Élion and Elenya at her side. They could make a home anywhere as long as they were together.

"What if I need you to hold me forever?" she teased, trying to lighten the conversation.

Legolas grinned, "Then I will never let you go."

Ariel knew that while Legolas was jesting, on some level he meant what he said. He would do anything she asked of him. All these years later, Ariel was just as, if not more, in love with this fiercely loyal, caring elf that had stolen her heart. To this day, she wondered how she could have been so lucky. He was perfect, he loved her and he had given her two beautiful children; Ariel couldn't ask for more.

"Come Ariel," said Legolas, "Élion and Elenya are waiting with Gimli. The boat is ready."

Ariel sighed and gathered the last of her belongings. With one last look at the bedroom, she took Legolas' hand and nodded.

"You haven't forgotten anything?" he asked looking over at the amulet which his wife had rested on the bed.

Ariel shook her head, "There is much sadness tied to it, it should remain here," she said, "We are going to make new, happier memories in Valinor. I am ready to move forward."

Legolas walked over to the bed and picked up the amulet before returning to his wife and placing it in her hands, "You can still move forward and think of your parents, sweet one," He said tenderly, "You should keep it. Our children will want to have something of their grandparents."

After a moment, Ariel nodded and Legolas took her hand once more, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles lightly.

Together they walked to the door of the chamber, gently closing it, and with the small clicking sound; both knew that another chapter in their lives had ended.

…

The four of them stood together on the pier, staring up at the ship as they realized there was no going back. Ariel held Elenya in her arms and was attempting to calm her nerves by occupying the child. She felt torn as she prepare to sail away from all the certainty in her life.

Élion looked up at his father, "This is it," he said with a sigh.

Legolas smiled sadly, "It is."

His son had grown into a wonderful ellon, who would someday come to greatness, of that he was certain. Legolas thought of the day Élion was born and marvelled at how much time had passed. It seemed only yesterday, he'd been teaching his son to hold a bow for the very first time and now he was a master archer. Thirty years had elapsed in the blink of an eye.

"I am proud of you, _ion n__î__n_," he said placing his hand on Élion's shoulder, "You are an exemplary older brother to your sister and you have helped your mother come to terms with the changes that lie ahead."

Élion smiled, "Thank you _adar_."

"Alright, no more of this sentimental stuff," interrupted Gimli. He was impatient to get this voyage over with, "Elves...I can't believe that I'm going to live among them. This is a thing unheard of."

Legolas looked over at his dear friend and laughed, "Gimli, I am pleased to say that in all these years, you have not changed."

The dwarf grumbled, which highly amused Legolas. Ariel walked over to her husband and gently kissed him.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Legolas nodded and bent down to kiss Elenya's forehead, "We are."

Élion took his mother's hand and slowly they walked up the wooden ramp of the ship together.

Legolas took one last long look at all they were leaving behind and said a final goodbye to their departed friends before he and Gimli followed suit.

Ariel handed Elenya to her older brother and moved to back of the ship to take it all in one last time. Never again would she see the beautiful forests of Ithilien, the towering white walls of Minas Tirith nor the marvels of the Golden Wood, and her heart grew heavy.

Legolas appeared behind her with Gimli and the three companions watched as they slowly, calmly began to sail away towards the horizon.

"Well lad and lass," said Gimli, "One last journey huh?"

Ariel nodded, she was torn between not wanting to leave and wanting to start somewhere anew "It feels so strange, leaving."

"I am of the same mind lass, but at least we are doing this together," said the dwarf sadly.

Legolas smirked, "Now Gimli, you are not getting sentimental on us after all this time?"

"Of course not, elf, I am merely trying to comfort your wife. Something you are not too good at, might I add," grumbled the dwarf.

Ariel laughed and put her arms around her husband, she could always count on Gimli for comedic relief. Legolas looked incredulously at his friend and the dwarf smiled triumphantly.

As the Grey Havens slowly disappeared from view, they all grew silent; reflecting on all that had led them to this point and all that they would miss. They would never set foot on Arda again and the race of men would continue to thrive without them.

Ariel whispered a silent farewell to the world she knew and Legolas held her tightly in his arms. Though he was ready to sail, leaving behind the world he called home was one of the most difficult decisions he'd ever made.

Gimli wiped a stray tear from his eyes, though he would swear later on that it was nothing more than a speck of dust. Middle Earth disappeared into the distance along with everything they'd ever known, save for the memories that they took with them.

"I love you," whispered Legolas only loud enough for Ariel to hear, "Everything will be alright."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly, "I know," she said, "I love you too. I just have to keep telling myself that this is simply the beginning of another chapter in our lives."

"As long as it is our life together, it will be wonderful," said Legolas, "I am here, _melamin_."

Before Ariel could kiss him again, Gimli grumbled, "Will the two of you stop with the sentimental displays? It will be difficult enough to ward off the seasickness. I would appreciate not being given another reason to hurl."

Ariel giggled, "Sorry Gimli," she bent down and kissed the dwarf right on the cheek and Gimli blushed furiously.

"Well I was not expecting that," he said.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Neither was I. My love, you did not tell me you'd developed a soft spot for dwarves."

Ariel smirked before looking nonchalantly at her husband, "I simply tired of elves."

Gimli clapped his hands together in triumph and Ariel ran as far from Legolas as the deck would allow her. He was going to make her pay for that one.

The elf grinned before chasing after his wife; all worries and qualms were already forgotten.

Gimli simply shook his head and smiled, "So, Aragorn" he said to the wind, as he watched the Legolas tackle a giggling Ariel to the ground, "It seems we've already begun making new memories, just as you desired for us. Rest in peace, my old friend."

With that the dwarf moved to help Ariel fight off Legolas; knowing all of their loved ones were watching over them.

...

Thranduil sat in his study reading when one of his attendants let themselves in.

The elven King raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Your highness, the Prince and Princess have reached our shores," said the elf and Thranduil immediately dropped the book in his hands.

His heart pounded like a drum in his chest and a small smiled formed on his lips. After decades of waiting and missing his family, he was to finally be reunited with them.

"When did they arrive?" asked Thranduil urgently.

"Their boat was spotted in the distance moments ago. They will soon be docked. Shall, I instruct them to find you in your study when they have settled, your highness?" asked the attendant and Thranduil shook his head.

"No, I will meet them," he insisted, "I will wait no longer, it has already been far too long."

Hastily, the King sat up from his chair and walked at a brisk pace with a very confounded attendant at his heels. The King was not one to display his emotions so freely but this day, Thranduil was not holding back. He had missed Legolas and Ariel and he was anxious to see Élion after so many years apart.

Just as he had predicted, he had found peace in Valinor that he could not find in Middle Earth. Leaving his family had been a necessary sacrifice and for the first time in millennia, he was no longer pained. The only thing he lacked to complete his newfound tranquility was to be reunited with he loved, and finally the day had come.

Picking up speed, he defied all sense of propriety and made his way to the stable. He mounted the first horse he saw, ignoring the concerned shouts of the guards as he galloped away and made for the pier. Thranduil urged his horse onward, he could not get there fast enough. They had over three decades to make up for and he was not going to waste another moment.

...

Ariel and Legolas marvelled as they took in the beauty of the land. Never in their entire lives had they ever imagined Valinor would be so beautiful; it was almost beyond description.

"It is... spectacular," said Gimli, he was completely overwhelmed as he took in the high city walls of flawless white marble standing tall in the distance. The surrounding forests were like nothing he'd ever seen and he would almost admit they pleased him more than caves.

"This our home?" asked Élion in wonder.

Legolas nodded, though he was speechless. Ithilien could not compare to the beauty his eyes drunk in at this very moment.

Ariel's heart pounded with excitement and she immediately wondered how she could have been so fearful of sailing. This was truly paradise and she knew that from this moment forth, they would be forever at peace.

Élion looked down at his younger sister and smiled, "There, little one, we are home."

The toddler's eyes stared widely at her surroundings and Legolas laughed, "She is overwhelmed as we all are."

Ariel walked over to her husband as the boatmen unloaded their belongings, "Now we must find your father."

Legolas did not respond and instead furrowed his eyebrows as he looked into the distance.

"Is everything alright, my love?" asked Ariel. When she looked to see what had caught Legolas' attention, she noticed a horse and rider galloping at full speed towards them and upon closer inspection she realized with astonishment that the rider was Thranduil.

"Is that your father?" she asked incredulously.

Legolas smirked, "It is. I never thought I would see such a sight. You will remind me to tease him later."

The elf sighed in contentment, he'd had much on his mind before leaving Middle Earth, but seeing his father now made him realized how much he'd missed him.

The horse soon came to a halt before them and Thranduil dismounted, a smile gracing his lips. It was almost too good to be true, finally his family stood in front of him. He was so joyful that he wasn't even slightly bothered by the presence of the dwarf.

He gave Gimli a small nod before walking to his son.

"Legolas," he said pulling him into an embrace. Legolas smiled, now that he was reunited with his father, he felt whole again.

"I've missed you, _ion n__î__n_," said Thranduil pulling away to look at his son, taking him in and committing every detail to memory.

"It feels good to be home _adar_, I've missed you dearly," said Legolas before pulling his father in for another embrace. Thranduil sighed contentedly and held him close.

Ariel watched happily as father and son clung to one another and before she knew what was happening, Thranduil was pulling her into his arms.

"My dear, you are radiant," he said.

Ariel giggled and held her father-in-law close, "Still a charmer, I see. We've missed you so."

Thranduil smiled before kissing her cheek, "I've missed you as well. Now where is my grandson?"

Élion soon stepped forward with Elenya in his arms, unable to keep the tears of happiness from his eyes. He had waited many years for this moment.

Thranduil looked upon his grandson tenderly. He remembered the 14 year old elfling that he had been forced to leave behind decades earlier but what stood before him now was an ellon who would have looked a mirror image of Legolas, save for his dark locks.

"It is astonishing to see how you've grown. You are no longer an elfling but a strong, young ellon. I regret that I have missed some of your most important years" said Thranduil kissing Élion's brow, unable to hold back his own tears, "but did I not tell you we would be reunited someday?"

Élion nodded, "You did and I have looked forward to this moment from the day you sailed, Grandfather."

"We will never be separated again," said Thranduil. He looked down at the small toddler in Élion's arms and his heart swelled. She was beautiful, "Now who is this little one?"

"_Adar_, we would like you to meet our youngest, Elenya," said Legolas.

The King looked upon the child, who shared the same name as his wife, and a small tear made its way down his cheek.

"She is beautiful," he said, his voice shaking slightly "May I hold her?"

Ariel nodded as Élion handed the child over to his grandfather. Thranduil looked into the deep blue eyes of the little girl and stroked her golden locks.

"You look just like her, little one," said the King with a smile, "Your grandmother would have been overjoyed."

...

That evening, Ariel and Legolas snuck into the garden of Thranduil's palace.

Guiding his giggling wife amongst the roses and orchids, Legolas smirked.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I feel like we are back on our first night in Minas Tirith, when you showed me the garden," said Ariel.

Legolas came to a halt and lay down on one of the soft patches of grass, pulling a surprised Ariel down with him. He looked into her eyes and slowly, passionately kissed her, the woman who had captivated him so long ago in the woods, the woman who held his heart from the first night they looked at the stars together in the White City.

Ariel kissed him back with equal fervour as she ran her hands through his silky hair. After all this time, Legolas still managed to make her weak in the knees and send her heart racing.

He cupped her face and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I hope you will be happy here. Your happiness means everything to me."

She smiled and gently kissed him, "I will be happy as long as I am with you and our children. I still cannot believe how lucky I am. That day I happened upon you in the woods was the best day of my life."

Legolas smiled and pulled her close to him as they watched the stars high up in the night sky.

"It was meant to be, _lirimear_," he said taking her hand in his, running his thumb over the the gold wedding band on her finger. Every hardship they had endured, every obstacle in their way had only served to make their love stronger and now they had eternity ahead of them.

Ariel interlaced their fingers and sighed happily, "I want to have another child."

Legolas turned to look at her and smirked, "Are you asking me to get to work right away?"

He received a playful hit on the arm, "In all seriousness, Legolas," she said smiling, "I am ready. We are finally home and the moment is right."

Legolas looked into Ariel's golden eyes and kissed her lovingly, "I would want nothing more than for us to have another child."

"The stars are shining for us tonight," said Ariel and Legolas smiled. He would do it all over again, endure every moment of pain and overcome every barrier just to see the love shining in her eyes as it did now. Finding the companion to one's soul was a rare, beautiful thing and Legolas felt that the Valar had truly blessed him.

"No, They shine for you," he took her hand and placed it on his beating heart, "and this beats only for you." Through their bond she could feel the love coursing through him and her heart fluttered.

Ariel kissed him, smiling against his lips. His emotions were hers and hers were his. There was nothing more powerful or more wonderful in the whole world.

"I love you, my beautiful wife" said Legolas tracing her face, "Forever is ours."

And indeed it was. Nothing had ever felt so right and though they would look back fondly on their days in Arda, they knew they had come home and the rest of eternity would be filled with nothing but love and happiness.

"I love you," said Ariel, "and I will spend the rest of forever showing you."

Legolas kissed her passionately and Ariel melted into his embrace as the stars continued to shine brightly above them. There in his strong, loving arms, she was right where she belonged.

**THE END**

...

_lirimear –_ lovely one

_adar_ – father

_melamin_ – my love

_ion n__î__n_ – my son

**A/N: **:( :( :( I'm so sad, its over. I'm actually going to cry. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, who laughed and cried with me. Your support has meant the world and I cannot thank you enough. I'm overwhelmed by the following this has received and I couldn't have done it without all of you!

I hope you all have enjoyed this last chapter. **Also what would you all think of a sequel that chronicles their adventures in Valinor?**

I'm writing another story, "Worlds Apart" so if you want to take that journey with me, I will be more than happy to have you along for the ride.

Thank you again!


End file.
